A Bumpier Road
by Darth-Lex
Summary: Anakin and Padme in an AU AOTC and Episode III (with lightside and darkside endings)
1. Part One: Chapters 1 to 12

CHAPTER ONE

Padmé stepped out of the turbolift and pointed to the right.  "My apartment's over here."  She led her companion the short walk down the hallway and stopped in front of the door.  

"This is a nice location.  I bet you have a great view," he commented, looking out the hallway viewport over the Senate complex below.  

"For Coruscant, yes, it's pretty good.  Nothing like Theed Palace, though."  She smiled at the memory.  

He chuckled as he unconsciously reached up with his left hand and scratched an itch on the back of his head.  "No question there."  

They turned to face each other.  He was a few inches taller than her, with a slightly darker complexion, short black hair, and piercing green eyes.  Since she had last seen him for dinner the week before, he had shaved his moustache and goatee.  

"I like your new look, by the way," she told him.  "It suits you.  Makes you look less devilish.  More engaging, friendly."  

"Blast!  That's the last thing I wanted," he joked.  "Now I'll have to grow it back!"  He reached out and took her right hand in his, raised it up, and kissed the back of it lightly once.  "Thank you for the pleasant evening, Padmé.  I'll call you again in a few days?"  

As he released her hand, she responded.  "I'd like that very much, Jacen.  Good night."  She swung her security badge over the control panel and the door slid open.  

"Good night," he replied over his shoulder, already headed back toward the turbolift.  

When the apartment door closed behind her, Padmé found Dormé standing only a foot in front of her.  In her nightgown and robe, she had an expectant look on her face.  "So, how'd it go?"  Her old friend and handmaiden was famous for her directness.  

"He's nice, and charming.  We've had a lot to talk about so far," Padmé answered as she headed to her bedroom to change out of her formal gown.  

"So you're going to see him again, then?"  Dormé was grinning broadly.  

"Yes.  We're both very busy, so we couldn't schedule anything.  He'll call me when his time opens up."  Padmé reached her room and began rummaging through her selection of nightgowns.    

"Wow.  That'll be six dates, right?"  Dormé laughed.  "A new record for you, Padmé.  I guess I finally found you a good one."  

From the inside the closet, Padmé filled her voice with fake hostility.  "It's still early.  Don't get cocky yet."  _He does seem like a good guy.  And I trust her judgment_.  Jacen Organa was a distant cousin of Padmé's close colleague, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.  He had grown up there and then attended university on Naboo, where he and Dormé had the same circle of friends.  _I think maybe they went out once or twice, but I'm not going to ask.  If they did, it certainly didn't interfere with their friendship._  Now he worked as an economist for the Chancellor's Budget Office, preparing revenue reports and fiscal analyses for the Senate.  _I spent more time with Palpatine at lunch today than Jacen has in his whole career.  And he's the one who works for him._  

"Yes, Senator, of course," Dormé rejoined with equally false humility.  

Padmé emerged from the closet in her light blue nightgown and stopped at the open door to the refresher.  "And when are you going to find one for yourself?"  

"I'm looking; I keep my eyes open and my ear to the ground.  I have high standards, you know."  Dormé smiled as she walked out into the sitting room.  "Tell me everything at breakfast?"  

"Yes, yes.  Not because you have any right to know, but only so I don't have you hassling me all day.  Understood?"  This time Padmé was serious.  

"Sure.  I'll try to be less intrusive about it," Dormé apologized.  "I'll be in my room if you need me." 

"Thanks.  Sleep well."  

"Good night.  I'm glad you had fun."  

_Me too_, Padmé thought as she stepped inside and waved closed the refresher door.

---

On his back in bed, Anakin awoke in a haze.  He sensed that it was still late at night, yet in recent weeks, finally, he had been sleeping soundly until morning in his room in the Jedi Temple.  _So why am I awake?_  He stretched out his feelings in the Force, searching the room and finding nothing.  He pressed his subconscious for any noises he might have heard and came up empty.  _This is weird_.  Puzzled, his mind was now sharp.  

Then his answer presented itself.  He felt the light touch of damp hair against his face, then an instant later the soft brush of lips against his.  _Ellina.  Of course_.  He kissed her back.  After a few seconds, he focused on the sensation and blasted at it through the Force.  It worked.  Her presence burst into his perception, brimming with an unusually high amount of self-satisfaction.  

Anakin pushed the back of his head down into the pillow, breaking the kiss, and whispered to her.  "Wow.  You're getting quite good at those techniques."  

She spoke softly into his ear, taunting him suggestively.  "Which ones?"  

"Let's see.  I'm guessing you just took a shower to get rid of your perfume.  Next you sliced the passcode on my door.  You silenced the sound of it opening and your footsteps in here.  And you suppressed your presence in the Force so I wouldn't sense you."  He snickered.  "That's some pretty tough stuff to do.  You're right to be pleased."  

"I've been practicing a lot.  Finally it's working."  Ellina touched her cheek against his as she leaned down over him, still standing.  

"I'll figure out a workable way to tell Obi-Wan.  He'll be able to get you into the Counterintelligence training program, I'm sure.  And with these skills already, they'll let you.  Actually, you should take his Undercover Investigations seminar; it's quite good."  In the utterly black darkness of the room, he couldn't see her.  He considered waving on the nightlight, but decided not to.  Instead, he pictured her in his mind: her broad smile, her bright blue eyes, the blonde hair hanging loose down to the nape of her neck.  

She chuckled.  "You'd better start thinking then, Ani.  You can't exactly tell him the truth."  

"No kidding!"  As he slid his body up against the wall to make room, he grabbed up swiftly with his arms and pulled her down on the bed next to him.  "We could get in a lot of trouble, huh?"  

"Yeah."  She adjusted herself on top of the sheets, propping her head up with her left hand and wrapping her right hand around the back of his head.  

"You know, you really should be more careful about hiding yourself in the Force.  One of these days you're going to sneak up on me like that and I'm not going to realize it's you," he kidded.  "I'd hate to cut you in half with my lightsaber or something."  

"I'll keep that in mind."  She shrugged and stretched her neck out to each side.  

"You feel tense.  Is something wrong?"  He ran his hands through her hair, then slowly began rubbing the tightness out of her shoulders and upper back through her plush nighttime robe.   

"Nope.  I did extra regimens today; I'm a little stiff is all."  She kissed him again gently.  "Tell me more about Tatooine."

He leaned up to kiss her another time.  _It's really not that interesting.  But to someone who's never known any home other than the Jedi Temple, it's fascinating.  At least it's easy for me to provide entertainment_.  "Sure."  

For about an hour, Anakin gave a stirring rendition of a particularly tough barter with some Jawas over a pair of used droids; Watto had been pleased.  Ellina seemed to like the tale.  With one last kiss, she pushed herself up.  "We both need some more sleep.  And I can't be here in the morning."

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly aware of how tired he was.  

"See you around tomorrow, Ani."  

He felt a twinge of disappointment flow out from her as he heard her footsteps toward the door.  "Yep."  

Her presence dropped out of the Force before the door swished open and closed quietly.  _That really is amazing.  No wonder the Masters discourage the skill; it could easily be used for mischief_.  He laughed out loud at himself for not having seen the irony in that statement coming before he thought it.  

_That was a nice surprise.  I'm content, happy when she's around.  And it's completely driven away that sinking loneliness I had for a while.  I bet that's why I've been sleeping better_.  As he pondered that possibility, Anakin rolled over into the middle of his bed, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.  

CHAPTER TWO

Back in his room after lunch in the cafeteria, Anakin decided to check the day's headlines on the Holonet.  He adjusted his Jedi robes as he sat down at the small desk.  DEBATE ON MILITARY CREATION ACT BEGINS read the banner on his datapad.  _Politics.  Ugh.  If that's the top story, I haven't missed anything important about this Separatist problem, whatever it is_.  Nevertheless, because the Jedi would be called upon to lead an army, he decided to skim the report.  About halfway through, when he scrolled to the next page, the picture of a leading opponent of the legislation and prominent member of the Loyalist Committee caught his attention.  

_Padmé_.  She looked the same as he remembered.  _Well, older, wiser, and more mature.  But just as beautiful.  Maybe even more beautiful_.  He smiled at the still image looking back at him.  He'd seen her for a total of about five minutes in ten years.  Four years ago, at an official function with the Senate and the Jedi, was the last time he'd been able to say hello.  He remembered the entire conversation clearly:  "Anakin!  It's so good to see you.  How are you?"  "I'm fine, Padmé.  It's good to see you too.  Congratulations on getting your bill enacted."  "Thank you, Ani.  So, how is your training?"  "It's fine.  I'm learning a lot, making really good progress."  "That's great!  I'm happy for you."  "Sorry, I have to go.  Bye."  "Bye."  And then Obi-Wan had dragged him away to meet some other politician.  _Man, I sure did sound like an idiot, didn't I?_

Just then came two short knocks on his door.  _Gina_.  "Come in," he shouted.  To announce themselves to each other, Anakin and his three long-time friends at the Temple had decided on old-fashioned knocking.  One for Anakin; two for Gina; three for Ellina; four for Frekk, their Zabrak friend, away the last month on a diplomatic mission somewhere in the Outer Rim.  The door slid open and closed.  Anakin left the image of Padmé up on his datapad as he spun his chair around.  

Gina stood just inside the door, her arms crossed over her Jedi robes.  Today her red-orange hair was tied back in a tight braid, the natural streaks of blonde and brilliant, true red looking almost like stripes along the top of her head.  "Are you busy?  I need to talk to you about something."  _She's projecting frustration with me.  I wonder what this is about?_  

"I always have time for you, Gina," he laughed.  "What's up?"  

"I want to ask you about you and Ellina," she told him as she walked inside and sat down across from him on the edge of his bed.   

_Oh boy_.  "Okay.  Fire away."  

"What's going on, Ani?  You disappear together sometimes.  And I know she sneaks out to see you at night."  She was glowering at him, and in the Force he sensed her genuine concern for both Ellina and him.  

"We have an understanding.  It started a few weeks ago.  We were both lonely and down.  She took the initiative with me.  We make each other feel happy, less sad.  It's nice."  He knew he was smiling, and that Gina didn't like it.  

"How far are you taking this?"  Her tone was becoming increasingly antagonistic.  

"We haven't flown the Kessel Run, if that's what you're asking."  

"Would you, if she wanted to?"  She leaned toward him, staring into his eyes.  

Anakin blushed a deep magenta.  "I'm not going to answer that."  

"Fine.  You're a guy; that tells me all I need to know anyway.  But you still haven't answered my other question fully."  Her demeanor relaxed a bit, but not much.  

He tried to gain control of the conversation.  "I don't see why the details are any of your business."  

Although she was now grinning broadly at his discomfort, her voice was still troubled.  "Because I'm your friend, and hers.  Because I don't want to see either of you get hurt.  And because I think she's falling a lot harder for you than you are for her.  That worries me."  

"She and I discussed this already," he chuckled.  "We're just having fun.  It's nothing serious.  She knows that."  _Gina won't let me get away with just saying this much_.  "You want to know more?  Here it is.  We hold each other and talk, mostly.  Sometimes we kiss.  That's it.  I swear on Master Windu's bald head, that's all that's happening between us."  

"Thank you for being honest.  That's the same thing Ellina said."  Gina winked at him.  

_She fooled me!  I can't believe I fell for that_.  Anakin blasted a spike of anger at her through the Force.  "Then why'd you need to hear it from me?"

"I did mean what I said.  I think she's really taken with you, Ani.  She'd never say it, but it's in the way she looks when she talks about you, the feelings emanating from her in the Force.  I'm afraid she's losing her grip on your … arrangement."  Gina tipped herself back and slumped her shoulders against the wall.  

"I'll keep an eye out for that," Anakin said calmly.  "I'll talk to her about it and make sure she's okay."  

Gina's eyes drifted to his datapad.  "So, are you going to tell her you were daydreaming about Senator Amidala again?"  She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't.  

"Hey, I'm just reading the news.  And it wouldn't matter regardless."  He laughed too.  "She's unattainable.  No different than Ellina's crush on that holodrama star.  The guy who plays Flashbuck, or Buckflash, or whatever that character is."  

"Right.  Gordon Rogers.  Yeah, she's always had a thing for him."  But Gina frowned.  "This isn't quite the same, though, Ani.  You've actually met Padmé.  You basically saved her and Qui-Gon on Tatooine and helped liberate Naboo.  In fact, you told her you were going to marry her someday."  

"True.  But I doubt Padmé even remembers that.  It was a long time ago.  I'm lucky she even remembers me at all."  Anakin stood up to walk Gina to the door.  "I'll talk to Ellina, okay?"  

"Thank you."  She patted him on the shoulder as she turned into the hallway.  

Anakin sat down back at his desk and finished the news article.  After that, he picked up his lightsaber and headed off for the sparring rooms.  

---

After dinner at the Sleeping Bantha, Jacen flew Padmé home in his speeder.  Her security detail refused to tail them any further away than twenty meters, however, so the trip ended up a fairly lackluster pass through traffic at a mind-numbingly restrained speed.  When they arrived at the interior garage at the Senate apartment complex, the guards flagged them into an enclosed landing port with its own turbolift to the upper lobby.  

Jacen hopped over the edge of the open-roofed vehicle and crossed to the other side, hoping to offer Padmé his hand in exiting.  By time he arrived, she had already successfully spun herself out, despite the relatively constricting floor-length dress she wore.  Her hair, by contrast, was now a frizzy, wild tangle.  Seeing the disappointment on his face, she took his hand anyway.  

"That was fun," she smiled.  "I never get to fly like that anymore."  

He grinned back at her.  "I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Next time I'll pick a place farther away, so we'll have more time in the air."  

"I'd like that."  She took a step closer, still holding his hand.  

"I know you have a long day in the Senate tomorrow.  Get some rest, okay?"  He turned to go, but found he had not yet been released from her grasp.  

"I will.  Have a safe flight home."  She looked into his eyes.  "Call me tomorrow."  

He returned her gaze.  "Absolutely."  

They stood there for another awkward moment before Jacen finally leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  After a few seconds, Padmé pulled back and relinquished his hand.  

"Good night," she said softly.  

"Good night."  Jacen jumped into the passenger side and scooted over to the pilot's seat.  He waited for Padmé to close the turbolift door before he fired up the engines to leave.  

_Time to find out the strength of Dormé's willpower tonight_, Padmé thought as she reached the apartment door.  She was pleasantly surprised to find the sitting room empty when she entered.  The dimmer lights were on there and in her bedroom.  _Good.  I can go to bed in peace_.

Padmé quickly changed out of the dress.  _It didn't used to be that tight.  Maybe I've had a few too many Chocolate Gooberfish with Jar Jar lately.  I've got to get these nerves under control, or I'll end up fatter than Orn Free Taa_.  At that thought, she chuckled to herself.  

After pulling on her nightgown, she began brushing her hair back under control in front of the mirror at her vanity.  Looking at herself, she realized she'd left her earrings on.  Digging through her jewelry box to put them away, a silver glimmer in its back corner caught her eye.  She reached in and pulled out a neatly carved japoor snippet pendant.  _Anakin_.  He had given it to her a decade ago on the flight from Tatooine to Coruscant.  _He was right.  I've certainly had good fortune_.  

She smiled as she carefully placed the pendant back.  _I wonder how he's doing?  He must be close to taking the Trials by now.  I'll have to remember to ask Master Yoda next time I see him_.  She continued to brush her hair.  Something in her mind triggered a memory of Anakin's three dreams a decade ago.  _I did lead an army into battle, and he did become a Jedi.  Doesn't look like I'll be marrying him any time soon, though.  But I suppose two out of three isn't bad_.  

She winced as she inadvertently yanked a knot.  The brushing was taking longer than she expected.  _When was the last time I even saw him?  At that event four years ago, I guess.  I was so nervous about seeing him, I'm not sure I said anything coherent.  If I embarrassed myself, hopefully he's forgotten_.  She tried to remember more, but couldn't.  _He'd sure grown tall, although he was too thin.  I don't think those Jedi eat enough.  I bet he's filled out by now_.  

After she'd washed up and crawled into bed, Padmé stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Jacen.  _I can see why Dormé values his friendship.  He's sweet.  It's too bad we don't have more time to spend together.  I'd really like to get to know him better_.  When her sleepiness finally overpowered her, she felt calmer than she had in days.  

CHAPTER THREE

Padmé sat in her Senate pod, bored out of her mind.  Docked against the wall, she and Dormé had been there six hours already.  For the morning session, Jar Jar had joined them, and the three had entertained themselves with various games using Dormé's ever-present deck of playing cards.  The Gungan had volunteered to leave and pick up lunch; the two women were each disappointed not to have been the first to think of the idea and thereby claim the privilege of performing the task.  After they had finished eating, Padmé sent Jar Jar back to the office, so at least only two of them would have to waste the entire day.  

She turned to Dormé.  "I totally zoned out.  Are we still debating the subsidies to those ore miners on whatever planet it is that we're talking about?"  

Dormé laughed at the absurdity of it all.  "Yes."  

"How tired are you?"  Padmé was reluctant to shift the burden to her friend, but she asked anyway.  

"Not very.  Why?"  

"I'm going to doze off for a while.  Can you wake me if anything happens?"  _I hope I don't look as tired as I feel_.

Dormé laughed again.  "Of course."  

Padmé curled up along one of the curving side benches to the pod.  Various Senators droned on and on, a dull murmur too quiet to keep her awake.  As she tried to relax and fall asleep, she thought back to her previous relationships before Jacen.  

After the doomed, never-reciprocated crush on Palo twelve years earlier in the Apprentice Legislature program, her life became incredibly busy.  Within two years, she was Queen.  _I hardly had any time to see Mom and Dad and Sola, much less meet any interesting boys.  And at that age, in that office, I really couldn't have seen someone even if I had wanted to_.  She tried to return to an ordinary life the countryside with her family after those eight years.  

But just a few months after Jamillia's coronation, Senator Schmidt, Palpatine's successor to the seat, passed away in his sleep on Coruscant.  _I declined to be on the ballot.  I was ready to retire from public service_.  And yet she was elected without a runoff.  _On write-in votes.  And I still don't know who organized or paid for the campaigning that made it happen_.  With that mandate from the voters and pressure from Jamillia, and even against the urging of her family, she couldn't bring herself to refuse to serve.  To this day, she couldn't shake a weird sense of discomfort about her ascension to the Senate, although she couldn't identify anything in particular that bothered her.  _I just have a bad feeling about how it happened_.

As a Senator on Coruscant, meeting young men her age that she could tolerate was truly a challenge.  So Dormé had appointed herself matchmaker.  Humorous now in retrospect, each in the series of suitors had gone down in flames.  _The Senate aide was unbelievably narcissistic.  The security officer was painfully dull.  The holodrama actor was the most arrogant person I've ever met, and I'm a politician.  The starship pilot was just a jerk, plain and simple.  The doctor was too creepy.  And, most recently, the engineer made Jar Jar look calm and collected_.  

Finally, then, almost completely out of options and contacts, Dormé had gone to the choice of last resort.  _She knew Jacen was getting lonely on Coruscant, and missed Alderaan and Naboo.  She knows his character.  She trusts him.  And she knew that even if it didn't work out with me, he would never let that affect his friendship with her.  So why not give it a shot?_  

Padmé at last felt tired enough to sleep.  As she drifted off, she made a mental note to thank Dormé again for introducing her to Jacen.  

---

Anakin sat cross-legged on a round chair in a meditation room in the Temple.  He was supposed to be meditating on the living Force and the unifying Force and how he related to them.  _Who does that?_  Anakin groaned as he tried to focus his concentration.  _Obi-Wan does_.  He swapped his legs around, hoping that would help.  _I'll try anything at this point.  I just can't clear my mind.  This is frustrating.  I'm one of the best with a lightsaber, I'm a better pilot than anyone here, and I'm the Chosen One.  Why do I need to be a philosopher too?_

He finally gave up about an hour later.  Instead of meditating, he kept his eyes closed and remembered back a few weeks to his first real romantic kiss.  He'd had his share of crushes on girls in the Temple, but never told anyone about them.  Even Gina, Ellina, and Frekk, and especially not Obi-Wan.  And he suspected that over the years some girls had their own crushes on him, although no one had ever actually said so.  

Then one day he was shuffling slowly back to his room after dinner, ruminating on why he had been feeling so much lonelier than usual lately.  Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a utility closet opened and he was yanked inside into complete darkness.  

A second later, the kiss hit him.  _I knew it was Ellina right away.  The perfume gave her away, and plus she'd just started teaching herself to shield her identity in the Force.  It worked enough that I didn't sense her presence from the hallway, although I probably would have if I hadn't been preoccupied.  In that tiny space, it was obvious_.  

"What was that?"  His voiced cracked from surprise.

"I'm sorry.  You didn't like it," she said dejectedly.  

"No.  It's not that.  I just had no idea you felt this way."  

A wave of anticipation emanated from her.  "Well, I think I do.  How do you feel about me?"  

"I think I feel the same way, I guess."  _I lied.  I'd always thought of her as a little sister.  She started hanging around with us when Frekk and I were thirteen and Gina was twelve, and she was ten.  But she always held her own with us; she's mature for her age, I suppose.  Now she was almost seventeen and I was almost twenty.  And no one had ever kissed me that way before_.

"Um, okay.  I was really afraid you'd be angry."  Her voice was quivering.  

"I'm not."  He knew that neither of them had any idea what to say next, so he leaned down and kissed her again.  

After a few minutes, they scanned the hallway with the Force to make sure no one was out there.  Then they snuck quickly out of the closet and ran to their respective rooms, big smiles on their faces.    

CHAPTER FOUR

Padmé sat in a high-backed chair at the end of the small oval conference table in her Senate office.  Across from her at the other end was Bail Organa, running numbers on his datapad.  Over by the window behind her desk, Orn Free Taa was carrying on an animated conversation on his handheld viewscreen comlink.  

She looked again at the graphic pie chart projected in the air above the middle of the table.  The circle was divided into three segments representing the Loyalist Committee's assessments: blue for 429 votes against the Military Creation Act, red for 388 Senators in favor, and gray for the 207 undecided.  _We still have a lot of work to do_.

The intercom from Dormé's desk in the outer office beeped softly.  Padmé tapped the button.  "Yes?"  

"Senator Cork for you," Dormé's voice informed her.  

"Very good.  Put him through."  Padmé turned on the holoprojector.  

The image of the gray-haired older man appeared before her.  "Good afternoon, Senator Amidala."   

"Greetings, Senator Cork.  Thank you for returning my call."  Padmé leaned forward in her chair.  

"My pleasure.  I'm prepared to discuss the Military Creation Act.  Would you like to begin?"  

"Thank you."  Padmé pulled the chair closer to the table as she began to discuss her arguments against the bill.  Chancellor Palpatine's negotiations were proceeding with the Separatists and seemed to be making progress.  Political theory and galactic history suggested that arms races usually made war more likely.  The Separatists would perceive militarization by the Republic as a threat to solve their complaints with force instead of compromise.  And simply the horrors of war.  She had experienced them first hand on Naboo a decade ago, and found inconceivable the possibility of a galaxy-wide conflict.  

Senator Cork responded calmly and patiently to each of her points.  After some further interchange, he sternly told her his ultimate position.  "I understand everything you have said, Senator Amidala, and I share your concerns about war.  Nevertheless, I fear that if the Republic does not prepare to defend itself, the Separatists will secretly raise an army of their own.  We could be conquered by a surprise attack because we are unable to defend ourselves."  

"You know full well, Senator, that there is absolutely no evidence the Separatists have organized any substantial military forces."  Padmé was angry.  "Your planet has always been peaceful, and your people surely want to avoid a galactic civil war.  How can you possibly betray them by supporting this legislation?"  

He maintained his composure.  "I will let my constituents make that judgment, Senator Amidala, not you."  

Padmé slammed her fist on the table.  "You will regret this, Senator Cork.  I suggest you reconsider your position before you force me to destroy you."  

Senator Cork cut the transmission without responding.  

Padmé pounded the table in frustration again.  Bail looked up and shook his head sadly.  As she updated their graph to move an undecided vote to the red side, she rammed her finger on the intercom button.  "Dormé, come in here please."  

"Of course."  It took only a few seconds for Dormé to come through the door.  "Yes, Senator?"  

Padmé's anger had not subsided.  "We still have the investigators on the payroll, don't we?"  

"Yes."  Dormé looked concerned.  

Padmé rose to her feet and walked to stand next to Bail.  "Call them immediately.  I have no doubt Senator Cork has been bribed.  By Dooku, the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild, I don't know.  But I want to know.  And I want indisputable proof to force his resignation."

"Yes, Senator."  Dormé turned toward the door to make the call.

"Dormé."  When her handmaiden looked back, Padmé continued.  "Nothing fabricated.  I will not stoop to their level to win this vote.  But I will fight them with the truth.  Make sure that is understood by our contractors."  

"Yes, of course."  The door closed behind Dormé.  

Bail looked up from his datapad.  "You have the funds for this?  Our Committee's allocation is limited, remember."  

Padmé's face finally brightened a bit and she laughed.  "My dear friend, have faith.  There's a substantial black budget in my appropriations from Naboo.  For the Senator's discretion, no questions asked.  One of the most helpful things Palpatine did for this office when he held it."

"I see," Senator Organa grinned.  "Alderaan is not so generous."  

"And, don't forget, the Chancellor is fully supporting us.  I'm sure he might help us out too, if we become desperate."  

"That's true."  

Just then, Senator Taa finished his comlink conversation.  He ambled over to the table.  "Three more blue, one red," his deep voice rumbled in Huttese.    

Padmé and Bail slapped hands in the air triumphantly as the corpulent Twi'lek updated the chart.

---

He was in his room reading the field report about recently identified Force-sensitive infants when the intercom at his desk buzzed.  Anakin tapped the button.  "Skywalker."  

"I wanted to be the first to tell you," said Obi-Wan's voice.  At this point, the two men were so familiar that they never bothered to identify themselves to each other any more.  "We're ready downstairs."  He didn't need to say anything further.  

"Thank you, Master.  I'll be there momentarily."  Anakin leaped from the chair, clipped on his lightsaber, and ran toward the turbolift.  

The field for the annual Lightsaber Competition had been announced.  This was significant in two ways to Anakin.  

First, he had resolved to himself that he would win the Padawan tournament this year.  _I should have won several more times than I have.  When I was fourteen and fifteen I really kept my focus and won.  But every other year I've always gotten sloppy or distracted and lost to some chump I should have beaten.  That won't happen this time.  I'm taking them out_.  

Second, the winner's pot in the under-the-table betting pool that Obi-Wan organized would be larger than ever, and Anakin had no intention of letting anyone else win it.  _Credits may not buy you much here, but they're still more useful to have around than not.  Despite my best efforts, a bit of Watto rubbed off on me after all_.  Over the last few months, he had subtly and quietly sparred against almost every Jedi who would be entered in either half of the competition.  _There's only one or two Padawans who even have a chance against me.  And I can beat most of the Knights too.  Most.  But two of them are really, really good.  Ten for twenty against Kenobi.  Three for fifteen against Windu_.  His practice had honed his skills to near superiority, but also had a different purpose: in his head, Anakin used their performances against him to rank them against each other.  _That's how I win this pool.  No other Jedi knows what I know_.  

Anakin found Obi-Wan surrounded by Padawans and Knights eager to join in the gambling.  He took his place at the end of the line and did his best to remain patient.  After a few minutes, Mace strode into the room.  Many of the younger Padawans gasped, afraid they had been caught and would be punished.  

"Anakin," nodded Mace as he passed by.  

"Master Windu," Anakin nodded back.  

Mace stopped at the head of the line.  "May I cut in?"  

"Of course, Master," replied the frightened young Twi'lek teenager.  

Anakin laughed out loud.  The Jedi nearby looked askance at him, but he didn't care.  _Master Windu is far less serious than they all think.  That's why he and Ki-Adi-Mundi are the only two Council members who compete_.  

After a few more minutes, Anakin had signed in on Obi-Wan's roster and picked up his two brackets.  He avoided the groups of Jedi commenting to each other and giving advice.  Instead, he went back to his room.  

Unlike most, he worked backwards on the Knights bracket.  Final:  M.Windu defeats O.Kenobi.  Semifinals:  M.Windu defeats K.Mundi, O.Kenobi defeats A.Secura.  And so on until he had finished all nine rounds.  When he turned to the Padawan bracket, he first filled in A.Skywalker to the championship victory.  This time he worked forward, comparing each pairing in his head, looking at each match separately, never the big picture until he finished.  

His eyebrows rose when he looked over his final product.  G.Bruniton out in the third round.  _A tough seed.  Too bad.  Gina will be disappointed_.  In the sixth round, E.Antilles defeats F.Kanth.  _Frekk could have gone one round further, but he can't beat Ellina.  She's got his number.  Plus he'll be out of practice, just back from that mission_.  Then he looked at the final match.  A.Skywalker defeats E.Antilles.  _That will make things interesting.  Hmm.  Is that really right?_  He looked over the draw again, and reconsidered each of her matches.  _Yeah, she's that good.  I just hope she doesn't get too mad at me when I win the championship.  And the pool_.  

Without another thought about his selections, Anakin rose from his desk and headed back downstairs to turn them in to Obi-Wan.  _Time to buckle down and spar as much as I can.  I'm winning this thing_.  

CHAPTER FIVE

Late in the evening, Anakin finally went back to his room.  He had spent the entire day in the lightsaber sparring area, dueling as many times as he could.  Only two quick breaks for lunch and dinner had interrupted the combat practice.  He won most of the matches.  At one point a game of "King of the Mountain" was started, although the other Jedi soon regretted it: Anakin defended his position for two and a half hours against thirty-four challengers, until a small mistake against Aayla Secura lost it for him.  _I can live with that.  And now I won't make that error again, either_.  

His entire body ached from the exercise.  His arms and back were stiff, and his leg muscles felt like rubber.  Anakin peeled off his combat robes.  _Yuck_.  As he tossed them to the side, he noticed the size of the pile in his hamper.  _Time to do the wash_.  He cleaned up in the refresher and changed into his nightshirt and shorts.  As he was about to start sorting his dirty clothes, he heard three knocks on the door.  A small wave of his hand opened the lock.  

Ellina wore her pink plush nighttime robe over a long turquoise nightgown.  "Hi, Ani.  Am I interrupting anything?"  

"Nope.  Unless you count organizing laundry."  He looked up to see her smiling.  

She laughed lightly as she sat down in the chair at his desk.  "Feel free to continue with that."  She sensed a glimmer of apprehension from him.  "Don't worry, no one saw me."  

"Hmm."  Anakin was gradually unloading the hamper into four piles on the floor of his closet.  "This will just take a minute."  

"Sure."  

When he bent down to move a garment he had dropped in the wrong place, he groaned.  

"Too much sparring today, it sounds like," she kidded him.  "I can give you a massage.  It'll help a lot."  

"Well, I guess you are training as a Jedi healer."  He leaned his shoulders backwards and pushed his hands into his hips as he finished his project.  "I'd like that."  

"Come over here," she motioned as she sat down on the edge of his bed.  

Anakin crawled up over the end of the bed, flopping facedown onto the sheets.  "I could go to sleep right now," he said, his voice filled with exhaustion.  "But I won't."  

Ellina began to gently knead his shoulders, pressing the tension out of them.  Occasionally she used the Force to soothe a particularly tough knot in a muscle.  After a few minutes, she spoke up again.  "Is this better?"  

"Oh, much.  It's wonderful."  Anakin sensed a wide range of happy feelings coming from her, and also just a hint of desire.  He turned his face more to look back at her.  "You remember what we talked about a few weeks ago when we started, right?  About helping each other with our problems, but as friends."  

"Yes, I remember," she whispered gently.  "You make me happy, and I make you less lonely.  We're having fun, nothing more.  We're both still playing by those rules, Ani."  She stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips.  

"Okay.  Thank you.  I just wanted to be sure."  He grunted as she ground into one of the muscles in his left arm.  

She brushed her hand on his cheek, then tugged at the bottom of his nightshirt.  "It's time to do your back.  Lean up for me?"  

He tipped himself up and let her pull the shirt off over his head.  

"Thanks," she said quietly as she went to work on his lower back.  

"No, thank _you_," he answered as he drifted even closer to sleep.  

By the time she finished his back he had already nodded off.  Ellina carefully rolled him onto his side and pulled the sheets over him.  She tucked them under his chin and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.  "Sweet dreams, Ani," she murmured more to herself than to him as she headed out the door.   

---

Padmé sat patiently in the enclosed private booth.  She picked at the last remnants of her salad.  _I hope that waiter gets here soon.  I want that roasted shaak, and I want it now!_  She glanced out the window into the dim evening sky, thousands of tiny shining orbs of red and white the only visible part of the airspeeder traffic zooming through the city.  

Jacen swung the heavy curtain out of the way and sat down across from her again.  "Sorry about that.  I thought there were supposed to be lines only in women's rooms."  

"No problem," she laughed.  "Okay, hotshot, where's my steak?"  

"I'm sure it's on its way right now," he replied with an affected seriousness.  

She stretched her left hand over the table and pulled his right hand back to the middle.  She squeezed his fingers as she looked into his eyes.  "I'm _so_ hungry.  We worked through lunch today caucusing on the bill to expand tariff-free zones.  That's the price of being important: you have to attend ridiculous meetings like that, on things you don't care one iota about."  

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he sympathized.  Then he chuckled to himself.  "I could take three lunches a day and no one would notice I was missing.  That's the beauty of being an economist: no one understands what you do enough to question it, and they're even too intimidated to come by the office.  It's fantastic."  

"Wow.  That would be nice.  I'm jealous."  She turned her head as one waiter held the curtain back for his partner to deliver their entrees.  "It's about time!"  

Jacen still had a significant portion of his fish remaining when Padmé finished the last morsel off her plate.  He almost choked on his mouthful of food when he looked up and realized it.  

Padmé looked down.  "I'm sorry.  It was rude of me to eat so quickly."  

"Oh, shut up!"  He drank a swig of water to clear his throat.  "You were famished.  I don't mind at all."  He reached his right hand across the table again, and she took it.  

"If you're sure."  

"I am."  With his left hand, he speared another bite with his fork.  "So, I haven't seen any reporters following us, or any gossip on the news.  I guess these private rooms and shielded luxury boxes really work.  How much are they costing you?"  

"A premium.  But well worth it.  My politics, not my private life, is the only legitimate news."  

He smirked before he took a drink.  "There are plenty of tabloids that disagree with you, Padmé.  And many citizens as well.  Even some on Naboo, I would suspect.  They all want to know who's after the Most Eligible Senator." 

She frowned as she nodded her head in agreement.  "Yes, well, as long as I can do anything about it, they'll just have to be disappointed."  

"If you want me to chip in on the costs, I'm happy to," he offered.

She shook her head.  "It's not necessary.  We're taking these steps because of me, not you.  So I pay.  I may not make a huge salary in this job, but don't forget, I get free room, board, transportation, and security.  I certainly can afford these luxuries for my own time."  

"Alright, if you insist.  At least let me pick up the dinner?"  He tilted his head and winked.  

She stared sternly at him.  "It's the least you can do."  She couldn't hold the face and the two of them burst out in laughter.  When they regained their composure, Padmé pulled on her long cloak and raised the hood.  "You're going to fly me home, right?"  

"Unless you don't trust me anymore," he joked.  He concealed his face beneath his hood too and offered her his hand as they rose from the table.  "After you, m'lady."  

CHAPTER SIX

On the landing platform extending from the side of the Senate office complex, the group from the Naboo delegation moved quickly toward the armored twelve-person transport at the far end.  The boarding ramp extended to the ground, but the speeder already had retracted its landing gear and hovered using its repulsors.  The engines roared loudly, ready to whisk Senator Amidala away.  The side door slid open as the guards inside saw them approach.  

The two Senate guards stood apart and waved them forward.  Four Naboo guards led the way, followed by Padmé, Dormé, Jar Jar, and Captain Typho.  Six more Naboo guards kept pace behind them.  

An instant before they hit, everyone heard the deafening screech of two rockets sailing around the corner of a nearby skyscraper.  The four in the middle dropped to the ground as the twelve guards leaped to shield them with their bodies.  

The armored vehicle exploded in a massive fireball, shards of metal and transparisteel flying in all directions.  The end of the landing platform cracked and fell away, plummeting into the depths of the city below.  The rest of it creaked and groaned, swaying from the blast and the loss of stabilizing beams.  For a moment, Padmé thought the entire platform would collapse, but it held.  

"Go! Go! Go!"  One of the surviving guards urgently pulled on Padmé's arm.  She found her footing as several of the guards stood up or dragged their dead or wounded comrades off the pile.  A Senate guard grabbed her around the shoulders and almost carried her toward the building.  

She tried to make a demand.  "Not without my…"  

The guard cut her off sharply.  "No, Senator.  I don't take orders in situations like this.  Your security is top priority, regardless of what you say."  By the time he finished, they were almost back inside the building.  When she attempted to stop and look back out, the guard roughly pulled her the rest of the way to a secure room further down the hall.  As she sat down in a chair, he apologized.  "I'm sorry, Senator.  I do my duty, even if you don't like it."  

"No offense taken, Sergeant.  I respect your actions.  It's your responsibility to make me act with judgment even against my intuitions or requests."  

"Yes, Senator.  Thank you."  

Other guards arrived with Dormé, Jar Jar, and Typho.  Padmé rushed over and hugged each of them.  "What is the status, Captain?"  

"It will take a few minutes to confirm, Senator," Typho answered, "but it appears that five guards were killed and three seriously injured.  The other four did a superb job with the evacuation of us and the wounded."  

"Thank you, Captain."  Padmé looked off into the air.  "Would a commendation for them be appropriate?"  

"Yes, Senator.  Most deserved."  

Padmé felt a strong nausea rising in her stomach.  "Captain, I need another way home.  And quickly, please?" 

"Of course.  Right away."  

Back at her apartment, Padmé lay on one of the sofas in the sitting room, a hot towel on her forehead.  After her initial composed demeanor, the shock of the attack was finally dawning on her.  _I was just a few paces away from being killed.  Is this really even worth it anymore?_  

Dormé appeared at her feet.  "I'm sorry to disturb you, Padmé, but Jacen called a few minutes ago on his way home from work.  He heard about the attack, but wanted to talk only if you're ready to."  

"Thank you, Dormé," Padmé sighed.  "Can you open a line to him on my handheld viewscreen?  I'd rather not move from here, if I don't have to."  

"Certainly.  Just give me a minute."  

Padmé smiled when she saw Jacen's face on the comlink Dormé passed to her.  "Hi."  

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said, looking very worried and very relieved at the same time.  

"Me too.  This is the fourth assassination attempt in three months.  I don't know how much longer I can take this."  

"I'm sorry," he responded sadly.  "I don't think there's anything I can say.  Do you want me to come over?"  

"Thank you, Jacen, but no.  I'd feel like I'm putting you in danger, and I can't deal with that thought right now.  Just talk to me, okay?"  

---

Anakin stood in the shower an extra minute, letting the warm water pound against his face.  _Today was a long day.  Too many meetings and classes, no time to do the exercise regimens or more lightsaber practice.  I can't wait to get to sleep.  Hopefully tomorrow will be better_.  He took a deep breath.  _I'm an idiot!  Tomorrow's my birthday.  That should improve the day considerably_.  After the previous year's dismal failure at a surprise party, this year Obi-Wan had told Anakin the plans well in advance.  

Anakin turned off the water and cracked the translucent door just enough to grab his towel.  When he was mostly dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out into the relatively cooler air in the rest of the refresher.  He had left the door to the bedroom open, and for some reason the chill made him close his eyes.  He splashed some aftershave on his face and ran his hands through his hair.  Eyes still closed, he straightened up and let out another deep breath.  

Then he felt two hands on his shoulders.  Sensing nothing in the Force and completely startled, he panicked and instinctively swung a right-handed haymaker as he spun around.  

Instantly there was a problem: he had forgotten to lay the bathmat on the tile floor.  His wet feet flew out from under him on the slick surface.  _Blast!_  The back of his head took a crisp, geometrically perfect bounce off the edge of the sink a moment before his tailbone smashed full bore into the ground.  Anakin yelled out incomprehensibly in pain.  

His head felt like it was impaled on lightsaber.  Jagged claws of pain ran up his back.  The agony was so severe he could hardly think, much less reach out to the Force.  _I've never felt anything this terrible in my life_.  

"Oh, Ani.  I'm sorry."  Ellina was desperate.  

"You're insane!  Get out!"  He hollered not so much from anger but to hear himself over the crashing noises in his brain.  

"Stay still.  Let me look at it."  She was trying to be calm, but her voice was shaking.  

Anakin curled himself into a fetal position.  "No!  Get away from me!  You've done enough!"  Through the pain, he realized he was pleased that at least his towel had stayed on.  

"Ani, please."  She bent down to him.  Ellina touched her right hand gently to the growing bump on his head and put the tips of her left fingers on the skin of his lower back just above the towel.  

Anakin felt the pain abate as the soft tingle of the Force moved against the injuries.  He wanted to push her away, to punish her for scaring him like that, but he couldn't do it.  After a minute, the pain was completely gone.  His head clear, he sensed her in the Force as she stood up.  

"I'm so sorry, Ani.  I'll never sneak up on you again, I promise," she whispered.  

"Thank you."  He sat up, clasping his hands over his knees.  He finally opened his eyes and looked at her.  Her long red nightgown was wet from the knees down from leaning on the floor to heal him.  

Her face was sullen.  "I know you're angry.  I'll go."  

Just before she turned to leave, he stopped her.  "No.  You can stay.  As long as you keep your promise, that's enough."  

She managed a weak smile.  "Okay."  

Anakin rose from the floor and stood in front of her.  "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight.  Happy birthday."  She put her hands on his face, leaned up, and kissed him.  

"Thanks."  He pointed a finger at her.  "I'm still mad about your little stunt here, you know."  

She took his hands in hers.  "Let me make it up to you."  

CHAPTER SEVEN

When Anakin awakened in the morning, Ellina was gone.  _No pain in my head or back.  Good.  Her healing skills really are getting excellent_.  

He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.  As he twisted, he experienced strange muscle aches he'd never felt before.  Then the night came rushing back to him.  

_I really messed up this time.  We agreed to our line, to our limits.  And now we're way past them.  What am I going to do?_  He rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.  _There's a lot going on today.  I'll just have to make time to talk to her.  We can't let this happen again_.  He let out a sigh.  _She probably feels the same way I do.  We're both responsible for this.  We'll work something out_.  

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.  He walked into the refresher and looked at himself in the mirror.  _Stupid!  Stupid, stupid, stupid.  What were you thinking?  You weren't.  That's the problem_.  He glared at himself.  Then he quickly inspected his neck and shoulders and was relieved.  

_I need a shower_.  He pulled out the bathmat and deliberately placed it carefully over the tiles.  He found a clean towel and turned on the water.  _I hope this makes me feel better_.  

It didn't.  Anakin was still upset with himself as he finished dressing in his combat robes for the opening rounds of the Lightsaber Competition.  _Get focused_.  His lightsaber ready, he brushed his hair for the sixth time.  

He glanced in the mirror again.  _Nice work.  Everything was supposed to be relaxing and fun.  This is no fun at all_.  He couldn't even stand to look at himself, so he spun away and left.  

Despite his emotions, Anakin easily defeated his first three competitors in nearly record time.  

He returned to his room after watching other matches all day and he checked the news before dinner.  When he saw the headline this time, he had to concentrate hard to control the wrenching in his gut as he almost vomited.  Above the picture of Padmé were the huge letters SENATOR ATTACKED.  When he read the first sentence, reporting she had escaped uninjured, he felt relieved.  _Remember, the Holonet chooses words carefully.  Senator Attacked.  It would have said Senator Assassinated…  And I would feel it through the Force if she died.  There was no reason to panic_.  

Anakin leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply for several minutes.  _Pull yourself together.  You have to be pleasant at the party tonight.  And you still need to work this out with Ellina_.  Anakin stared into the mirror.  _Some Chosen One you are_.

---

Dormé was frantic in the pale glow of the nighttime dimmer lights.  She couldn't find Padmé anywhere.  She knew the Senator had been in the apartment an hour earlier, preparing for the next day's plenary session on the Military Creation Act.  Now she had simply vanished.  The security system confirmed that no windows or exterior doors had been breached and the main door had remained closed.  Dormé was about to hit the alarm button to summon Captain Typho when she heard a faint call from Padmé's closet.  

"Dormé, is that you?  Are you looking for me?"  It was Padmé's voice.  

Dormé ran full speed into the walk-in closet.  She found Padmé huddled in the far right corner, draped by long gowns hanging from the racks.  Padmé had wedged herself in, shoulders tight to the walls, only her face visible above a small blanket she had pulled around the arms hugging her knees to her chest.  

"Padmé!  Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"  

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to frighten you."  Padmé was genuinely remorseful.  

Dormé reached down her hand.  "It's alright.  But please, will you come out now?"  

"Okay."  Padmé let Dormé pull her up.  Padmé wiped her cheeks on her nightgown as she walked straight to her bed and crawled under the sheets.  Her eyes were swollen and red from crying.  

"What's this about, Padmé?  Talk to me," Dormé said patiently, sitting down carefully at the edge of the bed, brushing Padmé's hair with her left hand and offering a handkerchief with her right.  

"I just don't think I can handle it," Padmé answered through her sniffles. 

Dormé tried to soothe her friend.  "Handle what?  The Senate?  You're fantastic at it."  

"No.  Jacen.  The next time they try to kill me, he might be there.  I could never live with myself if he got killed instead of me."  

Dormé nodded.  "Have you talked with him about this?"  

Padmé shook her head.  "Not yet.  I will, maybe tomorrow."  

"I think that's a good idea."  

Padmé frowned.  "I'm beginning to believe my family is right."  

"About what?"  

"That I've given enough of myself to public service.  It's been half of my life.  I believe in my principles with all my heart, and I'd give my life for them without regret.  But I can't ask Jacen to give his."  Padmé rolled and looked out the window into the night sky.  "I think I've finally realized what my mother told me all along.  If I ever want to be happy with someone, I'll have to leave politics behind."  

"I'm not sure that's true.  But you've clearly thought a lot more about this than I have."  Dormé passed another handkerchief.  "I think for tonight you should just go to sleep.  When you're rested, things may not seem as bad.  Don't make any decisions until you're in the right frame of mind."  

"You're right.  Thank you."  

Dormé rose and headed out toward her room.  "Good night."  

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jacen helped Padmé clear the glasses and dishes from their simple dinner in her apartment.  When they returned to the sitting room, she sat down next to him on a sofa and took his hands.  

"Jacen, sweetie, I have something really difficult to tell you."  

His eyes looked sad, like he already knew what was coming next.  "Yes, Padmé?"  

She took a deep breath.  "I can't see you anymore."  

"Okay."  He looked away for a moment, then back.  "Is it something I did?"  

"No, not at all.  You're wonderful.  It's the security situation."  

He nodded.  "I'm willing to tolerate it."  

She shook her head.  "I'm not.  I can't be with you if it means putting you in this kind of danger.  If you were killed, when they were trying to get me…"  She trailed off, unable to finish the thought.  

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Padmé.  I really am."  

She smiled at him.  "I like you.  I like you a lot."  She brushed her hand on his cheek.  "But Jacen, I'm not in love with you.  At least not yet.  So I just can't put you through this risk."  

He smiled back.  "I like you too, very much.  You're right, though.  I'm not in love with you right now either.  If things were different, and we had more time together, and you didn't have to worry like this, then, yeah, maybe we could fall in love.  Right here, right now, we're not in that place.  So I understand your decision, even though it makes me sad."  

"I'm so glad you're not angry," she said softly.  

"No, I'm not."  

"I'd still like to be your friend, if you'll let me.  Check in when you call Dormé, things like that."  

"Of course."  He sighed, then laughed.  "You know, you're the first good woman she's ever set me up with?  It would figure it wasn't meant to be."  

Padmé laughed too.  "I agree completely.  She really can't pick them."  

Jacen stood, holding Padmé's hand as he walked to the main door.  She held him in a close embrace, then leaned up and gave him a short, gentle kiss on the lips.  

"I'm sorry, Jacen."  She wiped tears from her eyes as he drew away.  

"I'm sorry too, Padmé.  But I'm not leaving your life completely.  I'll see you around?"  

"Yeah.  You will."  _Knowing me, probably not_.  

Jacen flashed a weak smile, then turned and walked out the door.  When it closed behind him, Padmé slumped to the floor and cried.  _Just because this was the right decision doesn't make it any easier_.

---

Although he often arrived late for Temple events, Anakin made sure he was a few minutes early for the party.  He knew Obi-Wan had put in a lot of work, and he didn't want his Master to be disappointed with him.  _I'm angry enough with myself right now.  I don't need him on my case too_.  

As the evening progressed, Anakin was having a better time than he had expected.  Several of his friends from training classes years ago stopped by, and he enjoyed catching up with them.  The members of the Jedi Council each made an appearance at some point, wishing him a happy birthday, congratulating him on his tenth year at the Temple, and offering encouragement for the Lightsaber Competition.  Obi-Wan had a bit too much punch too quickly, and had to be gently encouraged not to sing.  And Anakin was able to spend almost an hour with Frekk, hearing the details of his excursion to the Outer Rim.  

After dark, Obi-Wan and Mace were gesturing broadly while quietly discussing something in the corner.  Frekk was patiently repeating the mission to Gina, who had missed the earlier telling.  A handful of other Jedi remained at the party too, finishing off the food and drinks.  When Anakin was done talking to Aayla Secura, he noticed Ellina waiting for him.  _Now's as good a time as any_.  

He tipped his head to Ellina and they walked together to a small balcony off the larger room.  Anakin closed the clear door behind them.  "Hi."  

"I hope you had a good birthday," she said quietly.  

"It's been alright," he replied evasively.  

She looked into his eyes as mixed emotions radiated from her.  "Ani, I need to tell you something."  

_Good.  I was hoping we'd be able to talk about this today_.  "Yes?"  

"I love you," she smiled.  

_What?  No!  How is this possible?  I thought she understood!_  Anakin knew the look on his face could not be good.   "No, you don't."  

Her face dropped.  "Why would you say that?  Yes, I do."  

"Ellina, we just talked about this.  We can help each other through our rough spots, but there's nothing more.  We're Jedi.  We can't fall in love.  It's forbidden."

"I didn't mean to," she offered sadly.  "But it's how I feel."  

"Then we have to stop everything entirely, and go back to just being regular friends."  _Gina was right.  I should have listened to her_.  He reached out and calmly put his right hand on her shoulder.  "You need to get back in control.  We made a mistake."  

"A mistake?  What?"  She started to cry and shoved his hand away.  Then, suddenly, he sensed the surge in the Force just before she swung at him.  He knew it was coming, but didn't block it.  She punched him, hard, twice in the stomach.  Through her tears, she screamed at him.  "How can you say that?  Why are you doing this to me?"  

He tried to console her.  "Ellina, honey, you need to be reasonable…"  

"Shut up!"  She paused only long enough to catch her breath.  "I can't believe you!  I thought you cared for me.  I sleep with you, and you break it off?  _I hate you!_"  

Anakin felt a powerful pulse of the dark side flow out from her as she slapped his face, spun away, and stormed back into the room.  Ellina ran past the others and into the hallway.  Gina, looking very concerned, went after her.  As Anakin walked in, he did not respond to the stares.  He headed straight to the punchbowl and downed six glasses as fast as he could.  _This is the worst birthday ever_.  

CHAPTER NINE

Six weeks after his birthday, Anakin had advanced easily through three more rounds of the Padawan bracket of the Lightsaber Competition.  In fact, his eight-second victory in round five tied the all-time best (set by Yoda) and put him well ahead of record pace for the fastest total time.  And to Obi-Wan's great surprise, Anakin had correctly predicted the outcome of every single match to date in both brackets, something no one had ever coming close to doing.  

Despite his success in the tournament and his almost insurmountable points lead in the pool, Anakin felt miserable.  He only wanted to sleep.  He had no energy.  Training, exercise, and classes were all a bore.  He was utterly distracted.  He knew full well it was because of how things had ended with Ellina, but understanding the cause didn't make him feel any better.  _She's avoiding me.  If I walk in, she'll even get up and leave the cafeteria with half her food still left.  It's just awful_.  Every time he saw Gina, he faced an intense I-told-you-so-you-idiot glare, although at least she was willing to be in the same room with him.  So Anakin spent most of his free time with Frekk, who was disturbingly oblivious.  _They must not have told him.  I certainly won't_.

The one time he could put his troubled feelings aside was in the competition hall.  He would burn his sadness into anger and release it with a devastating barrage of strikes against his opponent.  _I'm flirting with the dark side when I do this.  But I don't care.  It makes the pain go away.  And it's only for a minute or two.  I don't think anyone else even picks up on it_.  

Anakin walked glumly into one of the many small waiting rooms off the wide rectangular sparring floor.  The four quarterfinals were about to begin.  His match was second; Ellina's the last.  He scanned the room quickly and was relieved to see it was empty.   He plopped down in the chair closest to the viewing window.  

The first duel started.  Anakin watched with satisfaction as the Cerean boy and human girl fought hard.  _Hmm.  It doesn't even matter who wins.  I'll crush them_.  He rooted for the girl solely on the basis that he'd picked her to win.  He was concentrating on the match, so he didn't hear the footsteps approaching. 

"Anakin?"  Ellina's voice quietly intruded from just inside the open doorway behind him.  

He immediately rose from the chair and turned to face her.  "Hi."  It was the first time they had spoken since the fiasco at the party.  

"Do you have a minute?"  Her voice was gentle and sad, her eyes looking down at the floor.  

He paused a second before he answered.  _Is she trying to get into my head so I'll lose?_  He stretched out his feelings the Force, aware she would sense him doing it, and found her emotions calm and content.  "Sure."  

She looked up at him.  "Good luck out there."  

"Thank you.  Good luck to you too."  

"Thanks."  She swallowed hard.  "Anakin, I'm sorry.  I haven't been mature about the way I handled this.  You were right.  I really wasn't in control of my feelings at all."  

He nodded.  "I'm sorry too.  I also should have handled it better."  

She acknowledged his nod with a smile, although he felt a small burst of nervousness in the Force.  "Um, yeah.  Anakin, I think I might…"  Her voice trailed off and she looked away.  

"Yes?"  

"Never mind.  It's nothing," she said as she faced him again.  "We're okay, right?  We can be friends again?"

He grinned.  "Of course.  I never meant to hurt you."  

"Okay.  Good.  So I'll meet you in the final?"  She laughed at the end, and it sounded wonderful to him.  

He laughed too.  "No question.  Just don't expect to defeat me."  

She saluted him with her lightsaber handle and walked down the hall toward another waiting room.  Out the window, Anakin saw the girl finally deliver the swipe that disarmed the Cerean and ended the match.  _Six minutes, nineteen seconds.  Ouch_.  As the two tired competitors paced slowly away, Anakin opened the door to his room and strode deliberately out to the middle of the floor, ignoring the applause being given to the departing pair.  

About twenty feet above him, a large grandstand filled three sides of the room.  For most of the competition, attendance had been scattered, with only a few dozen Jedi watching at any one time.  Today, for the final three rounds of the Padawan contest, it was filled to capacity.  On the fourth wall were three separate rooms reserved for the Jedi Council and retired Jedi Masters.  From the corner of his eye, it looked like five Council members were present.  In older times, the other two viewing rooms sometimes held non-Jedi guests of the Council, but for the last few decades none had been invited.  

After a minute, his competitor arrived.  An eighteen-year-old young man from Corellia, whose name Anakin could never remember.  _Oh, come on.  What is it?  Think.  Think.  Ewan.  Blast!  Ewan what?  Ewan Neeson?  Right?  Ah, close enough_.  As he was about to draw on his anger for the fight, he realized it wasn't there.  He'd made peace with Ellina.  Instead, he simply reached out into the Force and filled himself with its energy.  

The two men ignited their lightsabers and swung them forward and around in the customary dueling salute.  Anakin glared directly into his competitor's eyes.  Ewan flinched.  Anakin drew his blue blade up over his head and rapidly spun it in circles.  Ewan took a step back.  Anakin blinked at him, just once, and charged forward.  The blows rained down on Ewan's green lightsaber with unthinkable power and speed.  Ewan retreated, each step faster than the previous.  

Ewan missed two parries and almost lost his left arm.  _I'd better end this now, before he gets hurt_,  Anakin thought.  Anakin quickly struck twice to Ewan's right side, drawing Ewan's blade over.  Anakin pulled his lightsaber away, spun around clockwise, and brought all his weight down in a smashing two-handed overhead blow on his off-balance opponent.  Ewan flew backwards a few feet in the air and made a rough landing on his rear end, bumping the back of his head lightly on the floor.  

Ewan deactivated his blade and opened his palms in surrender.  Anakin bowed graciously, switched off his lightsaber, and turned back to the waiting room as the applause and shouts of approval for him began.  He looked up at the timer.  _Twenty-six seconds.  Perfect_.  

He watched the other two matches and was pleased to see he had predicted them correctly too.  Two hours later, Anakin disarmed the still-exhausted human girl in fourteen seconds.  There would be an afternoon break and dinner.  That evening, around dusk, the championship match would be held.  _If Ellina fights her best, I'll win in three minutes, twenty-seven seconds_, he predicted to himself.  _I'll have the pool, the title, and the new speed record by almost nine minutes.  Awesome_.  

--- 

In the six weeks since the last assassination attempt, Padmé's nerves had frayed completely.  She lived constantly on the edge.  Every loud noise, every unexpected movement in her peripheral vision, every emergency siren or backfiring engine sent charges of panic through her.  Only rarely could she sleep more than a few hours without awakening in a cold sweat.  She had no appetite, although Dormé always forced her to eat something.  The one bit of happiness in her life she had pushed away to silence her own fear.  She lived in agony.  

And today did not look to be an improvement.  A routine maintenance rotation in the Naboo official fleet was scheduled for the afternoon.  A large V-shaped silver cruiser would arrive to replace its complement, which was destined back to Naboo.  The three yellow Naboo starfighters carried in the incoming cruiser's bays would provide cover on the approach to Coruscant.  Complete secrecy of the arrival time, location, and landing pattern would ensure much better additional protection.  The Senate security office assured her repeatedly that the transfer would take place without a hitch.  Nevertheless, Padmé was unconvinced.  _Something dreadful is going to happen.  Why won't they admit it?_  

Hooded in their cloaks, Padmé and Dormé stood gazing out the window of the small room in the command center.  Padmé looked down sadly on the large ferrocrete plaza below, filled with fountains and tall statues and hundreds of pedestrians.  She let out a deep sigh.  Dormé reached over her left hand and held Padmé's right tightly.  

Behind them, three officers from the security service huddled over the viewscreens and communications line for the arriving cruiser.  The major general and brigadier general stood, leaning in toward the colonel, who operated the equipment.  From their silence, Padmé and Dormé inferred that the mission was proceeding smoothly. 

Padmé's heart sank and her stomach lurched as the call came in over the comlink.  

"Mayday!  Mayday!  We are under attack!"  The alarms on the panels wailed as the colonel frantically pressed buttons and the generals slammed the console in frustration.   

The colonel's voice was shaking.  "Sir, there are twelve attacking fighters.  They concealed themselves among the traffic and engaged simultaneously."

"Scramble protection.  Immediately!"  The major general was equally distressed.  

"Already done, sir," replied the colonel.  

"Too late," interrupted the brigadier general somberly.  His colleagues looked down in shock at the moving images to see only three remaining Naboo ships, then two, then one.  

The pilot of the cruiser managed one final "Mayday!" before the comlink cut away to static and the larger Naboo icon blinked out of existence.  The twelve enemy craft scattered instantly into the multitudes of ships in orbit.  

Padmé pulled her right hand away.  Dormé looked over to see the Senator's eyes dripping tears, but also full of anger.  Dormé watched Padmé reach her hand around her side under the cloak, where a concealed pouch at the small of her back held a palm-sized blaster pistol.  Afraid Padmé actually intended to gun down the officers on the spot, Dormé took Padmé by both shoulders and stared hard into her eyes.  

Padmé blinked twice and looked down at the floor.  After a second, she lifted her face again and turned toward the exit.  "The arrival pattern was classified at the highest level, wasn't it, General?"  

The major general, his promise broken, could not look at her.  "Yes, Senator Amidala, it was."  

Her voice was icy.  "Begin your investigation immediately.  I want answers by tonight.  Is that understood?"  Dormé was now waiting for her in the hallway.  

"Yes, Senator," he responded meekly.  

"For your sake, I hope you have them for me," she threatened.  She pointed her right index finger into his face.  "Chancellor Palpatine is _not_ as forgiving as I am."  She spun and stalked away, her cloak billowing out behind her.  

The three officers let out huge sighs after the door closed behind the two women.  They looked at each other.  

"Let's get started," proposed the brigadier general.  

"Yeah," chuckled the colonel.  "If looks could kill, we'd be dead."  

The major general's face was grim.  "Then I guess we're lucky she's not a Jedi, aren't we?"  

CHAPTER TEN

As the meeting in the Chancellor's conference room concluded and the participants dispersed, Padmé stayed in her chair at the long table, frustrated and dejected.  _Palpatine outmaneuvered me.  I'm so angry!_  

The discussion between the Loyalist Committee and the Jedi had gone well, and Palpatine's update on the negotiations with the Separatists had been encouraging.  The last order of business had been the Chancellor's proposal that the Jedi provide additional protection for her.  "I strenuously object," she had insisted, but he had played a trump card.  "Perhaps someone you're familiar with, like Master Kenobi.  You must remember him, he watched over you during the blockade crisis."  Before she had found a way around the suggestion, Master Windu had announced that Obi-Wan was indeed available.  She had been beaten and she knew it.  

_I haven't really seen Anakin in ten years.  That will be nice_.  But even that consolation was not enough.

Palpatine had Senator Organa's ear as the two men departed.  That left only Master Windu conferring quietly in the corner with Dormé and Typho.  Padmé stared sadly out the window until a tapping on her leg startled her.  She looked down to see Master Yoda smiling up at her as he rested his cane back on the floor.  

"The correct decision it was, to accept our help," he told her calmly.  

She nodded.  "Thank you, Master Yoda."  

"Hmm.  Too much about politics, you worry, young Senator.  Too little about yourself."  The little green face and the backwards grammar never failed to brighten her spirits.  She nodded again.  

"The Force will be with you, always," he whispered to her as he slowly hobbled away.  

She saw Mace grinning broadly as he took the seat next to her.  

"I have a surprise for you, Senator Amidala," he said.  "Before you return to your apartment tonight, you may accompany me to the Jedi Temple.  Obi-Wan will meet us there, and we can watch your old friend Skywalker compete in the championship match of the Lightsaber Competition.  Would you like that?"  

For a second, her mood really did lift.  "Yes, Master Windu.  I would like it very much."  Then it fell again.  _Maybe this situation is more serious than I thought.  They haven't allowed an outsider into the Temple in years._  

Mace rose to his feet and offered her his arm.  "Shall we?"  

She stood and linked her arm through his.  _I'll have to remember to watch my emotions and thoughts tonight.  There will be a lot of Jedi around to sense what I'm feeling_.  She squinted her eyes as she wondered.  _I don't think they can actually read your thoughts without concentrating, and I'd be able to see that.  Otherwise they only pick up the exterior emotions you radiate.  Hmm.  I hope that's right.  Not like I can ask…_

-- 

In his waiting room, Anakin was jubilant and anxious at the same time.  Fifteen minutes earlier, Obi-Wan had notified him of the destruction of the Naboo cruiser and their new assignment: personal protection bodyguard detail for Senator Amidala, effective immediately.  _This is fantastic.  I'll finally be able to see her again.  Talk to her, find out how she's been, just hang around her.  I can't wait.  Except for the other side of this.  Obi-Wan and I are the most powerful master-apprentice pair in the Temple.  If they've assigned us to her, then the danger must be very grave indeed_.  Anakin's orders from Obi-Wan were to win the match, attend the Competition celebration afterward, and be at Padmé's apartment just after midnight to take the second guard shift.  _Even if I don't see her until the morning, that's fine_.

It was time for the championship duel.  Anakin walked slowly out to the middle of the floor, keeping his eyes forward.  He heard Mace's voice over the public address system ask the overflowing grandstand to welcome Senator Amidala to the Temple.  A hearty round of applause greeted her.  

He couldn't help it any longer.  He looked up to the viewing rooms and saw Padmé in the right-hand one with Mace and Obi-Wan.  Anakin cracked a big smile and waved to her.  She smiled too and waved back.  Obi-Wan frowned, apparently causing Mace to laugh at Obi-Wan's expense.  In the middle room, ten other members of the Council were seated.  _All but Yoda.  He doesn't approve of the Competition anymore.  In his younger days, he won two hundred years in a row.  But now, in his older, wiser, and more serious years, he believes it puts too much emphasis on glory and reward, not attunement to the Force.  What a grump_.

He stopped in the center and saw Ellina approaching from the other side.  _Concentrate.  Concentrate.  You'll see Padmé soon enough_, he reminded himself.  _You've won the pool already.  You correctly predicted every single match in both brackets, with this one match to go.  Win this.  Win this for yourself.  Win this for Padmé.  Win this for Mom_.  

He and Ellina stood across from each other.  Her stare was intense, focused, calm.  _Not angry.  Good_.  Her long blonde hair was tied up in a combat braid.  He met her eyes as they both ignited their lightsabers and executed the salute crisply.  The arena was eerily quiet.  The humming of the weapons was the only sound either of them could hear.  

Anakin extended his right arm straight out, pointing his blue blade at her chest.  She raised her green blade out in identical fashion.  Just as the tips were about to meet, she slapped his to the side and charged.  

Anakin spun away and blocked high.  Each fighting with their right hand, left arms out to the side for balance, the two Padawans circled each other, spinning and leaping, striking low and high, left and right, testing for weaknesses.  From their hundreds of prior sparring matches, there was nothing new to discover.  Yet there was still the matter of style and technique for this fight, and Anakin didn't make it easy for her.  He constantly shifted: aggressive and passive, offensive and defensive, fluid and abrupt, powerful and graceful.  

When the first minute of the duel passed, the screeching and clashing of the blades intensified.  Anakin picked up his pace, but Ellina stayed with him swing for swing.  Then he saw it in her eyes, the realization that she would never beat him fighting this way.  

She spun further away than usual, collecting her feet, controlling her momentum, and grasping her handle with both hands.  As he moved toward her, she crouched and lunged at him, swinging fiercely from the two-handed grip.  Fully in control, she struck powerfully over and over.  

_Good.  Very good.  Much better than usual_.  Anakin had to give ground, stepping backwards slowly, then spinning away.  He parried every strike calmly, but her blows came so swiftly he could not take the offensive.  Yet unlike her, he was still fighting one-handed.  As the second minute ticked away, he decided the best way to proceed was to mimic her strategy.  

Anakin spun three times as he swept himself free from her onslaught.  He regrouped and took his lightsaber in both hands.  He let her come at him swinging away, feinting that he would let her drive him back again.  She didn't perceive his intention, and fell into his trap.  

As her first swings clashed into his lightsaber, he ducked to the side and pushed back hard, sending her sailing past him, off-balance.  Ellina spun and responded in time to parry his first swing, but now the momentum of the duel was entirely Anakin's.  With his personally developed two-handed technique, he sent strike after strike at her, faster and faster and faster.  She met his pace initially, but after a few more seconds could not keep up.  She had to duck, step out, spin away to keep the swings she could not parry from hitting her.  She retreated rapidly, giving ground, inches away from being cut in two.  

Anakin sensed desperation overpower her as his assault continued to escalate.  In the background, he could hear a dull murmur from the crowd as the Jedi in the grandstand watched the shimmering blur of his blade in admiration.  With a few more powerful swings, he got her lightsaber completely out of position.  The last spinning swipe across her body knocked the weapon from her hands.  It deactivated automatically as it flew through the air and smacked into the wall.  

Anakin finished his spin to end up facing her, his lightsaber already off by the time he stopped.  She had her palms out, bowing her head in concession.  He bowed to her.  When they both stood up straight again, the applause from the crowd thundered down on them.  He glanced at the timer.  _Three minutes, thirty-four seconds.  Good enough.  I still got all three.  Title.  Pool.  Fastest Ever_.

He looked at Ellina again.  She was dripping with sweat and her shoulders sagged from exhaustion.  He reached up to wipe his brow and discovered it was completely dry.  And then he noticed he was not even out of breath.  

In Anakin's waiting room, Frekk stood beaming at him.  After Ellina turned away toward her waiting room, where Gina was waiting for her, Anakin craned up to the viewing box.  Mace was slapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder, congratulating him on his apprentice's victory.  Padmé was smiling down at him, clapping proudly.  He raised his right hand and pointed a finger to her.  She blew him a kiss.  As he turned toward Frekk, it took every last bit of control in his brain to keep himself from skipping across the floor.  

CHAPTER ELEVEN  

In her nightgown on the bed, Padmé lay on her stomach, propped up by her elbows, reviewing yet again the datapad text of her address to the Senate tomorrow.  Finally, after so many weeks of debate, the time allotted to her had arrived.  The speech had been drafted for almost ten days, but she was a perfectionist, changing words here and there, adjusting the tone, fine-tuning the language to avoid antagonizing any group any more than necessary.  

Out in the sitting room, beyond her closed bedroom door, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood guard.  _Meditating, I assume.  Absolutely nothing has happened, of course, but a Jedi's presence undoubtedly improves the security_.  She glanced over at the clock.  _It's time for the shift change_.  

At that very moment, she heard the main door slide open and closed.  Obi-Wan began to speak with the man who had entered.  _Anakin_.  The voice was familiar, yet different.  Deeper, stronger than the last time she'd heard it.  Powerful.  She couldn't hear their conversation, muffled by the door, but caught bits and pieces as she got ready.  Dreams about his mother.  Excitement for this assignment.  Politicians cannot be trusted.  Commitment to the Jedi Order.  

Padmé rose from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.  She blushed deeply.  _This nightgown is far too revealing, especially for someone I haven't really seen in ten years_.   She pulled on a long plush robe and tied it around her waist.  Then she walked to the vanity, picked up her brush, and began to smooth out her disheveled hair.  

She heard Anakin say good night to Obi-Wan in the outer room and the main door open and close again.  She was just about to wave open the bedroom door when she stepped back to the vanity.  On top of the pile in her jewelry box was the japoor snippet pendant.  Padmé lifted it by the chain and cradled it in her palm.  Even though he had given it to her a few days later, it always reminded her of the first time they met.  

She remembered it clearly, like it had happened yesterday.  _He looked at me.  "Are you an angel?"  What could I do but laugh?  It was such an odd thing for him to say, the first words to a stranger.  "You're a funny little boy," I mumbled.  I hope he knew it wasn't an insult.  But I was just so surprised.  And then I was so naïve, I hadn't even figured out he was a slave.  How stupid.  But he didn't seem offended, and we kept talking.  Then, from nowhere, "I'm going to marry you."  And what could I do but laugh again?  I hadn't even remembered his name from when he'd told me a few minutes earlier.  "Well, I'm afraid I can't marry you…" "Anakin," he helped.  "Anakin.  You're just a little boy."  I thought for sure he'd understand.  He had no idea who I was, where I was from, or anything about me.  His reply took my breath away and made my heart skip a beat, then and there.  "I won't always be."_  

Padmé placed the pendant back in the box and closed the lid.  She inspected herself one last time in the mirror and stepped to the door.  She paused and thought about the young man standing in the next room and the incredible display of power and skill she had witnessed a few hours ago.  _Well, little Ani, you're certainly not a boy anymore_.  

In the sitting room, facing the main door, eyes closed, Anakin was struggling to control his emotions.  He knew at some point he would get to talk to her, and he didn't know how to feel about it.  They had spoken nothing substantive to each other in a decade.  _I have no idea whether she remembers about the three dreams.  The army, the Jedi, and marrying her.  And if she does remember, she might see them as the cute statements of a strange little boy.  Or maybe, now that I really am a Jedi, she sees them as the visions from the Force that they were_.  He sensed in the Force her movement in the bedroom toward the door.  _She knows Jedi are forbidden to marry.  So even if she does think…  Forget it.  Forget it.  You've messed yourself up enough lately as it is.  You're her bodyguard and an old friend.  Nothing else_.  He sighed.  _Ever_.  

The door to the bedroom slid open.  As Padmé stepped out slowly, Anakin opened his eyes and turned to look at her.  They both smiled.  Anakin sensed warmth, friendship, and also some apprehension from her.  

She stayed in the doorway, her left hand against the wall.  "Hello, Ani."  _He has grown tall and handsome, hasn't he?_

"Hello, Padmé."  He didn't even notice when the restrained thoughts he had just been considering flew out of his mind completely.  _Wow.  She's even more beautiful than I remembered.  Even in all of those royal costumes and Senate gowns, in this simple robe with her hair down she's the most amazing woman I've ever seen_.

"I need a break from this speech.  Am I interrupting anything?"  

He chuckled.  "I'd be standing still and meditating.  That's hardly anything to interrupt."  

She grinned and walked out into the sitting room.  "Well, I thought since we have some time, it might be nice to catch up."  As he walked over to her, she unceremoniously dumped herself into one of the big padded chairs and flopped her arms out over the sides.  

"That would be great."  He sat down opposite her in an identical chair, leaning back and stretching out his legs.  

"So," she began, "I'll go first."  She told him about her years as Queen after the defeat of the Trade Federation.  Her brief time off from politics, followed by her election to the Senate.  Two years on Coruscant, rising quickly to a leadership position on the Loyalist Committee.  

"Someday when we have more time," he commented, "you'll have to explain this whole Separatist movement to me.  I know a little about it from the Holonet, and I know about Dooku from the Temple, but I don't really get the big picture."  

She smiled.  "Yeah, we'll need a lot more time than we have now to cover that.  Your turn."  She dragged over the matching ottoman and propped up her legs.    

Anakin talked about his years of training in the Temple, his progress as a Jedi, and some of his more interesting missions with Obi-Wan.  He complained a bit about the pace of his training, and she let him vent without criticizing him for it.  A few funny inside stories about members of the Jedi Council she knew.  

He was now draped sideways on the chair, legs hanging over one armrest, head against the other.  When he was just about finished, after they'd been talking for several hours, he felt truly comfortable with her.  So for the first time in years he told someone about how deeply he missed his mother.  

He felt the spike of shock and anger in the Force when she interrupted.  "What do you mean," she asked incredulously, "that they haven't let you see her since you left?  That's outrageous!"  

Anakin thought maybe she was overreacting a bit.  Much to his own surprise, he actually found himself defending the Council.  "They want me to wait until I've been promoted to Jedi Knight.  A Jedi has to control his emotional attachments, and I came into the Order with more than most, because of my age.  Letting me see her before I'm ready might actually set back my progress, and disrupt all the hard work I've put in."  

Padmé was not at all convinced.  "That's nonsense!  She's your mother.  If loving your mother is a problem, they should have refused to train you in the first place.  This is just torturing you."  

"It's not so bad.  When I meditate, I can reach out in the Force and find her presence.  It was just the two of us for so long.  Our bond is very, very strong."  He stopped himself from saying out loud his next thought.  _Only a little bit stronger than the bond in the Force I have with you_.  "Right after I left, she always felt sad.  Then, the last few years, she's seemed happier.  My guess is that she was freed, or maybe found someone special who makes her happy.  I don't think she had another child; it never felt like that.  Anyway, I know her life is better now.  So I can wait to see her."  

She shifted in the chair.  "I'm glad you feel that way, Ani.  I still think the Council should have let you visit her, though.  At least you won't have to wait much longer."  

"What?"  His voice revealed his bewilderment.  

"You only need to change one more vote on the Council to be approved to take the Trials."  She winked at him.  

Anakin's jaw dropped.  "How do you know that?"  

She laughed contentedly.  "Oh, Ani, you have no idea the connections and influence I have."  

"I guess _not_."  Her emotions remained calm and warm, so he said what he was thinking.  "Would you mind not calling me that?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Would you mind calling me Anakin?  I'm not a little boy anymore."  

She smiled again.  "That's true.  I'm sorry, Anakin," she replied, saying his name carefully and deliberately.  "I'll try my best to remember."  In her head, she marveled at the echoes of the decade-old conversation.  _"You're just a little boy."  "I won't always be."  Did he read my mind before, or is this just how the Force works sometimes?_  

"Thank you, Padmé," he grinned.  "You know, I do feel lucky.  I've only been at the Temple ten years, and I'm already by far the strongest Padawan.  I'm more skilled than many of the Knights too, at least the newer ones.  And if you're right, I'll get to take the Trials almost five years younger than Obi-Wan was when he was promoted."  

"With any luck," she joked, "you won't have to do what he did."

Anakin laughed.  "You mean fly halfway across the galaxy and back guarding you, followed by a duel to the death with a Sith Lord?  Yeah, let's avoid that if we can."  As the words left his mouth, a chill of foreboding rushed through his body.  _It's nothing.  Nothing.  Just a coincidence_.

Padmé joined his laughter.  As she turned her head back and forth to stretch her neck, she caught a glimpse of the small clock on the far wall.  "Oh my.  It's later than I thought."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.  "I should have paid attention to the time."  

"No, no, it's fine.  I'll still be able to get several good hours of sleep."  

"I hope so.  I'd hate to have interfered with your important speech."  Anakin stood up and leaned to both sides to relax his back.  _There's no anxiety coming from her.  I guess she really isn't upset_. 

Padmé got to her feet as well.  "Don't give it another thought.  I insist."  

They walked together to the bedroom door.  She turned back to face him.  

"It was really great to see you tonight, Anakin.  If this assignment continues, I hope we can do this again."  _Several more times_, she thought.  _I want this threat over so badly.  But I don't want his assignment to end either_.  

"I hope so too."  _I don't know how to feel_, he realized.  _I want her safe, but that means I won't be assigned here anymore_.

Padmé decided to follow her feelings.  She stepped forward and embraced him.  Anakin returned the hug, pulling her close.  She felt content and safe in his arms; her presence in the Force, and the warmth and friendship in her feelings, soothed him.  They stood together for a long moment, then separated.  When they looked into each other's eyes, they felt peaceful.  

"Good night, Anakin."   

"Good night, Padmé."  

The bedroom door closed.  Inside, Padmé climbed into bed and fell asleep in less than a minute.  For the first time in almost two months, she slept soundly until morning.  In the sitting room, Anakin took up a position near the main door.  He closed his eyes and started the meditation.  He actually was able to focus his mind for most of it, until Obi-Wan relieved him just before dawn.  

CHAPTER TWELVE

It was nearly dusk when Padmé finally returned from the Senate to her one-room secondary office in the main building.  She felt tremendously relieved now that the address had been given and she could let herself relax a bit for the remainder of the debate on the Military Creation Act.  As she entered, Dormé and Jar Jar in tow, Anakin was exactly as she had left him: sitting in a chair in the corner in his Jedi robes, facing out into the room, eyes closed, meditating.  _It doesn't look like he's even moved his hands or adjusted his feet.  It's been seven hours.  Wow_.  

His eyes popped open and he stood up.  "Did it go well?"  _Relief and exhaustion.  Nothing bad in her feelings.  That's good_.

"Hard to tell."  Padmé walked around her desk and tapped briefly on the open datapad.  

"Well, at least no one booed _during_ the speech," Dormé kidded.  

When he stopped laughing, Anakin looked to Padmé.  "Are you ready?"  

"Yes, please.  Let's get out of here.  To home, not the office."  

Anakin pulled the comlink from his belt and tapped in a code.  "Obi-Wan will meet us with the speeder outside in five minutes."  

Right on schedule, Padmé and Anakin emerged from the huge ornamental front doors of the Senate building onto the sprawling ferrocrete plaza.  They both wore long cloaks, the hoods drawn fully up to conceal their faces.  They walked quickly, stepping around the other pedestrians.  In and out of the long shadows of the towering statues, they were nearly to the appointed spot when Anakin reacted.  

In a split second he stepped in front of her, took her left hand in his, and his blue lightsaber popped and hissed to life.  "Stay right behind me and don't move away," he instructed her calmly.  A heartbeat later, she heard the sharp crack of a blaster and watched him deflect the incoming bolt down into the ground.  She reached her right hand around her back for her pistol.  _Not again_.

Then the barrage of blaster fire fell on them.  The sounds and movements were overwhelming to Padmé.  Shots came in from at least three directions, maybe more, and she couldn't see the shooters.  _I can't see enough to return fire!_  

Anakin, however, had the situation perfectly under control.  Instantly drawn into the Force, he perceived three shooters: two in hovering speeders to the front, one firing from behind a statue to the rear.  Although the assassins didn't actually intend one, he felt the pattern in the incoming bolts and easily blocked away each shot.  He projected the scene to Obi-Wan through the Force, knowing his Master would adjust his approach accordingly and will it to Anakin.  While he waited for the answer about the best way to proceed, he concentrated on defending Padmé.  He considered saying something reassuring to her, but doubted it would help.  _Actions speak louder than words_.

Padmé stood one step behind Anakin, clutching his hand tightly.  She put her pistol away.  _It's no use_.  She watched in awe as the blue blur picked off every single bolt.  _He's unbelievable_.  Sparks and shards of ferrocrete erupted from the ground in front of them as more and more lasers dug into the newly scarred pavement.  

As he deflected away more blaster fire, he felt a short lull in the shooting from behind.  Without glancing back, in that tiny pause he adjusted his blade and ricocheted a bolt from the front straight back at the rear assassin.  In the Force, he felt the assassin stumble and fall, dying.  The situation now much improved, Anakin sent another image through the Force to Obi-Wan and adjusted his defensive technique.  He pulled his hand away from Padmé's grasp and, still facing forward, instead wrapped his entire left arm around her lower back.  

"Hold on," Padmé heard Anakin say as his arm encircled her.  He hunched just a bit, grabbed her firmly on her right hip with his left hand, and stood up, lifting her onto his back.  Catching on immediately, she carefully threaded her arms over his shoulders and clasped her hands tightly to his chest.  He began to run forward with enormous strides, carrying her along with seemingly no extra effort.  _That's got to be the Force_.  In any other context, his hand's grip on her would have been completely inappropriate, but right now neither of them noticed.  

Anakin surged forward toward the assassins, spreading wider his relative angle between the shooters.  His arcs to block the shots were more fluid and faster as his position improved.  A few seconds later, he felt a pressure in his mind, something like a loud whistle.  The image of Obi-Wan's plan flashed through his brain.  _Ooh, I like it!_  Anakin began to run straight ahead at full speed.  The countdown in his head ticked away until it reached zero.  

Padmé was absolutely astounded at the maneuver the two Jedi performed next, in a matter of only one or two heartbeats.  An open-top speeder swooped in front of them.  With an ease of motion like he had done it a hundred times before, Obi-Wan stopped the speeder, hopped from the pilot's seat to stand on the front passenger seat, drew and ignited his blue lightsaber, and began to deflect away the incoming blaster bolts.  Simultaneously, Anakin shut off his blade and clipped it to his belt, started to spin around, halfway through released her and let her fall into the back seat of the speeder, and finished by jumping into the pilot's seat.  As Anakin's hands touched the steering controls, Obi-Wan let his feet slide off as he dropped into the seat and deactivated his blade.  Instantly, Anakin took the speeder into high gear and raced away from the pockmarked plaza.  

Anakin glanced back at her.  "Strap in!"  She heard the clicks of the two Jedi pulling on their restraints.  Padmé swung herself upright and tightened the harness as much as she could.  

Anakin flew the speeder into heavy traffic in the wrong direction.  The two assassins followed right behind.  Obi-Wan looked back to see hidden blasters extend from the fronts of the two speeders chasing them.  Anakin had no trouble dodging the new laser fire.  Obi-Wan pulled his comlink from his belt.  "This is Kenobi.  We'll hit mark eleven thirty-eight.  Repeat.  Eleven thirty-eight."  

Anakin weaved in and out of the flow.  _This is just another Podrace to him_,  Padmé thought.  _That's worked out well for me in the past_.  Their speeder took a sharp turn to the left around a building, then a terrific rising loop to the right.  Padmé felt queasy, although even over the roar of the engines and the wind in her ears it sounded to her like she fared better than Obi-Wan.  

As Anakin had anticipated from perceiving the pursuit in the Force, one of the trailing assassins failed to execute the loop properly.  That speeder slammed head-on into an enormous support beam to the adjacent office tower, exploding with an incandescent bang.  

After that, it seemed to Padmé that Anakin dialed down the aggressiveness of his flying.  They still swooped in and out of traffic and made several more gut-wrenching swerves, but it nevertheless was more sedate.  When they came around the corner of another building, she saw why.  Anakin took them away in a quick loop as the final assassin unwittingly flew into a trap set by ten Jedi speeders and twenty judicial department vehicles.  They swarmed on the assassin as Anakin without hesitation headed their speeder in the direction of Padmé's apartment.  

In the back seat, Padmé took a deep breath.  Then it dawned on her.  _I'm not afraid.  I haven't been afraid this whole time.  I was almost killed again, and he made it so I wasn't scared_.  She smiled to herself and sunk down into the seat, anxious to be home.  

Piloting the speeder, Anakin sensed Padmé's calm demeanor in the Force.  _She's not frightened.  Wow.  She's such a strong person.  Well, at least I know I've earned her trust_. 

---

Just as the sun was setting, after a hot drink and a chance to ease their adrenaline, they stood near the main door of the apartment.  Although he did not raise his voice and his tone was calm, Obi-Wan was stringently berating Anakin for his recklessness.  He shouldn't have tried to attack the third shooter.  He shouldn't have charged the two assassins.  He had flown far too dangerously, especially with the Senator on board.  As always, his judgment had given way to his bravado.  

Listening to the tirade, Padmé was incensed at Obi-Wan.  _How dare he say these things?  Anakin saved my life!  It was remarkable what he did.  How many Jedi could have done that?  Very few, I bet.  Probably not you, you self-righteous…_  She couldn't select from among several choice Huttese curses, so she thought them all.  When Obi-Wan did not let up, Padmé finally interjected.  "Master Kenobi, I'm sure you have many things to do at the Temple.  Anakin is on duty now.  Perhaps the two of you can finish this later, so I can get back to work?"  

Anakin looked at the floor.  _No one talks to Obi-Wan that way and gets away with it.  No one_.  Yet Obi-Wan calmly turned to face her and conceded.  "Certainly, Senator Amidala," he apologized.  "I did not mean to disturb you."  He bowed respectfully and left.  Before Anakin could say anything, Padmé flashed him a big smile and walked away.  

Anakin was called back to the Temple long before his shift ended.  

---

Sitting in her bed well after dark reviewing a committee report on her datapad, Padmé heard Dormé approaching.  "The Chancellor would like to speak with you," her handmaiden reported.  "He called on his personal line."  

"Be right there."  Padmé got to her feet and walked quickly to the viewscreen.  "Good evening, Chancellor."  

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Senator Amidala.  There has been a decision on your security situation, however, and we need to review it immediately."  Palpatine's voice was calm and soothing, almost fatherly.  

_A decision!  I was never consulted_.  Padmé preserved her composure.  "Yes.  Go ahead."  The Chancellor explained the Jedi Council's recommendation and his approval of it.  Obi-Wan would begin immediately with a full investigation of today's assassination attempt and follow through personally on all major leads.  Anakin would escort her to a secret location, where the two of them would remain in hiding until her safety on Coruscant could be assured.  

"Skywalker will be arriving shortly to discuss the details with you," Palpatine told her.  "Even I do not know the location the Jedi have chosen."  

_He has the look on his face he always does when he is marshalling his arguments.  He's expecting resistance from me.  Sorry, old friend.  I'm tired of being attacked.  I'm ready to get away from here_.  "Thank you, Chancellor.  The proposal is wise.  I assent to it."  Palpatine grinned broadly, thanked her profusely, and ended the call.  

About half an hour later, Padmé looked up from the sofa when she heard Dormé let Anakin in.  Padmé almost failed to conceal her surprise.  It was the first time she had ever seen any Jedi wearing something other than Jedi robes.  Instead, he wore an all-black flight suit: shoes instead of boots, skin-tight long-sleeved shirt and pants, no cloak or extraneous garments, only a pair of black gloves and his glimmering silver lightsaber handle hanging from his belt.  She could see the muscles in his arms and legs rippling beneath the fabric as he walked over to her.  

He was calm.  "You've agreed to the plan?"  

She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.  "Yes, I have.  Where will we be going?"  

"First, you must be aware that the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan, and I are the only ones who know where.  And I will tell you and Dormé.  No one else must know."  He waited for Padmé and Dormé to nod in acknowledgement.  "We're going to Naboo.  You'll help me select an appropriate isolated place in the countryside where we won't be noticed."

_Home_!  She was shocked and happy.  Then she realized the significance.  _Hiding in plain sight.  It's either incredibly brilliant or incomprehensibly idiotic.  Like hiding Anakin on Tatooine, or an Organa on Alderaan.  Well, if Anakin agrees with Jedi Council on something, that's good enough for me_.  He was still looking at her, waiting for a response.  "Great," she laughed.  "When do we leave?"  

"At dawn.  The Jedi have a good starfighter we'll use.  I've flown it before.  It's a good ship.  They offered us an astromech, but I told them we'd use Artoo."  He stared warmly into her eyes.  "Actually, I need to go to the spaceport now to get it ready.  Obi-Wan's occupied too, obviously, so two other Jedi are on their way for the rest of tonight.  I told them to stand guard outside the door, since you don't know them."  

"Thank you, Anakin," she said quietly, returning the gaze.  "That's very considerate."  

"Well, I'd better be going.  See you soon."  He turned around and headed toward the door.  He decided not to tell her that, just after the capture, the third assassin had been slain by a toxic dart fired from long range.  _That will just worry her more_.

"Good night," she called after him as he left.  She must have had a wistful look on her face, because as the door closed, Dormé's giggling caught her attention.  

"What?"  

"He's a fine sight for sore eyes, isn't he?"  Dormé was quite amused.  

"Shut up," Padmé glared at her.  

"I know Jedi don't marry," Dormé teased her, "but do you think they…"

"Stop it this instant!"  Padmé cut her off and pointed her finger.  "I mean it!"  

"Sorry, sorry," Dormé said insincerely.  "Would you like me to help you pack?"  


	2. Part Two: Chapters 13 to 27

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Anakin slid the silver strongbox into the corner of the cabin lounge on the starship.  Courtesy of the Jedi Council, inside were hundreds of thousands of credits on datacards and an equal amount of hard currency in shimmering aurodium ingots and coins.  As he walked out the back of the ship and down the boarding ramp, he replayed the last few minutes in his head.  Master Windu and Obi-Wan had come to the Senate spaceport to see him off.  After some general instructions, Mace had passed Anakin the container.  And then he had spoken the words Anakin could not shake: "Anakin, the Council authorizes you to proceed under extraordinary conditions on this mission." 

_Extraordinary conditions._  In his entire ten years at the Temple, not a single mission by any Jedi, even those led by Council members, had received that approval.  _Ordinarily, a Jedi must act with integrity and honor.  A Jedi must do no more harm to his opponent than required to subdue._  Except with extraordinary conditions.  _The euphemism created because the Council cannot bring itself to say what it really means: by any means necessary.  Lie.  Cheat.  Steal.  Bribe.  Mind tricks against innocents.  If attacked, simply "kill and escape" without consideration._  Anakin sighed as he reached the building.  _They've spent the last ten years reining me in and warning me about the pull of the dark side.  Now they authorize me, of all Jedi, for extraordinary conditions on my first mission alone.  This is way more dangerous than I thought._

Padme rode the turbolift up to the spaceport floor alone.  She'd said her goodbyes to Dorme, Jar Jar, and Typho in the lobby downstairs, and Artoo had gone ahead with Anakin hours earlier.  She looked at her reflection in the transparisteel.  _If anyone saw me, they'd mistake me for a servant._  She had a large travel bag in each hand and a smaller one over her shoulder.  Her hair was up in combat braids; the last time she'd done that was the Battle of Naboo a decade ago.  She wore a light blue flight suit, not quite as tight as Anakin's, but with no loose ends or folds that could become caught on the equipment in the constricted quarters of a small starship.  _I'm scared._

The turbolift door opened on the small hallway to the landing platforms.  Anakin was waiting to meet her, still dressed in his black flight suit.  Seeing him standing there, calm and confident, drove most of the fear from her instantly.  He reached out and took the two bags from her hands and led her toward their platform.  "She's a good ship," he told her.  "Almost brand new.  In excellent shape.  And with all the aspects we could want." 

When the door to their platform slid open, Padme stopped in her tracks and gasped.  "The _Blue Hawk_."  There had been unconfirmed stories of the ship for months in the Senate, and some purported designs had circulated among her colleagues, but the judicial department and the Jedi consistently had refused to confirm or deny its existence.  Now it sat on the platform in front of her.  

The _Blue Hawk_ was shaped like a pyramid tilted on its side.  The larger back cabin sloped forward to a point.  The cockpit was in the front, with lasers to either side.  Just back from the cockpit, a quad laser cannon gunner pod extended up from the ship.  Further back along the wings, a pair of large lasers was mounted on each side.  The ship, true to its name, was painted a dark shade of blue.  It had no Republic or Jedi insignia anywhere on it.  

"So you heard the rumors," he chuckled as they walked toward it.  "Four lasers fired from the cockpit.  The cannon.  Shields.  A hyperdrive.  Boosted communications equipment.  Room for a crew of four, so we'll actually have some extra space.  We have Senate and Jedi codes, but the default signal is a private schooner.  And no automatic tracking signal to Coruscant."  He led her up the ramp.  "A quick tour, then the longer one once we're at lightspeed?"  Padme nodded.  

"In the back, just storage lockers and containers."  A few paces up the narrow cabin hallway, he motioned to the right.  "A small cabin lounge.  Across the hall," he said as he entered the room, "are the bunks."  Two bottom and two upper bunks extended from the walls, leaving the room very cramped.  Anakin opened the sliding bin beneath the left-hand bunks and dropped in the two bags; Padme handed him the third and he included it too.  "The refresher's there," he pointed to the closed door at the other end of the bunks.  A few more paces up hall, it curved to the right and then into the cockpit.  Artoo whistled a happy greeting from his perch next to the starboard console, where he was working hard as usual.  The pilot's seat was forward, with two co-pilot's seats to either side at the consoles behind it.  In the back of the cockpit was the short ladder to the gunner's pod.  

Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.  "There is a great disturbance in the Force relating to our departure this morning.  The Council and Obi Wan and I all sense it.  It is almost certain that the starfighters who attacked the cruiser will have enough information from security breaches to attack us as well."  She nodded.  "Three of my close friends from the Temple will be flying Jedi starfighters with us out to the hyperspace lanes.  If our four ships are attacked, they will be no match for us.  And Artoo will be ready to take us into hyperspace at any moment, should the need arise."  He squeezed her shoulder gently.  "I won't let anything happen to you, Padme.  I promise." 

The rational part of her brain told her she should be frightened by what she had just learned, but she wasn't.  "Okay.  I trust you." 

He smiled.  "If you're willing, I'd like you to take the cannon.  It will clear out any trouble that much faster." 

"Yes.  Let's get them.  I'd like to retaliate a little."  _It's about time.  I'm ready for this.  Senator Amidala strikes back._

"While we fly up, check out the controls a little, get used to them.  And be sure to strap in securely; we'll go straight to hyperspace."  As he pulled his black gloves off his belt and put them on, she touched his arm.  

"Thank you, Anakin," she said softly.  

He smiled.  "Thank me when we're at lightspeed." 

--- 

As the _Blue Hawk_ lifted out of the atmosphere to the low orbits, Padme disengaged the trigger locks and flicked on the switches for the cannon positioned above and in front of her head.  Strapped in tightly to the seat, she swung it side to side with her feet and pulled the handles around to practice aiming the lasers.  Her targeting computer beeped to life and immediately locked a safety code on the three Jedi starfighters just behind them.  She'd trained on gunner cannons as Queen, and after the recent assassination attempts Typho had made her practice again in a simulator.  Despite that background, she'd never actually fired one in combat before.  

Over the headset, she heard the four Jedi preparing to engage.  "Torch ready."  _His friend Gina, the best pilot of the three, he says.  Red hair._  "Spike ready."  _Couldn't they be a bit more creative than this? Zabraks have horns.  Come on._  "Gundark ready."  _That's Ellina, from the Lightsaber Competition.  After seeing the ferocity of her fighting, I can see why._  "Roger.  Balance ready," replied Anakin.  _I don't get that.  I'll have to ask him._

The four ships rose toward the outer orbits and the hyperspace channels.  After another minute, the computer alarms sounded as twelve enemy fighters broke from various places in the traffic patterns and approached while locking their aim.  "Stay in attack formation," came Anakin's calm voice over the channel.  

The twelve incoming starfighters swooped at the Jedi.  Out the transparisteel viewports of the gunner pod, Padme watched the three maroon starfighters burst by overhead and open fire.  Her targeting computer alerted her to an open shot to the near starboard.  She swung over hard and squeezed the triggers.  The loud concussion of the alternating laser cannons thundered in the gunner pod and shook her ribs.  She cracked a smile as the enemy ship exploded in a ball of flame.  

She looked down again at the computer.  The tally in the corner showed seven enemies remaining.  _I'd hate to ever have to fight against Jedi._  She swung around to take aim at an opponent to port, but Anakin took their ship in a tight loop.  She looked forward to see him come out of the maneuver just as three different enemy starfighters crossed paths.  In the instant they were lined up, Anakin unleashed a terrifyingly intense burst of shots from the four lasers he controlled, decimating all three.  _Wow._  When she looked down at the computer again, only two enemies remained.  

Frekk's voice popped in over the headset.  "Ready to head out, Balance?" 

"Negative," Anakin answered in the _Blue Hawk_'s cockpit.  With his left hand, he pulled the headset away from his mouth and covered the mouthpiece.  He yelled over his shoulder to Padme in the gunner pod.  "These will be yours." 

"Copy," she replied softly over the headset.  

As his black-gloved hands adjusted the knobs on the control sticks, he spoke again over the channel, his voice unusually deep and dark.  "I'll take them myself.  Cover me." 

Anakin flew around in a loop again as the three Jedi starfighters pinned the last two enemies.  When the _Blue Hawk_ arced into alignment, Padme's computer beeped at her.  She swung gently to starboard and opened fire, then threw her momentum to the side and blasted away to port.  Two explosions and hoots of triumph from the Jedi followed.  

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," said Gina over the channel.  "Good luck," chipped in Frekk.  "Be safe, Ani.  Please."  Ellina's voice sounded sadder, more desperate than the others, but Padme brushed it off.  Anakin signed out for the _Blue Hawk.  _"Roger.  Thank you.  We'll see you in no time." 

A second later, she heard Artoo whistle a loud affirmative beep.  The ship shuddered just a bit before the stars outside the gunner pod viewports lengthened and stretched to infinity.  

Padme sat still for a moment, eyes closed, and took a few deep breaths.  She'd heard many stories about the exhilaration of combat, but she'd never felt it until now.  The Battle of Naboo was her only real experience, and back then she'd had so many things on her mind: her group, Sabe's group, the Gungans dying on the plains to buy them time to attack the palace, the two Jedi fighting the hideous warrior, little Ani flown out of the hangar on autopilot after clearing the destroyer droids in the hangar for her.  This time was completely different.  _It was just us: me and the Jedi.  No one else was in danger, no one else at risk.  And we beat them easily.  What a rush!_

Padme unhitched herself and climbed down to the cockpit.  Anakin had risen from the pilot's chair and greeted her.  "How do you feel?" 

"I feel great." She smiled.  "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"How'd you get your callsign? I understand the others, but not yours.  Why Balance?" 

He laughed.  "You know about the prophecy, right?" 

"Well, I know of it.  Qui-Gon thought you were the Chosen One.  What does it mean?" 

"The prophecy is about the battle between good and evil, the Jedi and the Sith, and the ultimate triumph of the former."  He winked at her.  "It speaks of the one who will bring balance to the Force." 

"I see."  She laughed with him at his friends' joke.  When they finished, her tone became serious.  "Thank you, Anakin.  Thank you for saving my life, and for getting me out of here safely."  She stepped over and embraced him.  _This is nice_, she thought, _to be here with him.  I feel safe.  Maybe even happy.  And, most importantly, I'm not alone in this._

Anakin was surprised by the affection in her emotions.  _I'm glad she's not frightened.  She seems to be okay.  And this seems to help._  A few seconds later Padme broke the hug.  

"So, let's have the rest of the tour."

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It took a few hours for Padmé to learn how to operate all the equipment on the _Blue Hawk_.  The last stop was the pilot's chair.  As Anakin explained a few unusual features of the ship, Padmé interrupted him.  

"I'm not going to be doing any of the flying, Anakin," she laughed.  "You're the best pilot in the galaxy."  

"I like to think so," he chuckled along for a second.  "Seriously, Padmé, you need to know how to fly this ship.  If anything happens to me, you need to be able to get away.  Fighting with the Force is very tiring, or I could be injured.  It might come down to you."  

"Okay."  Padmé's heart sank.  She felt completely confident he would protect her, but even he wasn't sure he could do it.  And something else occurred to her.  "I would never leave you behind."  

"Promise me you would."  He stared hard into her eyes, trying to reason away her trepidation.  "Do you remember, leaving Mos Espa, when the Sith Lord attacked Qui-Gon and we took off?  If he hadn't made it to the ramp, Obi-Wan would not have looked back.  My duty now is the same as theirs: protect you, even at the cost of my own life."  

"What if I don't want that?"  

"Think about it.  If Qui-Gon had been killed on Tatooine, staying behind would have left all of us there at the Sith Lord's mercy.  And if Qui-Gon had won, he'd simply have found another way off Tatooine.  With you away in your repaired ship, all he would have had to do is make a single transmission to the Temple."  His gaze remained intense.  "It's the same for me.  If you don't leave and I die, all you do is needlessly sacrifice yourself.  And if you leave and I end up fine, I'll meet up with you again soon enough.  Promise me you're willing to do this."  

Padmé looked deeply into his blue eyes.  "Alright.  I promise."  She sighed and turned away.  _Don't you dare put me in that position_.  

Anakin regretted making her upset.  Yet the conversation was necessary, and it was better to have it now than later in the heat of battle.  He quickly changed the subject to try to cheer her up.  "As I said, we'll be at Naboo in two standard days, about dawn local time in Theed.  Are you ready for some lunch?"  

"Yeah.  That would be nice."  

He motioned for her to lead the way.  As she stood and walked past him, her left arm inadvertently brushed his chest.  Her heart began to race.  _Why am I reacting like this?  It's nothing.  An accident.  It didn't mean anything_.  She quietly took a few deep breaths as they walked down the hall.  _What?  Did I want it to?_  

Anakin had attributed the contact to the cramped confines of the cockpit, so he was confused by the emotions coming from her.  She seemed nervous about something, although not the warning about the dangers they faced.  _Hmm.  Well, if it's anything important, she'll tell me_.  

In the lounge, Padmé pulled the small table over in front of the long padded bench along the wall and sat down.  Anakin retrieved two packaged meals from the cabinet and put them in the warmer.  He picked out two bottled drinks from the cooler and tossed her one.  While they waited for their food, he sat down on the other end of the bench.  

To him, she felt apprehensive in the Force as she spoke.  "Anakin, can I ask you something about your Jedi powers?"  

He smiled.  "Of course.  They're hard to explain, but I'll do my best."  

"The abilities to read emotions, and read minds, and control minds.  Are they the same, or different?"  

"If you're worried whether I've ever used them on you, this ought to reassure you."  He leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him.  "Reading emotions for Jedi is like the way you see colors.  When you walk around, your eyes catch everything, but none of it really enters your consciousness.  Only if something unusual sticks out, like a bright fluorescent shirt, would you even register it.  All the time I'm picking up emanations of emotions from people, but only at the most basic level.  Happy.  Sad.  Angry.  Tense."  

"That doesn't sound much different than what I can tell about someone, if I look closely at them."  

He chuckled.  "That's probably right, it's just even easier for me."  

"But you can use the Force to find out more too, right?"  

"Well, sort of.  Like you could actually focus on a specific person and see they've got a red shirt and blue pants.  Without much extra effort, I can reach out in the Force and get some details.  If someone feels angry, I can figure out if it's revenge, or hate, or frustration, or disappointment.  Doing that still wouldn't tell me exactly what it is that made them feel that way.  I could concentrate very hard to try to literally read their thoughts.  It's extremely difficult to do and almost takes meditation.  At least for me.  On the other hand, implanting a suggestion in someone's mind is actually easier, because you don't need to know precisely what they are already thinking.  You just drop a new thought in and try to convince them to do it."  He snickered.  "Unless it's something they otherwise wouldn't want to do, there's no point to bother with the Force."  He sensed more concern emanating from her.  

"And you've never used a mind trick on me?"  She was trying to smile, but she was worried.  

He laughed.  "Oh, no.  They only work on the weak-minded.  You'd fend it off easily."  

"I guess."  She didn't sound convinced.  

Anakin waved his bottle gently in the air toward her.  "Padmé, it looks like you spilled some juice on your shirt.  You'd better take it off right now."  

Padmé blinked hard several times, scrunched her forehead, and shook her face back and forth very quickly.  _I see what he means.  It sounded like a persuasive idea, but I knew it was a trick.  I knew not to do it_.  She looked up at him.  "Nice try.  You would have liked that, wouldn't you?"  

Anakin blushed.  "Um, well, I guess.  I knew you wouldn't do it.  It was something I assumed you don't normally do just because you're asked."  _That was really, really dumb.  It could have offended her a lot.  At least she doesn't seem angry_.  Just then the warmer beeped.  "Lunch is ready."    

---

After they finished eating, Anakin sensed again that Padmé was nervous about something.  "What is it?"  

"Oh, well, I want to ask you about something on Naboo.  I know my safety is the top priority, it's just…"  She stopped in mid-sentence and sighed.  

"Tell me," he responded peacefully.  "I won't be upset.  I promise."  

"Do you remember my royal handmaiden, Rabé?"  He nodded.  "She's getting married the evening we'll be arriving," she continued.  "It's a big bash at the royal palace, and everyone will be there.  Sabé is maid of honor and Saché, Eirtaé, and Yané are the bridesmaids.  She asked me to be one too, but with the debates and everything I told her I couldn't."

"And you're wondering if it would be possible for you to go?"  

"Yes.  I'd bring you with me, of course, as my date."  _Was that the right word?  Should I have said escort?  Too late now_.  She stood up to clear their small trays.  "At the palace the security is extraordinary anyway.  And when I was considering going before, Sabé and I already talked about a plan because she is going to Coruscant the next day, and she could decoy for me again.  So even if we tipped our hand that I was on Naboo for the wedding, no one would think I was staying there, so we could still hide in the countryside."  

"Give me a second."  Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the Force.  He didn't sense any disturbances about her idea, or about their arrival at Naboo generally.  He opened his eyes and looked at her.  "Well, this wouldn't be as safe as going straight into hiding, but it sounds like it will work.  And it must be really important to you or you wouldn't have asked.  How about this?  When we come out of hyperspace, call down to Sabé and Jamillia and see if we can land at the palace and keep our presence secret until the last possible moment.  And if we leave the next morning, then the opportunity for anything to go wrong should be tiny."  

She grinned broadly.  "Thank you so much, Anakin!  This is really wonderful!"  She put her hand on his arm and her heart started to race again.  

_Why is she happy and nervous at the same time?  I just don't understand her emotions at all_.  "You're welcome."  

"Actually, there is one more thing."  

He laughed.  "What's that?"  

"Um, well, I'd like to go see my family for lunch.  And we could stay at my parents' house for the night."  _I can't believe I just invited him to stay over at our house!  What am I doing?  It hasn't even been three whole days, and I'm treating him like he's my best friend.  We could just stay in the palace.  And I'm not sure…_  

Before her confused emotions overwhelmed her, Anakin interjected.  "That's fine with me."  _She met Mom on Tatooine.  In fact, she was with us longer than we'll be in Theed.  It'll be interesting to see what her family is like_.  He rose and headed toward the cockpit.  "I'll see if we can cut a few more hours off the hyperspace jump.  Let me know the arrangements once you've talked to everyone when we arrive, okay?"  He winked at her as he disappeared into the narrow cabin hallway.  

"Absolutely."  Padmé leaned backed on the bench and sighed.  _What is it that I want?  I've been through an awful lot the last few weeks.  Sure, my nerves are calmed and I haven't been sick since I've been with him again.  I just don't know if being safe is clouding my better judgment_.  

---

They spent the rest of the day sitting on the bench in the lounge, reading and talking.  Anakin reviewed a lengthy Jedi dossier on Naboo, provided to him for help in planning their security.  He shared with Padmé many items he found amusing or misguided; as he expected, the Jedi could have benefited from a little bit of simple conversation with a well-informed local.  Hoping not to fall too far behind in the official business, Padmé studied several of the dozens of Senate reports she had loaded into a datapad.  

Just after dinner, the exhaustion from staying up all night to prepare the ship finally took its toll on Anakin.  He said good night and went to bed.  Hours later, Padmé walked quietly into the bunks.  He was sleeping peacefully on his back in the right-hand lower bunk, sheets drawn up to his chin.  She quickly pulled a nightgown from one of her bags and changed in the refresher.  As she finished brushing her hair, the realization dawned on her.  _I'm all alone with him.  In the middle of hyperspace.  I guess it's a good thing I trust him completely_.

She slipped into the lower bunk opposite Anakin's and watched his slow breathing and serene face.  A lock of hair was out of place, resting oddly on his forehead.  In the small room, she easily could reach over and brush it into place without stretching.  _No.  First you have to decide how you really feel_.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Anakin woke up first.  As he shook the cobwebs from his mind and stretched out into the Force, he glanced over to the other bunk.  Padmé was laying on her right side, facing him, her left arm out over the sheets and cupped under her cheek.  He watched the sheet rising and falling slowly as she slept and noticed her mouth turned up in the tiniest of smiles.  _She's so unbelievably beautiful_.  

After a minute, he became uncomfortable at his own gazing on her, so he rolled out of bed in his nightshirt and shorts and went to the cockpit.  Everything was in order, Artoo reported.  Anakin headed back to the refresher.  _I'll wait to have breakfast until she gets up_.  His stomach growled.  _I hope that won't be too long.  But I'll let her sleep as long as she wants_.  

Anakin found the datapad with the report about Naboo and sat down in the pilot's seat.  He propped his bare feet up on the console and started to read again.  At some point he dozed off, and he was awakened by her presence in the Force coming up the cabin hallway toward him.  He managed to lift his head from hanging upside down over the back of the chair just before she walked in.  

"Good morning, Ani," she yawned, eyes closed, as she stretched her arms wide and then ran her fingers through her hair.  

Anakin thought he probably was gawking, but he couldn't help himself.  She had not put on a robe.  _The way the nightgown falls down her shoulders, over her chest, hugs her hips…  Oh, boy_.  Before she opened her eyes, he pulled himself together.  "Good morning, Padmé.  Did you sleep well?"  

"Yes.  Yes, I did," she grinned.  "I haven't slept that soundly in months.  And you?"  

"Like a baby.  On sedatives."  

"Have you eaten?  I can make breakfast," she proposed.  

"I waited for you," he replied.  "Let's see what options we have."  

---

They spent the day reading, playing sabaac, and sharing more stories from their lives the last ten years.  Once again, Anakin tired first.  He showered and went to bed.  Tipped on his left side, looking up at the ceiling, he sensed her approach and heard her tiptoeing into the room.  "It's okay," he said quietly.  "I'm still awake."  

She turned and smiled at him.  "I decided I was tired too.  I'm going to clean up and go to bed."  She bent down and retrieved a nightgown from the bags in the sliding bin under her bunk.  "Don't wait up for me," she teased.  

"Yes, of course.  I won't."  

A few minutes after he heard the shower cut off, he had nearly drifted off to sleep when he sensed a wave of anxiety flow out from refresher.  _I wonder what's bothering her?_  When it didn't subside, he raised his voice to reach through the closed door.  "Padmé, is everything alright?"  

Her voice sounded chagrined.  "Um, yeah.  Well, sort of.  Um, this is embarrassing.  I forgot my nightgown out there."  

He looked over at her bunk and, sure enough, her neatly folded nightgown sat perfectly positioned on the corner of the bed.  "No problem.  Just crack the door a little."  He pulled his arms out from under the sheets and started to concentrate.  

Inside, Padmé tried to wrap the towel around herself.  Even though she knew he would only stick his hand in far enough to pass it to her, she was upset by how far down her chest she had to put the towel for it to hang low enough to be decent.  _We'll need to get those nice big towels for the lake retreat.  This doesn't work at all_.  With her other hand, she carefully reached over and manually opened the door a few inches.  To her surprise, the folded nightgown floated effortlessly into the refresher with no part of Anakin in sight.  She snatched it from the air and closed the door.  "Thank you, Anakin," she called to him.  

"Sure," he responded.  He sensed her emotions immediately calm, even turn to happiness.  _That was a good idea to use the Force.  It really made her more comfortable and eased her nerves_.  

She stepped out of the refresher and slipped into her bunk.  "Thanks again," she laughed as she pulled the sheets up over her.  "I don't usually forget things like that."  _Although I bet you wish I'd come out here in the towel, don't  you?_

"If that's the toughest thing I need to do for you while we're away," he chuckled as he rolled over onto his back, "I'll be very happy indeed."  

Padmé reached her hand over and held his left forearm.  "You've been a perfect gentleman to me, Ani.  I want you to know how much I appreciate it."  _Does he like this?  I do.  Oh, I so wish I could sense emotions like he can!_

Anakin hoped she couldn't feel his pulse racing.  "You're welcome.  You've been a wonderful companion on this trip.  I know it's been cramped."  _Please don't take your hand back, not yet_.  

She squeezed his arm.  "It's fine.  We'll have plenty of room tomorrow.  You know, for running away to hide, this has been really fun."  She wanted to tell him how happy she was, how safe he made her feel, but she stopped herself.  _Don't go too fast.  You'll scare him away_.

"I agree.  You're so much more enjoyable to have around than Obi-Wan!"  They laughed together.  _And so much better to look at_.  

Padmé withdrew her hand and shrugged down under the sheets.  "Good night, Anakin."  

"Good night, Padmé."  _You really are an angel.  My angel_.

---

Anakin rose early, changed into his Jedi robes, and grabbed a quick breakfast bar from the cabinet in the lounge.  He went straight to the cockpit and prepared to bring the _Blue Hawk_ out of hyperspace.  Padmé joined him a bit later.  She wore a simple blue casual dress.  She sat down in the starboard co-pilot's chair and strapped in.  

He looked over his shoulder to her.  "Ready?"  

"Definitely!"  

He shifted a control stick and the stars popped back into their proper shape as small dots.  The blue and green planet of Naboo rushed into place in the cockpit viewport.  "Perfect!"  He reached over and patted Artoo on the dome.  "Great work, buddy."  Artoo beeped and whistled a happy acknowledgement.  

"I'll pull us into a high orbit.  In this ship, no one will detect us.  You can start making those calls; the ground transmitter is plenty powerful."  

"Fantastic!"  Padmé immediately began to dial a code on the holographic communicator.  After about half an hour, she had made the arrangements with Sabé and Queen Jamillia.  

Anakin walked back into the cockpit from a quick run to the refresher.  "We're all set," she informed him.  "We can land at the palace and keep the ship there.  We're going to surprise my family; Sabé checked that they're in town but won't tell them I'm coming.  We'll go to the wedding, sleep at my house, I assume, and then leave first thing in the morning."  

"Works for me," he said.  

A little while later, Anakin brought the _Blue Hawk_ down gently on a less frequently used landing platform at the royal palace.  They walked together down the landing ramp.  Waiting for them a short distance away in a palace guard's uniform was a dark-skinned older man with gray hair and a short gray beard.  

"General Panaka!"  Padmé rushed over and embraced him.  "I thought you'd retired years ago."  

"I did, Your Highness," he kidded.  "But for big parties like tonight, they always hire on some extra help.  So I supplement my very generous pension with a little spare change to lavish on my grandchildren."  

"That's wonderful," she laughed.  "And this, you may find it hard to believe, is Anakin Skywalker."  

Anakin shook Panaka's hand firmly.  "Nice to see you again, sir," he bowed.  

"How could I forget?"  He smiled at Anakin.  "Congratulations to you, young man.  You must be quite the Jedi if they trust you with our planet's greatest treasure."  Padmé blushed, and Panaka only chuckled at her.  "To the Naberries' then?  I have a small speeder to take you there right away."  

"Yes!  Please!"  Padmé squealed with delight.  

Anakin felt her joy explode into the Force.  _This was the right decision.  It will make her so happy_.  

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Panaka dropped them off right in front of the house.  Anakin was surprised.  For the home of the parents of a two-term Queen, he had expected a large mansion or maybe even a small palace.  Instead, the simple single-story house looked no different than the others in the quiet residential neighborhood on the outskirts of the city.  

Padmé led him up the stairs.  She smiled as she turned over her shoulder.  "Are you ready?"  

He laughed lightly.  "Does it matter if I'm not?"  

"No."  She rang the doorbell.  

After a brief wait, a tall slender woman a few years older than Padmé opened the door.  The look of shock on her face was priceless and she clearly was speechless.  

"Surprise!"  Padmé chirped.  She reached out and hugged the woman closely.  When she pulled back, Padmé looked to Anakin.  "Come in."  

He followed her into the foyer and the door closed behind them.  A woman's voice called from further inside.  "Sola, who is it?"  Around the corner walked a middle-aged, slightly overweight man and his thinner wife.  When they saw Padmé, the man smiled as big a smile as Anakin had ever seen, and the woman pulled her hand to her mouth as she gasped audibly.  Padmé ran to them and embraced them together.  The man remained composed, but Padmé and the two other women cried.  

Anakin nervously shuffled his feet and looked at the floor as he waited.  When the hug ended, Padmé waved him forward.  She looked at her family.  "This is my friend, Anakin Skywalker.  Anakin," she told him as she motioned to each of them respectively, "this is my father, Ruwee Naberrie, my mother, Jobal, and my sister, Sola."  

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed.  

"I'd introduce you to my husband, Darred, and our two daughters," Sola said, "but he's taken them out for a holiday weekend."  Anakin nodded.

Ruwee cocked his head, then smiled.  "I thought I recognized that name.  You're the little boy from the blockade crisis, aren't you?"

Anakin blushed.  "Yeah, that's me."  

"I remember Padmé telling us you were training to be a Jedi," he commented.  "I guess you're doing well."  

Before Anakin could respond, Jobal interrupted, looking very worried.   "Padmé, why are you traveling with a Jedi bodyguard?"  

Padmé didn't want to upset them, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to them either.  "There were more assassinations attempts, Mom.  Ones that didn't make the news.  I've been ordered by the Chancellor to go into hiding until the Jedi can capture the assassins and ensure my safety on Coruscant."  

"Oh, that's terrible," lamented Jobal as Ruwee held her close and tears ran down Sola's face again.  

"It'll be okay.  Please don't cry," Padmé pleaded with them.  "We left in secrecy, and no one knows we came to Naboo.  We're here just for today, so I can go to Rabé's wedding after all.  I thought we'd stay here tonight.  We have to leave right away after breakfast tomorrow."  _I can't tell them where we're going.  If I do, it puts them in more danger than if they know nothing_.  

"Of course you can stay here," Ruwee grinned.  "We haven't given away your room quite yet."  

"I'll get lunch started," laughed Jobal.  

"Great!"  Padmé smiled, hoping to brighten the somber mood in the room.  "After we eat, you and Sola can help me pack a few things, and get dressed and everything for the wedding."  

"Sounds like a plan," Sola added.  

Just as they were about to head to the dining room, Ruwee put his hand on Padmé's arm.  "Sweetheart, what were you planning to have Anakin wear tonight?"  

"I hadn't really thought about it, Daddy," she replied.  "I guess I assumed he'd wear his Jedi robes."  

"Oh, honey, that won't do at all," Ruwee laughed.  "It would be very out of place.  Don't worry.  I'll get right on it.  Anakin, follow me.  We'll meet you in a minute."  

Ruwee led Anakin to the viewscreen communicator in the study.  He dialed in a code, and a few seconds later a man about his age appeared.  "Peter, I'm so sorry to trouble you at home on your day off."  

"Ruwee, you know it's never a bother to receive a call from you.  What can I do for you?"  Peter was a small, lean man with slicked-back black hair, gold spectacles, and an unusually pointy nose on his well-tanned face.  

Ruwee smiled.  "My little girl is home, just for the day, for the big wedding.  Her escort is a Jedi, and we don't have anything suitable here that fits him.  We're just about to sit down to lunch.  I was hoping you might be willing to help us out after that."  

Peter winked.  "I would do anything for my goddaughter, you know that.  Meet me at my shop in an hour."  

"Thank you, brother Peter."  Ruwee and Peter exchanged a quick hand signal, which Anakin surmised was an old university fraternity secret of some kind.  

"My pleasure as always, brother Ruwee."  

---

After lunch, the three women worked together in Padmé's bedroom.  Sola was helping Padmé prepare her elaborate hairstyle at the vanity.  Jobal was moving back and forth from the closet and dressers, holding up various pieces of clothing that Padmé might want to pack into the two travel bags lying open on the bed.  

Eventually, Sola turned the conversation away from Rabé's wedding.  "I knew you stopped dating Jacen Organa last month.  When were you going to tell us you're seeing Anakin?"  

Padmé glared at her sister in the mirror.  "Sola!  There's nothing going on.  Our relationship is strictly professional."  

"Really?  Taking someone as your date to a wedding is a pretty serious step."  

"It's not a date!  If I didn't take him along, I wouldn't be able to go."  Padmé shook her head carefully at the short red dress her mother was holding up for her.  

Sola snickered.  "Nice story.  Say what you want, sis, but I've never seen you look at Typho like that, and he certainly never looks that way at you."  

Padmé almost stood up in anger, but wasn't willing to start over with the hair.  "Mom!  Tell her to stop."  

"Sola's just concerned about you, Padmé," Jobal laughed.  "I am too.  You know what I think about letting politics overwhelm your life and refusing to be close to anyone.  I won't lecture you again."  She walked over and put her hand on Padmé's shoulder.  "Anakin seems like a very nice young man.  If you think there might be something there, go for it.  It's about time you started thinking more about yourself."  

Padmé shuddered involuntarily.  Her mother's words and the aged Jedi Master's admonition rang through her head.  _"Too much about politics, you worry, young Senator.  Too little about yourself."  What, are they conspiring now?  That's all I need, Mom and Yoda in cahoots_.  "Yes, Mom, fine."  She sighed loudly.  "It's been five days.  Before that I hadn't seen him in ten years.  Don't you think you're pushing me a little too quickly?"  _Thank goodness they don't know to call me on that_.

Sola leaned in as she continued to hold back the long brown hair.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to upset you."  

"Me too," Jobal apologized.  

"It's okay," Padmé replied softly.  "I overreacted."  She nodded to Jobal about a skirt and matching blouse.  

"Well, that about finishes off the bags," her mother announced.  "Let's figure out which dress you should wear tonight, shall we?"  

Padmé and Sola grinned.  As they considered the multitude of options, Padmé kept her other thoughts to herself.  _Maybe it's not a conspiracy_.  She thought back to Qui-Gon's lecture on Tatooine about the will of the Force.  _"Nothing happens by accident."  Maybe it's time I stopped trying to find an explanation for how Anakin came back into my life at the precise moment I needed it.  Maybe it's time I just accepted that he did_.

---

Anakin exited the dressing room and stood in front of the full-length mirror.  He had no objection to the black shoes, the navy blue pants, or the formal tails on the matching tuxedo jacket.  But the frilly white shirt belonged on a waiter, and the accompanying gray vest with slim red stripes puffed it out even more.  The high, stiff collar on the jacket reached almost to his ears.  And the glimmers of gold and silver on the shoulders resembled a mockery of military epaulettes.  "I look ridiculous."  

The two older men laughed heartily.  "Very perceptive, young Jedi," Peter's gravelly voice cackled.  The tailor had found a garment in his racks that fit Anakin nicely after only a few quick adjustments.  

"You see, Anakin," Ruwee explained, "weddings are something of an event on Naboo.  Each woman tries to make herself as beautiful as possible without committing the affront of overshadowing the bride.  So in walking that fine line, it is our responsibility, as husbands or escorts, to be as unobtrusive as possible.  Long ago, the men of Naboo hit upon this traditional attire as the perfect solution.  Tonight everyone will look at Padmé, not you."  

Anakin laughed with them.  "In that case, gentlemen, mission accomplished!"  He didn't say his other thought.  _I'll be looking at her too_.

Peter walked over and pulled out the two sides of the jacket.  "On your right are some pockets.  On the left, I'll sew your lightsaber to the interior with a few threads.  That will hold it in place for you without revealing its presence to anyone.  And you'd still be able to break the threads easily if, heaven forbid, you should need to use it."  

Anakin nodded as he shrugged off the jacket and tossed it to Peter.  

Ruwee approached and handed Anakin a small stack of folded handkerchiefs.  "Keep these with you tonight, son.  Padmé always opens the floodgates at these things.  She'll need them."  The two men chuckled as they sat down and waited for Peter to return with the jacket.  

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Ruwee and Anakin arrived back at the house as Jobal was coming down the hallway into the main entryway.  "We thought maybe you'd fallen into a game of sabaac with Peter or something," she teased her husband.  

Ruwee grinned.  "We just took our time, that's all."  

"She's ready.  We've called the palace for the transport.  They'll be here in a few minutes."  

As the couple whispered to each other, Anakin saw Padmé coming up the hall.  Despite his Jedi willpower, he almost collapsed to the floor.  Padmé wore a stunning dress of shimmering red, yellow, and gold.  The corset clung tightly to her chest, her shoulders and arms completely bare, while at her hips the dress billowed out in folds that constantly shifted colors as she walked.  Her hair was pulled back in a seashell spiral, strands of gold filament holding the style in place, with a thin lock of hair falling off her forehead on each side of her face down to her exposed collarbones.  Anakin leaned his right hand on the wall to hold himself up.  

Padmé didn't seem to notice as she addressed Jobal.  "We'll be back late tonight.  Don't wait up.  We'll say goodbye at breakfast in the morning."  She turned around.  "Are you ready, Anakin?"  

"Uh huh," was all he could gurgle in response.  Padmé took his left hand.  

The sirens of the military vehicles shattered the calm evening air.  Ruwee opened the door and Padmé led Anakin out.  Four speeders with mounted laser cannons bracketed a small armored carriage that stopped at the foot of the stairs.  Two palace guards jumped from the rear of the hovering vehicle and opened the side doors for them.  The young couple stepped carefully down the stairs and hopped together into the transport.  Padmé waved out the window to her parents as they sped away toward the palace.  

"You look…"  Anakin paused, struggling for the right word.

She smiled and winked from her seat across from him.  "Like an angel?"  

His heart soared.  _She remembers!_  He chuckled.  "Um, yeah.  Maybe.  Well, not really."  She looked hurt.  "No," he continued, "it's just that angels are young and innocent.  That's not exactly how you look tonight."  _Oh, blast!  I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way_.

Padmé blushed.  "I'm glad to hear you say that, Ani.  You see, there will be some old, well, rivals of mine at the wedding.  Mean-spirited girls who told me I'd always be a mousy little bookworm who would never be beautiful and never find someone who was interested in me.  I think I've got them on the first.  Will you play along with me tonight on the second?"  

Anakin was relieved she wasn't angry, but struggled with her request.  _Play along?  Can I handle that?  I should tell her it wouldn't be playing at all for me.  But I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her I feel this way about her_.  He laughed to hide his discomfort.  "I'd be happy to.  Oh, this should be a lot of fun!"  

After a few more minutes, they arrived at a back entrance to the palace.  Sabé met them just inside.  She and Padmé kissed each other on the cheek and hugged lightly to avoid disturbing their dresses and makeup.  

Padmé pulled Anakin forward.  "Sabé, let me reintroduce you to Anakin Skywalker."  

"Anakin?"  Sabé's face displayed her surprise.  "My goodness, you've grown!"  

He smiled.  "It's a pleasure to see you again, Sabé."  

"Let's go.  They're waiting for us at the chapel."  Sabé led them quickly down the hallways.  As they turned into a broad and high main hall, Anakin heard a distant sound of a trumpet call.  "Queen Jamillia's being seated," Sabé explained.  "You're next."  

They stopped just outside the chapel door.  Anakin peeked inside and was stunned.  Almost four hundred guests in sixty rows filled the room.  He noticed one usher leaning in to the conductor of the brass ensemble.  He felt Padmé loop her left arm through his right.  Then a swift, powerful snare drum flourish cracked into the air.  Ten seconds later, a very similar trumpet fanfare began.  "Row four, with Jamillia," whispered Sabé as two ushers opened the doors for them.  

Anakin followed Padmé's lead as they walked slowly and deliberately up the aisle.  Heads turned and gasps and murmurs filled the air as the crowd recognized the fanfare and the woman.  Padmé whispered to him without turning her head.  "The first fanfare is for a retired Queen.  The second is for the sitting Senator."  About halfway down the aisle, the horns switched to a more martial call.  To Anakin, it seemed like an eternity before they reached their seats next to the Queen.  

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered, it dawned on Anakin that he and Padmé had been the last guests to be seated.  _Wow.  I guess she's a more prominent person here than I ever realized_.  When Rabé came up the aisle on her father's arm, Padmé reached over her left hand and grasped Anakin's right tightly.  Sensing in the Force her growing lack of composure, he carefully reached his left hand into his jacket and withdrew one of the handkerchiefs.  He slipped it gently into her lap as he squeezed her hand back.  "Thank you," she whispered appreciatively in his ear as tears began to run down her face.   

---

For dinner at the reception in another hall of the palace, Padmé and Anakin were seated at the bridesmaids' table with Sabé, Saché, Eirtaé, and Yané and their dates.  Anakin enjoyed their company, and Padmé's presence in the Force shined brightly with happiness and fun at getting to spend so much time with her old friends.  

After dessert, hands in his lap, Anakin kept to himself in the chair next to Padmé as dozens of dignitaries and past acquaintances came over to talk to her.  He concentrated on remembering an etiquette course from several years earlier in which he had learned most of the common formal dances likely to arise tonight.  Soon he was able to draw on those memories and feel more relaxed.  _Plus_, he decided, _I can always use the Force.  See things before they happen, like Qui-Gon used to say.  I'll look like I know way more than I actually do_.  

Even as the music started from the orchestra and the other four young couples walked onto the dance floor, Padmé was stuck talking to a woman about her age with long red hair and a light green dress who was standing next to her.  _One of the old rivals, I bet.  Padmé's sure radiating displeasure at this_.  Anakin smirked to himself and tapped the woman on the arm with his left hand, and she looked down at him.  "You look thirsty," he told the woman as he gently lifted the fingers of his right hand off his leg, "you should go get another drink."  

"You're right.  I do need another drink," the woman intoned calmly as she turned and walked away.  

Padmé jumped up and kissed him on the forehead.  "You're my hero!  Let's dance!"  She reached down and took his hands and dragged him toward the dance floor.  He barely was able to get the jacket off before he was too far from the chair to throw it back there.  

For almost an hour, Anakin and Padmé danced smoothly through the crowd.  He was best at the waltzes, and between her dancing skills, the Jedi lessons, and the Force they did remarkably well at everything.  It was by far the most fun either of them had experienced in a long time.  

He stood holding hands with her after a vigorous two-step when the conductor took the microphone to announce the next request.  "This one is for all you couples out there, young and old.  To the Chosen One and his date, from Eirtaé.  This is 'Across the Stars.'"  

Anakin's heart skipped a beat.  _There are only six people in the room who understood that_.  He leaned down to Padmé as the soft sounds of the violins began the tune.  "We probably should sit this one out.  It might send the wrong impression."  

Padmé looked into his blue eyes.  She stepped forward and clutched her hands to his upper back and pressed her body close to his.  "Let them think whatever they want."  She rested her cheek on his left shoulder at the same time a lone oboe lifted the first strains of the haunting melody through the cavernous room.  

Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her gently.  _She needs this right now.  I can feel it_.  He let out a deep breath very slowly.  _Whatever she wants.  I can't refuse her.  And I want it too_.  

Padmé held Anakin close, reveling in the sensation of his body against hers.  She had not felt this happy, this at peace, this safe in many years.  _And I've never felt so comfortable with a boy.  Well, a man.  Whatever.  It's like I've been around him all my life, like he's my oldest and dearest friend.  Or maybe more than a friend.  I don't know.  I don't know what I want.  I don't know what he wants.  And I certainly don't like being confused like this.  In fact, I hate it.  So I might as well find out_.  

When the horns soared into the melody a little later, Anakin felt a short, wet sensation at the base of his neck.  _What was that?_  He felt it again: a soft, gentle kiss.  _Is she trying show something to somebody?_  He scanned the room with his eyes.  Then he realized that the way her head was positioned, no one could see it anyway.  She meant it only for him.  

He wanted desperately to pull up her face and kiss her lips, but that would be obvious to everybody, and she had not been.  Instead he squeezed her tighter in his arms.  She squeezed back and ran her hands over his shirt down from his shoulders to his waist and up again.  They danced holding each other firmly until the music ended.  Padmé kissed his neck lightly a third time right before she lifted her head off his shoulder and stepped back.  They stared deeply into each other's eyes.  Anakin was so immersed in her gaze he forgot to try to read her feelings in the Force.  

And then another fast dance began.  Padmé took him by the hands and they whirled away into the crowd.

---

The military vehicles, sirens off, delivered them back at the Naberrie house well after midnight.  Padmé waved her access badge over the front door panel and they stepped quietly inside.  With the Force, Anakin muffled the sounds of the door opening and closing.  He stretched out his feelings, determined the others were all asleep, and motioned with his hands to signal that to her.  

They tiptoed down the hall.  The room he had been given for the night was before hers, so they stopped in front of the door.  She leaned in and looked up into his eyes.  "Thank you for agreeing to today," she whispered to him.  "It really means a lot to me."  Her eyes welled up.  

"You're welcome.  Anything for you."  He saw one tear trace gently down each of her cheeks, and he could sense in the Force that she did not want the night to end.  Anakin leaned down and kissed her forcefully on the lips.  Padmé kissed him back intensely and grabbed both of his hands in hers.  Her presence in the Force blazed with happiness, weakening his knees.  

Although it was probably only a few seconds, Anakin had no idea how long it was before they broke the kiss and stepped back.  "Good night, Padmé," he mumbled.  

"Good night, Ani," she replied over her shoulder as she scampered down the hallway to her room.   

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Anakin got up right after dawn when he simply couldn't sleep anymore.  He knew the others would not rise for a few hours, so he took a long shower, dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and some comfortable pants, and packed up his things.  He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked out to the rocking chair in the sitting room.  As he rocked himself gently, he pondered his feelings.  _The last time I went down this road, it didn't work out so well.  I was just having fun, and Ellina fell in love with me.  I won't make the same mistake with Padmé; it would kill me to hurt her like that_.  He chuckled to himself.  _Although this time maybe it's me who has the stronger feelings.  I've thought about her every day for ten years.  I doubt she's done the same; she might be interested in the fun, but not a relationship.  I have to be careful not to assume she feels the same way I do.  She might not_.  

He continued rocking as he dropped into the Force for his first real Jedi meditation in months.  He had no idea how long it was before a light tapping on his shoulder drew him back to reality.  He opened his eyes and saw Sola standing in front of him.  "Good morning, Sola."

"Good morning, Anakin," she said quietly.  "I'm up early too.  Would you like to help me prepare breakfast for everyone?"  

"I'd be happy to," he responded.  

"Thank you."  As he rose to his feet, Sola put a hand on his arm.  "Anakin, I want to tell you something.  I know my sister better than anyone else in the galaxy does.  She almost never opens up to someone the way she obviously has with you.  Take good care of her, okay?"  

"I will," he smiled.  "I promise."  

---

For her entire life in politics, her parents' home had been a place of refuge, of her family's love, of a part of her life it always hurt to leave.  That made it all the more difficult for Padmé as she finished getting dressed in a loose shirt and pants and closed up her travel bags.  This morning, for the first time ever, she wanted desperately to leave immediately.  _Keep your composure during breakfast, that's all.  It'll only be an hour_.  Then she could be alone with Anakin again.  

Her brain ran wild as she walked slowly toward the dining room.  _I want him to know how I feel.  I need to tell him that I don't regret our kiss last night.  That I want to kiss him again.  That, more than anything I've ever needed in my life, I need to talk to him alone.  Now_.  She stopped for a second to collect herself.  _I've got to watch it.  After all that denying I did yesterday, I can't concede defeat to Sola now.  I'd never hear the end of it_.

Padmé sighed forlornly as she turned the corner.  When she saw him standing there, helping Sola set out the food, her heart leaped with joy.  

---

They barely made it through breakfast without giving themselves away.  What passed for restraint was little winks, smiles, and covertly brushing hands under the table.  Padmé read the intensity in his eyes and knew he had not changed his mind about her.  Anakin could sense in the Force that her feelings had not changed either.  

After what seemed like a lifetime, breakfast ended and their military transport arrived.  Padmé hugged her parents and Sola goodbye, while Anakin shook their hands.  Sitting inside the carriage again, their suffering continued.  With guards on alert, the best they could manage was to sit next to each other and surreptitiously hold one set of hands as tightly as they could.  At the palace, they went straight to the _Blue Hawk_ and boarded.  

She tried to grab hold of him in the narrow hallway, but he gently stopped her with a hand.  He took her left hand in his and led her toward the cockpit.  "I know," he whispered.  "But they expect us to take off right away.  So we need to do that.  No delays."  The pain shooting out from her tore at his heart.  He kept his control.  "I'll set it on autopilot once we're clear of the city.  Just another few minutes."  

"Okay," Padmé's voice cracked as she strapped in to the starboard co-pilot's seat.  

Finally, with the ship cruising toward their destination and Artoo monitoring the flight, Anakin unlatched his straps and stood up.  Padmé rose too and led him to the lounge by both hands.  She was radiating anticipation and happiness like a supernova in the Force, and he squeezed her hands firmly.  As the door closed behind them, she slammed him into a rough embrace and an incredibly passionate kiss.  

---

Padmé had selected a secluded retreat in the mountains, and they both had reviewed the information about it during the flight.  Spread around a large lake, villas were available for rent.  Although theirs was hardly the most sinister or immoral purpose for which the facility had been used, they were glad the proprietors were well known for complete discretion.  Nevertheless, as Anakin brought the _Blue Hawk_ down on the landing pad a short walk from the villa that had been indicated to them, they agreed they needed to use an assumed name.  Their cover story would be that they were married yesterday and on their honeymoon. 

Padmé pondered.  "Well, Amidala and Naberrie are out.  Other Senators' names too.  Skywalker, obviously.  And I suppose any Jedi names.  Hey, what's Master Yoda's last name?  Could we use that?"  

He laughed.  "You know, I have no idea.  I don't even know if he has one.  He's just Yoda."  The engines cut off and the repulsors released the ship onto its landing gear.  He flicked the switch to lower the ramp.  Then he closed his eyes and reached out into the Force.  A soft whispering answered him, calling a name again and again.  "Got it!"  He stood and headed toward the bunks.  He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and slid it into the deep pocket in his pants so it would not be visible.  

"Are you going to tell me?"  She poked him in the ribs as she followed.  

"No.  It's a surprise.  Oh, by the way," he teased, "the Jedi are picking up the tab for this." 

Even though their mundane attire dispelled any hint of a Jedi and a Senator, they pulled their cloaks around them and raised the hoods to hide their faces.  Greeting them was an older man with a datapad and two young porters.  Anakin had slung his two bags over his shoulders and carried four of Padmé's in his hands.  He set them down to the side, and she added the large and small bags she had.  

"Welcome," said the host.  "And you are?"  

"Vader," Anakin answered.  

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Vader," the man responded, his voice perfectly measured like he dealt with not-actually-married couples all the time.  "I trust you will enjoy your stay."  

"Here is my deposit," Anakin told him as he passed over a datacard.  "We will be staying indefinitely.  The deluxe luxury package is sufficient.  We don't need security or nighttime servants, only secrecy."

The man's eyes bugged out when he saw the amount Anakin had transferred.  "Yes, yes, of course."  

Anakin turned to the porters.  "You may put her bags in the larger bedroom, mine in the smaller."  A brief wave of relief came from Padmé in the Force.  _I thought it might make her uncomfortable if I didn't say that, and the servants don't care one way or the other_.  He flicked two aurodium coins to the teens.  Their faces lit up, and Anakin knew it was probably the largest tip they had ever received.  The boys hustled away immediately.   

"The staff will take your lunch order at the door," the host offered.  "And do not hesitate to contact any of us if we can provide any assistance."  

"Thank you," Padmé said as she took Anakin's hand and they began to walk across the lawn to the villa.  

The young woman waiting for them smiled.  "And what may we prepare you for lunch?"  

Without looking to Padmé, Anakin answered.  "Two roasted shaak steaks, medium well.  Your finest local mint tea.  And shuura fruit for dessert."  

"Yes, of course."  The servant turned inside.  

Padmé was staring at him from under the hood.  "Those are my favorites!  How did you know?"  She put on a falsely stern face.  "I thought you promised not to read my mind."  

"Oh, no.  Much simpler than that."  He grinned.  "Sola told me some things while we were preparing breakfast.  Apparently she thinks I'm good for you."  

"Well, that's very nice, but I think for myself," she kidded.  She pulled him by the hand up the long staircase to the veranda overlooking the lake below.  They walked to the rose-lined balustrade and took in the beauty of the place.  Simultaneously, they faced each other and drew down their hoods.  

Anakin stared deeply into her brown eyes and felt like he was being pulled into a wonderful black hole.  He cleared his throat.  "Hello, Lady Vader."  

"Hello, Lord Vader."  Padmé lost herself in his blue eyes.  

He took a deep breath.  "From the moment I met you, all those years ago," he began, "not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you.  And now that I'm with you again, I've never been so happy in my entire life.  Every time I look at you, I can't breathe.  It's the most amazing…"

"Stop talking, you fool," she whispered as she put two fingers to his lips to cut him off.  "You had me at hello."  She replaced her fingers with her lips.  They kissed softly at first, then deeply, then softly again.  It was the first time they had kissed while touching only their lips, and it made their emotions that much more powerful.  

Quite a few minutes later Anakin sensed a servant coming toward them from inside.  He pressed her lips strongly one last time with his and pulled away.  The young woman came through the door into the sunlight.  "Your lunch is ready."  

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Anakin?"  Her voice drew him out of his slumber.  He carefully cracked his eyelids and discovered the shades were drawn and his room was not very bright.  He tipped his head and looked at her in the doorway.  

"Good morning," Padmé said as she tied off her robe and walked the few steps across the hall into his room. 

"Good morning," he croaked as he sat up in bed and straightened his nightshirt from its uncomfortably twisted position.  

"Did you sleep well?"  

"Yes.  I certainly did."  In fact, he hadn't felt this refreshed in years.  Yesterday, they were both utterly exhausted from the stress of their last days on Coruscant and then staying up late for the wedding.  After lunch, they had come back to the rooms and laid down for a short nap on their respective beds, not even bothering to pull down the sheets.  Luckily, the staff had checked on them in time to prepare a late dinner before leaving.  And by mutual agreement, they went straight to sleep again.  

"Me too.  I feel like a completely new person."  She yawned and stretched out her back.  "That mattress is fantastic."  

"Any mattress is great compared to the ones in the Jedi Temple," he chuckled.  

She smiled.  "I thought we could go swimming today.  Would that be alright?"  

"I grew up in a desert, remember?  Anything with water is a treat."  

---

They swam all morning in the lake.  When they finished the picnic lunch the cooks had packed for them, they laid down on their huge towels on the sandy beach until the food settled and they could swim again.  

Anakin rested on his back in his long swim trunks, looking at the clouds.  Padmé leaned over and put her right hand on his bare chest.  He looked at her.  Conservative in cut, the two-piece swimsuit nevertheless flattered the curves of her body.  

"Can I ask you something about the Temple?"  She began to run her fingertips slowly around in circles.  

"Sure."  He lifted his left hand and traced a thin line along her arm.  

She blushed a little.  "How do the Jedi possibly handle all of those teenagers and people our age?"  

"I'm not sure I understand the question."   

"I don't know.  Saché always tells me I missed out by doing my studies as Queen in the palace instead of being able to attend university on campus.  I know she was a bit on the wild side in her day, but I would think the raging hormones would be a problem."  

He laughed.  "It's one big coed boarding school, huh?"  

"Something like that, I guess."  

"You're more right than you realize," he replied.  "Of course, the official line is that a Jedi must control his or her emotions, and so romantic entanglements and physical relationships are strictly forbidden."  He smirked.  "I'll tell you a secret, if you promise to keep it."

"I promise," she smiled as she leaned in, eyebrows raised.  

His hand slowly stroked her side from her arm down to her hip and back.  "Although they rarely show it publicly, the Jedi are pragmatists too.  So any Jedi of age, male or female, can take a specially developed contraceptive injection, once annually.  For the vast majority, it's a moot point because they never do anything.  All my friends get it.  Because it's habit, I think."  

She thought she caught his meaning, but asked anyway.  "But you don't?"  

"No.  It just doesn't sit well with me.  Maybe if I'd been raised in the Temple, and grown up with all the medical treatments and vaccines and such they're accustomed to, it wouldn't bother me."  

She laughed and changed the subject back.  "So it's a hotbed of passion after all."

He smiled.  "No, I don't mean to overstate it.  There's some, but not very much."  

"So tell me, Skywalker, are the girls all over you?"  

His heart sank.  He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but he didn't want to lie.  "I'll tell you, if you tell me about your old flames too."  

"Deal," she agreed as she drummed her fingers on his breastbone.  

Anakin explained his short-lived fling with Ellina, starting with their first kiss in the closet, their skullduggery in the Temple, and their breakup when her emotions got the better of her.  His conscience told him he should tell her about the one night too.  His guilt about his loss of control, and his fear of Padmé's reaction, told him to omit it, which he did.  When he finished, he reached out in the Force for her reaction.  She was happy and amused.  

Padmé held up her end of the bargain.  She began with Palo, then her string of failures on Coruscant.  And she admitted Jacen Organa was the first one she'd ever started to fall for, although breaking it off had been the right decision.  Then she ran her fingers up his chest again and brushed them over his lips.  "No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Ani.  You make me feel safe, and that allows me to be happy.  I know it's only been a week, but it's wonderful being with you."  

"I've never felt this way before either," he told her.  "A Jedi's life is never any fun.  And you make me feel so happy, so alive."  _And, I don't know why, so powerful_.  

Padmé leaned half of her body on his and kissed him gently.  Anakin deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her back.  He shuddered suddenly when she reached down and tickled his sides.  "Stop it," he cried out.  

"Make me," she demanded as she made it much worse.  

He tickled her in retaliation and quickly they ended up in a sand-coated, uncontrollably laughing mess.  

"It's time we got back in the water, my Lord," she grinned as she spit the granules from her mouth and wiped in vain at her eyelashes.  

"Fabulous idea, Lady Vader."  He inadvertently licked his lips.  He tried to wipe the specks from his tongue with his hopelessly covered fingers, which only made the problem worse.  "Blasht!  Thish ish thwhy I thon't like thand!"

---

Padmé stared up at her bedroom ceiling.  The beams running across were intricately carved wood.  The patterns and designs entranced her.  Little details fascinated her brain.  But none of it distracted from the principal subject on her mind: Anakin Skywalker.  

The more she thought about him, the more she kept coming back to Qui-Gon Jinn.  The gentle older Jedi had somehow followed a path in the Force no one else could see.  He had perceived the value in Jar Jar's friendship long before anyone.  The Force had drawn him, of all the shops in Mos Espa, straight to Watto.  And he had known, or maybe foreseen, that Anakin was not only their ticket off Tatooine, but also the Chosen One of the ancient Jedi prophecy.  She had challenged him every step of the way, and yet all he had ever done was calmly ask her to trust his judgment and, by implication, the Force.  After all these years, she could still hear his voice.  _"Nothing happens by accident."  "It is the will of the Force."  "May the Force be with you."_

She sighed.  _What am I doing with my life?_  In the last eleven years, she had grown from being a happy, outgoing girl who loved her many friends, studying, and politics to a somber, aloof woman focused exclusively on an intense, stressful, and miserable position in the Senate.  _Is this even worth it anymore?_  As Queen or Senator, she had closed herself off from almost everyone.  It was simple expediency with most politicians, because she did not trust them and they did not trust her.  Yet she had taken it one step further, driving away perfectly good people like Jacen.  _Mom and Dad, Sola and Darred, Ryoo and Pooja.  Sabé, Saché, Rabé, Yané, and Eirtaé.  Dormé and Jar Jar_.  She started to cry.  _They're the only people in the galaxy who know anything personal about me.  My only friends_.  

And then there was Anakin.  _I've spent about two weeks with him in my whole life, half of that a decade ago.  He's been back in my life for seven days_.  Yet something in her soul powered her straight into his arms.  She was a different person with him, in a very good way.  Not quite a split personality, but a happier persona.  _Lady Vader.  It's as if I'm really her, not Amidala.  The woman Padmé Naberrie should have become instead_.  Her own thoughts shocked her as they raced through her mind.  _It's like I have a chance to start over, to turn back, to be the person I always wanted to be.  A lover.  A wife.  A mother_.  She balled her hands into fists and slammed the bed over and over in frustration.  _I wish Qui-Gon were still alive.  I could use his help right now_.  

---

Anakin stacked the four pillows in a tower and propped up his head.  He gazed out the open balcony doors at the stars and their reflection in the still water of the lake.  If it weren't for the dark gaps of the hills and trees, it would have looked just like the viewport of a starship in space, surrounded by the constellations.  Like Padmé, he was deep in thought.  His mind struggled with two powerful, yet seemingly conflicting, destinies.  

For as long as he could remember, he'd had visions from the Force about Padmé.  Not always about her, exactly.  Early in his life they were indistinct images of a girl, or a woman, or simply feelings of true love and happiness.  A week before that day when she walked into Watto's shop with Qui-Gon and Jar Jar, he'd had a dream of his wedding and the woman he would marry.  So he recognized her instantly when she came through the door.  And once she found her way to him, the visions became more detailed and emotional.  There was no other woman for him in the galaxy.  

Yet he also had a destiny as a Jedi.  Visions of that future were more infrequent, less crisp.  Many of them were dark, terrible, and disturbing.  And even though he resisted many of the Jedi's teachings and philosophies, he had come to accept the Order as part of his life.  After considerable meditation and reflection, he was convinced Qui-Gon had been right: everything that had happened ten years ago was the will of the Force, to bring just the right Jedi to just the right place at just the right time to find the Chosen One.  

Then why, he wondered, could the Jedi not accept the one fact that was so plainly obvious to him it boggled his mind they could not see it too?  That _everything_ that had happened ten years ago was the will of the Force.  That it was no fluke, or coincidence, or quirk of fate that made _Padmé_ the object of Qui-Gon's mission.  It was her they were protecting precisely because it was not only they, but also she, who had to be brought to Tatooine to find him.  

Anakin began to cry.  He believed in his heart they would never let him be with her, that they would not make another special exception for him, not on something this significant.  The Chosen One would have to choose between his visions, between his destinies.  The only way to reconcile them would be for the Jedi to change and accommodate him, something he felt he could not reasonably expect.  

He very rarely tried to use the Force to see the future.  It required an intensity of concentration and focus he almost never was able to achieve.  And Master Yoda's admonition discouraged much utility in the enterprise anyway: "Always in motion, the future is."  Despite all of this, Anakin decided he would try tonight to see the future down each of the paths before him, to see if the Force that had so many times shown these destinies to him would offer any guidance in choosing between them.  

Anakin breathed slowly and deeply and cleared his mind.  He drew more and more of the Force into his body until he felt as though he were incandescent with its power.  He peered with his mind toward the stars outside, seeking visions of the future.  As he searched, he asked the Force to show him what would happen if he chose Padmé, or if he instead chose the Jedi.  After a few minutes the Force opened up to him, but not as he expected.  

_Their wedding: he in Jedi robes, Padmé in a white dress.  _

_Their wedding again: both of them all in black.  _

_Padmé holding an infant son and daughter, sobbing, sitting with Obi-Wan and Dormé._

_Padmé holding an infant daughter, sitting with him, and a boy with sandy hair, and a girl with brown hair.  _

_Standing in the Council chamber, all the members dead but Yoda, who flickers in the air and vanishes.  _

_Standing in the Council chamber, Yoda's chair empty in front of him, Mace motioning him to take it.   _

_Himself, middle-aged, gravely crippled and all alone.  _

_Himself, middle-aged, holding Padmé in his arms on the balcony of the villa.  _

_The boy with the sandy hair, much older, kneeling over him, crying.  _

_The boy again, kneeling before him along with the grown-up brown-haired girl, being Knighted as Jedi.  _

_Standing with Yoda and Obi-Wan, as outsiders observing a far-off victory celebration in a forest.  _

_Standing with Padmé in the grass, watching children and grandchildren celebrate a family reunion_.  

When he opened his eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest and tears were flowing down his face.  There were two possible futures for him.  And the message the Force had sent him was clear as crystal: the choice was not between Padmé and the Jedi.  It was something else.  Something else entirely.  

CHAPTER TWENTY

Padmé sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.  Three small yellow birds sat on the railing of her balcony, singing loudly.  Her heart sang with them.  When she finished in the refresher, she walked across the hall through the open door to Anakin's room.    

The bed was empty.  For a second she panicked.   Then she realized he was in the refresher.  _What is it about me?  Why do I always assume the worst?_  She sat down on the edge of his bed facing out the balcony doors and waited.  

Anakin sensed her presence in the Force.  He grinned broadly as he waved open the door.  "Good morning, Padmé."  

"Good morning, Ani," she responded happily.  

It suddenly occurred to him that her calling him Ani didn't bother him anymore.  It wasn't a diminutive for a little boy.  It was a sign of affection.  He could feel that in the Force.  And it made him happy.  "So, what do you want to do today?"  

She stood and faced him.  "Oh, I don't know."  

"We could go riding in the meadow," he suggested.  "And have another picnic, maybe at the waterfalls."  

"That's a great idea!  But first I want a big breakfast downstairs.  I'm famished!"  

---

Anakin's stomach was so full it hurt.  He wanted to stand up and move the blanket off a small rock that was poking him in the back, but that was more effort than he was willing to expend right now.  So he pushed the discomfort out of his mind and looked at Padmé.  

She had fallen asleep next to him on the blanket in her sundress, her head nuzzled against his left shoulder, her right arm along the ground, her left hand under his shirt on his breastbone.  His left arm was completely pinned down by her body and was starting to tingle.  He very carefully slid it out from under her and rested it instead on her bare back.  He sensed in the Force how calm and content, even truly happy, she was with him.  

Yet his lingering doubts about his own feelings wouldn't go away.  The disaster with Ellina was like an impossible itch in his mind.  _I really hurt her.  And I certainly hurt myself.  I thought everything was fun, and I was blind to her emotions.  And then I lost control.  It really couldn't have been any worse.  Well, unless she's…  But that's impossible, she said so herself_.  

Anakin let out a deep breath, hoping it would take his guilty conscience with it.  _I don't want to hurt Padmé, and I don't want to get hurt like that again.  But I'm so happy with Padmé.  It's so wonderful kissing her.  And yet I'm scared if we go much further, things will be worse, not better_.  He brushed his fingertips along the skin of her lower back.  She shifted ever so slightly and seemed to press against him more.  

Anakin didn't perceive the thought coming when it appeared in his brain.  _Wake up, idiot.  This time is totally different.  You love her_.  He almost bolted upright.  He was stunned.  Drawing on the Force, he restored calm to himself and slowed his frantic heartbeat back down.  He closed his eyes and considered it again.  _It's true.  I love Padmé.  I always have.  I always will.  I love her_.  He opened his eyes and looked at her face resting so happily on him.  _I love her_.  

---

By the time they had figured out they'd ridden too far from the villa and turned back, it was too late to avoid the pain.  Now the hammock on the veranda was the only piece of furniture in the place that didn't aggravate their soreness.  So after dinner they had laid down in it together and she finally had explained the Separatist crisis to him.  As she expected, he found boring in the extreme the entire debate over central authority and local control, free trade and protectionist subsidies, and redistribution of wealth from the Core to the Outer Rim.  

Padmé was looking at the stars when she realized Anakin had fallen asleep.  His head was on her belly, his arms around her waist.  _I can't remember a time I've been this happy_.  

For all her trying these three days at the retreat, however, the rational part of her brain had not been silenced.  _You barely know him.  You haven't been with him long enough to have any true feelings for him one way or the other.  It's just the safety.  The fun.  The physical attraction.  The atmosphere at the wedding.  The physical contact_.  She sighed, but the admonitions didn't cease.  _You'd have felt this way about Jacen, if he were here with you instead.  Or anyone else.  It's the surroundings.  The free time.  The mood of a place like this_.  

She reached down and brushed his hair.  Her fingers found his thin Padawan braid and played with it.  She gently traced a line behind his ear and around the side of his face.  

And then she realized her heart was pounding, her face was burning up, and she had a powerful sense of longing in her abdomen.  She brushed her fingers in his hair again as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  _No.  Those thoughts are just excuses to avoid the truth.  It's him.  It's only him_.  

She sighed and shifted in the hammock just enough to wake him.  "Ani?"  

"Yeah," he answered very groggily.  

"We should get up.  It'll get chilly out here."  

"Okay."  He leaned up so he could kiss her.  

She laughed when he flopped straight onto his bed without changing or using the refresher.  "Good night, Ani," she whispered to him as she turned toward her room.  No reply.  He was already asleep again.  _I love you_, she smiled to herself without saying it aloud.  

---

The next day they went swimming again in the morning.  After lunch at the villa, Anakin decided it had been far too long since he had done his Jedi exercises or lightsaber practice.  He picked a relatively flat space on the sloping back lawn of the villa.  The building and the trees, the lake and the hills beyond, and the bright blue sky were the perfect environment for meditation and concentration.  Padmé pulled over a chair and started to read Senate reports from her datapad.  The sunlight and the fresh air brightened her mood too.  And then Anakin distracted her completely from the task at hand.  

First he stretched his muscles while clearing his mind.  Then he ran wind sprints, jumped and tumbled, did chin-ups from a tree limb and pushups in the grass.  Finally, he walked quickly to the _Blue Hawk_ and returned with four small gray balls in his hands.  She thought he was about to juggle when he tied a bandanna over his eyes.  He tossed the spheres into the air, where they hovered with a soft hum.  The blue lightsaber hissed out simultaneously with a ridiculously intense outburst of small laser bolts.  She watched in awe as he blocked and parried, dived and jumped, spun and whirled, and leaped inhumanly high back flips.  Not a single shot from the training remotes hit him.  

It was about two hours from start to finish.  He took the remotes back to the ship before he walked over to her.  "Did you get a lot read?"  His voice was very tired and his clothes were soaked through with sweat.  

"Yep," she lied.  _Three pages_.

---

Padmé smoothed out the wrinkles in her nightgown.  She walked to the vanity and brushed her hair until it hung long and straight around her face and down her chest and back.  She reached into her jewelry box and took out Anakin's pendant.  She pulled it over her head, then used both hands to brush her hair out from beneath the chain.  The glint of the silvery sheen in the starlight made her smile.   

When he walked into her room to say good night, Anakin's eyes caught the pendant instantly.  

Padmé was startled by the look on his face.  "Ani, are you okay?"  

"Uh huh."  

Confused, she stepped over in front of him.  "Ani?"   

He was totally unresponsive.  "Yeah."  

She raised her voice and spoke sharply.  "Anakin!"  

Finally, his mind snapped back to reality.  "I'm sorry.  I just can't believe it."  

"Believe what?"  

He reached out and lifted the pendant between his thumb and index finger.  "This."  

She smiled.  "You were right.  It brought me a lot of good fortune."  

"I can't believe you kept it."  His voice was a whisper.  "I can't believe you're wearing it."  The look of understanding finally appeared on his face.  "You love me."

She reached her right hand up and traced her fingers along his cheek.  "I know."  

He gulped hard and swayed in the air like he was about to tip over backwards.  Then he collected himself.  "I love you too."  He stroked her face with his right hand the same way.

They looked into each other's eyes and saw no surprise at all, only relief that they had finally spoken their feelings.  He gently took hold of both sides of her neck and leaned down to kiss her.  She kissed him back with a new degree of intensity, and the fireball of her love in the Force almost physically pushed him back from her.  He ran his hands around her back and pulled her close, and she snuck her hands up under the back of his nightshirt.  

Then she drew her lips away and leaned her face against his chest.  "How did I ever live without you?"  

He chuckled.  

"What's so funny?"  

"I thought I was the one who could read minds."  He kissed the top of her head.  "I was just about to say I don't know how I ever lived my life before you came back into it."  

She sighed.  "Ani?"  

"Yes?"  

Her voice was barely audible.  "Will you stay with me tonight?"  

"Of course."  

She kissed him gently on the lips.  "I'm not ready to…"

He cut her off with a kiss.  "Me neither."

She squeezed him even tighter and kissed his chest through his nightshirt.  "Thank you."  

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

After a long day of hiking in the nearby forest, they lay next to each other on the sofa across from the flickering flames in the fireplace.  Padmé's hands rested on his shoulders, gently rubbing his muscles through his nightshirt.  Anakin's left hand cupped her head; his right fingertips ran up and down her back, enjoying the sensation of the silk nightgown.  Her love in the Force shone far brighter to him than the burning logs.

After a few minutes, Padmé ended their deep kiss and looked intensely into his eyes.  "Ani, what are you going to do about the Jedi Code?"  

His blue orbs grumped and looked away.  "Why'd you have to bring that up?"  

"We have to talk about it eventually."  

"Do we?"  

"Yes."  She brushed her fingers through his hair.  

He sighed.  "I know.  You're right."  He blew out a deep breath in frustration.  "I've pretty much fortified myself in forbidden territory at this point.  It's not as though the physical part matters all that much to them.  Quite a few Jedi take that path, if briefly, at some point in their career.  The problem, to the Council, is how much I love you.  I care about you more than anything.  I love you so passionately it hurts.  They would never let a Jedi maintain those feelings."  

She kissed him quickly.  _I don't want to.  But I have to say it_.  Her voice was somber.  "So this will be the one great time for us.  When we're summoned back to Coruscant, we'll call it off.  I won't let you abandon your future for me."  

He glared into the air.  "No!  I won't give _you_ up too," he shouted.  The sudden, violent anger on his face and in his voice scared her.  He felt the fear in the Force and saw it in her eyes.  He squeezed her tightly and dropped his voice to a hush.  "I'm sorry."  He kissed her.  "Do you remember what you said to me, in your apartment?  About how the Jedi were torturing me by not letting me visit my mother?"  She nodded.  "You were right.  I hate it.  It eats at me inside every day.  I would rather die than go through that again, if they took you away from me too."  

"I don't want to lose you either," she sniffled.  "But what choice do we have?"  

"Choice."  He laughed darkly.  "Choice.  It's theirs, not mine."  

"Ani, I don't understand."  

"If they compel me to decide between being a Jedi and being with you, I'll pick you.  There are many other things I can do besides train as a Jedi.  I could win a lot of Podraces.  Or fly a starfighter in the Republic navy, or for a private army.  Or stay at home and raise a Senator's children."  She smiled and kissed his cheek.  "Any of those would make me happy, with you in my life.  But without you, my existence would be meaningless.  Even if I became the greatest Jedi ever."  As he spoke to her, his mind raced.  _Are you sure about this?  She's been in your life for ten days.  Are you really willing to throw it all away for her?  Yes.  Yes, I am.  The pull of the Force has always been stronger for her than about being a Jedi.  She owns my soul.  I will love her forever.  I need to be with her forever.  Nothing else matters_.

She kissed him on the lips again.  "So what will you tell them?"  

His voice became profoundly serious.  "They can keep their precious Chosen One if I can keep you, or they follow their stupid Code and I walk away."  

"I'm not sure that's the right thing to do, for either of us," she replied, "but maybe you're right."  Padmé's mind was struggling as much as Anakin's.  _Aren't we being completely irrational?  How can we know this will work?  What if he leaves the Jedi for me and things don't work out between us?  How can we commit like this so quickly?  Because it's meant to be.  The will of the Force, I think.  I can't live without him ever again.  I truly deeply love him.  I won't let anything break us apart.  The galaxy can work around us!_

He leaned in and kissed her again.  As they deepened the kiss, their combined love in the Force almost completely overwhelmed Anakin's consciousness.  It didn't, however, because the small rock of guilt in the back of his mind wouldn't allow him to set his feelings loose.  

Abruptly, he broke the kiss and rocked back an inch from her.  It startled Padmé.  "What's the matter?"  

"I need to tell you the truth."  

"About what?"  

He looked into her eyes.  "About Ellina."  

She matched his stare.  "It doesn't bother me.  I've told you that many times already."  

"I slept with her, Padmé.  Once.  On my birthday this year."  He wanted to hold the gaze, but his body pulled his eyes away to the ceiling.  "It was a mistake.  I knew at the time I shouldn't, but she was there and I just…"  

She cut him off by kissing him very passionately, for long enough he had to gasp for air when she released him.  "Ani," she whispered, "I don't care.  You're not perfect.  No one is.  I don't feel any less love for you because you saw someone else before me."  She could see he wasn't convinced.  "Would it matter to you if I'd been with someone?"  

"No.  Well, I would be jealous a little of them, I think.  But it wouldn't affect my love for you."  

She laughed.  "Then why in the world were you afraid to tell me?"  

He finally looked back into her eyes.  "I don't know.  I felt I'd betrayed you, I guess." 

She kissed him gently on his forehead.  "I certainly never made a conscious decision to save myself for you, Ani.  I wouldn't hold you to a different standard."  

"Okay."  He pulled her close again and kissed her neck very lightly over and over.  

Padmé sat up and cleared her throat.  Anakin felt a strange quirk in her presence in the Force, and sat up next to her to see her blushing fiercely.  "What?"  

"Um, I was just wondering something.  But I'm too embarrassed to ask."  She looked at the floor.  

"Oh, come on now.  You can't leave me hanging like this," he teased.  "My mind will run wild.  I'll become insanely curious and drive you mad."  

"Alright," she responded as she looked into his eyes again.  "Um, when you were, you know…  when you…  I can't."  

"Padmé, I love you.  Tell me.  Please."  The plaintive look on his face tore open her heart.  

"When you…  with her…  Oh, you know what I'm talking about.  Do you use the Force?"  

He buckled over with laughter.  

"I don't see what's so funny," she scolded as she stood up and glared down at him.  

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry," he said as he tried to regain his composure.  "It's just not at all what I expected you to say."  

"I'm glad I could amuse you."  She spun away, a hurt tone in her voice.  

He reached up and pulled her by the hands to back to him, resting his chin on her stomach and gazing up at her.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have laughed.  I love you more than I ever thought possible, okay?"  She nodded.  "Yes," he told her quietly. 

"Hmm?"  

"The answer to your question is yes."  

She pulled his hands and brought him to his feet.  "Will you show me?"  

---

As she lay on her back, hands holding the sheets to her chin, Padmé's arms, shoulders, and face glistened in the starlight trickling through the trees outside the open balcony doors.  Anakin was utterly enchanted by her beauty as linked his left hand into her grasp.  She tilted her head over and kissed him gently.  

"I love you, Padmé Naberrie," he whispered in her ear.  His fear that he would immediately feel regret, like he had weeks ago with Ellina, had proven unfounded.  In fact, he was emboldened, not saddened, about his feelings for Padmé.  And in the Force, he could sense she felt the same way.  

"And I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she cooed as she reached up and brushed the hair on his forehead back into place.  

He sighed very heavily and propped his head up on his right hand.  "Padmé?"  

"Yes?"  

"Will you marry me?"  His voice was quiet.

She heard him clearly but was in shock.  "What?"  In the Force, it registered as a feeling of complete incomprehension.  

"Will you marry me?"  

This time, she was the one who couldn't help laughing.  "Ani," she giggled, "you don't have to ask me that just because…"  

He cut her off with two fingers from his left hand on her lips.  "No.  You have it backwards.  I never would have, not with you, until I already had made up my mind about this first."  

She stared at him, still overwhelmed.  "Are you serious?"  

"Deadly."  

"Really?"  She started to cry tears of joy.

He kissed them off her cheeks.  "I know we have some issues to work out before we could tell anyone, or get you a ring to wear, but even if we have to keep it a secret for a little while, all that matters to me is what the two of us know."

She kissed him deeply again despite her crying, and in the Force her confusion fell away, leaving only her love behind.   "Yes.  The answer to your question is yes."  

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

As darkness fell the next day, the cooks and servants from the villa snickered among themselves as they boarded the retreat's transport back to the nearby town.  For newlyweds (if that's what they are), the Vaders (if that's their real name) certainly hadn't fit the typical pattern of guests.  Their first five days, they rarely spent any time in the villa, instead taking advantage of the numerous opportunities for fun and relaxation around the lake.  Then today they never even emerged from the bedroom and asked to have three gargantuan meals delivered and retrieved at the closed door.  Usually, of course, it happened in the opposite order.  

---

The last rays of sunlight fell away, and the soft blue hue in the lower sky became complete.  Anakin and Padmé stood in their bathrobes on the balcony of her room, drying each other's hair with enormous plush towels.  When he finished hers, Anakin neatly folded the towels and hung them over the railing.  Padmé looked out over the lake.  She reached her arms behind her and pulled him to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  Anakin rested his chin gently on the top of her head.  

"How are we going to make this work?"  In the Force, she felt calm but nervous.  

"Master Yoda's the expert at seeing the future, unfortunately, not me," he sighed.  _I can't tell her what I saw.  I just can't_.

"Seriously, Ani, I'm really worried about it."  

"I meant what I said," he replied, making his voice as soothing as possible.  "I'll give the Council a choice.  They can let me be with you, or I leave the Order.  It's that simple."  

"Is it?"  She coughed twice and wiped her mouth on the fluffy sleeve.  "What makes you think they'll just give up?"  

He squeezed her tightly.  "I'm not saying they won't make my life miserable first.  Obi-Wan will try to reason with me until the bitter end.  I might even have to physically make him stop, although I hope not."  

"Me too," she whispered.  

"And certainly the Council will do everything they can to dissuade me from leaving."  He chuckled.  "You know, even if they say they'll let me be with you, they'll probably constantly assign me far away and try to renege on their agreement.  Maybe I shouldn't even offer to stay."  

She spun quickly in his arms and put her hands on his face.  "You have to.  Even if you don't want to, do it for me.  If they'll let you remain a Jedi, I insist you grab that opportunity.  You could always leave later if they break a promise to us.  I'm willing to risk any hassles they might try if you can have the chance to stay."  

He kissed her softly three times on the forehead.  "Okay.  I'll let them choose."  

"Thank you, my love," she smiled.  Then she frowned.  "I'm not sure what I should do."  

"What do you mean?  What is there any question about?"  

"Oh, I worry about my obligation to my constituents.  When they elected me, they didn't vote for the wife of a Jedi.  They certainly didn't vote for the wife of a man who left the Order.  Look where that took Dooku.  And they voted for a full-time politician, not a mother." 

"People's lives change, Padmé.  Even politicians'.  I mean, I read all the time about Senators who get divorced, or have affairs, or worse, and nothing happens to them.  And you're young.  They can't possibly expect you to stay the same forever."  

"I know."  She tugged open the top of his robe just a bit and leaned her face against his bare chest.  "The law on Naboo provides for a special retention election.  I could request one."  

"See, there you go."  He kissed her forehead again.  "So once we get back to Coruscant, we'll see what the situation is like and then pick a time as soon as we can to go to the Council, and you can tell the Loyalist Committee maybe.  And then we take it from there."  

"I love you so much," she sobbed.  "You always make things that seem so awful to me just disappear."  

"I love you too, angel," he whispered as he kissed her lips very softly.  

_"Are you an angel?"_  Padmé's presence in the Force erupted with a surprisingly intense happiness.  She leaned up to his ear.  "Call me that.  Forever."  

He smiled at her and lifted her feet a few inches off the ground as he spun her back inside.  "I'm totally exhausted," he announced.  "Can we go to bed?"  

"I hope you mean only to hold each other and sleep," she replied expectantly.  

"Oh, most definitely yes," he giggled.  

---

In the middle of the night, Padmé woke up abruptly, her heart pounding in fright.  Her mind told her a noise had jarred her awake, but she didn't know what it was.  She lay there for a second.  Then the bed shook and Anakin cried out.  

"No!  Mom!  No!"  His voice was filled with desperation and fear.  

She rolled over quickly and rocked his shoulders firmly.  "Ani, wake up!"  

He shivered violently and sat upright in the bed.  His eyes popped open and he gulped for air.  

She softly brushed her hands on his back.  "What's wrong?"  

"A nightmare.  A horrible, terrible nightmare."  He lurched like he was about to vomit, but he didn't.  "No.  Not really a nightmare.  A vision from the Force."  

"About what?"  

He slowly lowered himself onto his back and looked at the ceiling.  "My mother.  She's in tremendous pain.  Dying, maybe, I'm not sure.  She's been tortured, or nearly murdered, or something.  And I felt it as vividly as if it were happening to me."  

She kissed his cheek and caressed his chest with her hand.  "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"  

"Yes.  I'm positive."  He took a few deep breaths.  "I had a few very short visions like this a couple of weeks ago, although they weren't as awful.  Obi-Wan and I agreed they probably were just memories or emotional vibrations, not truly signals from the Force.  This one was different.  It was sharper, and more intense, and lasted much longer."  

"Then there's only one thing we can do."  She brushed his hair.  "We have to go to Tatooine."  

Anakin took a deep breath.  "I want to do that, I really do, but we shouldn't.  We'd be leaving Naboo and I'd be seeing my mother before I'm authorized.  I'd be violating two direct orders from the Council.  That's grounds for expulsion."  

Padmé sat up.  "Anakin, listen to me."  The darkness in her voice shocked him to attention.  "I know we agreed to give them the chance to keep you in the Order.  It's one thing if it's only about me.  I can live with the consequences of my own actions and decisions; I do that every day in politics.  This is different.  If they would expel you for trying to protect your mother from whatever she's suffering, then I don't want any part of them."  

"Okay.  I understand."  Anakin sat up too and wrapped his arm around her.  "Let's go back to sleep.  We can leave in the morning."  

As they lay down again, Padmé pressed snugly against Anakin's back and hugged him tightly.  "I'm so sorry."  

"Me too.  I hope it's not too late to help her."  

She kissed the nape of his neck.  "I love you, Anakin Skywalker."  

He sighed very deeply and very, very sadly.  "I have a bad feeling about this." 

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Padmé found Anakin standing in the cockpit, his eyes sullen, lost in a stare at the brilliant streaks of lightspeed.  "Come back to bed," she requested quietly.  

"I can't sleep," he replied calmly.  "I can't shake the vision from my mind when I close my eyes."  

"I'm so sorry," she soothed as she pressed herself against his back and ran her hands onto his chest under his nightshirt.  In the reflection in the transparisteel viewports, he didn't look at all like himself.  There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.  His shoulders slumped.  His arms hung limp at his sides.  Unkempt hair stuck out in all directions, and dark whiskers stood out against his light skin.  

"I love you, Padmé," he said forlornly, almost about to cry.  "I need my mother to be okay."  

"I love you too."  He'd been like this all day on the hyperspace jump from Naboo to Tatooine.  Now she was becoming very worried about him.  _I need to find something to take his mind off this.  To distract him until we arrive_.  She had tried stories about Jar Jar's mishaps at the Senate, playing sabaac, and watching a holodrama from the memory banks.  Nothing had worked.  She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his neck as she ran her fingertips along his ribs and then, tentatively, tickling toward his bellybutton.  _Maybe if we…_  

He put his hands over hers very gently and held them in place.  "Not now, okay?"  

"Whatever you want, Ani.  I'm sorry."  

"No, no, it's fine," he whispered.  "Later, when everything is alright."  

She kissed his neck again and squeezed him even tighter.  _And what if it isn't?_

---

Although it was the next morning to them, it was evening in Mos Espa when they landed.  Anakin tripled-checked the locks on the ship and paid a sizable bribe to the spaceport guards to ensure its security.  

The rickshaw droid let them out in front of Watto's shop and pulled aside in the street to wait for them.  Anakin brushed his right hand over his lightsaber as he and Padmé ducked through the door.  

They looked at each other in shock at what they saw.  The image was uncanny.  Sitting on the main counter was a young girl, about twelve or thirteen years old, tinkering with a broken pit droid.  She was in the exact spot, in the same posture, as Anakin had been sitting when he first met Padmé.  And that was not all.  The girl's long brown hair was pulled back with a braid almost identical to the one Padmé had worn that day, and her blue smock gave her a very similar appearance to Padmé's peasant disguise.  

The girl stared back at them.  The two customers were much younger than usual.  The man was tall and dressed like a Jedi, including a lightsaber on his belt.  The woman was a head shorter than him and wore a simple gray pilot's suit and a blaster pistol in a holster.  "My name is Padmé," the woman said as she stepped forward.  "What's yours?"  

"I'm Jenny," the girl answered.  "How may I help you?"  

The man's voice was deep and scary.  "Is Watto here?"  

Jenny looked at the floor.  "He's in the yard.  I'm not supposed to disturb him.  You can wait, or you could come back tomorrow."  

The man chuckled.  "I assure you, he will talk to me.  Go back there and tell him the winner of the Boonta Eve race ten years ago is here to see him.  He'll understand."  

Jenny's voice quivered.  "I don't think I should."  

"It's okay," Padmé said very peacefully.  "I promise Watto won't be angry with you."  

Jenny hopped down from the counter and walked out the back door into the yard.  Padmé reached over her right hand and held Anakin's left tightly.  

As they expected, Watto came flying through the back door at top speed.  When he saw Anakin's Jedi robes and menacing stare, however, he stopped in midair and his face shook with fright.  Without hesitation, he told them everything he knew about where Shmi Skywalker might be now.  He'd sold her to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars who lived near Mos Eisley.  He'd heard Lars freed her, then years later married her.  Other than the location in his records, there was nothing else he could tell them.  

When the man and woman stalked out, Jenny turned to Watto.  "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but they insisted."  

"No need to apologize, child.  You did the right thing," the Toydarian told her, his voice still shaking with fear, barely audible over the flapping of his wings.  "Even though it almost got me killed."  

---

Anakin landed the _Blue Hawk_ at the edge of the Lars homestead.  As they walked hand-in-hand toward the main domed structure, a protocol droid fully covered in mismatched metal plates creaked over to intercept them.  

"Greetings," the formal voice intoned, "I am See…"

"Threepio?"  Anakin cut the droid off in surprise.  

"Oh my.  Oh my.  The maker!  Master Ani!  I knew you would return.  Oh!  And Miss Padmé.  How pleasant to see you both again."  

"Hello, Threepio," Padmé replied quietly.  

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin stated as calmly as he could, although he knew from the Force she wasn't here.  In fact, an almost overpowering feeling of sorrow infected the entire site.  

"Oh dear."  Threepio looked away, as if from anxiety.  "We'd better go indoors."  

At the bottom of the stairs, a young man and woman holding hands were standing to greet them.  "Master Owen, Miss Beru, I present two very important visitors," Threepio announced. 

"Thank you, Threepio," said the man.  

Anakin extended his hand.  "I'm Anakin Skywalker."  

"Owen Lars," the man responded as he returned the handshake.  "We knew you'd come back someday."  He gently drew the woman forward by the hand.  "This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."  

Padmé didn't wait for Anakin to introduce her.  "I'm Padmé Naberrie, Anakin's fiancée."  

"Is my mother here?"  Anakin's voice was beginning to shake.  

"No, I'm afraid she's not," Owen answered sadly.  "Come inside and sit down.  We have a lot to talk about."  

As they walked through the open arch, Beru leaned in to Padmé.  "Congratulations," she whispered.  

At the dining room table, Owen told them of the recent tragedy.  One morning about a month ago, out picking mushrooms from the vaporators, his stepmother Shmi had been abducted by a roving band of Tusken Raiders.  A party of thirty local moisture farmers went out to rescue her and was ambushed in a canyon by the Tuskens.  All but two were killed, including Owen's father, Cliegg.  

Anakin could sense in the Force Owen's incomprehensible grief at losing both his father and stepmother at the same time.  He also sensed how much Owen and Beru loved and mourned Shmi.  _She's still alive.  I would have felt it in the Force if she had died.  I can still save her_.  Anakin rose from the table.  "I'm going after her.  I can follow her presence in the Force in the desert."  

"You can use my speederbike," Owen offered.  

"Thank you," Anakin nodded.  

Before he headed out into the setting sun, Padmé enveloped Anakin in a tight embrace.  "I'm so sorry," she told him through her tears.  

"I know."  

"I'll be safe.  They're good people."  She kissed his cheek.  "I'll be waiting right here for you."  

He turned and straddled the hovering bike.  Over his shoulder, he called to her as he fired up the engines.  "I won't be long."  

--- 

Anakin flew over the sand at top speed, the chilly night wind ripping through his hair, tracking his mother's presence in the Force.  It was very weak and full of pain.  Those sensations were all he felt for hours.  By the time he finally could sense her noticeably closer, there was nothing in his mind but hatred at the Tuskens who did this to her.  The Tuskens who did this to Padmé and him.  

---

Padmé couldn't sleep while Anakin was gone.  She knew she shouldn't have gone with him, although she felt like there was something more she could have done to help.  There wasn't, of course, and finally she accepted that.  She paced around the homestead restlessly, worrying about Anakin, hoping against hope that he would rescue his mother, wondering what she possibly could do to comfort him if Shmi died.  

Finally, she walked up the stairs and stood outside, barefoot in the sand, gazing at the stars.  The wind whipped her nightgown and robe around her, and she crossed her arms over her chest to fight the cold.  She pondered the constellations.  She was fairly certain Coruscant's star was not visible from here, so she picked one out randomly and pretended it was the capital planet.  And she fired angry thoughts at the Jedi Temple there.  _What are you trying to prove?  What did you hope to accomplish by denying him his mother?  Would it have hurt anything to send a Jedi back, to honor Qui-Gon's memory, and free her too?  Maybe he would have been a better Padawan, a happier pupil, if you'd let him be with his mother, instead of tormenting him with her absence.  I promise you one thing: I will never give him up.  You'll have to kill us to separate us_.  She yelled out in frustration into the night.  "Why?  Why would you do this to him?"  _If she dies, you're responsible.  You could have let him save her, when he first had one of those terrible dreams, or years ago_.  She shivered as she chuckled viciously.  _You're responsible.  And you'll bear the consequences_.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Anakin left the speederbike at the top of the bluff and used the Force to control his descent as he leaped to the ground below.  He drew his black cloak around him and snuck quietly into the Tusken encampment.  The hum of his lightsaber concealed by the barking of several massiffs, he cut his way into the hut he sensed held his mother.  

Anakin's heart stopped and his stomach lurched violently when he saw her.  She was tied to a rack, scars and bruises and dried blood on her face and arms.  Her presence in the Force was faint.  He rushed over and released the bindings, cradling her head in his lap.  "Mom, I'm here.  You're safe."  

Shmi's eyes opened just barely.  "Ani?"  Her voice cracked and gurgled, and it was very quiet.  

"It's me, Mom."  

Her eyes opened the rest of the way and she struggled mightily to lift her hand to touch his face.  "Oh, Ani.  You've grown so handsome."  She coughed, and a drip of blood ran out the corner of her mouth.  

Anakin wiped it away with his finger.  "Hold on, Mom.  I'll make you better."  

She noticed his attire and lightsaber.  "Ani, you're a Jedi?  Your dream came true?"  

"Yes, Mom.  And I'm married."  _Even if it's not technically true yet, I want her to know in case she…_  He could feel her slipping away in the Force, dying in his arms.

She smiled the biggest smile she could through her pain.  "That's wonderful.  Who's the lucky woman?"  Her voice was a light teasing like their days together many years ago, and it lifted his heart a little.  

"Padmé Naberrie.  Do you remember her?"  

"Of course I do.  The girl who was with Qui-Gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks."  She coughed again.  "I'm so proud of you, Ani."  Another cough, this one more severe.  "I knew I'd see you again.  I knew it."  

"Stay with me, Mom!"  His voice was desperate.  "Everything's going to be okay."  

She looked sadly into his eyes.  "It's too late for me.  I love you, Ani."  

"No!  Mom, don't die!"  A hint of anger tinged his tone.  "I need you."  

"Take good care of Padmé," she instructed him as the last bit of her disappeared in the Force and her body went limp.  

Anakin wanted to yell and scream and surge out into the Force to pull her back.  But she was gone.  There was nothing more he could do for her.  He reached down and closed her eyelids, then wept for hours holding her body in his arms.  Sorrow filled his heart.  

A bit after dawn, two Tusken men stepped inside the hut and saw him sitting there.  They warbled back outside a loud warning in their language.  An instant later, they were decapitated by one swift swing from the blue lightsaber.  Seeing his mother's killers standing there in front of him immediately had transformed Anakin's feelings from sadness to anger.  

Anakin sliced off the door flap as he walked out into the camp.  The hatred from the ride the night before had returned in a blazing fury.  It was strong, burning in his body, coursing through him in his blood.  He felt himself becoming more and more powerful as he used the anger to increase his strength in the Force.  Several more Tuskens charged in the dim morning light, gaffi sticks brandished at him.  It was pathetically easy for him to strike them down.  He strode toward the center of the camp, killing all comers as he went, his anger growing deeper and hotter.  When he arrived there, he stopped and looked at the Tuskens.  Women and children cowered and hid.  Some men moved slowly in preparing to attack, while others held back.  

"I hate you!"  He shouted at the top of his lungs.  "I hate you!  Die!  All of you!  Die!  I'll kill you like you killed her!"  The hate flowed through the Force into him, and he felt invincible.  

Three more Tuskens charged, and one simple whirling blow ended that.  Anakin heard a voice in his head, calling out to him as if from a great distance.  "Anakin!"  It was Qui-Gon.  "Anakin!  No!  Let go of your anger!"  

Anakin blinked repeatedly and rapidly shook his face back and forth a few times.  He killed four more Tuskens who came at him.  When still two more charged, Anakin reached into the Force again to power his strike with his raging vengeance.  When he did so, something else rushed into him too.  Grief.  But not his own.  The grief of Tusken women and children at their losses.  

Anakin snapped his left palm out at the two men running at him.  They flew back several feet in the air and landed on their backs.  He scanned the devastation he had caused in the camp.  Fifteen Tusken men were dead.  Only six more stood facing him, including the two rising to their feet.  And twenty women and almost fifty children radiated nothing but fear into the Force.  

He lowered his head and turned off his lightsaber.  In the Force, he sensed the Tuskens' confusion.  He spun on his heels and walked back toward his mother's hut, lightsaber handle still in his hand.  The Tuskens did not follow him.  He gathered up his mother's body and wrapped it in two large blankets he found inside.  He carried her out the open door.  In those minutes, the Tuskens had not moved.  They were looking at him silently.  

He walked slowly away to the base of the bluff.  Powering himself in the Force, he made a standing leap all the way to the top.  

---

It was mid-morning when Padmé, Owen, and Beru heard the speederbike and rushed up the stairs to meet him.  Anakin could feel their sorrow in the Force as he carefully untied his mother's body from the back and lifted it his arms.  His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears as he led them back downstairs.  

A few minutes later, Padmé found him in the garage, propped up from a workbench by his arms.  "I'm so sorry, Ani," she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.  

He turned around to face her, his face soaked with tears.  "Why'd she have to die?  I should have been able to save her."  Padmé's beautiful face framed by her loose hair and the snug fit of her simple blue shirt and pants soothed him, as did her compassionate presence in the Force.

"Sometimes no one can stop death."  

"Why not?  Even death is insignificant next to the power of the Force.  If Obi-Wan and the Council weren't holding me back, I would already be powerful enough to..."  He couldn't finish his thought, and now the hatred was back in his eyes.  

She took his hands in hers.  "I blame the Jedi too."  

For some reason, that calm and simple statement combined with the love and sympathy he felt from her in the Force to drive the anger out of his mind.  He let out a deep sigh.  "I used the dark side, Padmé.  When the Tuskens found me there, after she was dead, I attacked them.  It wasn't self-defense."  A tear ran down his cheek.  "I used my anger and hate to kill them.  I would have killed every single one of them, including the women and children, if I hadn't come to my senses."  

She squeezed his hands.  "I forgive you."  

"It's not quite that simple.  I'm still angry.  I still hate them.  I need to be very careful."  

She pressed herself against him and wrapped her hands around his waist.  "I love you more than anything in the galaxy, Anakin.  You're my husband."  They shared a look that said everything words couldn't about how true that was, even though the official ceremony itself would have to wait.  "We will make it through this together.  All of this."  

"I love you too, my beautiful wife."  He let her kiss him, gently at first, then deeply.  He embraced her and rubbed her back with his hands.  It wasn't a conscious decision, but their grief and anger fueled them both until they were oblivious to everything in the universe but each other.  

--- 

After Shmi had been laid to rest, the two young couples ate a somber dinner together.  Owen told Anakin to take Threepio with them.  He had no real need for a protocol droid.  Threepio was Anakin's creation, and Shmi had finished him with the coverings only once she had finally accepted that Anakin would not be returning to do it himself.  Anakin was grateful for the gesture.  

They were about to discuss what Anakin and Padmé would do next when her comlink beeped.  "Artoo says it's an urgent message from Obi-Wan."  

Anakin knew that could not be good.  "If he's willing to contact us, it's something serious."  

They said their goodbyes and took Threepio with them to the _Blue Hawk_.  In the cockpit, they sat down and had Artoo play the holographic transmission.  

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "my long-range transmitter has been knocked out.  Retransmit this message to Coruscant."  Padmé paused the message with one hand and triggered the rebroadcast to the Jedi Temple with the other.  When the acknowledgement came through, she started the message again.  Obi-Wan was on Geonosis.  

Anakin wondered aloud to Padmé.  "What in the blazes is he doing there?"  

Droid foundries.  A massing Separatist army.  A reference they didn't understand to a bounty hunter named Jango Fett.  Count Dooku's Separatist treaties and Viceroy Gunray's repeated demands that Padmé be assassinated as a condition of his signature.  Implications of a secret declaration of war against the Republic.  Then, suddenly, Obi-Wan's image drew his lightsaber and deflected away blaster bolts.  As he retreated, a destroyer droid came into view, lasers firing.  

Padmé took Anakin's hand.  They looked into each other's eyes.  "This is terrible on so many levels," she whispered.  

After a few minutes, Master Windu appeared in the hologram.  "Anakin."

"Yes, Master."  

"We are sending you a transmission that explains the results of Obi-Wan's previous investigations.  It will clarify the situation for you and the Senator.  Contact us again in one hour at the Chancellor's office."  

"Yes, Master."  

They learned of the clone army on Kamino.  The mysterious order ten years ago, impossibly placed by an already-dead Jedi Master.  The bounty hunter Jango Fett as the source for the clones.  And the continued troubled status of the Military Creation Act in the Senate.  

Padmé participated in the meeting with Chancellor Palpatine over the holographic transmitter.  In this context, Anakin was more than happy to be a Padawan and say nothing.  She agreed with Senator Organa and Senator Taa that the Separatists' decision to militarize required the Republic to defend itself.  The Loyalist Committee voted unanimously to recommend enactment of the Act, and the members assured her they would do everything they could to persuade all of their previous allies to follow their lead.  It tore deeply into her spirit as she instructed Jar Jar to vote in favor of the legislation she had fought so long to defeat.  Despite the need for an army of the Republic and the increased risk of war, the Chancellor reassured everyone that peace negotiations would continue until the very moment the Separatists attacked, which hopefully would never occur.  Anakin sensed a wave of relief from Padmé.  

At the end of the meeting, Master Windu relayed new instructions to Anakin.  "We will deal with Count Dooku.  You must remain in hiding with Senator Amidala.  We will contact you again only when it is absolutely necessary."  

"Yes, Master."  Anakin reached over and terminated the feed to Coruscant.  

Padmé's anger snapped into the Force like the crack of a whip.  "They're insane!  They have to come halfway across the galaxy."  She looked down at the star charts.  "We're less than a parsec away."  

Anakin put his hand on her knee.  "I understand your concern, angel.  But I'm already going to be testing my luck with the Council as it is.  I can't disobey another direct order."  

Her eyes were dark as she glared at him.  "I know you've had your differences with Obi-Wan, but he's your friend, your mentor, almost like your father.  The Jedi's mistakes already cost us your mother.  I won't let them take him from you too.  I won't sit here and let him die."  

The rage inside of her disturbed him.  Yet he also agreed with her, and his own anger began to burn again.  "You're right.  We have to do something.  To Geonosis it is."  

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

With Anakin and Artoo combining their astrogation prowess, the hyperspace jump took them to Geonosis in two hours.  As he dropped the ship into a high orbit above the red planet, Padmé held his right arm with both hands from the starboard co-pilot's chair.  Both of them wanted desperately to take action right away, yet knew in their minds they couldn't.  

Anakin moved from the pilot's seat to the port co-pilot's chair.  Working together, he and Padmé soon had the ship's transmitters and receivers performing numerous observation and reconnaissance tasks.  Artoo processed all the information and sorted it for them on the main viewscreen, while Threepio linked into the computer as well and ran simultaneous translations of the multitude of incoming feeds.  

Although they learned much that morning, neither of them had an appetite.  Anakin's grief had not subsided, and his anger at the Council for ordering him not to assist Obi-Wan continued to build.  He sensed similar emotions in Padmé.  Late in the afternoon they finally forced themselves to eat a small meal.  

While Padmé considered their options further in light of the information gleaned from their espionage, Anakin leaned back in the chair and cleared his mind.  He fell into the Force and projected his feelings at the planet below.  First he picked up a range of violent emotions, mainly fear, anger, and disgust.  It did not take long for him to locate Obi-Wan's presence in the Force: as vibrant as ever, if riddled with frustration.  _I bet he's being held prisioner_, Anakin thought.  _That would really tick him off_.  As he probed further, he encountered something that surprised him.  It was a powerful, deep, and raging presence of the dark side.  His own anger sparkled in his heart as if awakened by detecting similar power in another.  Anakin controlled his probing carefully, not wanting to reveal himself.  After a few minutes, he pulled back from the evil source and ended his meditation.  

He kept his voice calm, hoping not to distress her too much.  "Padmé?"  

She was pacing back and forth in the small cockpit, thinking hard.  "Yes, Ani?"  

"There's a Sith Lord down there," he said quietly.  

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, but her emotions stayed moderate.  "Are you sure?"  

"Yes.  I sensed his presence very clearly."  He sighed.  "It's Dooku, I assume."  

Padmé chuckled as she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "The Jedi Council is quite convinced he is only a political idealist and remains a man of character." 

Anakin let unexpected venom drip in his voice.  "They are fools.  He left the Order ten years ago, just after Obi-Wan killed the Sith Lord at Naboo.  His Force skills were almost unparalleled.  There's no way a brand new Sith apprentice could have been trained in ten years to be as powerful as what I sensed."  _Unless they have their own Chosen One_, he thought snidely to himself.  "So it must be Dooku."  

"That certainly seems like sound reasoning to me," Padmé agreed.  "Too bad the Jedi never listen to you," she kidded as she began to trace a line of very soft kisses up from the base of his neck.   

---

When they revealed their presence the next day, Padmé's Senate diplomatic codes were acknowledged.  The _Blue Hawk_ arrived without incident on a landing platform on the edge of what they knew to be the Separatist headquarters complex.  In contrast to his usual maroon and black, today Anakin wore the standard-issue tan Jedi robes and left his cloak behind.  Padmé dressed in a white outfit of plain design, a small white cape and two metal armbands the only indications of her official status.  He tapped his lightsaber lightly with his fingers as she slid a blaster pistol into her right hip holster.  

Waiting for them was a tall, dark-skinned man in blue and silver armor, helmet tucked under his left arm.  "I am Jango Fett," the man announced smoothly.  "I welcome you to Geonosis on behalf of Count Dooku."  

Padmé looked quickly for insignia of rank on the man and saw none.  "Thank you, Master Fett.  I am ready to proceed."  

Fett led them inside through many hallways and turbolifts until they ultimately arrived in a large conference room with dim lights.  Across the table sat the leaders of the Separatist movement.  In the center was Dooku.  To his right, Padmé recognized Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild, and San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan.  To Dooku's left sat Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Senator Po Nudo of Ando.  Anakin stood just behind Padmé's right shoulder as she sat down, while Fett took up a similar position with Dooku.

In his seat, Dooku was surprised.  He had heard of Senator Amidala, of course, but had not realized she was so young.  And the Padawan with her he did not recognize either, although he doubted he would remember anyone who would have been perhaps nine or ten years old when he left the Order.  For an official mission from the Senate, he almost felt insulted by the selection of these emissaries.  "Greetings, Senator Amidala," he welcomed her formally.  "You honor us with your presence."  

"Thank you, Count," she responded in a measured voice.  "We have many issues to discuss."  

Anakin watched the negotiations in awe.  Padmé had complete mastery of etiquette and formal procedure.  She dominated the debate with the much older man and his comrades without the slightest insult or offense.  For each argument Dooku asserted against the Republic and in favor of secession, Padmé rejoined with a deliberate and reasoned justification for working within the existing democratic structure.  

After Dooku called her "young Senator" for the fifth time, Padmé interrupted and berated him in a harsh yet nonabrasive tone.  "Excuse me, Count," she began, "but many things have changed since you left the Jedi Order.  I am not simply some girl wonder who fortuitously outwitted the Trade Federation.  I hold a position on the Loyalist Committee not as a favor or from a mistake, but because of the respect my colleagues give to me.  Perhaps you are unaware that politicians and scholars with far more expertise than you consider my doctoral dissertation on the political economy of trade with Outer Rim to be the leading authority in the field.  I have a standing offer for a tenured chair in political science at the University of Naboo in Theed.  You've heard of it, I assume, considering it is one of the four or five most prestigious institutions of higher learning in the galaxy.  I think it would be wise, Count, for you to cease condescending to me."  _Professor Padmé Skywalker_, she thought quickly to herself.  _That has a nice sound to it_.

Dooku responded with nothing but an apologetic nod.  After almost two more hours, it seemed to Anakin that neither side had done anything to convince the other.  Finally, Padmé challenged Dooku on his decision to raise an army and directly asked whether he intended to provoke a civil war.  

"No, no, Senator, of course not," Dooku replied. "We fear aggression by the Republic.  We act only in self-defense."  

"Self-defense?"  She laughed aloud darkly.  "Self-defense?"  She snickered again as she leaned back in her chair and drew her hands under the table.  "You can't be serious, Dooku."  In an instant, Padmé had shocked those on the other side of the table with her aggressive change in demeanor, claiming a position of superiority by using his name instead of title and with her physical posture.  From the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Padmé's right thumb flick twice on her hip.  

"Oh, I most definitely am, Senator," Dooku remarked coolly, not reacting to her incitement.  

Everyone except Padmé, Anakin, and Dooku shook noticeably in fright as the loud crack of a blaster pistol shot echoed through the room.  Gunray let out a small moan, then tipped forward from his seat and smacked face-first into the table, motionless.  Padmé slid the pistol back in her holster and clasped her hands in front of her on the table as she sat up straight again.  "Self-defense, you say?  Let me tell you about self-defense, Dooku.  Self-defense is my right for having been repeatedly and maliciously attacked.  So do not dare talk to me about self-defense."  

When no response came from across the table, Padmé continued.  "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  I request that you release him immediately to me.  If you decline, I demand my right of humanitarian access to visit him in your custody."    

Dooku rose from his seat.  "You and your guard will be escorted promptly to Kenobi's detention cell."  

Padmé pushed back her chair and stood up as well.  "You still can mediate your disputes with the Republic, Count.  Do not begin a war with the Republic you cannot win.  Your insignificant rebellion will be easily crushed."  

"We'll see," Dooku chuckled.  Suddenly, he stretched out with both his hands.  Anakin had anticipated the attempt to disarm them with the Force, however.  He reacted instantly and snapped his palms back at Dooku.  A soft pop sounded in the air of the room and their weapons stayed where they were.  Dooku shot a stare at Anakin and dropped his hands.  

"Please, follow me," offered Fett, who had walked around the table.  

As they stepped toward the door, Anakin leaned in to Padmé.  "They'll probably just lock us in there with him."

"I know," she smiled, "but it will be much harder for them to kill the three of us together than him alone."  

Anakin grinned.  _I love her so much_.  

Just before she rounded the corner into the hallway, Padmé tossed a comment back over her shoulder to Dooku.  "Sorry about the mess."  

Dooku smiled.  He'd always hated the sniveling Neimodian, and she had saved him a lot of hassle by killing the Viceroy.  More significantly, though, he wondered about the identity of the Padawan.  The boy had been far more powerful than he had expected, and had completely blocked him in the Force.  He was confident Master Sidious had told him about any new Jedi in the Temple who could be of concern to him.  So who was this mysterious Padawan?

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

As they followed Jango Fett down the dark hallway in the detention building, Anakin sensed Obi-Wan detect them in the Force.  His mentor's presence was healthy, calm, and still frustrated.  Walking next to him, Padmé emanated disappointment and anger.  Her love for him was there, but stifled and hazy.  _She's so perceptive.  Already preparing to hide her feelings for me from Obi-Wan_.  

Fett stopped in front of a closed cell.  "There is a small blue button just inside the door," he told them calmly.  "If you wish to exit, press it and we will retrieve you."  

Padmé turned to him.  "If I may ask, has Kenobi's fate been decided?"

"No, Senator Amidala, it has not.  The last I heard, he was to be tried for espionage against the sovereign system of Geonosis.  Perhaps such a trial would take place in the next day or so.  I am sure you would be welcome as a diplomatic observer if you are still here."  

"Thank you for your hospitality and forthrightness, Master Fett," Padmé bowed to him.

The door closed behind them as they entered the dimly lit room.  In the center, Obi-Wan hung suspended in mid-air by energy binders secured to his wrists and ankles, rotating slowly.  "Anakin, Senator Amidala," he said excitedly, "it is a great relief to see you safe.  What is the situation?"  

"No, Master Kenobi, it is a great relief to see you," Padmé responded quietly.  

Anakin smirked.  He knew Obi-Wan would have dozens of questions, so he decided the best he could do was provide as much information as possible up front.  "We received your message promptly, Master.  We retransmitted it as you requested.  The Jedi Council and the Chancellor's advisors had an emergency meeting about it."  As he spoke he walked in long strides, keeping pace with the rotation, hands clasped at the small of his back.  "Master Windu is organizing some sort of response, although he did not tell me the details.  And the Loyalist Committee is working to enact the Military Creation Act to enable use of the clone army to defend the Republic."  

Obi-Wan nodded.  "Very good."  He seemed to ponder the information a bit more.  "And you were sent ahead to attempt a diplomatic solution?"  

Padmé giggled.  "Not exactly, Obi-Wan."  

Anakin met Obi-Wan's quizzical stare.  "Master Windu ordered me to stay in hiding with Senator Amidala," Anakin told him as he struggled hard not to call her Padmé.  "But she insisted we make an attempt to rescue you.  At this point, it probably will take at least another day for any strike force from Coruscant to arrive."  

"Hmm," Obi-Wan grimaced.  "I do not like the idea of you disregarding the Council's instructions, even at Senator Amidala's request.  Although your presence actually may decrease the imminent danger."

"I agree," Padmé commented.  "Dooku seemed genuinely reluctant to commit an act of war."  She chuckled.  "If he truly wished to do that, all three of us already would have been executed."  Anakin nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I think you may be right about that, Senator," Obi-Wan replied.  "Nevertheless, I believe he cannot be trusted.  He spent considerable time in here yesterday interrogating me, trying to convince me to join him.  I refused, of course.  He claims the Senate is now under the practical control of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious, who purportedly also masterminded the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo a decade ago.  I would think the Jedi Council would be aware of such manipulation, but the dark side clouds the Force, so it's possible, I suppose."  

Padmé looked into Anakin's eyes.  He could read in her gaze her question whether they should tell Obi-Wan about their assessment that Dooku was one of the two Sith Lords, presumably the apprentice.  Anakin shook his head very slightly and Padmé nodded back almost imperceptibly.  "Well, Master Kenobi," she said, "I have my own doubts about the integrity of many Senators.  Domination by the Sith, however, seems unlikely."  

---

Anakin and Padmé stayed with Obi-Wan in his cell.  They did not ask to leave.  When Fett delivered three dinners to the cell at the appropriate time, he did not query them about it.  After six or seven hours, they had discussed everything Obi-Wan had learned.   Anakin and Padmé had shared what little news they could provide, except their suspicions about Dooku being a Sith and, of course, anything about their relationship.  At that point, all three of them were tired.  Obi-Wan dropped his mind into a deep meditative trance, while Anakin and Padmé sat on the floor, backs propped up against the wall.  She decided it looked innocent enough for her to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder, which she did.  Anakin stayed awake for a few more minutes, then fell asleep himself, very frustrated he could not hold her in his arms as he so desperately wanted. 

After a few hours, Obi-Wan and Anakin snapped into full consciousness simultaneously.  They both sensed the same tremendous surge in the Force moving slowly up the hallway toward them.  The two men looked at each other and grinned broadly.  Anakin gently rocked Padmé with his hand.  "Wake up.  They're here."  

"Huh?"  She was still groggy.  "Who's here?"  

"The Jedi," he told her quietly.  "Get ready.  I suspect we'll be fighting our way out."  

As Padmé shook the sleep from her mind, Anakin rose and stood next to the containment apparatus.  He drew his lightsaber and ignited it.  The blue blade easily shattered the top and bottom energy projectors.  Obi-Wan dropped smoothly to the floor and held out his wrists.  Anakin very carefully sliced off the binders, then bent down and similarly removed the ones on his mentor's ankles.  

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other again as they both heard the same message in their minds:  Mace Windu's telepathic voice saying, "Stand back from the door."  Anakin took Padmé by the hand and the three of them stepped to the far side of the cell.  A moment later, the metal door blasted inward in a blaze of fire.  

Mace's head and the tip of his purple lightsaber popped around the corner as the smoke cleared.  He already had sensed in the Force that they were fine.  "Let's get this party started," he joked smoothly as he tossed a lightsaber handle to Obi-Wan.  "It's your older blade, your spare.  We picked up it from your room before we left."  Obi-Wan smiled and turned on the blue weapon.  The three cellmates walked out into the hallway to join the Jedi; Padmé tore off the small cape and left it behind.  "We figured you'd rather have an old standby than some random utility blade," Mace chuckled, slapping Obi-Wan on the back.  

Waiting in the hallway for them, lightsabers blazing, were Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, and Barriss Offee.  Greetings were exchanged quickly before the group of eight Jedi and a Senator began to run down the hallway.  For now, no opponents presented themselves.  

Mace held back a few steps and pulled into a jog next to Anakin.  "A small team is securing the _Blue Hawk_.  We would have flown it to safety for you, but the locks are set to open only for you and the Senator.  Which is actually fine; that's how it's supposed to be."  

Anakin nodded.  He very quickly looked over at Padmé, who was shooting him a knowing glance.  He knew full well she was thinking the same thing he was: _That was a close one.  We forgot to change the sheets_.  

Mace talked to Padmé as they continued to run, raising his voice to be heard over the thumping of their boots on the stone and the hum of the lightsabers.  "The Loyalist Committee was grateful for your participation in the meeting a few days ago," he informed her.  "They had been quite reluctant to take action without your input."  

"Thank you, Master Windu," she replied a bit out of breath.  "I will express my appreciation to them when I return.  Did the Military Creation Act pass?"  

"The situation is a bit more complicated, unfortunately," Mace sighed.  "The opponents of the Act were able to hang it up in procedures so ridiculous even your most skilled parliamentarians could not overcome it.  Nevertheless, it was clear a large majority of Senators desired to authorize the use of the clone army to defend the Republic against the Separatists' military threat."  

Anakin felt a strong surge of anxiety flowing out from her as she continued the conversation.  "And the solution?"  

Mace frowned.  "Senator Cork proposed a resolution granting temporary emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor, authorizing him to conduct a war against the Separatists.  Representative Binks and your colleagues on the Loyalist Committee fought valiantly to defeat it.  Despite their efforts, the motion carried."  

Now Anakin sensed her feelings turning to anger and rage.  "What?  No!  That's not possible!"  Padmé's face was filled with dismay.  _And Cork, of all people.  That dirty, rotten, bought-and-paid-for criminal!_  "Under the Act, the Senate retained plenary authority over the war, as a check on executive power.  Are you telling me the Senate simply abdicated itself completely to Palpatine instead?"  She was totally incredulous.  

"It appears that way, Senator Amidala.  I am truly sorry," Mace sighed.  "And it is worse than that.  The Chancellor ordered the clone army into a preemptive strike against the Separatists here on Geonosis."  

"He did what?"  Tears began to well up in her eyes.  _He promised me personally the Republic would never strike first, that we would only go to war if attacked_.  "You can't be serious!  The Republic is starting the war?"  

All Mace could do was nod his head sadly.  He patted her gently on the shoulder, then ran to the head of the group.

Padmé looked at Anakin.  "This is treasonous!  It's worse than anything I ever imagined possible," she sighed as she wiped her eyes, her spirit in the Force vacillating between hopelessness and unadulterated fury.

Anakin smiled weakly.  "I'm so sorry, Padmé."  He looked up when he sensed another surge in the Force.  "Draw your pistol.  We're out."  

The group of nine, unopposed for their entire escape inside, emerged through an open door of the detention building onto an edge of the broad grounds of the headquarters complex.  The sky was filled with huge troop transports and streaking gunships.  In front of them, a large number of battle droids, destroyer droids, and super battle droids stood between them and the Republic forces in the distance.  Those forces, they saw, included dozens and dozens of Jedi leading thousands upon thousands of white-armored clonetroopers in an all-out assault on the droid armies of the Separatists.  

Mace turned over his shoulder to face the group.  "We fight our way forward until the gunships arrive to retrieve us.  Go!  Go!  Go!"  

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

The Jedi set up in a wedge formation and advanced quickly.  At the point, Mace engaged the closest battle droids with his shimmering purple blade, while the others attacked droids and deflected away incoming blaster fire, often ricocheting the shot back into the droid that fired it.  Padmé stayed one step right behind Anakin, taking every available shot at a droid with her blaster pistol.  Anakin focused most of his effort on keeping any bolts from hitting Padmé or him, although if a battle droid got close enough he would bisect it.  

After a few minutes, the Jedi had decimated the nearby ranks of droids.  More battle droids continued to pour from the doors of the buildings, however, and the Jedi were starting to tire.  Anakin and Padmé, by contrast, were fighting with more and more energy as the combat continued.  She unleashed on the droids her anger at the political developments, firing with greater precision than she ever had before.  Each shot hit a battle droid squarely in its metallic chest, or took out the feet of a destroyer droid, or slammed a super battle droid right between its electronic eyes.  

Watching her shooting, Anakin was inspired.  _Her anger makes her powerful.  She's stronger than I've ever seen her_.  He glanced at the other Jedi and saw them sweating and slowing down.  _Fools!  Time to match Padmé's intensity_.  He recalled the tremendous power he had felt on Tatooine.  _This time, I'll stay in control.  I won't fight indiscriminately.  But I'll use that power_.  He unlocked the safeguards on the anger in his mind and let it flow through his body.  With each beat of his heart, the fire rushed deeper into his body, filling every capillary of his flesh with the violent power of the dark side.  As the final step, he triggered his rage again: _My mother's dead, and it's their fault!_  

Anakin's blue lightsaber became a whirling disk of light in front of him, deflecting countless blaster bolts back into his enemies, every single one taking out a droid.  When the Jedi formation moved forward ten yards and a group of super battle droids came within reach, Anakin spun away from Padmé for just a moment.  His blade flashed brilliantly in the air as he struck down three of them in a matter of seconds.  Then he was at her side again, keeping shots away and sending back as many as he could.  

He sensed Padmé's dissatisfaction with her blaster pistol.  It was not designed for this heavy use, so it overheated too often, leaving her with irritating pauses in her attacks.  He leaned his head toward her.  

She leaned toward him in kind and shouted over the noise of the battle.  "Can you get me one of those rifles?"  

"Sure."  He let go of his lightsaber with his left hand as he scanned the fallen droids nearby.  Immediately he noticed a shattered battle droid skeleton with a blaster rifle next to it on the ground.  He extended his hand out and called the weapon to him.  It smacked into his palm and he offered it to Padmé.  "Here you are."  

"Great!  This is much better," she told him happily.  She extended the stock and set her feet, bracing the stock against her right shoulder and squeezing the barrel grip in her left hand.  Anakin watched in admiration as her blistering rate of fire tore into the droids advancing toward them.  And he sensed in the Force her exhilaration at the devastation she was inflicting on her opponents.  His own rage-powered skill wreaked havoc on any droid within five yards and took out many more with deflected shots.  

Suddenly Barriss yelled out in panic.  "Grenades!"  

Instantly, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon reacted by lifting their hands to raise up invisible barriers in the Force around the group, hoping to keep out the missiles.  Most of the grenades bounced away, but three got through before the Jedi could stop them.  As one landed near him, Anakin stepped his body between it and Padmé.  

The ground shook and the sky itself seemed to explode in a blinding flash.  Thousands of shards of metal whistled through the air and tore into the nine.  They all screamed in agony.  Within a heartbeat, however, the Jedi returned to the task at hand, deflecting more incoming blaster fire from the droids.  Pain did not interfere with duty.  

Anakin turned to the side to look at Padmé.  She had one small cut on her forehead that was barely bleeding.  Her front and left side looked unscathed.  Her right arm and right leg each had several streaking drips of blood, and he could see several large cuts on her back, as well as many small ones.  

Padmé was shocked at Anakin's appearance as he shifted toward her.  Although his back was clear, he had dozens of small cuts on the front of his chest and arms than bled through his tan Jedi robes.  And then she looked at his face.  In addition to a long gash on his forehead, there were two small cuts on his cheekbones just beneath his eyes.  To her, it looked as if he was crying tears of blood.  "_Anakin_!"  

"I'll be fine," he reassured her as best he could.  "They're mostly superficial wounds.  It looks worse than it is."  

Anakin then glanced at the others.  Barriss seemed to be badly hurt, as did Shaak Ti.  The rest appeared to have small wounds like his, causing pain but not impeding their ability to defend the group. 

Fortunately for all of them, two Republic gunships arrived overhead and hovered in place.  Laser cannons ripped through the adjacent droids.  The gunships descended vertically as clonetroopers laid down cover fire with blaster rifles.  Mace called out an order: "Regroup at the command center."  

Anakin and Padmé hopped into the side of one gunship along with Mace, Obi-Wan and Aayla Secura.  The vehicles swooped away from the detention building and swerved through the air.  They flew a short distance to the Republic's temporary command area, coincidentally set up within sight of the _Blue Hawk_'s platform.  All the while, they observed the raging war below.  The clonetroopers were annihilating the droids.  

At the command center, the nine were rushed first to a medical tent.  Mace and Obi-Wan were barely harmed and left within minutes.  As Anakin had promised her, most of his injuries were treated simply with wipes of gauze or small bacta patches.  Padmé's wounds received similar care.  When the medics cleared them well before the other five, they headed to the planning meeting in a nearby tent.  

Yoda stood on a crate, leaning against his cane, scrutinizing the holographic images projected on a war room table.  Mace, Obi-Wan, and Ki-Adi-Mundi also leaned over the table, considering options among themselves.  Three clonetrooper lieutenants stood at attention, awaiting orders.  Off to the side, Anakin saw Gina and Frekk standing back respectfully and Ellina behind the two.  Before he could wave hello to them, the four older Jedi at the table straightened up in reaction to a notice scrolling along the table edge.  

"Dooku," Mace announced.  "We've isolated his location.  He appears to be headed toward the hangar facility."  

"We should send a Jedi strike team," Ki-Adi-Mundi proposed.  "Clones will not be sufficient to handle him."

"I agree," Yoda concurred.  

"You are better students of war strategy than I," Obi-Wan deferred, tipping his head to the other three.  "I'll lead the mission."  He glanced at the three Padawans in the shadows.  "Do you have an assignment?"  They shook their heads.  "Good.  You can come with me."  

Only then did the four Jedi Masters notice that Anakin and Padmé had entered.  Obi-Wan smiled.  "Anakin!  We certainly can use your skills!  Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered reluctantly, "provided we have alternative protection for Senator Amidala."  

"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan responded, looking to Yoda and Mace.  "They'll handle the arrangements.  In fact, she can wait right here for us to return.  Our forces already are near victory."  

Padmé lifted her mouth to Anakin's ear, whispering quietly.  "Go.  Do your duty.  I'll be fine."  And then very, very softly, "I love you, Anakin Skywalker, more than life itself."  

Anakin smiled at her as he joined his three friends and Obi-Wan.  His mentor was giving him a befuddled look and projecting confusion into the Force.  From their decade together, Anakin knew immediately Obi-Wan had sensed something abnormal he didn't have time to consider with the requisite amount of intensity right now.  _I wonder_, Anakin pondered, _whether he senses the scars of the dark side in me or the love Padmé and I share?_  "Let's get him," he proclaimed. 

Slapping Anakin on the back, Obi-Wan smiled and his emotions returned to their usual equipoise as he led them outside.  

Padmé called after them.  "May the Force be with you."  


	3. Part Three: Chapters 28 to 38

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

His assignment of starting a galactic civil war accomplished, Dooku stood at a console in the hangar of the Separatist headquarters complex.  Behind him were five empty docking bays.  The other leaders, cowards that they were, already had fled.  In the sixth bay sat his solar sail ship.  The small rolling pilot droid was preparing for takeoff.  Dooku finished retrieving some files from the console computer and turned toward the vessel.  

The slow saunter was interrupted by the arrival of five young Jedi, lightsabers blazing, through an open hallway door across the hangar.  Anger at his incompetent subordinates flared in his mind.  Obi-Wan Kenobi had been allowed to escape and now was leading an assault on him.  The Padawan who had accompanied Senator Amidala also was here, so she probably still was alive somewhere too.  The other three Padawans he did not recognize: the Zabrak boy, the blonde girl, and the red-haired girl.  From their apparent age, they would have been only younglings when he left the Order, so he would have had no reason to know them.  

"Surrender, Dooku," Kenobi yelled to him.  "You are defeated."  

"Hardly," Dooku scoffed.  "You should not have come here, Jedi."  He tapped a button on his wristband and drew the curved lightsaber handle from his belt.  The red blade hissed out and hummed through the air.  

The five Jedi moved slowly forward.  They stopped in their tracks when they heard the clomping march of super battle droids.  Ten of the monstrous armored humanoid machines, five from each side, entered the hangar from other hallways and opened fire on the Jedi.  "Anakin and I can handle this," ordered Kenobi.  "Go!  Stop him."  

The three unfamiliar ones ran at Dooku.  "You have no chance against me, young Padawans," he informed them.  They did not relent, so he waited for them to get a bit closer before he shifted his lightsaber to his left hand and flicked his right hand out.  Like an invisible wall, the blast in the Force stood them up cold.  An instant later, Dooku called on his anger and fired Force lightning at the Padawans.  The Zabrak and the blonde reacted too slowly and were charged through with the burning energy.  The redhead, however, lifted her green lightsaber just in time and absorbed the attack in her blade.  "Very nice, little girl, very nice."  

Gina paced forward calmly, blade extended in a defensive position, measuring up the white-haired Jedi Master who had been Padawan to Yoda and himself had tutored unparalleled swordsmen like Qui-Gon Jinn.  She knew she was the worst fighter of the five by far.  Yet she did not let fear control her.  Instead she focused on her duty: she would try to defeat him, or at least try to delay his escape until the others could assist her.  As the Force flowed into her, it triggered in her mind Yoda's incessant admonition to them as younglings: _"Try not.  Do.  Or do not.  There is no try."_  As she gripped her lightsaber with two hands, for the first time in her life Gina truly understood the axiom.

She felt an immense burst in the Force as Dooku rushed her with the speed and power of a much younger man.  _Like Anakin_.  It took all her concentration and effort to block his strikes.  Fighting with great difficulty against Dooku's one-handed swings, she retreated a few steps before he pinned her weapon in a hold.  

The unthinkable happened.  The legend was true.  As his blade screeched against hers, and Gina shifted her center of balance to push back, her green lightsaber flickered three times and then sputtered out completely.  The crystals and the dark side energy forming the Sith blade had short-circuited her Jedi weapon.  Without a pause, Dooku lunged forward like a fencer and stabbed her through the heart.  

Dooku looked up.  Kenobi and his compatriot had reduced in half the number of super battle droids.  The younger Jedi was pale, the color utterly drained from his face.  The Zabrak and the blonde had struggled to their feet and were moving at him, carefully and deliberately and defensively this time.  "Now, now, children, what makes you think you will do any better?" 

Dooku whirled to engage them, striking rapidly with precise swings and thrusts.  He drove them away from each other until he had them on opposite sides.  He began to spin as he attacked first the boy, then the girl, then around again.  He snickered as he realized the two Padawans were utterly unprepared for the situation.  

Ellina watched helplessly as Dooku's unstoppably quick diving lunge struck Frekk on the right leg.  Dooku spun back to block her attack high, then swung around in a downward strike that sheared the now undefended Frekk through the chest.  Before the body even hit the floor, Dooku towered over her again and took the offensive.  

Dooku picked one of his favorite fencing strategies and executed it flawlessly at the blonde.  He marveled at the youth's ability to parry the entire series.  The desperation and strength in her fighting were far greater than her power in the Force.  At the same time, it almost seemed as if something was holding her back, weakening her, draining her energy even as she reached into the Force to fight him.  Then something in his mind triggered a memory.  A recollection of a time he and Master Sidious had been walking in the woods on Naboo and stumbled into a goose's nest.  Dooku extended his feelings at the blonde.  

Dooku laughed loudly.  "I know your secret, Padawan.  Does he?"  He snickered as her glared into her eyes.  "Master Yoda would be so disappointed at your indiscretion.  It's a shame you won't live to be expelled from the Order."  Dooku abruptly pressed his attack with a rapid set of overhead two-handed blows, driving the blonde back and forcing her defenses down.  His skill and speed were too much for her this time, and he impaled her through the breastbone.  

"Noooooo!"  Anakin's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the spacious hangar.  He and Obi-Wan had finished off the last super battle droid only to see Ellina's body slump to the floor near the fallen Gina and Frekk.  

"I can't take Dooku alone.  I need you," Obi-Wan stated calmly.  "Control your feelings.  Together, we can stop him once and for all and end this war right now."  

Anakin nodded.  On the outside, he remained collected as they slowly approached Dooku.  Inside, his mind unhinged and his anger and rage poured into his body in a torrent.  He no longer made any effort to contain it or stop it from overpowering him.  This time he opened his feelings willingly and wholly to the incoming flood of darkness, reveling in the sensation, relishing the fire coursing through his veins, savoring the power it gave him.  He glanced at Obi-Wan and chuckled at his mentor's lack of perception.  _"Difficult to see, the dark side is."_

Obi-Wan swung at Dooku first, giving Anakin the chance to look for openings and weaknesses in Dooku's attempt to duel the two of them at once.  After only a few seconds, Obi-Wan was disheartened.  The Sith Lord on Naboo, with a double-bladed lightsaber, almost had killed Qui-Gon and him.  Dooku, even with only a single blade, was far superior.  He parried all of their attacks with ease.  

Even as they drove Dooku back, Anakin knew they did not control the situation.  _We won't win like this.  He's more skilled at fighting two of us than we are at fighting in tandem against him_.  Anakin tried several more times to strike Dooku when the red blade spun to meet Obi-Wan's blue one, yet nothing got through.  

Suddenly, before they could react, Dooku ducked to the side, leaped into the air, and came down on the other side of Obi-Wan.  Paired up solo against the old master, Obi-Wan struggled to keep up his defense.  Anakin powered his feet with the Force as he ran to intercede.  He was too late.  Dooku snapped Obi-Wan's lightsaber to the side and easily carved wounds on Obi-Wan's left arm and left thigh.  Obi-Wan screamed in pain and slumped to the floor.  

Dooku stared down Anakin.  "Back off, Padawan.  You still can save your own life."  

Anakin's hatred for the killer standing in front of him exploded in his mind.  He could sense the dark side raging in Dooku too.  Yet despite his inconceivable amount of hate, Anakin had not lost control.  He could feel through the Force Dooku's ability, honed by a decade of Sith apprenticeship, to feed on anger without letting berserk fury take over.  Anakin focused his feelings in the dark side of the Force and in an instant had equaled that intensity himself.  

"Your powers are weak, old man," he growled as he carefully led his opponent away from Obi-Wan.  "Surrender or be destroyed."  

Dooku laughed again.  "Even with your hate flowing through you, my young friend, you are no match for me."  

"That is your mistake to make," glared Anakin.  Dooku stepped forward and attacked.  Anakin let him charge, gave ground, and intentionally took his lightsaber out of position by shifting it to his left hand.  Dooku grinned broadly and pinned the blue blade to the side and leaned his weight against it, ready to disarm Anakin and finish him off.  One iota too engrossed with the thrill of triumph, Dooku failed to perceive in the Force what came next, and it cost him dearly.  

Anakin channeled the Force and called forth his boiling malevolence to manifest tangibly.  Duplicating the technique he had perceived Dooku use minutes earlier, his right hand snapped up and blasted dark side Force lightning directly into the old man's chest.  Dooku flew backwards in the air, carried in the arcs of electricity, and slammed hard into the wall.  Anakin pinned him to the stone for almost five seconds before he cut off the energy current and lowered his hand.  A stinging pain caught his attention.  He looked down to see tiny wisps of smoke rising from small burns on the ends of his fingers and his palm.  _A small price to pay for vengeance_.

"Anakin, no!  Stop!"  Obi-Wan pleaded desperately with his apprentice, using all his willpower to overcome not only his physical pain but also the far more piercing anguish and despair in his heart at what he had just witnessed.  Anakin would not look at him.  Obi-Wan tried to speak again and discovered he was too weak.  

Anakin stalked toward Dooku's limp body, determined to vanquish his opponent into oblivion.  He put his blue blade back in his right hand and, without shifting his eyes from the smoking foe, reached out his left in the air.  Ellina's lightsaber handle flew from where it had landed next to her into his outstretched hand.  He ignited the green blade and stopped.  Dooku had regained his footing and turned his red blade back on.  

Anakin dove headlong into his blazing maliciousness again and filled himself with its almost intolerably scorching fire.  He spun forward in a whirling offensive with the two lightsabers, raining down dozens and dozens of immensely powerful blows on the retreating Dooku.  The defenses of the master swordsman repelled the impossibly fast onslaught.  Dooku drew on the dark side, using its strength to brush aside the injuries from the Force lightning and keep alive in the duel.  

But Anakin was stronger.  Each time Dooku reached more into the Force, Anakin matched it and then exceeded it with double the hatred.  Dooku's supreme confidence gave way to incomprehension and panic as the young man's strength continued to increase until it somehow overwhelmed him.  "Who _are_ you?"  

Anakin smirked.  "The Chosen One."  

Then the moment came: Dooku missed a parry.  Fully absorbed in the speed and power of his attacks, Anakin landed three strikes with the two blades before his mind even had time to register that the fight was over.  

Standing over the dead Sith Lord, his two blades meeting in a point at the lifeless face, Anakin laughed aloud, his voice disturbingly vicious and sinister.  "I have become more powerful than any Jedi.  Even you."

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Anakin stood staring at Dooku's corpse for several minutes, the hum of the two lightsabers the only sound he heard.  Despite his victory, the rage burning inside of him had not lessened.  _My mother's dead.  My three closest friends from the Temple are dead.  Obi-Wan's gravely wounded.  And I don't know if Padmé is safe_.  He stretched out his feelings quickly in the Force, fueling his search with his incandescent hatred, looking for her.  It took only a moment before he detected her presence somewhere nearby.  _She's alive and not in danger.  Okay_.  He pulled back to the reality of the hangar.  Anakin deactivated the two weapons and clipped them to his belt.  Then he reached down and grabbed Dooku's lightsaber handle, clipping it on as well.  

He walked first to Obi-Wan.  His mentor was barely conscious, focusing himself in the Force to dull the pain and control his body rhythms to stay alive until help arrived.  Anakin knelt at his side.  He watched Obi-Wan concentrating, breathing slowly.  Anakin placed his hands over Obi-Wan's temples and projected a powerful surge of healing energy into his mind.  Obi-Wan dropped smoothly into a Jedi trance.  After checking to be sure his condition did not deteriorate, Anakin rose and approached the spot where his three fallen friends lay.  

Gina had no pulse, and he found no Force presence in her body.  Tears began to form in his eyes as he shifted to Frekk.  Again, he found no signs of life.  

Anakin wiped his cheeks as he crawled over to Ellina's body.  His heart leaped when he sensed a glimpse of her in the Force.  He stroked her face with his right hand, and she responded by opening her eyes.  

"I won," he told her.  "You'll be okay."  

"No, Ani, I won't," she gurgled through the blood in her throat, so quiet he could barely understand.  "Please don't be angry at me," she requested sadly as she gasped for air. 

_Why in the galaxy would she say that?_  "Listen to me!  Hang on.  You'll make it."  He could not hold back his crying as he felt her slipping away right in front of him, just like his mother had.  

"I'm sorry," she struggled to speak.  "I should have told you."  

His voice was soothing, patient.  "Told me what?"  

Before she could answer, her eyes closed and the last thread of her presence fell away in the Force.  Anakin reached out with his feelings, trying to yank her back before she disappeared.  _No!  Not again!  No!_  He slammed his hands to the wound in her chest, pouring every ounce of his fiery brutality into his attempt to save her.  Nothing he did mattered.  She was gone.  

Then, for just a few moments, he felt her again, shrieking out in the Force for help.  He lunged at the plea with everything he could, trying to infuse enough energy to save her life.  It worked long enough for him to sense her pressing back, thanking him for trying.  And she was gone again.  

Anakin leaned away and sat back, wiping his hands over the front of his robes.  He held his arms around his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed.  Before he could mourn his friends, the realization erupted in his brain.  _The second one wasn't Ellina.  She was…_  He screamed louder than he ever had before, filling all the air in the hangar with his fury, spewing every curse in Huttese he had ever learned.  _She was pregnant with my daughter.  And now they're both dead.  No!  No!  It's just not possible!_  Had there been any enemies around to kill, or perhaps anyone else at all, Anakin's anger would have been even more devastating than on Tatooine, even more deadly than his final barrage against Dooku.  But he was completely alone.  

So he remained rooted in place on the grimy floor, wrestling in vain with his tumultuous grief and volcanic rage.  It seemed to him as if his mind, or maybe his entire soul, was about to detonate in a blast of terrible magnitude and shatter into a million pieces.  _Death is preferable to this_.

A few minutes later, a creaking sound finally broke the silence and one of the hangar bays opened.  Anakin looked up to see Padmé carefully landing the _Blue Hawk_ just inside.  She spun the nose around, facing out, and set the starfighter lightly on the ground.  Almost immediately, the landing ramp descended from the back of the ship and she ran out.  

"Anakin!  Anakin!"  She was terrified and despondent, and it was obvious in the Force.  __

"I'm over here," he called out as he rose to his feet, already feeling the soothing effect of her presence.  _I live for her_.

She squeezed him in an embrace so tight it knocked the breath from his lungs.  Even though his tan Jedi robes were streaked with bloodstains from his grenade injuries and the fatal wounds of his friends, spotting her white diplomatic attire with large swaths of crimson, Padmé could not get herself close enough to him as he clutched her desperately and kissed her neck gently.  She whispered to him, her voice and emotions now filled with love. "They think I'm taking the ship into orbit.  I came for you instead." 

Anakin simply refused to release her as they stood in their embrace, heads on each other's shoulders, crying without end.  Never before had he so greatly needed to be in her arms or found such solace in the tenderness of her soft reciprocal kisses on his neck.  With her there, he was able to quiet down his violent feelings, abating them to a dull roar. 

After almost ten minutes, still motionless together, she finally spoke again.  "I was so afraid I'd lost you."  

"You will never lose me.  I promise."  

She kissed him fiercely on the lips and squeezed him even tighter.  After that, he looked into her eyes.  "Help me with a few things, angel," he said calmly.  "Let's get away from here."  

Padmé nodded.  They worked together, swiftly gathering the gear from Dooku's body and stripping his solar sail ship of most of its computers and communications equipment.  For now, they tossed everything in a storage locker on the _Blue Hawk_.  Anakin set an explosive charge in Dooku's ship, hit the launch sequence, and used the Force to jump out the hatch as it blasted out of its hangar bay.  A few hundred yards outside, it incinerated in a ball of flame.  

Anakin joined Padmé at the foot of the _Blue Hawk_'s ramp and took her hands in his.  They looked into each other's eyes, and he felt overpowering sensations of relief and compassion emanating from her.  The smoldering undercurrent of her tremendously strong anger remained too, nearly as great as his.  He kissed her on the forehead.  "I'm sorry about the war."  

"It's not your fault.  You couldn't have prevented it," she sighed deeply.  

"I'm sorry anyway."

She swallowed hard.  "There's nothing left in my life but you," she grieved as tears welled up again.  

He took a deep breath.  "You're all I have too.  I just want to fly away together.  I'm not sure we'd ever come back."

"Yes.  Let's go."  She squeezed his hands.  "I love you so much."  

He squeezed back.  "I love you too, angel."  

Then a cracking voice called across the room.  "Anakin."  Obi-Wan was awake, propped up on one elbow.  

"Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, "stay where you are.  Your wounds are very serious.  You must lie there until the medics arrive."  

Obi-Wan ignored the advice and struggled to his feet.  "Are you leaving me here?"  He coughed and almost fell.  

"Yes, I am."  Anakin's voice was cold and hollow.  

"Anakin, please.  Why?  Why would you do this?"  Obi-Wan hobbled a few paces forward, keeping his balance with his good leg and good arm.  The abnormality in the Force he had sensed in Anakin at the command center no longer was indistinct; with Anakin's focus missing it was crisp and sharply defined.  And it was two-fold: forbidden love and perilous hate.  Obi-Wan very quickly sent a wisp of his feelings at Senator Amidala.  He found outrage at the war, apprehension of the future, grief for the loss of Anakin's mother, and deeply passionate love for Anakin.  Before he had a chance to consider either of the latter two highly unexpected elements, Anakin was speaking to him again. 

"The Jedi have failed," Anakin answered.  "The Council is a charade, a farce.  They've held me back.  They're incompetent.  They couldn't foresee this war or stop the Separatists.  The Republic owes them nothing now.  And the Council has never been able to protect anyone from the Sith.  You and I are the only ones to kill a Dark Lord, and yet they still won't make me a Knight for it, like they did with you."  

"You don't know that," his mentor said.  "You must let go of your anger, or you risk the dark side yourself."  In all the years he had struggled to train Anakin and had worried so much about his ultimate path, not once had Obi-Wan personally been frightened of his apprentice.  Until now.

"You think I even care?"  Anakin stared into Obi-Wan's eyes as he yelled at him.  "I don't need you, and I don't need the Jedi!"  He reached up and took hold of his thin braid.  

Obi-Wan's face fell, aghast, as he watched Anakin yank his hand forward, ripping the hair off from the back of his head.  "Anakin, no!"  

"Now I am the master," Anakin spat as he threw the severed braid to Obi-Wan's feet.  

Obi-Wan turned to face Padmé, hoping she would reason with Anakin.  "Senator Amidala, please.  Help me."  

"Senator Amidala is dead," came the vicious response from her.  "Everything she stood for is gone.  Palpatine has betrayed me, and betrayed the Republic, with this war.  These emergency powers are the end of our democracy.  The Republic survived through conciliation and compromise.  Stifling dissent with war repudiates the very foundation of our system.  The galaxy as we know it is destroyed."  Anakin sensed her anger building to an inferno.  

Obi-Wan pleaded with her, hobbling forward more.  "Senator Amidala, it is not too late for…"  

"Not one step closer, Kenobi," she cut him off, leveling her blaster pistol at his chest.  With her left hand, she took Anakin's right in a grasp so forceful and desperate it sent blistering pain up his arm.  "And my name is Padmé Skywalker."  _Technically, it's not yet.  But to us it is_.

_She'll kill him if he doesn't back down.  Her fury is that powerful_.  "Don't try to follow," Anakin instructed Obi-Wan, glaring hatefully into his eyes.  "If I find out the Jedi have been tracking us, the consequences will be worse than you can bear.  Is that understood?"  

"Anakin, Senator Amidala, don't do this."  Obi-Wan took another step forward, his hands outstretched penitently, begging them to listen. 

The sharp crack of a single shot from a blaster was the only response he received.  

CHAPTER THIRTY

When Kenobi's strike team still did not respond after the tenth summons on the comlink, Yoda, Mace Windu, and the other commanding Jedi rushed to the hangar and discovered a troubling scene.  Three Padawans and Dooku were dead, all slain by lightsaber wounds.  Obi-Wan was at the brink of death, lying unconscious in an empty docking bay away from the others.  He had lightsaber injuries to his left arm and left thigh, and a horrendous close-range blaster wound in his right shoulder.  Medics and two Jedi healers worked feverishly to save his life; it took nearly an hour to stabilize him enough to be evacuated.  

Even worse, Senator Amidala and the _Blue Hawk_ had not been seen since her departure from the command center and had failed to arrive in orbit as arranged.  In their anguish, the Jedi almost overlooked the only trace of Skywalker: his Padawan learner braid, torn out by the roots.  And despite Yoda and Mace integrating their meditation as relentlessly as they ever had before, the disturbances in the Force at the site were so atrocious they could learn nothing about what had happened. 

After ten days of bacta tank treatments and a dozen surgeries, Obi-Wan finally regained consciousness.  From his bed in the medical ward of the Temple, he reported to the Jedi Council the details he could remember about what had occurred at the hangar.  His memories stopped at the point when he had sensed Anakin inducing the healing trance; he had no recollection of why he had moved or how he had been shot.  Without leaving Obi-Wan's room, the Council immediately began its debate about how to proceed.  

By then, however, the time the Skywalkers needed already had passed. 

--- 

Without looking back, Anakin and Padmé boarded the _Blue Hawk_ and went directly to the cockpit.  Anakin flew the starfighter away from the headquarters complex and into space at high speed.  His expert piloting easily evaded recognition by either Republic or Separatist forces.  Without pausing in a planetary orbit, he and Artoo quickly calculated a longer, back-channels hyperspace jump to Tatooine that avoided the high-traffic Corellian Run.  _We'll figure it out from there_.  Only a matter of minutes after the engines had fired in the hangar, the stars in the viewport streaked as the ship lurched to lightspeed. 

"I'm exhausted," he sighed to Padmé, who was seated in the starboard co-pilot's chair behind him.  

"Me too," she replied.  "I'll be there in a few minutes."  

Anakin rose from his chair and headed to the bunks.  The ragged and bloodied Jedi robes went straight into the small on-board trash incinerator.  He washed up in the refresher and changed into his shorts, leaving the nightshirt aside.  As he lay down on his back in the right-hand lower bunk, Padmé entered, pulled a nightgown from one of her bags, and stepped into the refresher.  

He awoke to find her sitting astride his hips, his japoor snippet pendant resting outside her nightgown.  She was dabbing gauze soaked with bacta ointment into the small cuts and bruises on his arms, chest, and face and the burns on his right hand.  "You don't need to do this," he said.  "It can wait."  As he touched his mind into the Force, he sensed both of their emotions still very profoundly troubled, yet calmed for now by their love for each other.

"Shh," she soothed.  "Stay still."  

_If it makes her this happy, it's not worth arguing about_.  When she finished and set the bottle and gauze on the floor, he brushed his fingers along the side of her face.  "Let me get you, angel," he offered.  

"Sorry, my darling husband.  I already took care of it," she smiled sweetly at him.  

He giggled as she slowly walked her fingers up his chest and leaned down.  The passion and incredible desire in her kiss, and in the Force, surprised him.  

She lifted her lips away and whispered achingly in his ear.  "I need you.  Now."  

---

Later, arms around each other, Anakin decided he could wait no longer to tell her.  "Padmé?"  

"Yes, Ani?  What is it?"  

"After I killed Dooku, when I checked on the others, Ellina was still alive."  

Sympathy and compassion radiated from her and she hugged him closer.  "I'm sorry.  It would have been easier for you if she was already dead."  

"Yes.  But it's more than that."  Anakin started to cry.  

"I love you.  You can tell me anything."  

"She was pregnant, Padmé.  With a daughter.  My daughter.  I felt her hang on, for just a second, after Ellina died, until she died too."  

Padmé grasped him even tighter.  "That's so awful."  Her body shook with sobs as she cried with him.  

After a few minutes, sensing in her immediate emotions only sorrow and concern for him, he spoke up again.  "You're not upset?"  

She looked into his eyes and smiled.  "Not about this, Ani, no.  What's done is done.  It just makes the loss that much worse."  

"I never would have… if I knew…," he apologized.  "She told me she was…"  His voice trailed off as he cried even harder.  

She brushed his hair and kissed him gently.  _I can tell he needs to hear me say it.  He shouldn't, but he does.  So I will_.  "I forgive you."  She kissed him again.  "I truly mean it."  

"Okay."  Anakin sighed very deeply.  "I meant what I said too, in the hangar.  You're the only thing in my life that matters anymore.  I hate the Jedi for what they've done to me, to us, to my life.  They took away my mother forever.  It was their blasted Code that hid from me a daughter I never knew I had until it was too late, and it was Obi-Wan's orders that killed her and my best friends.  Now I'm not sure I even care if I ever see any of them again."  

"That's probably not possible," Padmé pointed out peacefully as she ran her right hand over his bare chest.  "I feel the same way about the Jedi.  And even more so about the Senate.  I can't believe they voted for a dictatorship, just like that.  The Separatists didn't really have all that much support, in the grand scheme of things.  At this point, I'm so disgusted I want to resign my seat.  But I won't give them the satisfaction, at least not yet.  I want them to suffer, to wonder where I am, what I'm planning, what I might do when I return."  

"Well, now that we're going to disappear for a while, at least we have the best ship in the galaxy for it.  No one can track us or catch us.  And certainly not defeat us, with my flying and your gunnery."  She kissed him on the cheek for his compliment.  "We can lay low, stay hidden, and we won't be found until we want to be."  

She smiled.  "And maybe, just maybe, we can figure out a way to help put things right."  

He smiled back and giggled.  "Two of us against the galaxy?"  

"And the two droids," she joked.  "We'll be unstoppable together.  Don't you think so?"  

He nodded.  "Yes, I do.  I definitely do."  He chuckled.  "I'm already half way to bringing balance to the Force.  And I bet the material we took from Dooku will lead us to the Sith Master, even if it takes the droids a while to tell us exactly how."  

"You'd like nothing more than to finish fulfilling the prophecy without the Jedi's help, wouldn't you?"  

He grinned broadly.  "You may not use the Force, but you really can read my soul."

"Yes, and don't ever forget it."  She kissed him very gently on the forehead.  "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Padmé.  You are my whole life."

She looked away for a moment and sighed.  "I've been mulling over what you told me a few minutes ago," she said with a distracted tone in her voice.  

Her thoughts were so well modulated he couldn't read her intention in the Force.  _She's getting better and better at concentrating on her feelings when she wants to spring something on me_.  So he didn't know whether to be worried about what she was about to say.  "And?"

"Let's have a baby.  On purpose."  

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Near the end of the flight to Tatooine, Anakin began to organize the Sith equipment from Dooku and his ship.  He wired the computers together and stacked them to the side of the cabin lounge.  He brought Artoo and Threepio there and linked them both to the devices.  They began analyzing the uses of, and the information contained in, the machines.  Artoo was tasked with filing and sorting the results and uploading them to a datapad; Threepio assisted with data sorting, translated, and cracked codes and ciphers.  

As the droids proceeded, constantly involved in good-natured bickering with each other, Anakin sat at the table on the other side of the room, inspecting Dooku's lightsaber.  The ability of the red blade to shut down Gina's had made a strong impression on Anakin.  _What an advantage.  One I want for myself_.  His hatred for Dooku was too great, however, for him actually to wield the dead Sith Lord's weapon.  So he pulled out his tool kit and went to work.  After an hour, he had detached the crystal assembly from Ellina's blade and replaced it with the one from Dooku's.  With a final check of his repairs, he stood in the middle of the room.  

Anakin pressed the button on Ellina's handle.  A shimmering red blade snapped and hummed into existence.  He swung it through the air, executing a standard pattern of practice swings, thrusts, and parries.  Then he sensed Padmé's presence in the Force moving up the narrow cabin hallway from the cockpit.  He shut off the newly rebuilt weapon and clipped it to his belt opposite his old blue one.  He tossed the remaining parts into the garbage bin as she entered. 

She smiled at him and took his hand.  "We're just about to drop from lightspeed.  You want to fly, I assume?"  

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.  "Yes, angel.  Thank you."  

Anakin brought the ship down in an expensive, secured docking bay in Mos Espa.  He and Padmé collected some aurodium ingots and coins, changed into nondescript clothes, strapped on their weapons, and prepared to leave.  The droids were instructed to continue their work and to unlock the starfighter only for Anakin or Padmé.  Outside, a mind trick and a substantial payment of hard currency left Anakin confident the docking bay guards and their captain would lay down their own lives before anything could happen to the _Blue Hawk_.  

Their first task was a shopping trip in the market: disguises.  They spent a sizeable sum on new clothes for both of them, mostly solid black, including large black cloaks.  Padmé picked out a few smaller outfits too.  She also located some top-quality temporary hair dyes.  They pulled on the cloaks and carried the rest with them in two of Padmé's travel bags.  

And at a jeweler's shop, they purchased two simple gold wedding bands.  In their hearts and minds, their marriage was long since consecrated.  Yet still they would have a ceremony, and soon.  The rings wait until then, they agreed.  

The second task took them to Watto's shop.  _I'd never actually seen someone's heart skip a beat_, Anakin reflected, _until he saw us again.  I really thought he was going to die of fright, right then and there_.  

For a remarkably low price, Watto sold them Jenny's freedom.  After Watto deactivated the girl's anti-escape implant, Anakin then offered another significant payment for his agreement never to own another slave.  

"But Ani," he cried, "my competition all uses slaves.  The cost of paid labor would drive me bankrupt!"  

"That would break my heart, Watto," Anakin replied sarcastically.  "But this is not about you.  It's about the slaves.  So, let's say, at twenty more years in business, the price of paid labor plus fifteen percent.  What would that cost me?"  

Watto ran the numbers and brought them to Anakin.  Without hesitation, Anakin drew that amount in aurodium from his bag and held it out in his left hand.  "Here it is, Watto.  Out of respect for my mother, and for me, take it, and honor my request."  

Watto's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped at the sight of the glimmering metal.  "Yes!  Of course!"  

With invisible speed, Anakin lit his blue lightsaber and held it to the Toydarian's throat.  "Remember, Watto," Anakin stared at him menacingly, "if I ever find out you have broken this covenant, I will kill you."  

Watto gulped carefully to avoid singeing his stubble.  "I understand."  

Anakin and Padmé left the shop without another word.  Jenny was sitting just outside the door, right where she had been asked to wait for them.  Only one small cloth bag of possessions rested on the ground next to her.  Today her long brown hair hung loose, and without the blue smock over her dirty gray tunic, she really looked nothing like Padmé after all.  Yet somehow she looked vaguely familiar.  

"Who are you?  Why did you do return for me?"  The girl was happy but genuinely confused.  

"I'm Anakin Skywalker.  This is my wife, Padmé."  

"It's nice to meet you."  

"Watto used to own me," Anakin told her.  "I was freed, years ago, and now I'm completing the circle."  _Something in the Force drew me back for you.  I can't explain it.  Maybe it's as simple as the way you looked when we first saw you.  That had to be the will of the Force.  It couldn't possibly be coincidence.  Whatever it is, I couldn't leave you behind.  I just couldn't_.

"Oh.  I see."  Jenny began to look nervous as she realized she was walking to the spaceport with two complete strangers.  

Padmé took Anakin's hand and stopped him.  She drew them over to an alleyway between two buildings.  Calmly she put her hand on Jenny's shoulder.  "Do you have any family?  If they are slaves, we'll free them too.  Do you have anywhere you can go, anyone we can take you to?"  

Jenny shook her head sadly.  "No.  I'm an orphan."

"Me too," said Anakin grimly as he scanned the street.  

Jenny nodded.  "I was raised in Jabba's palace, by some of the slaves there, until he lost me to Watto about three years ago."  She wiped her eyes.  Jenny wasn't sure why, but she felt comfortable with her two rescuers, so she continued.  "My mother's name was Lana Antilles.  She died when I was very young, in childbirth with a stillborn girl.  All I remember of her is images, really.  Feelings.  She was very beautiful."  A single tear traced down her cheek.  "I never knew my father.  I don't even know who he is.  My mother never had a chance to tell me."

Padmé pulled Jenny into a hug.  "I'm so sorry."  

"I do know I have a sister who's four years older than me.  She was taken from my mother when she was an infant.  Jabba sold her to someone from the Republic."

Padmé looked into Anakin's eyes as the possibility dawned on them simultaneously.  Padmé asked first, the ubiquitous surname notwithstanding.  "What's your sister's name?"

"Ellina."

Anakin doubled over and vomited.  Padmé hugged Jenny tightly and turned her away.  "It's not you," she soothed the girl with a lie, "he's been ill lately."

After a moment, another thought entered Anakin's mind.  He reached out his feelings at Jenny.  _Oh, no.  What if she's…_  With great relief, he determined quickly the young girl was not Force-sensitive.  He took a long drink from his canteen and splashed water on his face.  

Finally, he shifted around to them.  With Jenny still burying her face in Padmé's chest, he looked Padmé deeply in the eyes and shook his head.  He mouthed words to her.  _I can't.  We can't.  It's better she not know.  At least not right now.  Maybe in a few years_.  Padmé thought about it for a second and nodded.  

Padmé lifted Jenny's face with her fingers.  "We may not look it, but we're powerful people.  Have you heard of the planet called Naboo?"  

"No, I haven't," Jenny shook her head again.  

"Well, I didn't expect you to," Padmé smiled.  "I have several friends there who can help you.  We'll find someone to care for you, I promise."  

The girl's face brightened.  "What's it like?  On Naboo, I mean."  

"It's nothing like here," Anakin told her.  "No desert.  Grass, trees, rivers, and lakes.  Water everywhere.  It's very beautiful."  

Jenny smiled.  "It sounds nice."  

"You can trust us," Padmé reassured her.  "We'll take good care of you."  

"I know," the girl replied as she followed them up the street again. 

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

The droids had good news to report when the three boarded the _Blue Hawk_.  The analysis of the potential uses of the Sith equipment was completed.  Threepio explained how to access the datapad entries, including significant sections on communications, encryption, and signal jamming.  They also successfully had identified Dooku's Sith bank account, which contained a very large number of credits.  And Artoo had plotted a convoluted hyperspace path to Naboo that would make it impossible for others to retrace their travels.  _These droids truly are amazing_, Anakin marveled.  Threepio reluctantly told him that, with only the two of them to do the work, the remaining task of analyzing the vast quantities of data in the memory banks of Dooku's computers could take weeks or months.

Padmé took Jenny back to the bunks to help her get settled.  The girl was particularly excited to have her own bed and as much time as she wanted in the refresher.  

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Skywalker!"  Jenny beamed as she picked from among her new clothes.  

"Please, call me Padmé," the older woman requested quietly as she selected a royal blue flight suit from her bags and stepped into the refresher to tie up her hair in combat braids. 

After he had changed into a tight gray flight suit, Anakin worked with the droids to make a few modifications to the starfighter before they left.  He boosted the long-range transmitter so they would be able to reach Naboo and Coruscant from deep space.  They linked in the Sith encryption codes to ensure their transmission location could not be traced before they would be long gone.  The Sith jamming technology would prevent detection of the _Blue_ _Hawk_ even in close proximity to a planet.  In fact, Threepio announced proudly, with Artoo's adjustments they could not be located even by other Sith technology and would fly undetected among the towering buildings on Coruscant itself.  

Finally, Anakin instructed Artoo to perform a complicated financial transaction once they reached orbit: draw the credits from the clandestine Sith funds, Anakin's winnings from the Lightsaber Competition pool, and those on the credit datacards the Jedi had provided and untraceably transfer them to a single place.  The destination was Padmé's personal secret account at a confidential bank on Corellia.  Not a single other person in the galaxy knew she had opened it after her election to the Senate to store away a small emergency fund.  _For a situation just like this_, Anakin thought.  _I never would have guessed she had a hidden private account until she overheard me wondering where we should send the funds.  You don't grow wealthy by being a politician with integrity; her balance isn't very big.  But it will be in a few minutes…_  

Before they left Tatooine, Anakin flew past Mos Eisley and landed at the Lars homestead.  He and Padmé spoke to Owen and Beru for a few minutes, thanking them again for their hospitality.  Anakin pulled Owen aside and slipped him a small sack loaded with aurodium ingots.  

"I can't accept this," Owen said.  

"Yes, you can."  Anakin did not even consider using a mind trick.  "You and Beru may not be related to my mother by blood, but I know she cared for you like her own, and that you cared for her the same way.  This is my gift to you, in memory of her.  Take it.  Please."  

"Very well.  Thank you."  

As Anakin and Padmé boarded the _Blue Hawk_, he turned back to Owen.  "May the Force be with you."  

Owen nodded.  "And also with you."

---

The initial hyperspace jump of six hours took them into an empty area of space.  When they finished dinner, Anakin pulled the ship out of lightspeed and engaged the new extended, shielded transmitter.  

Padmé placed the first call to Dormé on Coruscant.  Her handmaiden sobbed with relief; it barely had been one standard day since they had left Geonosis, and with Obi-Wan out of commission Padmé officially was listed as missing-in-action.  

"I was sure you were dead," Dormé sniffled.  

Padmé responded calmly.  "I'm not.  You should tell the Loyalist Committee and the Chancellor I am alive.  Inform the Jedi as well, and tell them Skywalker is with me.  And warn them all not to try and search for us.  Right now, we do not wish to be found."  

"Yes, of course."  

"I will not return to Coruscant for some time.  My safety cannot be assured there.  And I have other matters that require my attention."  Padmé's voice was stern.  "In the meantime, I would like you to pass along a request to Senator Organa.  Tell him I will be contacting you again in five days.  When I do, I would like you to have available a full report on the progress of the war, as well as his assessment of the status of the Senate and the Chancellor's use of the emergency powers."  

"I'm sure he'll be happy to prepare that for you, Senator.  Is there anything else I can do for you?"  

"No, Dormé, thank you."  

"I'm so happy you're alive."  

Padmé smiled at the viewscreen of Dormé as she reached down and terminated the transmission.  She looked up at Anakin.  "Do you want to contact the Temple?"  

"No."  

She did not press him further.  

Her next call went to Sabé's office in Theed.  At Padmé's request, Sabé paused the transmission and connected with Rabé and Saché as well.  Padmé requested full confidentiality, which her old handmaidens accepted without question.  She explained her aspiration to find Jenny a foster family on Naboo.  The three women immediately agreed to assist, Saché even offering her home at least for now, maybe longer.  They arranged to meet at an isolated rural location in five days.  

Padmé called again to Naboo and reached Sola at her house.  The Holonet had reported unconfirmed rumors that Padmé had been at Geonosis, and Sola was overcome with emotion at seeing her alive.  The sisters cried together for several minutes.  Then Padmé asked Sola to make arrangements for her wedding to Anakin for six days from now.  Sola broke down again, more tears of joy flowing from her eyes.  She and Padmé agreed on the need for absolute secrecy, so only Ruwee and Jobal, Sola and her family, and a holy man would be present.  Padmé suggested a small village on the northern plains she remembered from an official visit as Queen, and Sola approved the choice.  Padmé promised to see her then.  As much as it pained her to end their talk while her older sister still was crying, Padmé had no choice.  

The transmissions completed, Anakin disconnected the booster and shifted power back to the hyperdrive core.  The _Blue Hawk_ burst to lightspeed again for a series of jumps that would take them through the night.  

Anakin peered around the open door to the bunks before he entered.  Jenny was sitting on the edge of the left-hand lower bunk, a nightgown in her lap, talking quietly to Padmé opposite her, who already was tucked into their bunk.  "Hi," Anakin said softly.  They looked up and smiled at him as he walked in.  The conversation continued without missing a beat as he retrieved his folded nightclothes from the foot of the bed and closed the refresher door behind him.  He emerged a few minutes later and slipped into the bed between the wall and Padmé.  

"My turn, I guess," grinned Jenny as she stood and entered the refresher.  

Padmé rolled over to face Anakin and kissed him gently.  "You're going to be a great father," she cooed.  She smiled when he raised his eyebrows.  "No," she snickered, "I'm not pregnant yet."  _But I can't wait to be.  Then we'll finally have something to be unconditionally happy about_.

He heard the shower kick on.  _The sooner we have a baby, the better.  It will be our bright light in the universe_.  "Let's try again," he suggested. 

"Anakin Skywalker!  I can't believe you!  We're not alone," she whispered loudly and indignantly.  "And anyway, we don't have time."  

His fingers played with the pendant around her neck as he tugged at her earlobe with his lips.  "Wanna bet?" 

When Jenny walked out of the refresher, she laughed under her breath.  Her new friends were brushing each other's hair back into place and giggling uncontrollably.  _They love each other so much_, she thought.  _They're so cute_.  

Padmé rolled over to face away and Anakin wrapped his arms around her snugly.  She pressed her back against him as the three of them wished each other pleasant dreams and sound sleeping.  Despite the horrors of the previous days, that night Anakin and Padmé experienced both of those simply by being together.   

---

The next four days passed quickly on the _Blue Hawk_.  With so many projects to do and focusing hard to avoid upsetting Jenny, Anakin and Padmé suppressed their grief and anger.  Sometimes one of them simply would begin to cry for no apparent reason, and they would hold each other until it passed.  And they knew once their tasks on Naboo were accomplished and they would be alone again, they would have the time and space they needed to work out those feelings.  

Anakin spent most of his waking hours customizing the ship even more.  He rewired the flight controls to maximize the advantages of his Force-powered piloting.  He rebuilt the cooling mechanisms in the wing laser cannons to enable triple the previous rate of fire.  And he continued to refine further the Sith signal jamming equipment Artoo had connected.  Now the ship would be invisible to detection.  _Except, of course, by the naked eye_, he chuckled to himself.  By the time he finished, he knew his starfighter was peerless in the galaxy.  

Padmé made sure she and Anakin took care of their injuries from the grenades on Geonosis.  Fortunately, the ship's supply of bacta ointment and bacta patches was extensive, so they were fully healed after only a few days.  The one stubborn injury was the burns on Anakin's right hand, which the bacta didn't appear to help.  She also worked on their disguises.  Some of the clothes needed adjustments, which she happily made.  After so many years of royal gowns and formal dresses, simple nips and tucks with a needle and thread were abnormally interesting.  And she spent a few hours at her datapad, erasing all the traces of Senate business from it.  

Together and separately, they also took a good deal of time with their young charge.  Sometimes Jenny helped Anakin with his tinkering; she seemed to have picked up a similar knack for fixing things while at Watto's.  Other times she sat with Padmé to hear about Naboo and the three women who would meet them when they arrived.  Jenny found it hard to believe Padmé had been Queen at just about her age, and she was enchanted by stories of the blockade crisis and palace intrigue in the subsequent years.  Jenny also quickly realized the Senate was a sore subject and didn't bring it up again.  

And they were surprised at how easily the girl entertained herself when she was on her own.  Jenny enjoyed watching the holodramas in the memory banks and reading Anakin's Jedi dossier on Naboo.  She also had fun in the company of the droids; she secretly thought they might be more well-adjusted than their human owners.  Despite Threepio's repeated admonitions to "let the girl win," however, Artoo refused to lose a single game of holochess.  

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE PART ONE

One week after they had fled Geonosis, while Obi-Wan Kenobi still floated unconscious in a bacta tank on Coruscant, the _Blue Hawk_ arrived at Naboo.  

Before they descended from orbit, Padmé and Anakin for the first time donned the disguises to help conceal their identities should any unexpected encounters occur.  Their chosen attire was simple shirts, pants, and shoes, all black to match their enormous black cloaks.  Padmé dyed her hair a deep red and wore it long and loose, which Anakin thought made her look far sultrier than ever before.  Anakin dyed his jet black; between that and the absence of his Padawan braid and Jedi robes, Padmé agreed he looked very different.  Padmé wore a blaster pistol on each hip to complement the two shiny silver lightsaber handles hanging from Anakin's belt.  Jenny added the new clothes from Padmé to her little bag and became excited about starting a better life. 

This time the starfighter flew nowhere near Theed.  Instead, they plunged quickly through the atmosphere over the ocean, then swooped just above the waves.  Over land Anakin also hugged the terrain, partly for the thrill of the difficult piloting, partly to minimize any chance of being seen.  After a few hours they reached the designated spot in the rolling grasslands about an hour from the nearest rural city.  Anakin landed the ship in a stand of trees and they waited.  

Right on schedule in the early afternoon, the large rented cargo speeder arrived.  Sabé, Rabé, and Saché were themselves just famous enough on Naboo that on their journey they had worn unusually plain clothes and hairstyles and had hidden their faces under their hoods.  Once in the secluded glen, however, they threw off their cloaks, ran as fast as they could to Padmé, and enveloped her in a tight and tearful joint embrace.  Anakin waited patiently for them to separate before he said hello, obtained Sabé's credit chip to pay her for the goods, and began to load in the ship the supplies she had brought: food stores to last months, large crates with bacta containers and medical supplies, additional datapads and sophisticated computers, and extra clothes and linens.  And he chuckled when he discovered the one crate Padmé had not mentioned to him, filled with special medical supplies and clothing for pregnancy. 

Jenny's nervousness quickly evaporated after only a few minutes with the four women.  The rapport among the old friends was contagious, and they made her feel welcome in their conversations.  Around an hour later, Rabé and Saché took Jenny back to the speeder.  Sabé always had been the closest to Padmé, so they gave them a few extra minutes alone together.  

"Have you figured out where you're going?"  

Padmé sighed.  "No.  We haven't decided yet."  _That's the truth.  But as much as I love you, Sabé, I wouldn't tell you even if we had_.

"So you and Anakin are…" Sabé didn't know quite what to ask.

Padmé smiled and took her friend's hand.  "Getting married tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sabé grabbed Padmé in a very tight hug and started to cry again.  "Why didn't you say anything before now?"  

"I don't know.  I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Padmé answered as they stepped apart.

Sabé slugged her in the shoulder.  "It _is_ a big deal, you idiot!  Another one of us is getting married.  How is that _not_ a big deal?"  

Padmé let out another deep sigh.  "Alright, alright, that wasn't the real reason.  I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you.  The ceremony is just going to be Anakin and me and my family.  I didn't want you to be upset there wasn't a big celebration like Rabé's."

Sabé was failing miserably at containing her tears.  "Padmé, we don't care about that.  We don't care if we get to go.  Just let us be happy for you."  

"I'm sorry; you're right.  You can tell the others."  Padmé took Sabé's hand again.  "It has to be kept secret, though, please.  Anakin and I have a lot of things to work out, including issues with the Jedi.  This can't become public knowledge."  _We did let it slip to Obi-Wan.  So the Jedi probably know.  But they'll never tell.  It would embarrass the Order too much for their greatest apprentice to be missing and married.  All we need to do is avoid any other leaks_.

"Of course."  Sabé squeezed her hand.  "I understand, and I know they will too.  I promise."  

"Okay."  Padmé reached out and hugged her friend again.  

"So you really love him, huh?" 

Padmé nodded through her own tears. 

Sabé stared hard into her eyes.  "He makes you happy?  He treats you well?"   

Padmé laughed merrily.  "He's a miracle.  I've never felt as wonderful in my entire life as I feel every moment we're together." 

"Good.  I just needed to be sure."  Then Sabé sighed as she gave Padmé an apologetic look.  "You know I must ask, or they'll never forgive me.  Have you?"  

Padmé nodded and giggled.  "Quite a few times, actually."

Sabé looked pleased.  "And?"  

"Um, you know he's the only…  So I can't really…"  Her friend's artificially intense stare was unrelenting.  "Well, okay, okay…"  Padmé blushed and whispered briefly into Sabé's ear.  

Sabé accidentally let a twinge of jealousy slip into her voice.  "Wow." 

"Yeah."  Padmé glanced forlornly over to the speeder.  "You probably need to get going."  

"I suppose we do."  Sabé pulled back and looked her over.  "I like the hair.  It's very alluring.  I bet Anakin thinks so too," she winked.    

Padmé blushed again.  "Um, yeah.  All morning he's been quite impatient to be alone again."  The two women shared a comfortable laugh before Sabé turned to go.  

"Good luck, Padmé.  I hope you find the right path."  

"Thank you, Sabé."  Just before she was out of earshot, Padmé called after her.  "May the Force be with you."

---

On the trip back to Theed, hoods up again, Saché drove with Sabé next to her.  Rabé sat with her arm around Jenny on the bench seats behind them, telling her about Yané and Eirtaé, who were meeting them for a fancy dinner when they arrived.  As Saché steered lazily on the almost deserted expressway, Sabé pulled out her datapad and snapped in the credit chip.  

A message scrolled up first.  _Sabé, thanks for everything.  Treat yourself.  I'll take good care of her.  I promise. AS_.  As a tear rolled down her cheek, Sabé saw the amount Anakin had transferred.  It was over three times the cost of the supplies she'd delivered to them.  

Sabé leaned over to Saché.  "Are you sure you don't have the Force?" 

"Hmm?"  

"You won the 'Royal Wager,' you lucky dog," Sabé answered.  "How soon do you want that steak dinner at Helios?"  Half a dozen years ago, on the night Padmé had been reelected Queen in a landslide, the six teenaged young women had stayed up until dawn celebrating.  A friendly game of truth-or-dare had degenerated into crude bets about their respective romantic futures.  Padmé had been absolutely mortified, although she'd stayed anyway.  For some reason they hadn't understood, she'd blushed deeply when Saché made her prediction, which to the rest of them had seemed silly and ludicrous. 

"It's only fair I got one right too!"  An enormous grin on her face, Saché reached back and tapped Rabé on the shoulder.  Without taking her eyes off the road, Saché announced in a sing-song voice, "I win!  Turns out Padmé's _was_ Anakin Skywalker."

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE PART TWO

Much later that night in orbit over Naboo, despite her fatigue Padmé prepared to place the promised transmission to Coruscant.  After quickly washing her face, she couldn't be bothered to brush out the absurdly rampant tangles in her disheveled maroon tresses.  And she decided that pulling the shirt from a flight suit over her nightgown would be adequate for the small viewscreen image. 

Dormé had been waiting in anguish for the call and answered immediately from the sitting room in the Senate apartment.  The handmaiden's face displayed her deep worry, and she appeared very startled by Padmé's new hair color and exceptionally unceremonious look.  "Is everything alright?"  

"Yes, it certainly is.  We're both… doing fine," Padmé replied with all the understatement she could muster.  "Are you okay there?"  

"We miss you terribly," Dormé said.  "The office is functioning well and Jar Jar is doing a fabulous job in your absence.  He's really earning the respect of your colleagues."  

_Don't call them that.  They're not my colleagues.  They're traitors.  I hate them!_  "That's good to hear.  Do you have the materials?"  

Dormé smiled weakly.  "Yes."  Her image on the viewscreen tipped forward a little and the light on Padmé's console lit up as the data flowed in.  "Senator Organa's report on the war and the political issues is on its way.  There's also the investigators' report on Senator Cork.  He's been taking bribes for several years, although they've still been unable to identify the source.  And he took another substantial bribe just before he introduced the emergency powers resolution."

Padmé frowned.  "Thank you.  Do you happen to know the status of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  

"Anakin's master?  Yes.  He was very terribly wounded and is still in a bacta tank.  He's expected to live."  

"Very good," Padmé nodded.  _That's what I intended_.

Then Dormé sighed.  "I'm transmitting something else too.  Queen Jamillia sent me some of her old files to see if we wanted to keep any of them before they're destroyed.  I found several memos she was copied on that reveal who sponsored the write-in campaign two years ago."  

Padmé kept her building anger off her face but not from her voice.  "And it was?"  

"Palpatine and Bail Organa."  

_No!  They knew I wanted out of politics.  Why would they do that to me?_  "Fine.  So clearly they had someone else organize the details.  Who was it?"

"I promise you I didn't know.  I promise.  I promise."

Padmé's eyes filled with rage and her voice became frighteningly dark.  "Tell me now!"  

"It was Jacen."  

Anakin was jolted out of his utterly content and satisfied dozing by the overpowering blast of Padmé's fury into the Force.  He flew from the bunk and ran up the _Blue Hawk_'s narrow cabin hallway from the bedroom.  Even though he knew she still might be on the viewscreen with Dormé, and he barely was able to tie off his bathrobe as he rushed into the cockpit, he didn't care.  The depth of her hatred had shaken him deeply.  

He arrived to find her sitting in the port co-pilot's chair in front of the blank viewscreen, holding her face in her hands, her body lurching heavily as she sobbed.  The burning anger in her spirit remained, but now her feelings were dominated simply by despair.  He scooped her up in his arms and held her close.  

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.  He very gently ran his hands up and down her back and let her cry into his chest.  "I love you, Padmé.  Everything is going to be okay."  

After a few minutes, her tears stopped.  She leaned up her soaked face and kissed him.  "Ani, I just need some sleep.  I need to be ready to see my family for the ceremony tomorrow."  

"That's a good idea, angel."  

He crawled back into bed and she washed her face again in the refresher.  She left the door cracked and told him what she had learned from Dormé that had made her so angry.  _She feels even more betrayed by them_, he realized, _than I do about the Jedi.  This is going to be a tough situation to deal with.  We're both in so much pain.  At least we have each other_.  She also informed him about Obi-Wan.  _Good for him.  Like I care_.

Anakin held Padmé tightly as she cried herself to sleep.  He stayed awake after that for a long time, trying to figure out what to do next.  Until the droids had time to analyze the data from Dooku, it seemed unlikely he could make any progress in tracking down the Sith Master and confronting him.  _Hmm.  I assume it's a man, not a woman.  There's no reason it has to be, though_.  He had absolutely no desire to meet with the Jedi Council or anyone else from the Order.  _I don't need them.  I'm better off without them.  She's all I need_.  So he slowly came to the decision that for now he would do whatever it was Padmé wanted.  _If she wants to confront Cork, or Palpatine and Organa, then that's what we'll do.  I'll help her any way I can.  And down the line, when we've figured out more about the Sith, she can help me fulfill the prophecy_.  

---

On Coruscant, Dormé saw Padmé's face on the viewscreen fill with malice.  The transmission cut off abruptly.  Dormé slumped against the table and sobbed.  She didn't know what to do.  The last words Padmé had spoken wouldn't leave her mind because she knew they were not hyperbole, but completely serious: _"I'm going to kill them!"_  For the first time ever, she was scared _of_ Padmé, not for her.  

The sounds of her crying awakened the man sleeping on the nearby sofa, covered in a blanket.  He raised his head and looked at her.  "Honey, what's wrong?"  His voice was very groggy.

She looked over and tried to smile.  "I'm just worried about Padmé.  I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay," he said quietly as he put his head back down on the pillow.  "I love you, Dormé."  

She stood up and headed toward her bedroom.  Dormé stopped in the doorway and looked back.  "I love you too, Jacen."  

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

The _Blue Hawk_ landed in a narrow ravine about a mile from the quiet farming town selected for the wedding.  Anakin and Padmé once again wore their black clothes and cloaks.  He clipped the two lightsabers on his belt as she snapped her pair of blaster pistols into their holsters.  When the boarding ramp closed and locked, they walked hand-in-hand toward the village.  A chilly, stiff wind gusted from behind.  To Anakin, it almost seemed as if the Force itself was urging them forward, hustling them on to their destination.  

Standing outside the small local chapel, Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola looked at each other with great concern as the two armed and hooded dark figures approached in the bright morning sunlight.  The pair stopped a few paces away and drew down their hoods.  

In the Force, Anakin sensed a mixture of relief and shock from the Naberries.  Both emotions he easily understood.  It no doubt had been a very difficult two weeks for them, not knowing where Padmé was in hiding and then hearing the rumors she had been at Geonosis.  And shock because she had not looked like this before.  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  Dressed this way, her face framed by the long and loose burgundy hair, she seemed dangerous and intimidating.  Something she cultivated often in the Senate, but never with her family.  _And my appearance is much different now too; not the reassuring Jedi they saw last time_.  

Finally, Padmé ended the awkward silence.  "I'm glad to see you too."  She hadn't intended it to sound so harsh, but it came out almost as cold as the wind.  

"Oh, Padmé!"  Jobal rushed forward and embraced her tightly, and Sola and Ruwee immediately followed.  Padmé's walls fell down and she began to cry, which sent Jobal and Sola into tears as well.  As usual, that made Ruwee uncomfortable, so he stepped over and shook Anakin's hand.  

"Welcome, Anakin."  

"Thank you, sir."  

"Please, it's time you started calling me Ruwee," her father told him.  "Come, we have some time before the holy man is ready.  I'd like to get to know you better."  Anakin nodded.  "Not that Padmé's endorsement alone isn't enough for me," Ruwee kidded, and it eased the mood for both of them.  

"Daddy, wait," Padmé called just before the two men started to take a walk.  "First, let's introduce Ani to Darred and the girls."  

"Of course, sweetheart, you're absolutely right," Ruwee apologized.  

The five of them walked inside the chapel.  A tall blonde man and two young girls rose from one of the pews and came toward them.  A few feet away, however, the girls stopped suddenly and hid behind their father's legs.  Anakin knew the problem immediately.  _She looks too different, and we both look scary_.  He quickly leaned in to Padmé and whispered in her ear.  "They don't recognize you."  

Padmé got down on one knee and spoke softly, as calmly and soothingly as she could.  "Pooja, Ryoo, it's me.  Aunt Padmé."  With one hand, she tugged forward a big curly lock.  "Do you like how I changed my hair?"  At the sound of her voice, the girls' faces lit up and they rushed forward to hug her.  

Sola took Anakin by the hand and pulled him ahead.  "Anakin Skywalker, this is my husband, Darred Janren.  He grew up on Coruscant, actually; we met here at the university."  

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anakin said as the two men shook hands.  

"In case you were wondering, Anakin," Darred explained, "it's true my wife and daughters have the last name Naberrie.  Apparently it carries more weight on this planet than mine."  His self-deprecation drew a big laugh from everyone.  

"And this is my niece, Pooja," Padmé introduced as she still hugged them, indicating the bigger one, about five years old, "and her sister, Ryoo," who looked about three.  _Sola is so lucky to have such wonderful kids_.

"It's very nice to meet you also," Anakin spoke quietly as he bent down a bit.  He sensed the girls' fear subsiding now, and he felt better.  _She's going to be a fabulous mother.  I hope she gets her wish, that we get our wish, soon.  It will make us so happy.  Right now we need something like this in our life so badly_.

---

When they completed the elaborate traditional styling of Padmé's hair, Sola helped her into the white wedding dress.  After she adjusted the fit on the shoulders, Sola let out an audible sigh of relief.  

Tugging absentmindedly at the japoor snippet pendant, Padmé was confused.  "What?"  

"Um, sis, think about it," Sola answered.  She lifted up the fabric a bit and pointed to two distinctively evident circular bruises on Padmé's left shoulder, one at the base of her neck and the other just above her collarbone.  "Even after today, Mom and Dad can live without this kind of information, okay?"  

"Oh, right, yeah," Padmé giggled, "I suppose so."  

Sola shot Padmé a stern look, except she couldn't hold it and giggled along with her.  "I guess I don't need to ask anything about how that part of your relationship is going.  And obviously you're deeply in love with him.  But how about the rest?  Does he treat you right?  Like he should?"  

Padmé laughed happily again.  "What is this?  Have you been talking to Sabé?  I keep getting these same questions!"  

"No, I haven't spoken with her.  She loves you like a sister, though, so I have no doubt she asked for the same reasons," Sola replied, now far more serious.  "We just want to be sure you're okay, Padmé.  He's been back in your life for, what, less than a month…"

"Twenty-five days," Padmé interrupted.  _And I remember every second of each one of them clearly_.

"Fine.  My point is, this is a bit outside the usual for you.  You realize that, right?  You're always careful and deliberate.  So, yeah, we're looking out for you, making sure you're not doing something you'll regret."  

"I know.  And I appreciate it," Padmé responded.  "You don't have to worry about this, though.  I've thought it all through.  There's nothing I want more in the galaxy than to marry Anakin."  Inside, she chuckled to herself.  _That careful and deliberate woman?  That's Amidala.  I left her behind on Geonosis.  I meant what I told Obi-Wan: she's dead.  And after today, when Anakin and I fly away together, I can become Lady Vader again.  The happy and wonderful woman from the lake retreat.  I can hardly wait!_

"Thank you.  I needed to hear it is all," Sola whispered as she hugged her sister again.  

---

Outside, Jobal had decided to join Ruwee and Anakin on their short walk around the grounds of the chapel before the wedding.  They learned more about the Jedi in those minutes than they had in their entire lifetimes.  And despite his inclinations, Anakin basically had told them the truth and not disparaged the Order.  

Then Jobal asked the question he knew was coming and had been dreading.  "Anakin, why didn't you bring your family here for the wedding?"  

_The truth is too complicated.  Too incredible to be believed.  I'll just keep it simple and hope they don't ask any follow-up questions_.  He talked slowly and carefully to ensure only the thoughts he intended were spoken out loud.  "I would have, of course, if I had any.  I never knew my father."  _I don't have one.  I was conceived by the midichlorians themselves as the pure will of the Force_.  "I have no brothers or sisters."  _Unless, of course, I have a real father after all, in which case I might.  But I don't think so.  And certainly none from my mother_.  "And my mother passed away recently."  _She was murdered.  But I can't tell them that now.  Maybe someday, but not today_.  "So it's just me.  I'm the only Skywalker."  _The only one who's still alive.  The Tuskens took my mother, and Dooku killed…_  He couldn't keep the tears from running down his face.  

"Oh, Anakin, I'm so sorry.  I had no idea."  Jobal began to cry too, and she and Ruwee together gave him a big hug.  

Then Ruwee stepped back and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.  "In a few more minutes that won't be true, son."  He tipped his head to indicate the chapel behind them.  "There is another." 

---

For the ceremony, Anakin wore simply the black attire and his lightsabers.  When she lifted her veil, he decided Padmé had never looked more beautiful.  _And I've said that many times before_.  

While the gray-haired fatherly holy man intoned the rites of matrimony, Anakin thought back to his visions from the Force at the lake retreat.  _What does it mean, I wonder, that this wedding is different?  There were two clear paths that night.  Neither one looked like this.  Today is partly one and partly the other.  I guess my future, our future, still is undecided_.  

Surprising everyone, especially herself, Padmé managed to keep her composure for almost the entirety of the brief service.  Her presence in the Force remained relatively tranquil even as she carefully slipped the gold band onto Anakin's left ring finger.  When a few seconds later he gently slid the matching ring onto hers, however, it finally happened.  Tears flowed freely down her face and her knees weakened beneath her.  Anakin covertly supported Padmé's weight with his arms while they shared a short and sweet kiss.  Only his Jedi powers of concentration enabled him successfully to conceal from everyone his identical emotions.  

The sacraments concluded and the newlyweds received congratulations and hugs from their six guests.  Sola took pictures with a holocamera and gave a datacard to Padmé with their copies.  Waiting patiently for everyone else's crying to pass, Ruwee stood to the side with his arm around Anakin, the two men chuckling together and shaking their heads. 

---

After Padmé went back to the small dressing room to change, Anakin excused himself for a moment and stepped into the office of the holy man.  "Pardon me, sir," he said softly, rapping his knuckles on the open door.  

"Yes, my boy, what else can I do for you?"  

Anakin put his hand on the man's shoulder.  "You can forget you ever met us," he answered, "and wait until you hear us leave to come out of your office."  As a look of fright crossed the reverend's face, Anakin reached down into his soul for the hatred and anger he had been keeping quiet the last few days.  In an instant, he drew on the dark side of the Force, projected it violently into the man's mind, and wiped away his memory of the day.  

"I'm sorry," Anakin offered over his shoulder, his black cloak billowing out behind him as he spun out the door.  He didn't stay to watch the holy man sit down in his chair and stare blankly at the far wall.  

---

During the day, a weather front had passed through.  From the opposite direction, a warm and gentle evening wind now blew, matching the emotions of the young lovers so relieved, formally at last, to be husband and wife.  

Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola stood together in the street watching the dark figures get smaller and smaller as they walked away, arm-in-arm.  

"Anakin seems like a good man," Ruwee commented, holding Jobal in his arms.  

"Padmé certainly loves him very much," Sola added, "and he definitely makes her very happy."  

"I know," Jobal sighed, "but I can't get over the fact she wouldn't tell us anything about what she's been through since we last saw her.  Where she was; what happened.  It was pretty conspicuous Anakin didn't wear his Jedi robes this time, and she made us promise to keep the wedding a secret."  Without breaking her husband's embrace, Jobal turned her body around to the side to look at Sola and him.  "She's different.  Angry.  Vengeful.  I'm very worried about her."  

"So are we, Mom," Sola agreed as Ruwee nodded, "but at least she has Anakin in her life.  I'm sure whatever they face, they can handle it together."  

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Anakin dropped the _Blue Hawk_ into a very high orbit over Naboo.  He unhitched one strap and leaned his right arm over the back of the seat.  "Padmé?"  

She was looking at the cockpit wall, her elbows propped up on the edge of the console, playing with a lock of her completely loose hair in each hand.  "Yes, Ani?"  Sadness flowed out from her in the Force.  

"With everything, we forgot to discuss where we're headed next.  Do you have anywhere you want to go?"  

"Not especially, no," she sighed.  "I just don't care."  

"Angel, what's wrong?"  He knew immediately it was a ridiculous question.  _So much is wrong_.  "What in particular, I mean."  

"It will sound silly," she exhaled from a deep breath.  "I'm sad because I feel like I should be happier on my wedding night."  

"I think I know what you mean," he nodded.  "I'm very happy we're finally officially married, but so many other things are troubling me it's really hard to focus on that."  

"Yeah, that's it, basically," she smiled.  "I love you so much, Anakin Skywalker."  

"And I love you, Padmé Skywalker," he winked.  He saw her face light up and sensed some of her sadness finally fall away in the Force when she heard him say her name that way for the first time.  "Well," he continued, "if you really don't have any other ideas, I'll put us on an indirect route to Coruscant.  Maybe we can find a nice place for a honeymoon on the way, and then if you decide you want to deal with the information from Dormé, we'd be in the vicinity."  

"That sounds fine."  She tugged her seat straps tighter.  

He hitched back into his seat, entered several keystrokes in a side console, and pulled the ship out of the orbit.  After confirmation from Artoo, he lowered the lever and they flew to lightspeed.  

A few minutes later, they lay holding each other in bed.  Padmé wiped her eyes.  "Do you remember, at the lake retreat, how you called me Lady Vader?"  

"Of course I do," Anakin laughed, just a little.  "Those were the days, weren't they?"  

"Yes, they were.  They may very well be the best days we ever have, you know."  Her right thumb and index finger unconsciously twirled around and around the new band on his left ring finger.  

He chuckled again.  "You're probably right.  I hope not, though."  He kissed her left hand on her ring. 

"Me too.  When we were there, I actually felt like a different person.  Someone I would rather be than Amidala.  Starting tonight I want to be Lady Vader again and never look back."  

"Okay, angel."  He kissed her gently on the forehead.  "I know it's our wedding night, but I don't much feel in the mood to…"  He hugged her tighter and trailed off.  

"I'm not either, really," she smiled as she kissed his cheek knowingly.  

After a minute more of their comfortable embrace, however, a bit of mischievousness emerged in her presence in the Force.  "Except it's tradition, Ani."  And a glimpse of playfulness crept into her voice.  "Doesn't that mean we have to?"  

He raised his eyebrows and smirked.  "Well, when you put it that way…"

---

Ten standard days after the beginning of the battle on Geonosis, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood at the wide window behind the desk in his office.  He gazed out over the Senate complex below, ignoring the flowing lines of speeder traffic and the towering skylines in the distance.  He was focused on a barely visible red dot as far away as the eye could see in the dim evening sky: his other office, the lair of Darth Sidious.  

He had not come this far by letting his anger and hate interfere with his infinitely precise, calculating mind.  He had long since learned the difference between unleashing the power of the dark side and harnessing it.  And yet, tonight, he felt as if he were only moments away from charging through the hallways of the Executive building and slaying everyone inside with Force lightning.  Something terrible had happened.  

The strategy had been brilliant, the groundwork laid for years, every detail and every contingency considered a hundred times over.  The Jedi Council was completely blind and the Senate had fallen into his trap.  The war would have lasted two or three years, enough time to weaken fatally the Jedi and the other institutions of the Republic so that everyone would welcome the declaration of the Empire, yet not too long to undermine the military powers of Emperor Palpatine.  Everything had been proceeding exactly as he had foreseen.

And now the entire structure had collapsed.  The Jedi had confirmed what he had felt in the Force: Darth Tyranus had been slain on Geonosis.  His apprentice's immense bank account somehow had been emptied a day later.  Without Tyranus' leadership, the Separatist movement flailed out of control.  Hundreds of the secessionist systems, lacking the necessary guidance or financial inducements, simply had surrendered to the Republic.  The principal Separatist army at Geonosis had been wiped out by the Republic's new clone army, and in this short time many victories on remaining rebellious systems had been achieved.  Accordingly, he had been unable to justify silencing the Holonet by converting it to military use as he had intended.  And so swift was the insurrection's collapse that the Senate was scheduled to begin debate in the morning on the motion of Senator Orn Free Taa to repeal the emergency powers and restore legislative control of war policy.  

All of this caused rage to boil inside of him.  Most troubling, however, was the tingling feeling of his own weakness, something he had not sensed in many, many years.  His visions had been clear, his foresight perfect.  But his apprentice was dead, and that was not supposed to happen.  It was impossible.  

The first step, as it had been a decade ago, would be to find a new apprentice.  But how?  He had not planned for this at all at this stage.  As he pondered the inconceivability of the facts, the night secretary buzzed the intercom.  He blew out a deep breath and tapped the button.  "Yes?"  

"The Jedi Council has an urgent report for you, sir."  

"Very good.  Put them through," he replied as he sat down in the chair at his desk. 

Mace Windu appeared on the viewscreen and delivered the report on behalf of the others.  First, Obi-Wan Kenobi had regained consciousness.  Second, the Council had decided to grant Kenobi the vacant seat on the Council created by the death of Coleman Trebor at Geonosis.  Third, many of the events in the Geonosian hangar finally were known.  Dooku, it seemed, had fallen to the dark side of the Force and slain three Padawans.  He had incapacitated Kenobi before Skywalker had defeated him.  The Council believed Skywalker had used the dark side to do so and was at grave risk of falling to evil.  Kenobi could not remember anything further, but Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and the _Blue Hawk_ all were missing.  Given Skywalker's perilous proximity to the dark side, he posed a danger to the Senator, they said, and her request through her handmaiden to be left alone with him almost certainly had been coerced.  

The Council had voted to send all Jedi without war assignments into the galaxy to search for them. 

Palpatine thanked the Council graciously for the information and terminated the transmission.  As he looked at the blank viewscreen, he smiled.  He should have sensed it in the Force, of course, and missing this development was something he would have to meditate on considerably.  Yet now he had his explanation.  There was no impossibility after all.  Instead, one portion of the superbly studied timetable simply had been moved up.  And consequently only minimal effort would be required to salvage almost everything else in his plans too.  With a sigh of relief, he thanked himself for his decision not to tell Tyranus about the boy; otherwise, the old man might have been prepared enough to save his own life, instead of succumbing to fate. 

He rose to his feet and leaned on the desk, supported by his fingertips.  "So be it, Jedi.  Let us see who is the first to lay claim to Skywalker's body and soul."  

---

Neither Darth Sidious nor the Jedi Council realized the truth, however: now it was too late for either of them.  A third party already had staked that claim.  _He's mine forever_, she smiled to herself.  Padmé snuggled Anakin securely, fighting back tears.  "Last night was so perfect."  

"I know, angel, I know," he sighed.  He glanced at the small time readout on the wall.  "But we'll have to get up eventually.  We've been asleep almost an entire day."  

"So what?  We have nowhere we need to be, no one waiting for us, nothing we have to do.  And if I get up, I'll have to start thinking again about everything that's wrong in our lives, instead of savoring the only thing that's right." 

He kissed her forehead.  "Believe me, I understand.  I really do.  But I can't put off meditation forever.  I have to keep up my skills.  And think about it.  Are we really just going to hide in space forever, never staying anywhere, always in this starship, surviving off our endless supply of credits?  I couldn't live like that.  Could you, Padmé?  Could you live like that?  Could we raise a child like that?"

"No," she sighed.  "You're right.  It would destroy us."  She wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her crimson-dyed hair.  "We'll have to go back eventually.  It's the when and how that's the problem."

"Yeah," he replied as he gently stroked her arms.  "I think we should get out of bed, clean up, and eat something.  After that, we can take everything one step at a time until we figure out what to do."  

She kissed him very softly on the lips.  "Have I told you how wonderful you are, Ani?  How you always make my problems disappear?"  

"Yes, many times.  Don't ever stop."  

"I won't."  She stretched her arms and legs and yawned.  "I guess I have made one decision, actually."  

"What's that?"  

"I do want to go to Coruscant.  I need to pay a visit to several men there."  

He chuckled as he rose to his feet.  "Very well.  After, um, dinner, I guess it is, I'll put us on a more direct path."  He vigorously rubbed his fingertips through his short black hair for a few seconds, leaving it sticking out ridiculously in all directions.  "In the meantime, my dear Lady, I really need a shower."  He extended his left hand, making sure to catch the ring's shine in the room's lights.  

She matched it with her own and pulled herself to her feet.  "Me too, Lord Vader."

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Three days into their journey towards Coruscant, Padmé sat in the cockpit reading in detail the reports from Senator Organa, the investigators' findings about Senator Cork, and the handful of Naboo documents Dormé had sent.  Artoo and Threepio were hard at work, as always, at analyzing the data in Dooku's computers.  Anakin knew it was time to begin again with meditation and practicing his Force skills.  

He closed the lounge door, switched the droids to the silent self-maintenance progressions, and sat down on the padded bench.  He closed his eyes and leaned back, his heels extended out on the floor in front of him, his hands clasped over his stomach.  Slowly he drew on the Force, pulling it gradually into himself.  Then he began to mull over his feelings.  

Grief.  First to surface was his sorrow at his losses.  His three closest friends from the Jedi Temple were dead because he had not been strong enough to save them from Dooku.  And although he had never wanted a child with Ellina, their lost daughter nevertheless was his kin, a part of his family, a person he gladly would have made room for in his life, if only she were still alive.  Most of all, he missed his mother terribly.  Every day for ten years, she and Padmé had been in his thoughts.  He always had believed they would be reunited someday.  _"Will I ever see you again?"  "What does your heart tell you?"  "Yes.  I guess."_  And they were, but only for a very brief moment.  He had not prepared himself for the possibility it would be so short.  Even as far apart as they were, he knew in his soul she would not die without seeing him again.  It had never occurred to him, however, that she could die _when_ she saw him again.    

Betrayal.  Ellina had lied to him, about so many things.  _That she was in control of her feelings, having fun with me to feel happier and less lonely, nothing more.  That she had taken the injection.  That nothing bad could happen if only I would just relax and…  That nothing was the matter, when really she was pregnant with my daughter._  And worst of all, she had even claimed to love him, when all she had done was deceive him again and again. 

Fear.  His destiny remained in flux.  For now, at least, half of the prophecy was fulfilled.  But if he could not find the Sith Master soon, the training of another apprentice might begin.  Then he again would have two Dark Lords to kill.  In addition, notwithstanding the warnings they had given to Obi-Wan and Dormé, he knew the Jedi would be looking for Padmé and him.  So long as it was only a pair at a time, he knew they stood no chance of capture.  If they sent larger groups, however, he might fail.  And despite their marriage, their relationship still was new.  Padmé might wake up one day and regret her life with him.  He didn't think it likely, but it was possible.  _I would rather die than lose her._

Anger.  Obi-Wan and the Council had thwarted his progress for years.  He was stronger, far stronger, than any of the Padawans who had been promoted to Knight recently.  There was much about the Force he did not know, and yet they would not teach it to him.  In the areas they let him excel, like the lightsaber, he was virtually unparalleled.  They claimed to expect him to bring balance to the Force, but it made no sense to keep him weak if that were the case.  The only reasonable conclusion was that they knew he would be more powerful than any of them, and to preserve their own power they would not let that happen.  

Hatred.  The Jedi Code had destroyed his life, incrementally over time.  It had kept him from his mother.  That drove him to loneliness.  That weakness left him vulnerable to Ellina.  She had to hide the truth because of it too.  Her duty to the Code had gotten her killed, instead of telling the Jedi and protecting herself and the baby.  His baby.  And the Council would use the Code against him now too.  It forbade marriage.  He would have to leave Padmé or leave the Order, except they would never let the Chosen One go.  If their children were sensitive to the Force, the Code would steal them away.  So he knew the Jedi would stop him from having any.  _They would do anything to keep Padmé from me.  Maybe even kill her_.  

Vengeance.  For his mother, for Padmé, for himself.  The Tusken Raiders already had paid a hefty price.  Palpatine, Bail Organa, and Jacen Organa would pay for betraying Padmé.  Obi-Wan and the Council would pay for holding him back, making him weak.  And the Jedi Order would pay for all of it.  

Love.  The only thing in his life that was good, that made it worth living.  The only thing that really mattered, that he would never give up.  His love for the girl of his dreams, grown into the woman of his destiny.  His angel.  His wife.  Padmé. 

---

That afternoon, Anakin began to train himself in powers of the Force the Jedi refused to teach him.  _I'll show them!  I control the Force; it doesn't control me.  I'm strong enough.  I'm powerful enough.  It is I who dominates my destiny, not any part of the Force, light or dark_.  He decided he already knew enough about calling forth Force lightning, so he moved on to other endeavors.  

He focused deeply in the Force and concentrated on making his own brilliant radiance disappear from the life-energy fields around him.  Ellina had tried to explain to him how she had concealed her Force presence, so he recalled those memories and began to explore those techniques.  Soon he was able to pull his mind and feelings to himself and prevent them from spreading beyond his body.  Then he practiced building a wall of deception in the Force that could cover Padmé too.  Two hours later, he decided he could shield their emanations fully from other Jedi, except perhaps a great Jedi Master concentrating solely on locating a hidden presence.  And that level of skill would be enough, he concluded, at least for now.  

Next he went to the spare parts locker and found an extra length of heavy pipe.  He stood the pipe on its end in the middle of the small table.  Then he used small adhesives to hang one of the pillows on the wall, and placed another one on the floor below it.  Over and over, Anakin used the Force to strike the pipe and blast it through the air into the wall, where it would thud into the wall pillow and land softly on the floor pillow.  He would use the Force to lift the pipe back to the table and strike it again.  After an hour, he could control his strikes in intensity, range, and speed.  

He brought the pillows back to the bench and leaned against them.  Again he rested the pipe on its end on the table.  Now he focused his mind on manipulating the pipe itself.  Half an inch at a time, he crushed the pipe with the Force from a hollow tube into a compact rod of metal.  Each time, he imagined it was Obi-Wan's throat.  

---

Padmé finally ended her reading.  Her anger burned within her.  Cork was the worst kind of politician, a man with no principles and only his personal financial gain in mind.  His vote was sold to the highest bidder.  And someone had paid a handsome sum to destroy democracy.  

Her feeling of betrayal by Palpatine and Bail Organa had not subsided.  _I still can't understand why they would have done this.  Why?  They knew I wanted my life back.  Why wouldn't they let me have it?_  And that Jacen had been the one to do the dirty work on Naboo made it worse.  _Why didn't he tell me?  Why would he conceal that?  I never told him how badly it had hurt to have to return to politics, so he must have had another reason.  What?_  

As she rose from the seat and walked slowly toward the lounge, she decided that at least she could take solace in Senator Organa's report about the emergency powers.  The loss of Dooku had undermined fundamentally the viability of the Separatist movement, and the clones' military victories were far greater than anyone could have anticipated at so early a stage in the war.  _Perhaps the preemptive strike will work out in the end.  Even so, the ends ought not justify the means.  The Republic depends on peace and negotiation, and we should have gone to war only as a last resort after we had been attacked_.  

As the door to the lounge slid open, Padmé's heart beat faster and she spun the pendant back and forth between two fingers.  Anakin always made her feel better, and she wanted to make her rage go away.  She found him sitting on the bench, levitating a length of crushed pipe with the Force, spinning it around in a circle just above his palm.  

"Hi, Ani," she smiled.  

He looked up at her, his black hair unkempt.  His stare was cold and furious.  "What?"  He didn't mean it to be, but his voice was intense and sinister.  

Her heart sank.  "I'm sorry.  Am I bothering you?"  She had intended it to be sincere and sweet, except it sounded sarcastically vicious.  

"It's a bit late to ask that, isn't it?"  

"What's wrong, Ani?"  

He snickered darkly.  "What do you think?  Where should I start?  My mother's dead.  I never got to spend any more time with her.  I didn't get to say a proper goodbye.  The Jedi were too blind to see Dooku was a Sith Lord.  He killed my three best friends from the Temple.  Oh, and it turns out Ellina was basically as evil as Dooku.  She took advantage of me, lied to me, and then was so selfish she hid the truth from everyone.  And it not only got her killed, but also…"  He had become so enraged he couldn't even continue speaking.  

"I'm sorry about your mother, Ani, I really am," she tried to soothe him.  "I think it's time you moved on about Ellina, though.  I know you're sad she's dead and the baby too, and I know she didn't tell you the truth like she should have, but I don't think that makes her evil.  She probably really did care for you.  It's not hard for me to imagine that.  I never knew her…"  

He cut her off.  "That's right.  You didn't.  So don't tell me what I should feel about her."  

"Did it ever occur to you, Anakin, that maybe she wasn't evil?  Think about it.  She decided not to get the injection long before she came after you.  Maybe it was a cry for help.  Maybe the reason she chose you was because she trusted you.  Maybe she didn't want to be a Jedi anymore, and in her mind it was the only surefire way to get out."  

He laughed.  "That's fantastic.  It really is.  You believe it if you want to.  Just because you love me doesn't mean she ever did.  Those skills she was training herself in, they were of the dark side.  She was becoming evil.  And even if you are right, she still exploited me for her own selfish goals."  

"Maybe so, and I'm sorry about that."  Padmé wiped her eyes to stop from crying.  "Ani, I'm here right now and I need you.  Please, calm down."  

"Calm down?  How?  My life is a disaster.  Except you, I've lost everything I care about.  And if it weren't for the Jedi, I wouldn't have had to lose any of them."  As he stood up, he snatched the piece of metal out of the air violently and threw it into the far wall with a loud smash.  "I hate them!  I wish they were all dead!  They've taken everything from me!"

"Ani, stop!  I'm trying to help you," she pleaded.  

"I'll let you know when it works," he yelled in disgust.  

Padmé burst into tears and screamed at him.  "I can't believe you just said that!  I love you!  I married you!"  She pointed a finger into his face.  "Until you realize what that means, stay out of my sight!"  She spun away on her heels.  Once it slid closed behind her, she pounded her fists as hard as she could on the other side of the door over and over and over.  

---

Hours later, Anakin woke up crying on the lounge bench.  _How did I let this happen?  I know how powerful the dark side is.  I wasn't in control on Tatooine.  I thought it was under my dominance on Geonosis, but maybe really it wasn't.  I certainly lost my power over it tonight_.  His body shook forcefully from sobs.  _I took out my anger on Padmé.  And I despise myself for it_. 

He walked the dozen paces to the closed bedroom door.  He sensed Padmé was asleep, her emotions filled with sadness.  He waved the door open and tiptoed into the refresher.  He cleared his mind while he splashed ice-cold water on his face again and again.  He drove the anger and rage from his feelings, at least for now.  He dried his face and looked in the mirror.  Then he closed his eyes and reached out into the Force.  He saw his mother's face the way it looked the day he left Tatooine with Qui-Gon.  _"Yes.  I guess."  "Then we will see each other again.  Now go.  Don't look back."_  And then, in the old memory, something new.  _"I love you, Ani."  "I love you too, Mom."  "Take good care of Padmé."_  

He stepped out and sat down on the edge of the opposite bunk from Padmé.  He watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he shifted over and sat next to her.  He leaned down, his left hand against the wall, and brushed her cheek very softly with the fingertips of his right hand.  "Angel?"  

She stirred just a little.  He gingerly stroked her cheek again.  "Angel?"  

She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly, her anxiety rippling in the Force.  "Hmm?"  

"I'm sorry.  Everything in the lounge tonight was my fault.  I made a mistake.  I let my anger and the dark side get out of control, and I took it out on you."  He ran his fingers through the loose hair on her forehead; after almost a week, the dark reddish tints were starting to fade a bit.  "I promise, I will never let it happen to us again."  

"I trust you," she whispered as she slowly woke up more.  "I forgive you, Ani." 

He ran his fingers over her lips.  "I love you more every day."  

She reached up her arms and gently pulled him into the bed, her voice sultry and insistent.  "Prove it."

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

After two more days of travel, Anakin landed the _Blue Hawk_ in an enclosed docking bay in the enormous hangar of an isolated waystation in deep space.  It was the kind of location no one would notice them.  Space haulers, freighter pilots, smugglers, criminals on the run from the law, and numerous other sorts of unsavory characters frequented the place.  Two individuals dressed in black and hidden beneath black cloaks would be perfectly ordinary.  

Anakin first took care of certain arrangements for the starfighter.  They took on extra fuel, recharged the hyperdrive core and the batteries for the laser cannons, replenished the fresh water supply, and changed all the filters in the air and water systems.  Pleased to learn Republic credits actually were accepted here, he tipped the crew foreman generously for his assistance from a credit chip loaded with a transfer from the enormous balance in Padmé's secret bank account.  

With those tasks completed, he and Padmé walked to the one pleasant eating establishment at the station.  Just enough wealthy travelers stopped here to support a nice restaurant, and after so many days on the ship they relished the opportunity for real food. 

Hoods up, they approached the host's desk holding hands.  "We would like a table for two, please," Padmé told the Rodian.  

"We're full tonight," the Rodian lied.  They plainly could see empty tables behind him.  "Do you have a reservation?"  

Anakin's dark feelings still boiled inside him.  He was quite tempted to slay the Rodian on the spot.  Instead, he squeezed Padmé's hand and waved his other gently through the air in front of him.  "We don't need a reservation."  

"You don't need a reservation."  

He waved again.  "You'll seat us right away in your nicest private booth."

"I'll seat you right away in our nicest private booth."  

Then under his breath, so Padmé couldn't hear.  "You're deeply sorry to be such an idiot.  We can follow you."

"I'm deeply sorry to be such an idiot.  Follow me."  

Padmé giggled and squeezed his hand tighter.  They walked with the Rodian to the back of the restaurant and took seats in a corner booth mostly shielded from the view of other patrons.  With that level of privacy, they felt comfortable drawing down their hoods as they sat across the table from each other.  Their waiter, a Twi'lek, was far more pleasant and competent than the host.  The food arrived promptly, exactly as they had ordered it, and still piping hot.  

Anakin selected a bottle of expensive Corellian wine and poured them each a glass.  He reached out with a hand to stop her from taking a drink.  "First, a toast," he smiled.  "In celebration of our first night out together as husband and wife."  Padmé grinned broadly as they clinked the glasses and sipped the wine.  

"Oh, this is wonderfully delicious," she laughed.  "I never knew you had such a taste for wine."  

Anakin chuckled.  "Oh, it's not me.  I learned it all from Obi-Wan."  

She was about to set her glass down when she paused and raised it toward him.  "I have another toast."  She cleared her throat.  "To Amidala.  The Queen is dead.  May she rest in peace."  They clinked glasses and sipped again.  

"In that case," he offered, "long live Lady Vader, the most warm, caring, and beautiful woman in the galaxy."  

Padmé held back her tears as they drank to the final toast.  "I love you, Anakin."  

"I love you too, Padmé."  He took her hands in his and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time.  

After they had finished dessert and paid the bill, they were happily sipping the last of the wine when she felt him squeeze her hands before he pulled his away.  He brought up his hood over his head and indicated to her to do the same.  Leaning across the table, he whispered to her.  "I need to concentrate.  Keep an eye on things."  He took back her hands and tipped his head down.  

Padmé looked to the door and saw two Padawans in tan Jedi robes enter.  The young man and young woman talked to the Rodian host for a minute before they sat at the bar and ordered drinks.  She didn't recognize either of them, although she assumed Anakin would.  

Anakin cleared all his thoughts away and plunged his mind far into the Force.  When he had sensed two Jedi approaching outside, he instantly had shielded the space around their table with the dark side.  Now that the Padawans were inside too, he needed to learn their motives.  In the wartime situation, it certainly was possible their appearance was a coincidence.  It equally was possible they were assigned specifically to search out-of-the-way locations like this one for Padmé and him.  

He projected his feelings toward the Padawans, concealing his probing in the dark side of the Force.  He almost snickered aloud when he recognized their profiles: Ewan Neeson and Hanna Beringer.  They both were about two years younger than him.  And far weaker.  _This is too easy_.  Now more confident, he reached out directly into their minds.  Unfortunately, their mission in fact was to find Skywalker and Amidala.  And worse, they had seen the _Blue Hawk_ in the hangar.  Quickly he forced his feelings deeper into their thoughts, hoping to learn whether they already had reported their discovery to anyone.  They had not.  _Good.  Very good_.  He pulled his mind back to himself and raised his face to Padmé's.  

She looked at him anxiously, with a bit of nervousness in the Force.  "And?"  

He kept his voice quiet.  "They know we're at this waystation.  They saw the ship."  

"Were they sent looking for us?"  When he nodded, her anger rose inside her.  "We told the Jedi very clearly not to try to follow us, once to Obi-Wan and once through Dormé.  I guess they didn't listen."  She pulled a hand away and pounded her fist once on the table in frustration.  "I want to teach them a lesson."  The stare in her eyes was dark and cold.

Anakin nodded again.  "These two are fools.  They'll follow procedure to the letter."  He leaned all the way across to her and whispered his plan in her ear.  She kissed his cheek when he finished.  

Anakin and Padmé rose from their table and strode calmly out the front door of the restaurant, making no effort to hide their departure.  They walked a long, convoluted path back to the hangar.  The whole way, Anakin sensed in the Force Ewan and Hanna following them.  He led Padmé down a side corridor to enter through the deserted back door of the docking bay.  As they walked in, she went to the left and he went to the right.  

Just as they expected, Ewan and Hanna stepped through the open door together, lightsaber handles in their hands but not ignited.  

Unfamiliar with detecting the dark side, the two apprentices were utterly blindsided by a powerful Force strike from the right.  Anakin's invisible blow knocked the weapons from their hands, drove the wind from their lungs, and left them staggering.  

An instant later, three bolts of blaster fire each slammed into Ewan and Hanna from the left.  

From her crouch on one knee, twin blaster pistols held out in front of her, Padmé watched the two Padawans slump to the floor.  Pleased by her perfect aim, she rose to her feet and slid the pistols back in their holsters.  She smiled as Anakin stalked a few paces to tower over the fallen bodies.  He reached across with his right hand to draw the lightsaber from his left hip.  He raised the handle high over his left shoulder, ignited the red blade, and looked up with a triumphant grin mirroring her own.  

And then he swung the shimmering laser sword through the air in a graceful yet powerful downward arc. 

---

The next morning, Obi-Wan sat propped up in his bed in the Jedi Temple's healing wing, reviewing a report on his datapad about upcoming Council business.  The intercom at his bedside buzzed, and he tapped it.  "Kenobi."  

"Yes, Master, a parcel has arrived for you," the young voice informed him.  "The sender is unknown, although it is stamped urgent and was delivered overnight express."  

"Very well.  Please bring it to me immediately."  A sinking feeling developed in the pit of his stomach.  

A few minutes later, a Padawan dropped off the small box.  Obi-Wan easily could set it in his lap.  He unlatched the seals and used a small metal blade from the utility belt hanging over the chair at his side to slice open the lid restraints.  Obi-Wan took a deep breath before he opened the top.  He dug frantically through the foam packing cubes to find inside two silver lightsaber handles, each precisely bisected by the distinct burn of a lightsaber.  His heart sank and the bile rose in his gut as he realized the two apprentices to whom the weapons had belonged.  

Then he noticed there was a note handwritten on the underside of the lid.  

_You should have listened.  _

_Now these innocents have paid the price.  _

_Reconsider, or it will become worse.  _

_Don't call us.  We'll call you._

_AS + PS_

Only now, for the first time since he had awakened from his coma, did Obi-Wan remember the rest of the encounter in the hangar and the disturbing final words that had been spoken to him.  _"My name is Padmé Skywalker." "Don't try to follow.  If I find out the Jedi have been tracking us, the consequences will be worse than you can bear.  Is that understood?"  The Senator pulled the trigger.  Of her own free will._

Tears ran down his face as he tapped the intercom again, his voice quaking in agony.  "Summon the other members of the Council at once." 

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

The morning after leaving the waystation, Anakin and Padmé sat next to each other in their nightclothes on the lounge bench while they had breakfast at the small table.  They tuned out the chattering of the droids, held one set of hands, and ate with the others.  When they finished, Anakin leaned his head on her shoulder and brushed her arm with his free hand.  

"Last night you were…  Um…"  At a loss for words, he exhaled loudly.     

"Yeah, I know.  Wow."  She tipped her head onto his and chuckled.  "Hey, I'm still learning what I'm capable of, okay?"    

He snickered.  "Me too."  He lifted their heads back up.  "We'll be at Coruscant tomorrow.  I think we'd better plan our strategy today.  We have a lot of details to figure out."  

"I agree," she replied as she stood and carried their dirty dishes to the cleaner unit.  "First we should dye our hair again; it's starting to fade.  Then let's get to work."  

---

From his many unauthorized adventures when he snuck out from the Temple, Anakin knew an appropriate hangar in a shady sector of the city to dock the _Blue Hawk_.  The criminal underworld figures who ran the facility took great pride in never actually observing a single ship that arrived or departed or in ever meeting in person the pilots who paid for a bay.  After confirming Artoo's analysis that they had arrived and landed on Coruscant completely undetected, they locked the ship and walked out into the deep shadows of the sealed docking bay.  Anakin paid more credits than were requested as he picked up the keycard from the automated device at the exit door.  

He led Padmé through a series of hallways and underground passages, then up a set of turbolifts.  They stopped at a small door, and he held her hands while he scanned the other side with the Force.  He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  "Time to go."  

Once again dressed all in black, this time also wearing gloves on their hands, they drew their swirling cloaks around them and emerged from the door into a side hallway of a large shopping mall.  Hand-in-hand, they moved easily through the crowds until they reached the air taxi platform.  A short wait later, the speeder soared up into the darkness of the late night sky.

The taxi let them out at the far end of the landing platform for one gigantic skyscraper of Senate apartments.  It was Padmé's building, but more importantly it also housed Senator Cork and Senator Organa.  With a substantial tip, Anakin sent the driver on his way.  They walked slowly and deliberately to the entry doors and stepped inside, drawing down their hoods as they did.  

Padmé approached the security desk.  "My name is Sarré Bibble.  I have an appointment with Senator Amidala."  No such appointment actually existed, although the guards couldn't know it from their records.  The Naboo delegation had established a series of rotating pseudonyms and each day sent the security service a standing appointment in that name.  This ensured that anyone who knew the correct code name for the day always could get inside, such as when the real Senator arrived secretly after the public entry of the decoy.  The number of people who knew the schedule was small, and Padmé obviously was one of them. 

"Very well, Miss Bibble," a guard confirmed.  "The turbolifts are around the corner on your left."  

"Wait a minute," the supervisor interrupted.  "The two of you seem familiar.  We had an emergency bulletin a few days ago about someone fitting your description.  I need to check it." 

Anakin didn't take any chances.  At his waist, he waved his fingers in the air as he whispered under his breath.  "Never mind.  We're not the ones you're looking for."  

"Never mind.  They aren't the ones we're looking for."  

Anakin kept his voice very quiet to conceal it from the other guards.  "We can go about our business."  

"You can go about your business," the supervisor said in a monotone. 

"Move along."

"Move along."  

In the turbolift, Padmé considered pressing the button for her floor and surprising Dormé.  _No.  First the business.  Maybe later_.  She hit the button for Cork's floor instead.  

Cloaks billowing behind them and hoods up, they strode confidently up the hallway.  Cork's suite was obvious.  His was the only one with two armed guards standing outside.  Anakin and Padmé stopped in front of the soldiers.  

"I have an appointment with Senator Cork," Padmé told them.  

The guards looked at each other.  "There are no appointments scheduled for tonight," the one on the left replied.  "You must be mistaken.  I'll have to ask you to leave."  

"That's alright," Anakin responded.  "We'll let ourselves in."  In an instant, his arms sprung out from his sides, his black-gloved hands grabbed the men on the tops of their helmets, and quick flicks of his wrists caused sickening snapping sounds.  The bodies dropped lifelessly to the floor as Anakin used the Force to disable the lock and slide open the apartment door. 

Padmé raised her eyebrows.  "Very impressive."  

Senator Cork was sitting at a desk reading a datapad in the dim light of his sitting room when two dark figures concealed in cloaks marched through the suddenly open door.  He pushed back the chair and rose to his feet, his formal Senate robes rustling as he stood.  Although he felt a bit scared, the gray-haired older man didn't press the panic button on the underside of his desk.  "How did you get in here?"  

"Your guards are less than adequate," answered a deep, sinister voice from the taller figure.  

"State your business," Cork demanded.

"I am here to see the traitor," a woman's voice told him from the shorter figure.  

"What?"  

"The traitor who betrayed his planet and sold out democracy for the right price."  The woman chuckled.  "That's you, isn't it, Senator Cork?"  

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Cork shouted angrily.  

"I know about the bribes.  For the Military Creation Act.  For the emergency powers resolution.  Who paid them to you?  Who?"  

"I'm not going to answer such ridiculous allegations."  

The woman sighed loudly in disgust.  "I warned you not to force me to destroy you, Cork."  

Cork wanted to hit the panic button now, except his body was paralyzed with fright.  "Senator Amidala?"  

The woman lowered her hood.  She looked a bit like Amidala, except her clothes were plain black attire and she had windblown deep maroon hair.  "I'm sorry, no.  My name is Vader," she answered.  Then she reached down to her hip and drew a blaster pistol.  She aimed it squarely at his head.  "Who paid you, Cork?"  

"I can't tell you," he said, his voice quivering in fear, his legs shaking beneath him.  

A single shot shook the room and the datapad on the desk exploded in a blaze.  Then the man's voice spoke up again.  "You'll tell us who it was," he suggested very persuasively.  

"I'll tell you who it was," Cork mimicked involuntarily.  "It was a man called Darth Sidious.  He contacts me on an encrypted line and the payments that arrive are untraceable.  That's all I know.  I swear."  

"Unfortunately for you, Cork," the woman said, "your word means nothing.  You may be telling me the truth, but I don't really care.  And you're not worth the time or expense of a court of law."  

"That is the truth!  I promise you.  Please don't kill me," Cork begged pathetically.  

"The penalty for treason is death, Senator.  You should have considered that before you proposed to destroy the Republic."  She rapidly squeezed the trigger three times.  

When the echoing ring of the shots passed after a few seconds, Padmé turned to Anakin.  "We're finished here."  She linked her arm through his.  "Let's make our next visit, shall we?"


	4. Part Four: Chapters 39 to 50

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

A few floors up, Padmé and Anakin stopped at the unguarded door to Senator Organa's apartment.  Padmé reached out and tapped the buzzer.  

"Come in," came the distracted response in Bail's voice.  

Anakin looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders.  "I guess he's expecting someone else," she whispered.  

As they walked in, hoods down, Bail did not raise his eyes from the datapad on the desk in his sitting room.  He motioned to the sofa and pair of chairs near the window.  "Have a seat.  I'll be right with you."  

Bail looked up when he heard a man's grim laugh he did not recognize.  His face fell in shock and he almost jumped from the chair in fright.  "Padmé?  Is that you?  And Skywalker?"  

She chuckled.  "Yes, Bail, it is.  I take it you were awaiting different company?"  

Bail walked around his desk and approached them; he still wore his ostentatious Alderaanian attire from the recently ended late-evening session.  "Yes."  He took a deep breath.  "It's quite a relief to see you alive.  We've all been very worried about you."  

Anakin's voice was angry.  "What?  You thought I was a danger to her?"  

Bail frowned apologetically.  "The Jedi Council believes so, yes.  I wasn't sure myself…"  His voice cut off and he began to gasp for air.  Anakin's right hand was extended, the black glove squeezing in the air, using the Force to crush his throat.  As Bail struggled to breathe, he fell to his knees.

Padmé stepped forward and looked down on him.  "We're not here to talk about that, Bail.  I want to know why you orchestrated the write-in campaign to get me elected to the Senate.  We talked many times when my term ended as Queen.  You knew I wanted to leave politics.  Why would you do this to me?"  She glared at him and yelled at the top of her voice.  "Why?  I need answers!"  

"It wasn't…  I thought…  sorry…"  He face was flushed with blood and his voice was weak.  

Padmé turned to Anakin and spoke to him sharply.  "Enough of this!  Release him."

Anakin snickered and nodded once.  "As you wish."  

Bail gulped air for several seconds.  He was about to rise from his knees when he realized Padmé's blaster pistol was pointed at his chest.  "It wasn't my idea, I promise you," he began, still out of breath.  "Palpatine came to me.  He said we needed a strong Senator from Naboo, one who would fight for the Republic and for justice.  Schmidt had weakened the seat while he held it.  It was essential to have someone who could wield the same kind of influence Palpatine had as Senator."  He took a deep breath and continued.  "You were the obvious choice.  We assumed you would reconsider if you were elected.  We knew what you had said, but we thought you were just burned out from being Queen.  This is a very different job, and we thought it would energize you."  He sighed.  "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't give me my life back, Bail," she berated him.  "How dare you make such assumptions for me?  What gave you the right to decide my future?"  

"I don't know what else I can say, Padmé.  I trusted Palpatine's judgment.  I'm sorry," Bail apologized.  

"I want to know something else," Padmé threatened as she brandished the pistol directly in his face.  "I want to know why…"  She stopped abruptly when Anakin put his hand on her arm.  

"There's someone coming to the door," he whispered. 

Anakin and Padmé stepped back into the deep nighttime shadows of the low lights in the sitting room.  The door buzzer sounded at Bail's desk.  He stretched out to reach across it and tapped the button.  "Come in," he croaked, his voice shaking terribly.  He walked a few paces and stood in the middle of the room.

The door slid open and two figures almost skipped through.  Jacen Organa had his left arm around Dormé's shoulders, and she had her right hand wrapped around his waist.  As they walked forward, they were looking at each other.  "Greetings, cousin.  We have big news for you," Jacen announced. 

With his eyes and face Bail tried to tell them to stop, to say nothing further, to realize the danger standing in the room.  In contrast to his usual darker complexion, his face was very pale, his moustache and goatee standing out sharply.  

The two giddy youngsters were oblivious.  

As Jacen squeezed her tightly, Dormé held out her hand.  On her left ring finger, an enormous diamond sparkled in the low lighting.  "He surprised me tonight.  Do you like it?" 

A loud crack rocked the room and a single blaster bolt whistled through the air an inch from their heads, scarring the wall with a large burn and sending chips of plaster and paint into the air.  A woman's voice yelled maliciously.  "What is the meaning of this?" 

Jacen and Dormé turned to see the truly frightening figures of Anakin and Padmé emerge from the darkness.  Padmé held a blaster pistol in each gloved hand, aimed directly at them.  Anakin stood a step behind her, hands hovering over the lightsaber on each hip.  Padmé glared into Dormé's eyes and shouted at them wickedly.  "How long has this been going on?"  She hollered at Jacen.  "Were you getting your thrills with her behind my back when we were together?"  

Dormé answered her first.  "No, Padmé, I promise it wasn't like that at all."  She and Jacen both started to cry uncontrollably.  "Please, Padmé, please stop," Dormé begged as she quaked in fright. 

Padmé lowered the pistols but kept them in her hands.  "Tell me the truth right now."  She indicated Anakin by tipping her head, her voice only a bit mellower.  "And he can tell if you're lying, so don't even try."  

Dormé explained through her sobs.  "You broke Jacen's heart, do you know that?  He was crushed.  Depressed."  She wiped her eyes on Jacen's sleeve.  "Ever since we've been friends we've helped each other through tough times, so he came to me for comfort.  Okay, we met up a few times in the weeks after you called it off, but nothing happened, I swear."  She swallowed hard and continued.  "And then when you left Coruscant, I was so worried.  I was sick all the time; I couldn't eat or sleep.  So, yes, I was there for him and he was there for me.  We didn't mean it to, but this time one thing led to another."  Tears were pouring down her face and streaking the front of her pink blouse.  "I didn't think it would hurt you.  I promise."  

Padmé looked over her shoulder to Anakin.  He nodded his head.  Padmé turned back but kept her eyes on the floor.  She put the pistols in her holsters and tucked her gloves into her belt as she pulled them off.  When she looked up again, Dormé and Jacen saw she was crying too.  

Padmé ran forward and hugged Dormé as tightly as she could.  "I'm so sorry," Padmé sobbed, "I don't know what came over me.  I'm not hurt at all.  I'm so happy for you."  She looked in Jacen's eyes.  "For both of you."  She lifted her own left hand up to them.  "We got married, Anakin and me, about a week ago."  That only made the two women cry even harder.  

Dormé and Padmé held their embrace for several minutes, supported on each other's shoulders.  Jacen stepped over to Bail and fell into his arms.  The older man did his best to soothe the fear from his younger cousin.  

Anakin interrupted the peace.  "There's one answer I still haven't heard," he glowered, "and it's a pretty important one."  The four all were startled by the menacing tone in his voice.  "Jacen, how come you never told Padmé you were the one who ran the write-in campaign?"  

Jacen's grimaced.  He looked at Padmé and shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm sorry," he said sadly.  "There's no excuse for it."  He sighed and took a deep breath.  "Chancellor Palpatine made me promise never to tell anyone, especially you.  He told me that he, and Bail, and Queen Jamillia, and only one or two other people in the galaxy knew about it.  He said it was for your own good."  He looked back to Anakin.  "I know it wasn't the right thing, what I did.  But he could have me fired, or worse.  I'm not like you.  I'm not strong enough to cross someone that powerful."  

Padmé looked forlornly into Anakin's eyes.  "How come it is that more and more bad things in my life keep coming back to Palpatine?"  

"I don't know," Anakin answered calmly.  "Maybe it's time we find out."  

They spent a few more minutes with Bail, Jacen, and Dormé.  Padmé made the three promise to keep the marriage a secret for now.  And she and Anakin both apologized sincerely for the way they had treated her friends.  After a final congratulations to Jacen and Dormé, they pulled their hoods up again and departed.  

Downstairs in the garage, Anakin hot-wired a speeder Padmé pointed out; it was owned by one of her least favorite Senators.  They flew it to the Executive Building and then the Chancellor's residence.  From their observations of the lights and the security, it didn't appear Palpatine was present at either location.  

Padmé looked at Anakin curiously.  "I wonder where he is?"  

"Me too," Anakin replied as he flew them around in another pass at the residence.  "Given the security bulletin about us, though, I don't think we can land here to ask any questions."  

Padmé frowned.  "I agree.  I guess we should just head back to the ship."  

"Yeah," Anakin sighed.  As he turned the speeder toward the _Blue Hawk_'s hangar, Anakin tossed a comment over his shoulder.  "You haven't seen the last of us, Chancellor.  We'll be back for you."

CHAPTER FORTY

After three days of intense deliberations about the disturbing message sent to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Council voted seven to five to rescind the orders for Jedi to search the galaxy for Skywalker and Amidala.  None of the twelve, however, was satisfied with either possible course of action.  If the Jedi continued their search, it might lead to many more deaths and drive the young couple further toward the dark side.  On the other hand, it was far from certain they would follow the right path if left alone.  The Council was in agreement that the apparently very strong emotional bond between the Padawan and the Senator was highly problematic.  In the end, each Jedi Master made little more than a guess about which of the two unsavory options ultimately would be less dreadful.  

---

Anakin flew the _Blue Hawk_ up from the atmosphere and into a low orbit over Coruscant.  "I have an idea, angel," he offered to Padmé in the starboard co-pilot's seat.  

"What's that?"

"I remembered about something I read years ago in the Temple.  There's a vacation ranch on Dantooine where the very truly rich go to get away.  I think it's kind of like the lake retreat on Naboo, except larger, more expensive, and more secretive.  I thought maybe we could take a honeymoon there.  It might help us relax and get a better handle on our troubles after everything we've been through the last few weeks."  

Padmé smiled and reached over to squeeze his shoulder.  "That sounds wonderful.  Let me check it out through the Holonet first, okay?"  She laughed.  "And we qualify in that wealth bracket now, don't we?"  

"Yeah, I guess we do.  I'll go see how the droids are doing with all that data."  

In the lounge, Anakin queried Threepio about the findings from Dooku's computers.  They had learned a considerable amount, Threepio reported.  Nevertheless, any results would be highly tentative until they could run further analysis, regressions, and correlations of the information.  

"Okay, Threepio.  I trust the two of you.  You will report your conclusions to me when they are sound; speculation may only mislead us.  Can you at least tell me what kinds of leads you have?"  He winked, knowing Threepio would not comprehend it.  

"Most certainly, Master Ani," Threepio began.  "Artoo is particularly interested in two trends he has discovered.  Both relate to Dooku's master.  It seems the records of their communications and reports can be triangulated.  So Artoo thinks we should be able to determine the location of the Sith Master's main headquarters.  In addition, we are cross-referencing the transmissions with information from the Holonet.  Perhaps by combining the publicly available information with this secret data, we can determine the identity of the Master."  

Anakin patted Threepio on the shoulder and Artoo on his dome.  "This is fantastic work.  Do you have any idea how long it will take?"

"I am reluctant to say, Master Ani.  With the additional computers we acquired last week on Naboo, the work is going much faster.  It still may be many more weeks, however, until we have enough certainty to reach definitive results."  

Anakin laughed.  "That's fine.  We can live with that."

When he returned to the cockpit, Padmé greeted him in a loving embrace.  "I've set our course for Dantooine," she told him happily.  "I can't wait!  We'll finally have a lot of time alone, in peace and quiet, just to enjoy being together."  Then, suddenly and without warning, she started to cry.  "And to help each other get past the pain we're in.  I almost killed one of my best friends for nothing.  I don't ever want to be like that again," she sniffled. 

"Me neither.  I need to get away from the grip of the dark side before it overpowers me," he admitted somberly.  He closed his eyes for a moment, rested his chin on top of her burgundy hair, and dropped his mind into the Force.  No disturbances of any kind were apparent to him about the Dantooine plan.  "I think you're right, though," he smiled.  "This will be a great honeymoon." 

"I love you, Ani, more than ever," she whispered through her tears as she hugged him closer and ran the fingers of her left hand through the short black hair on the back of his head.  

He kissed her very gently on the forehead.  "I love you too, angel."  

---

Sitting in a meditation chamber after the Council meeting, Obi-Wan found it virtually impossible to clear his mind.  His feelings were torn apart by the choice he had made.  A tie vote would have preserved the prior orders.  For that reason, Obi-Wan had been forced into the terrible position of casting a vote that granted Anakin's demand for what amounted to separation from the Order until he returned voluntarily.  

_No_, he corrected himself, _Senator Amidala makes the demand as well.  They are in this together.  Even if few others on the Council truly credited my assessment of the strength of their love and her decision to shoot me, I know it to be true.  Theirs is a powerful union.  A bond none of us has been equipped by our training, or by our mastery of the Force, to comprehend.  _

_And now we have given it the chance to destroy us all_. 

At least he could take a small amount of comfort in two facts.  Even had he been recused by conflict of interest from consideration of Anakin's fate, the remaining six-to-five vote would have had the same effect.  And despite the profound weight his reasoning and judgment were given by his fellow Council members, Yoda had remained uncharacteristically silent during the entire debate before he had voted last and with the majority.  

It took several long hours for Obi-Wan to finish his meditation on his decision.  _If only it had not come to this.  But it has.  Both possibilities present grave danger_.  He let out a long, tortuous deep breath.  _I trust in the Force.  It always has served me well.  And now it tells me to trust in Anakin.  He knows his destiny to bring balance to the Force.  He has chosen a path toward fulfilling it.  We may think it a foolish and dangerous one.  But it is his choice to make_.  Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated hard, hoping the message he was willing through the Force would be heard by its intended recipient.  _May the Force be with you, Anakin_.

A short time later, he sat alone in the mostly deserted cafeteria, eating dregs of leftovers from the long-passed dinner hour.  He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, his partly drained glass of juice in his hand.  Abruptly, from nowhere, he felt a surge in the Force piercing deep into his mind.  _"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."_  It was a reply.  From Anakin. 

A grin crossed his face as he set the glass down without drinking.  "Tonight," he chuckled as he spoke to the crystal and liquid in front of him, "you are half full."

---

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine thanked Mace Windu again for the news of the Council's decision before he terminated the transmission on his viewscreen.  He had been considering ordering military units to join the Jedi search for Skywalker, but the Council's action precluded that possibility.  

"So much the better, even if it slows us down," he snickered to himself.  Although Skywalker no doubt would be captured more quickly the more searchers were involved, the use of military units and Jedi also would increase dramatically the possibility the Jedi, and not he, would control Skywalker's future.  Now only his minions were in pursuit of the boy.  

The Sith Lord double-checked to be sure the office was locked.  His viewscreen snapped to life as the transmission connected.  

The gaunt, pale man looked surprised to be contacted again so soon.  "Yes, my Lord?"  

"I have been able to review the judicial department's tentative report on last night's assassination of Senator Cork.  I am certain Skywalker was involved.  Set your surveillance distances accordingly," Darth Sidious informed him.  "And effective immediately the Jedi have abandoned their attempt to find our quarry.  There are no others to impede your mission."  

"This is all most favorable news, my Lord.  We will redouble our efforts."  

"Very good.  I know you will not fail me," the dark master proclaimed grimly.  

An apologetic tip of the head preceded the reply.  "One question has arisen among some of my men, if I may?"  

"Clarifications now are far preferable for you than mistakes later," the shrouded figure answered through a villainous laugh. 

The man nodded his head deferentially.  "The Senator.  Alive, dead, or no preference?"  

Darth Sidious knew the answer immediately.  "Kill her."  

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

When the _Blue Hawk_ lurched to lightspeed away from Coruscant, Anakin and Padmé rose from their seats in the cockpit and embraced again very tightly.  After a few minutes, they leaned back and looked deeply into each other's eyes.  No words were necessary to convey the immeasurable pain in their feelings.  

Cork had deserved his fate, but his two guards and the two Padawans had been innocent victims of their pursuit of vengeance.  Almost worse, they had come perilously close to killing Bail, Jacen, and Dormé.  Although Anakin sensed it in himself as the dark side of the Force, Padmé perceived simply that her unresolved fury about the bad parts of her life had boiled over and made her lose rationality until Dormé's pleading had snapped her out of it. 

And they still had not talked meaningfully about their other terrible emotions.  Anakin's revenge against the Tusken Raiders, his violent assault on Dooku, or the origin of the slowly healing burns on his right hand.  His tremendous sorrow for his mother, and for Gina and Frekk, and his anguish over the needless death of Ellina and his daughter.  Padmé's rage at the Senate for approving dictatorial powers for the Chancellor, and at Palpatine for accepting them.  Her slaughter of Gunray.  Her own grief for the loss of the mother-in-law she would never know, except for a few days long ago in a much different context.  And her anger at the Jedi for keeping Shmi out of Anakin's life until it was too late. 

They tilted in for a soft and short kiss.  Opening her eyes again, Padmé saw the sparkling in his.  She squeezed Anakin's lower back firmly to signal her agreement.  They would have to work out all of this eventually, yet neither of them could face it now.  So it was time for the one activity guaranteed to make the rest of the universe disappear for a while. 

---

The next evening, their spirits remained willing but their bodies were spent.  To avoid the cramped confines of the starfighter and needing to refresh physically and mentally, they decided to land at the nearest waystation and have another nice meal.  

This floating platform in deep space, closer to Coruscant, was nicer than the previous one.  Many diplomats and politicians heading to and from the capital planet stopped here.  Despite the risk of being recognized, they decided the disguises and Anakin's powers in the Force would be sufficient.  

As they had hoped, their romantic dinner of tender steak and decadent chocolate cake left them both feeling revitalized.  Their stomachs full almost to the point of discomfort, and enchanted by their love for each other, they actually enjoyed a few hours of pure happiness as they walked the broad ferrocrete streets of the shopping district hand-in-hand.  

And then a series of minor disturbances in the Force crystallized together in Anakin's mind.  A group of men, none of them Jedi, was here looking for them and somehow had figured out who they were.  They were about to be confronted, if not attacked.  

He quickly scanned the immediate area for the feelings of the crowd.  Two men in front and two to each side were taking up positions.  Anakin pulled his hand away from Padmé.  "Draw your pistols," he stated coolly.  It did not occur to Padmé to question him.  She unsnapped the weapons and held them ready, and Anakin's blue lightsaber shimmered to life in his right hand.  

At the space station's hangar, the _Blue Hawk_ was locked down and its shields fully up.  Their pursuers presumably had no idea, but the starfighter couldn't be destroyed here, unless perhaps the men were willing to annihilate the entire station.  So Anakin and Padmé both knew all they needed to do was make it back to the ship. 

"Stop right there!"  Two large men in mismatched body armor shoved their way through the crowd in front of them, blaster rifles pointing forward.  Aiming at the couple, the one on the right continued speaking.  "There's no reason to make this difficult, Skywalker.  Surrender now."  

"Bounty hunters," hissed Padmé under her breath.  "I wonder who hired them?"  

"I'll find out," Anakin smirked through a whisper.  He raised his voice at the men.  "You can't be serious.  Back down."  

"We're not afraid of you, Jedi," the man on the left snarled.  

Padmé and Anakin couldn't help it.  They laughed loudly and happily.  "You should be," she chortled.  

Blaster bolts bounced off Anakin's whirling blade straight back into the rifles that fired them.  The two men dropped the weapons as they exploded in their hands and reached for blaster pistols in holsters.  Padmé prevented that, rapid shots from her twin pistols easily dropping both men with severe thigh wounds.  Anakin flinched at the injuries' uncomfortable proximity to a highly delicate area of the anatomy. 

Anakin turned to her.  "Let's go!"  They ran in the direction of the hangar, the bystanders parting in front of them frantically.  The wind of their running tossed down their hoods and rustled through Anakin's short black hair and Padmé's long crimson locks.  All the while, Anakin had no trouble sensing in the Force the presence of their pursuers.  The four bounty hunters behind them were chasing, and six more now were moving to cut them off.  

He prepared his feelings to fight again when a startling realization appeared in his mind.  

In the Force, he could sense Padmé's complete and utter confidence in him and in their ability successfully to reach the _Blue Hawk_.  She had no fear, and virtually no anger, in her emotions.  All she wanted was to escape this newest hassle and get away with him.  

Anakin discovered he felt the same way.  Certainly he was not afraid and had no concerns about defeating however many non-Jedi there might be against them.  And he had a right to be angry that someone, perhaps even the Jedi Council, had put a bounty on them.  But he wasn't.  He felt a small tingle in his right hand; the calluses of the Force lightning burns were tempting him, reminding him of the dark side's power, pushing him to use it again.  Yet there was no need.  He would win without it. 

With his mind immersed in the unexpected waves of undeniable calm flowing between Padmé and him, for the first time he perceived something even more profound.  There never was a need.  For no matter how much power he drew from the dark side, it would never be enough.  Nothing could make him so invincible and omnipotent that he could protect himself, or Padmé, or their children, in all places at all times.  Or for that matter, he finally admitted to himself, powerful enough to have saved his mother.  So either he and Padmé would escape or they would be captured or killed.  Being angry would not improve his immediate situation any. 

Before he had time to reflect further on these remarkable revelations, they hurried around a corner to see six armored bounty hunters in an infantry attack formation in front of them.  Without hesitation, Padmé opened fire with a barrage of blaster bolts far more intense than their opponents had expected.  In the split-second of their startled reaction, Anakin took advantage.  He tumbled smoothly forward along the ground beneath Padmé's shots, springing to his feet in the middle of the group.  In an instant, his humming blade sheared off the barrels of all six blaster rifles before a single one could shoot.  

The men staggered backwards from him in shock.  His blue lightsaber arcing through the air menacingly but without attacking, Anakin scowled at them.  "If you leave now, you will live.  Continue to attack, and you will not."  

Five of the men turned and fled as quickly as their legs could carry them, three hobbling away fairly pathetically.  In the Force, Anakin sensed the four bounty hunters who had not yet revealed themselves slink away to assist their panicking colleagues.  Padmé quietly walked over and stood behind his left shoulder.  

One armored man remained.  From his bearing and demeanor, Anakin surmised he was the leader, reluctant to give up the bounty so quickly.  The man's right hand slashed toward his hip holster and came up with a blaster pistol.  It came down again severed from his arm.  The man screamed and fell to his knees in agony.  

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.  He roughly grabbed the man by the uninjured left arm and dragged him over to the wall of a nearby alley between two stores.  

The fight over, the crowd in the space station's streets went back to their business.  No one paid any further attention to the three figures who had entered the alley.  

Anakin held the man by the shoulders and slammed him hard into the wall.  "Who hired you?  Tell us."  When he received only a gob of saliva in the face in response, he raised his voice.  "Tell us now!"  Padmé stood to the side, one pistol still drawn.  Interrogation was not her specialty, so she was content to let Anakin try first.  

The man remained mute.  Once again, Anakin felt a tingling of fire in his heart.  The dark side presented so many enticing options.  He could lift the man off his feet by a hand on his throat or choke him with the Force until he capitulated, or slowly burn him with a lightsaber blade until he talked, or shock him again and again with Force lightning until his willpower collapsed.  

But none of that was necessary.  If one more attempt at negotiation did not work, an old-fashioned mind trick probably would be adequate.  "If you tell me who put out the bounty, I will let you walk away," Anakin proposed benevolently, still pinning the man to the wall. 

"I won't tell you," the man glared, his voice scratchy and edgy.  

Anakin released his grip and took a step back.  His right hand skipped through the air.  "You're an excellent bounty hunter, aren't you?"  

"Yes, I'm an excellent bounty hunter."  

He stopped the compulsion for a moment.  "So the bounty must be very high to pique your interest."  

"Yes, it is," the man replied, half willingly, half still muddled.  "Five hundred thousand."  

"That's quite high indeed."  His fingers waggled again.  "Who could possibly post such a bounty?"  

The man involuntarily answered.  "It's a man called Darth Sidious.  He's well known in our circles; he uses bounty hunters often.  This is the biggest he's ever offered."  

Anakin spun his hand in the air one last time.  "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"  

"He ordered the woman with you killed.  He did not want her taken alive."  The man gulped.  "That's all I know."  

Anakin sensed the man was telling the truth.  "I suggest you see a doctor.  There is one at this station a few blocks away."  Then he passed his hand over the man's face and released any traces of his mind trick.  

Padmé took Anakin by the hand and led him back to the hangar.  "It's that name again.  Darth Sidious.  The Sith Master, you think?"  

"It almost has to be," Anakin agreed.  "I thought it might have been Dooku, but if he's sending bounty hunters after us now, he's got to be alive."

"All the more reason to get to Dantooine as quickly as possible."  

Anakin nodded.  

---

They strapped into their seats in the _Blue Hawk_ and lifted off.  Once the next hyperspace jump to Dantooine was underway, he turned to her.  "You weren't angry today."  

"No, I wasn't," she smiled.  "I thought I would be when we were attacked again, but I guess not.  It just wasn't there."  

"It was the same for me," he told her peacefully.  "I felt a temptation from the dark side, but I didn't use it."  

"That's good."  Padmé shook out her hair with her hands.  Then she chuckled.  "You know how you acted today?  Just like Obi-Wan would have."

"You're right," he laughed in surprise at how accurate her insight truly was.  Anakin stood up and paced over to take her hands as he knelt in front of her.  "I think we'd better figure out how we did this.  So we don't go back to how we were."  

"I like that idea very much," she replied before she leaned in from the seat and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then slowly and gently down the side of his neck several times.  "But first there's something else I want to do…"

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

The next morning after breakfast, still in their nightclothes, Anakin and Padmé stretched out on the lounge bench.  He propped himself up with a few pillows, bent one knee up against the padded back of the bench, and ran his other leg out on the floor.  Facing out into the small room, she cuddled against him with her back, her feet tucked snugly between his ankle and the padding, her hands holding his arms around her waist.  

She spoke first.  "We almost lost it all, didn't we, Ani?" 

"I think so, angel," he sighed.  "The dark side is more seductive than I ever understood."  

"I'd thought maybe you were okay after Tatooine and Geonosis," she said quietly, "until that first day you meditated.  You weren't yourself.  I knew it wasn't you I was arguing with."  She lifted away one hand to wipe her eyes.  "I was so scared you wouldn't come out of it."  

"I'm really sorry," he apologized.  "I should have been more careful.  More aware of what I was doing." 

She squeezed his arms.  "It's not just you, though.  You know that, right?"

"How do you mean?"

"I was out of control too.  Don't forget, I shot Obi-Wan.  I killed the two Padawans; you didn't.  And I was happy when you killed Cork's guards, even though they didn't do anything."  Tears ran down Padmé's face.  "And I almost killed Dormé and Jacen.  How could that happen?  She's one of my best friends in the galaxy, and I wanted to kill her!" 

"I know.  I'm so sorry," Anakin soothed.  He rocked her gently until the crying subsided.  

"The dark side was affecting you too," he whispered.  Then he told her something she hadn't anticipated.  "The Force is strong in you, Padmé.  Not anywhere near enough to be a Jedi, of course, but much more than an ordinary person."  

"Really?" 

"Yes.  It's part of what made you such a great politician, I think.  The intuition for events.  Extraordinary empathy for others.  It gives you subtle strengths that others lack."  

She looked into his eyes.  "How long have you known?" 

"Well, you've always had a very vibrant and bright presence in the Force.  Obi-Wan remembered it from the blockade crisis.  It was how he and Qui-Gon could see through the decoys the whole time.  Although many people have a presence like that just from a strong personality.  Like, well, Bail Organa."  He giggled a little.  "I didn't realize yours was actually strength in the Force, though, until… well… um… our first time… you know…" He blushed very fiercely.

She saved him from further embarrassment by giggling happily.  "Seriously?"  She kissed him on the cheek when he nodded.  "You mean it's not like that for everybody?"  When he shook his head, she giggled again and unconsciously tugged at the japoor snippet pendant around her neck.  "Well, no wonder Sabé was so jealous!"  After a moment, however, she became serious again when she appreciated the other implication of his disclosure.  "If the Force is stronger than normal in me, that means the dark side…"  She trailed off, deep in thought.  

"Unfortunately, yes.  That's why your anger and hate took you so out of control.  Your feelings are bolstered by the Force, and this time it was the dark side."  He took a deep breath.  "I need you to understand, Padmé, that what we've done is mostly my fault.  If I hadn't been absorbed in the dark side, I would have perceived its grasp on you.  I would have known to stop you, to stop us both, rather than letting our rage pull us along together."  

"I suppose," she conceded.  "I'm not going to let you take all the blame, though, Ani.  Even if it was partly the dark side, I should have known better too.  We fed off each other and got worse, instead of getting better."  

"Okay," he agreed.  "Except for yesterday.  Somehow we drove away our anger to the point it didn't come back even when those bounty hunters attacked us.  I don't really know how we did that."  

"I do," she responded as she shifted around to face him more easily.  

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled.  "I'd never felt more in love with you than I did then.  And not just how you'd made me feel physically.  You'd reshaped my mind.  At dinner, all I could think about was how happy you make me.  I was so calm and peaceful.  Even when they came after us, I didn't care.  I knew we'd get away.  I was… perfectly serene."

"I was too.  Although it's funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"Well, there's a verse in the Jedi Code about how a Jedi should control his feelings.  Emotion, ignorance, and passion must be avoided in favor of their opposites: peace, knowledge, and serenity."  

"I see.  The Jedi like serenity.  So do I."  

He laughed.  "I _know_ they won't be recommending our strategy to others, angel." 

She laughed too, very happily.  "I certainly understand why ignorance is bad.  And passion too, if it means acting from impulse instead of rationally."

"There's more nuance to it, for sure, but that's the general idea."

"What about emotion, though, Ani?  I know many members of the Council; they certainly have emotions.  So does Obi-Wan."

He smiled.  "No, you're right.  It's not that a Jedi can't _have_ emotions.  It's that a Jedi should not _act_ from emotion, rather than reason."  He adjusted his hips a bit to support her weight more comfortably.  "Obi-Wan has told me many times about when Qui-Gon died.  When the Sith Lord killed him, Obi-Wan was distraught and very angry.  He used those emotions when he fought the Sith Lord, and it left him open to an attack from the dark side.  If he hadn't grabbed that bracket on the wall, he'd have died too.  But he was able to clear his mind and push aside those feelings.  He was absolutely calm when he used the Force to leap up, and draw over Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and kill the Sith Lord.  Not because he was angry, or for revenge.  Because he had to.  It was his duty to protect you.  To protect all of us." 

"I think I understand," she whispered.  And then, tentatively, she looked into his eyes.  "And that's what you've been doing wrong until yesterday?"

He nodded sadly.  "Yes.  I went to my mother out of fear.  I killed so many Tuskens from hatred.  I fought the battle droids with anger, and Dooku with vengeance.  And I've acted from anger and hate since then too."  

"Until yesterday," she reminded him firmly.  "Yesterday you were serene.  Like me.  You were at peace."

"For the first time since I became a Jedi."  Never before had he admitted that devastating fact to anyone, including even himself.  "And it helped me finally realize something about the dark side." 

"What's that?"

"The dark side is tempting because it offers power.  Quickly and easily.  Power to do whatever you want to do.  Instead of using the Force simply to do your duty."  He took another deep breath.  "Except it could never be enough.  It can't make me all-powerful.  Even if I'd been using the dark side, I couldn't have saved my mother.  She was far away on another planet.  Or someday, maybe you'll be in trouble and I won't be there.  Or one of our children.  No matter how strong the dark side would make me think I am, there would never be an unbreakable guarantee I could save you." 

She stretched up and kissed his cheek knowingly.  "And it's an awfully high price to pay for something that won't give you what you want."

He chuckled.  "It's so obvious, isn't it?  And yet I never understood it until now."  He shook his head and exhaled sharply in disgust at himself.  "I feel so stupid." 

"Don't."  She brushed his cheek with her right hand.  "You're not the first Jedi to underestimate the dark side.  You won't be the last."  She tugged gently on his chin to be sure he was looking into her eyes.  "You understand it now, Ani.  All that matters is that you won't make those mistakes again." 

"I know.  I'm not sure the Council will be as accepting as you, though." 

"Even if you tell them everything that's happened, everything you've realized?"  

He considered it for a moment.  "Oh, that'll help, no doubt.  And I'll ask them to help me atone for what I've done.  The issue is whether they will trust me.  Whether they'll believe that I've seen the error of my ways and turned back once and for all.  Whether I've really been redeemed.  Some of them don't like me anyway.  Imagine what these confessions would show them." 

It had dawned on her how much what he was saying differed from their earliest conversations at the lake retreat when they first had fallen madly in love.  She smiled at the meaning of it.  "So you want to remain a Jedi after all?" 

"I need to be," he answered calmly.  "To avoid the dark side.  I finally appreciate why they've handled me the way they did, why they restricted me and worked so hard to get me to control my feelings.  Everything Obi-Wan tried to teach me, that I struggled so much against, was absolutely right."  A few tears traced down his cheeks as he thought about all the undeserved resentment, and sometimes even hatred, he previously had held toward his mentor.  "There's no question about it.  After all this, I really don't think I could stay away from the dark side on my own." 

She brushed his cheek again.  "I'm sure once Obi-Wan hears you say that, he'll make the Jedi take you back."

He grinned.  "You're right, angel, of course."

Her presence in the Force dampened a bit.  "Ani, if you're going to be a Jedi, what does that mean about us?"

"It's the hardest part to convince them about, to be sure," he admitted.  "But I will never leave you.  You are as much a part of my destiny, maybe even more of it, than being the Jedi's Chosen One."

"I feel the same way about you," she said softly.  "But I thought attachment was forbidden.  And passion certainly.  The Code even specifically forbids marriage, doesn't it?"  

"Yes."  He stroked her arms with his fingertips.  "But not as an end in itself.  As a means to an end.  Love, like any other strong emotion, can lead to the dark side.  And because it's so powerful, it's very risky, like hatred or vengeance." 

"I don't see how that helps our case any," she teased with a giggle.

"Because I'll explain to them how our love is different from what they're worried about.  First of all, I've had visions from the Force about you for as long as I can remember.  They know about all of it, even though they've refused to give it any credence until now.  And if, after being in love with you and all that includes, I still can fulfill the prophecy and not fall to the dark side, well, then how can they possibly say it's not the will of the Force that we be together?"  

"I suppose that's a fair point." 

"They also need to know," he continued, "how much worse things would be if I didn't have your love.  After my mother died, and after I killed Dooku, I was full of the dark side.  I could have turned to evil without looking back.   But as soon as I was with you again, those feelings got better.  Being with you soothed me.  It always has.  And it will keep me on the right path from now on too.  I can feel it."

"And my love for Dormé helped me snap out of my anger," she acknowledged.  Yet she had not convinced herself about the other side of it.  "What about the last few days, though, Ani?  When I was angry and vengeful too, you followed.  I could have pulled you down with me."  

"I suppose so.  But that's not unique to us.  There are many stories in the Temple about Masters and Padawans who make bad decisions and then reinforce each other in their judgment."

She chuckled a little.  "That certainly happens all the time in politics.  A group of Senators gets convinced in their course of action, and won't change it even when everyone else can see it's wrong because they all support each other in retaining their mistaken position."

"Yeah, Jedi can do that too.  Even the Council sometimes, I think."  He cleared his throat.  "And the last reason our love is different is my own feelings now.  I know how strong the dark side is.  I never want to go that way again.  And I've learned that my love for you could never be served by the dark side.  If I love you, I must avoid it at all costs.  I will always feel our love in my heart, but my actions and duties as a Jedi have to be governed by peace and serenity, not emotion or passion." 

Padmé rolled around and squeezed him tightly before she asked the most difficult question of all.  "And what if I died, Ani?  Like your mother."  

"I would be devastated.  But no amount of power, or hatred or vengeance, would bring you back.  I killed a lot of Tuskens, and others since then, and my mother is still dead.  I could accomplish nothing worthwhile by becoming evil if you died."  He shook his head again at the obviousness of what he hadn't comprehended before.  "Like Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon was killed.  I would be like him." 

She nodded.  "And once again, it's a question of whether the Jedi trust you about that."

"Exactly."  Then he snickered.  "That's why the will of the Force is the lead argument."

She laughed too.  After a moment, however, she became pensive.  "And what about our children?  What if they have the Force too?"

He looked deeply into her eyes.  "I think you know what the answer has to be."  

They talked it over for a few minutes and, despite the implications, agreed.  They held each other close and cried about it for a while.  Finally, she spoke again.  "You mean what you said about our family?  You promise?"

"I promise."

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Eight days after leaving Coruscant, they arrived at Dantooine just after lunch.  Orbiting above the verdant planet was a small space station a few hundred yards in length and fifty yards wide.  The operators of the luxury ranch greeted their guests here to ensure maximum privacy on the surface below.  In addition, it served as a portal to the rest of galaxy when guests desired to send or receive transmissions or goods.  The _Blue Hawk_ landed on one of the many open platforms.  

To preclude the possibility anyone might recognize Padmé, Anakin entered the station alone wearing his tight black flight suit, his two lightsabers concealed in thigh pouches.  He considered his options and once again registered them under the name Vader.  From the available choices, he selected a small lodge in a wooded section of the ranch, which encompassed hundreds of thousands of uninhabited acres of pristine wilderness.  A down payment of one million credits was more than sufficient to cover a month's rental fee and establish an account to draw against.  He declined any security or servants and told the proprietors to expect weekly orders of food or other necessities.  To start, Anakin requested delivery of a case of premium wines and a week's worth of their favorite foods.  

Several hours later, after flying low over the landscape to enjoy the simple natural beauty of the place and allow the supplies to precede them, the starfighter set down on the ferrocrete landing pad a short walk from the lodge.  The one-story building, its exterior surfaced with logs, stood on the crest of a low ridge.  A small grass lawn was carved from the trees in front of it.  In all directions, rolling hills covered in sweet-scented pine forests stretched as far as the eye could see.  

"Let's check it out," Anakin suggested as they walked down the narrow cabin hallway toward the back of the ship.  "I'll come back and get the bags later."  

Padmé smiled and kissed his cheek.  "That sounds nice."  She took his hand and they walked together down the boarding ramp.  

When they reached the front door, he typed in the access code and the locks opened.  As the door swung inward, he grabbed her around the waist from behind as she started to walk through.  Her gray flight suit also was tight, with no loose fabric to grab, so he had to rely on his advantage in brute strength.  "I don't think so," he said with mock seriousness.  

She twisted her body and clutched at him with her hands as she giggled with joy, not really trying very hard to break free.  "Let me go!"  

"I will agree on one condition," he proposed through his laughter.  

"Which is?"  She spun around in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"That you, my dear wife, permit me to carry you over the threshold," he answered.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped resisting.  "If only you'd said that to begin with," she teased. 

He scooped her up and turned to the side.  She kissed him very deeply, so he had to concentrate much more than he expected to perform the theoretically simple task of passing through without smacking her into the doorframe.  

She lifted one arm off his neck long enough to wave on the lights.  They broke their kiss and leaned cheeks together as they looked at the lovely plush furniture in the wide living room.  Anakin sensed in the Force Padmé's utter contentment in his arms, so he happily continued to carry her as they explored the remaining rooms.  The richly appointed dining room led to the enormous kitchen and quiet breakfast nook.  Next they found the elegant study with two desks.  Finally, they completed the circuit of the lodge by arriving in the bedroom, a square room almost thirty feet across.  To each side of the huge four-post canopied bed, they saw the doors to two gargantuan walk-in closets.  He leaned them around the corner to peek into the refresher, which included a large shower and very spacious bathtub, then stepped back out into the room.  

They looked into each other's eyes, and Anakin knew exactly where she wanted to him to let her down from his arms.

---

After dinner, Anakin had retrieved their bags from the _Blue Hawk_ and they had unpacked everything for the first time since leaving Coruscant for Naboo exactly forty days earlier.  The droids remained on the ship, continuing to analyze Dooku's data for anything that might be useful.  And before going to sleep for the night, Anakin and Padmé had washed their hair thoroughly, finally removing the colors of the dyes.  

The next morning, Anakin awoke to a disappointing discovery: Padmé already had gotten up.  He rolled onto his back and gazed around the room.  He sensed her in the refresher, so he twirled the wedding ring around his finger as he waited.  After a few moments, however, he felt sadness emanating from her.  

He called out, raising his voice to reach through the closed door.  "Padmé?  Is something wrong?"  

The door slid open and she stepped out.  "Kind of."  Her pale yellow nightgown rustled as she walked over and slid into the bed next to him.  

He wrapped his arms around her.  "Tell me, angel.  I'll make it better."

"I know you will," she sniffled as she kissed him.  "You always do."  She took a deep breath, sighed, and wiped her eyes on the sheet.  When she spoke again, her voice was frustrated.  "It's not fair!"  

"What's not fair?"

"That I'm not pregnant yet.  I don't understand what's wrong.  It was supposed to be the prime part of my cycle."  

"I'm sorry, angel," he soothed as much as he could with his voice.  

"It's just wrong," she whimpered.  "When you didn't want it, it only took once with Ellina.  And now that we want it so badly, it still hasn't happened despite our best efforts."  She looked quickly into his eyes.  "Wait, you know, right, that this isn't the only reason I've been so…"

He cut her off with a very passionate kiss.  "Angel, I know, I know.  It's _definitely_ not my only reason either."

She blushed deeply.  "Okay." 

Anakin cleared his throat.  "I don't really know," he wondered aloud.  "I'm not sure I've accepted it yet, but there's something to be said for your theory that Ellina was using a pregnancy as her way out of the Order.  I suppose maybe she found a way to use the Force to, I guess, assist the natural course of things." 

Padmé put her hands on his face and gave him a look so hopeful it broke his heart in two.  "Do you really think so?  Do you think you could do that too?"  

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully, thinking as fast as he could about how to loosen her intense sincerity.  "I've certainly never been trained in it!"  That brought a long and happy laugh to both of them.  

"Really, though, anything's possible with the Force," he continued, "so I suppose I can make an attempt, and meditate on it some if it doesn't work."  He frowned.  "I don't know whether to try to do anything now, or wait until afterwards…"  He trailed off as he pondered for the first time the potential options.

Padmé held him close and stayed quiet to let him think.  After a few minutes, she brushed his cheek with her fingertips.  "Would it hurt to try both of those?"  

Anakin chuckled.  "I don't see how."

She kissed him forcefully and squeezed him tightly.  "Thank you, Ani.  Thank you so much."  

He kissed her again, then gently pressed her down onto her back.  "Relax.  Calm your thoughts."  He shifted perpendicular to her on the bed and rested his head lightly on her abdomen, his right hand next to his face, gently stroking the silk covering her belly.  Then he cleared his mind and dropped into the Force, hoping to find guidance and ultimately success in the task she had assigned to him.  

---

Six days later, Padmé woke Anakin in the morning by bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed, her knees and hands pounding into the mattress each time she landed.  "Ani!  Ani!  Wake up!  Wakeup-wakeup-wakeup!"  

Fortunately his abilities in the Force told him she was elated, so he knew there was no dangerous emergency of any kind.  Still quite groggy, he opened his eyes and looked at her.  "Okay.  Yeah.  I'm awake.  What is it?"  Through his fuzzy eyes, he could see her waving a thin white plastic tube in the air at him. 

"You did it!"  In her enthusiasm the small stick flew from her hand, and the ever-reliable Force instructed him just in time to duck to avoid being hit in the forehead.  The device landed harmlessly across the room.  Tears ran down her face as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him joyously.  "Whatever you did, it worked!"  

The realization finally sinking in, he raised his eyebrows and looked into her eyes.  "You mean…"  

Her happiness exploded into the Force more powerfully than he ever had felt before.  "We're going to have a baby!"

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

As the days and weeks passed by, Anakin and Padmé finally had the time they needed to discuss everything that had gone wrong in their lives since their paths had intersected again.  

Anakin meditated many hours about his mother.  Although he already had accepted that her death was not his fault, he still struggled with the idea that he should not have expected himself to be powerful enough to save her.  In the end, her dying words convinced him.  _She meant what she said.  She was proud of me.  She was happy for Padmé and me.  She loved me_.  If she could die without regrets, he could live without them.  

He also remembered fondly the countless happy days in the Jedi Temple with Gina, Frekk, and Ellina when they had grown from young children to skilled apprentices.  He missed them terribly, and it would be incredibly difficult to return to a Temple without them.  Yet he would honor their memory by being the best Jedi he could be.  

In the course of recalling and pondering the seven years he had known Ellina, ultimately he decided Padmé was right about her.  Everything Ellina had done was consistent with a profound unhappiness and a desperate internal conflict about whether she wanted to remain a Jedi or leave the Order.  He was fully confident she had a good heart and no evil in her soul.  And the things she tried, whether training herself in dark side skills, or sneaking around with him, or getting pregnant, each had one thing in common: had she been caught, the sanctions would have been quite serious, including possibly expulsion.  Yet at the same time she often went to great efforts to avoid being discovered.  So most likely she herself had not known which future she wanted.  That indecision, in turn, caused her to hide the pregnancy even at the risk of death for her and their daughter.  _If only you had talked to me about these things_, he thought into the Force, _maybe I could have helped you.  Maybe you could have found a path to save all of this misery.  Maybe today you would be alive and happy instead.  I'm sorry I didn't help you the way you needed.  I miss you.  And I forgive you_.

Padmé found emotional peace by absolving in her heart those who had caused her pain.  With Anakin's acceptance of the Jedi's training, she understood why keeping him from Shmi had been the proper course.  The Jedi were not responsible for his mother's death, and she would no longer be angry at them for it.  And although she still believed Palpatine and Bail and Jacen ought not have decided her future against her wishes, she knew Bail and Jacen had acted from only the best of intentions.  She had served Naboo well and honorably in the Senate, even if she resigned her seat when they returned.  Another thought helped her spirit too.  _If I had not been in the Senate, I might not have found Anakin again_.

She struggled more with her feelings about Palpatine.  For so many years, he had been a mentor and counselor to her, a grandfatherly source of guidance and wisdom in the often brutal and savage world of politics.  For certain her dissertation had been much improved by his limitless comments and suggestions.  Her own political mind, perhaps one of the finest in the galaxy, had been honed extensively by observing and learning from him.  Yet he had allowed the Senate to approve emergency powers that abrogated democracy.  And far, far worse to her, he had accepted them.  This was not the Palpatine she had known, and maybe even loved as a friend, for so long.  For now, she decided, she would give him the benefit of the doubt and dissolve her anger.  When they returned to Coruscant, she would meet with him and hear his explanation.  Then she could decide whether he was a hero or a traitor.  

Together Anakin and Padmé discussed their violent actions.  Initially, they agreed there was no need to feel any remorse for the deaths of Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, or Senator Cork.  Each, perhaps, ought to have been given a trial in a court of justice instead of facing summary execution by vigilantes.  Yet their fates were far more than well deserved, and Anakin and Padmé simply could not feel sorry for bringing them about.  

On the other hand, the rest of what they had done could not be justified.  Although at least he had not slaughtered them all, Anakin's butchery of the Tuskens had not been in defense of his mother.  It was revenge pure and simple.  Certainly, they knew, they ought to have been able to find another way to prevent Ewan and Hanna from revealing their location without killing the two Padawans.  And a method less violent than murder probably could have gained them entry to Cork's apartment.  

For each of these, Anakin and Padmé would ask the Jedi Council for assistance.  They would atone for their actions as best they could, whether through good deeds for others, or restitution to the families, or something else.  With darkness behind them, they would make amends and move forward.

There remained one other action, and yet how to deal with it did not trouble them in the slightest.  For they knew in their hearts that a simple apology and request for forgiveness would be accepted without hesitation.  No impulse for retribution, no grudges, ever troubled Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

---

Just after dawn, the warm colors of the rising sun made their bedroom look happy and bright.  

Anakin was annoyed by it.  He was frustrated as he watched Padmé sleeping peacefully next to him on her back in her green silk nightgown.  It had been forty-nine days since Padmé had told him she was pregnant.  They had confirmed the result using several different tests from the medical supplies they had acquired from Sabé on Naboo.  

And yet he still could not sense the baby in the Force.  

Part of the problem, he knew, was that he never had trained very much in the healing arts.  The most skilled of those Jedi could sense in the Force each individual torn capillary in a bruise or which tiny bone in the hand or foot had been broken.  Anakin had trouble differentiating among even the large internal organs.  So his odds of picking out a small group of cells within her uterus were basically nil.  

On the other hand, he was not simply trying to identify a piece of body tissue.  Their child would have its own presence in the Force.  He would be able to detect that long before he could pinpoint the actual physical being.  

Then again, the overall radiance of a baby, even one with a high midichlorian count like his own, would be limited at this point by the small number of cells in its body.  And given Padmé's own brilliant presence, the child's light in the Force would be all but overwhelmed by the shining of its mother.  

As he moped about his dilemma, it occurred to him that it must have been very easy for Ellina to hide her pregnancy from the Jedi.  She had not been much further along than this when she died.  As a Jedi, her radiance in the Force was many times Padmé's, so the baby's presence would have been drowned out completely.  Beyond that, she had become adept at shielding herself in the Force, and no doubt it was simple for her to mask whatever emanations she could detect from the baby within her.  And she had been trained as a healer, so she would have been able to target that shielding with precision to just the baby.  In the end, she probably could have hidden it until she started showing if she had wanted to.  Once again he sent a thought out into the Force, if she was there to hear it, letting her know her forgave her.  

Despite his expectation of complete disappointment yet again, Anakin could not bring himself not to try.  He very carefully shifted his body around and set his head as softly as he could on Padmé's abdomen.  He tucked his left hand into the small of her back and rested his right on the sheets next to her leg.  

He cleared his mind and drove away his frustration.  He stretched out his feelings into the room.  Then, slowly and deliberately, he pulled them in and focused all that energy solely on the belly beneath his head.  He probed and prodded gently.  She stirred a little, but not enough to awaken, so he continued.  

Nothing.  

An hour later, still nothing.  

Anakin felt every beat of Padmé's heart.  Every breath in and out of her lungs.  A petty objection by her intestines to the sausage they had eaten for dinner last night.  A slight muscle ache in her lower back.  _Also from last night_, he giggled in his mind.  

And then he felt them.  

Sure enough, there were two distinct presences inside her.  So tiny and faint he almost missed them.  It was like looking into the night sky for the dimmest star the eyes could find.  Yet there they were.

He locked a wisp of his feelings onto them, as if they were going to disappear.  He knew full well they were headed nowhere; it was his concentration that might fail.  He calmed his thoughts and slowed his heartbeat.  Now he could focus his feelings again, and he reached out gently to his two children.  

He could perceive immediately that they responded to the Force, although it was impossible to gauge now how sensitive to it they would grow up to be.  They barely could press back in the Force to him.  It was enough, though, for him to tell they sensed his love for them.  That they knew he was their father.  And that they loved him in return.  

Anakin hoped desperately his tears soaking her nightgown would not wake Padmé quite yet.  He reached out just a bit more with his feelings and found the answer he was seeking.  Although he didn't want to let them go, he knew he had to.  

Padmé woke up when he lifted his head off her.  She blinked her eyes and stretched and yawned.  Then she noticed the huge damp spot over her belly.  She looked quickly at him.  His eyes were drooping, his hair and face and nightshirt drenched in sweat.  He looked completely exhausted, like he had just done several hours of lightsaber sparring.  "Ani?" 

He knew he needed to assuage the anxiety he sensed from her in the Force.  "I was concentrating for so long," he whispered, his voice parched and cracking.  

"Why?"  

He pointed to her abdomen.  "In the Force."  It was so natural to him at this point he forgot she didn't know.  "I finally felt them."

Her eyes bugged out, she bolted upright in the bed, and her Force presence registered shock.  "THEM?!?!?"

"Yes, angel," he soothed, realizing his mistake.  He tenderly reached up and pulled her back down.  He enveloped her in his arms as she adjusted to face him.  "You're carrying twins."  He could sense her calming a bit.  Or maybe not.  

In her surprise, she was struggling to form words.  "Um…  uh…  What…"  

He knew what she wanted to know.  "A boy and a girl."

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

A few days later, Anakin was enjoying the lazy day, still wearing his blue nightshorts long after breakfast.  He walked quietly toward the open bedroom door.  He stretched out his feelings in the Force and sensed Padmé was awake.  He stuck his head around the doorframe.  "Angel?"  

"Yes, Ani?"  She rolled over to face him, her face glowing in the mid-morning sunlight streaming in the windows.  

"I was thinking," he began as he strolled into the room, "we should discuss names for the twins."  

"We have seven more months," she teased.  "There's no rush."  

"I know," he laughed.  "But now I can sense them, feel their presence.  It's very weird to be able to reach out and touch them, and not have anything to call them."  He scratched the side of his face absentmindedly.  "I want to be able to call them their names."  

She sat up in the bed and tugged her pink nightgown up on her shoulders a bit more, covering over the pendant.  "I guess I hadn't realized.  I can see how that would be disconcerting."  She giggled.  "You know, when I first was Queen, I couldn't keep Yané and Rabé straight?  So I would just say, 'Hey, you!' or things like that.  It was kind of awkward."  

Anakin laughed with her.  "I did that all the time in the Temple.  There are so many Padawans, I never even tried to learn all their names.  I used 'buddy' or 'kiddo' a lot."  He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.  

"I have an idea," she suggested.  "Why don't you think of a boy's name and I'll think of a girl's name?"  

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.  "You mean Anakin Skywalker Junior is off the table?" 

"Yes, dear, it is," she replied with complete seriousness.  

He threw up his palms defensively.  "I was kidding!  I was kidding!"  

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, rubbing her left hand across his bare back.  "I'm still a little tired."  

"Rest some more then.  I'll check on you in a few hours."  

Anakin went outside to the lawn and sat cross-legged on the grass.  He cleared his mind and pulled the Force into himself.  Basking in the warmth of the sun, he gently asked the Force for guidance.  Images and emotions came to him in flashes, the way they had at the lake retreat on Naboo months ago.  And just as the Force had offered the name Vader to him, it answered his call again.  One image in particular touched his soul.  It was a young man, strong and proud and confident.  _"I am a Jedi, like my father before me."_  

Padmé was dangling her feet over the end of the bed when he returned to the bedroom.  She had her datapad in her lap.  "I've narrowed it down to five," she announced.  "I can't pick.  You decide."  

"Are you sure?  You don't want to hear mine first?"  He stopped just in front of her.  

"No," she answered happily.  "Keep it a surprise."  She handed the datapad up to him.  

He read the list.  _Lané.  Nallé.  Ella.  Leia.  Linaé_.  He looked down at her, his voice sincere.  "I see the pattern, angel.  I know where you're getting these names.  You don't have to do this." 

"I want to," Padmé whispered.  "I know it's silly, but I feel like it's because of her we're having twins.  Because of what you did."  She looked into his eyes, fighting back her tears.  "It's the only way I can thank her.  For giving me the family she never got to have."  

Anakin failed to hold back his.  "Okay.  I understand."  He let her reach up and wipe the wetness from his cheeks.  "In that case, I like Leia the best."  

She giggled.  "That's my favorite too."  She took the datapad back, deleted the other four names, and stretched out to set it on the nightstand.  When she tried to scoot back, she realized he had taken advantage of her movement to climb onto the bed with her.  She was now wrapped snugly in his arms.  "And what is our son's name?"  

"Luke." 

---

Just before sundown, Anakin was sparring against two training remotes when his comlink beeped.  He jumped a high arcing back flip away from the remotes and triggered them to shut down.  "Yes, Threepio?"  

"Master Ani, Artoo and I have some results ready you must see immediately."  

"Very well.  I'll be right there."  

Inside the _Blue Hawk_, Anakin took a seat on the lounge bench and leaned his elbows on the table.  Threepio walked over slowly, set a datapad in front of him, and remained standing.  

"On the first page of results," Threepio explained, "you will see we have successfully identified the location of the Sith Master's base."  

Anakin's jaw dropped when he read the screen.  "It's on Coruscant?"  He was dumbfounded.  _Right beneath our noses all along.  The Jedi have been completely blind_.  He wrung his hands.  _Or maybe it's that the dark side really is this difficult to perceive if you're not dark yourself_.  He leaned his face into his hands.  _This is bad.  This is very, very bad_.  After a few more seconds, he looked up.  Threepio was waiting patiently for him to be ready.  "You have the exact coordinates?"

"Yes, Master Ani.  From the hundreds of transmissions we evaluated, the precise location could be determined.  As you can see," the golden finger indicated on the diagram on the datapad, "it is a building in the old industrial sector.  The public records list it simply as an abandoned warehouse.  The neighboring properties are so contaminated by manufacturing pollutants that no one has purchased land there in many, many centuries."  

"Very good," Anakin commented.  _Not polluted only by chemicals_.  "There is more?"  

"Yes, I'm afraid," Threepio continued.  "On the next four pages you will see a comparison we have prepared."

Anakin looked at the massive chart.  It had three columns.  The first was a list of dates.  The second and third columns contained locations.  The corresponding entries in those two columns were identical.  "Help me out, Threepio." 

"There are three hundred twenty-seven entries, which reflect every transmission between Dooku and the Sith Master over the last two-and-a-half years, organized chronologically in the left-hand column.  The middle column represents the location to which Dooku sent a message on that date."  

Anakin scanned the list.  _Coruscant.  Coruscant.  Coruscant.  Naboo.  Corellia.  Coruscant.  Kuat.  Duros.  Coruscant.  Alderaan.  Coruscant.  Nubia.  Coruscant._  And on and on and on.  "And I can see the right-hand column matches perfectly.  So, Threepio, tell me what that column represents."  

"It is the location of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."  

Anakin's heart stopped.  He couldn't breathe.  His stomach lurched and his arms twitched involuntarily.  He almost lost consciousness from lack of air before he finally drew on the Force to calm himself and start breathing again.  After he collected his mind, he looked up.  "That's impossible."  

"I'm sorry, Master Ani.  It most definitely is not.  The Chancellor's location easily is determined from Holonet records of his travel itineraries.  Artoo confirmed the report six times, and I reviewed his work three more times.  The match is perfect.  There is no disparity of any kind."  Threepio put a mechanical hand on Anakin's shoulder.  "I am truly sorry, Master Ani.  Yet the truth is apparent.  Supreme Chancellor Palpatine indubitably is the Sith Master."  

Anakin held his face in his hands and cried.  "Thank you, Threepio.  Thank you, Artoo.  I will discuss this information with Padmé.  For your great work, why don't the two of you run your maintenance progressions now?"  

"Yes, Master Ani, of course," Threepio responded, and moments later he and Artoo were silent in the corner.  

Anakin sobbed and sobbed.  His body shook and his arms shivered so severely they barely could support his head.  _This is the worst possible betrayal I can imagine_.  He wiped his face on his sleeve.  _For ten years, the Republic has been run by a Sith Lord_.  He actually laughed.  _Dooku told Obi-Wan the truth.  Darth Sidious has been controlling the Senate.  Literally_.  Then he cried again.  _How can I possibly tell this to Padmé?  He was her mentor on Naboo, in the Senate.  I know she was angry at him over the emergency powers, but this is truly terrible_.  

And for the first time in weeks, his anger began to blaze furiously again.  _I can't believe it!  He's been manipulating me for years!_  Anakin pounded the table over and over.  Palpatine's words would not leave his mind.  _"We will watch your career with great interest."  "I do not understand why the Council does not make better use of your skills."  "You don't need guidance, Anakin.  Soon you will learn to trust your feelings.  Then you will be invincible."  "I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi.  Even more powerful than Master Yoda."_  

Anakin sat up straight and took a deep breath.  _No.  No_.  He cleared his mind and slowed his heartbeat.  _This would be exactly what he wants.  Anger.  Aggression.  Rage.  Vengeance.  The path to the dark side.  If I go that way, I may end up a Sith myself_.  He sighed very sadly.  _I need to control my feelings.  Only when I have done that can I confront him_.  

After a few more minutes, he had calmed himself completely.  He rose from the bench, took the datapad with him, and left the ship.  He found Padmé indoors, resting again on the bed before dinner.  Sitting down next to her, he watched her sleep.  He ran the fingers of his right hand through her long brown hair.  He traced down her arm and twirled her wedding band gently around her finger.  Then, as if to comfort the twins slowly growing inside, he began to rub her belly very softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  

She stirred and opened her eyes.  "Hey."

"Hey, angel," he whispered as he kissed her lips.  

She could read the sorrow in his face and see it in his eyes.  "What is it?"  

He lay down next to her on the bed and rested the datapad on his stomach.  "The droids.  They found what we wanted."  He could sense her anxiety in the Force.

She rolled on her side and brushed his hair with her left hand and touched his cheek with her right, staring hard into his blue eyes.  "I can handle it, whatever it is."

He looked sadly into her brown eyes.  "It explains everything."

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

The next morning, Anakin and Padmé lifted off in the _Blue Hawk_ and put the ship in a high orbit over Dantooine.  First they checked the Holonet reports for news about the Jedi or the political situation in the Senate.  They found nothing unusual.  Next Padmé recorded a short message on the holographic transmitter and sent it to two recipients on Coruscant.  Finally she called Sola on the viewscreen, simply to check in and let her family know she still was safe.  Over the course of their stay, they had flown to orbit several times to make similar reassuring calls to her family and friends.

When she finished, Anakin looked at her quizzically.  "You still didn't tell her."  

"Yeah.  I haven't told my family, or Sabé and the others, or Dormé."  She sighed.  "They will be very angry at me when they find out I've hidden it for so long."  

Anakin reached over from the pilot's seat and brushed his fingers along her cheek.  "Then why not tell them?"  

"I don't know.  I guess it's superstition.  I'm just worried that if I tell them, something will go wrong."  She kissed each of his fingertips.  "And I can't let that happen."  

"Angel," he said soothingly, "I think you're being irrational.  I've reached into the Force many times, and never once have I felt any disturbances about the twins."  

"I'm sure you're right," she replied as she clutched his hand to the side of her neck with both hands.  "How about this?  Once we finish this task on Coruscant, I'll tell them."

"Okay.  That's a good compromise."  

They landed again at the lodge.  After consulting with Artoo, Anakin decided they could afford five more days on Dantooine before leaving for a five-day hyperspace jump to Coruscant.  _Five days here to prepare my mind to confront the most powerful dark side presence in the galaxy.  To clear the dark side from my feelings so I don't fall into evil myself_.  He took a deep breath.  _For the first time since we left, I actually wish I had Yoda or Obi-Wan here to help me.  But I don't_.  He exhaled sharply.  _At least I have Padmé and the twins.  Their love can get me through anything_.

---

Those days were even more taxing than Anakin had expected.  Over the course of them, he forced himself to do two difficult tasks.  

One was to relive and review and reconsider every single time he had used the dark side.  He meditated intently on each instance, pondering his motivations, facing his pain, studying his feelings.  Some were easier to understand in retrospect than others.  None of them was justifiable.  Yet in confronting himself, he learned why he had failed.  And when he was finished he was confident, no matter what happened now or in the future, he would not fail again.  

The other was to clear from his mind one last time all the feelings of grief and regret that had tormented him recently.  To forgive Ellina again for everything.  To accept that his mother's death was not his fault and that she would be proud of him now.  To know that his lost daughter and Gina and Frekk were one with the Force.  And to once again absolve Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order for everything he had despised so much before, only to come to see that they had been right all along.  

In the midst of the pine forest, full of trees and a multitude of native animals, the Force itself seemed to come alive.  When he sat in the grass in front of the lodge, soaking in the sun, smelling the sweet scents, listening to the wind whistle through the branches and the birds singing, it felt as if a giant heart were beating around him.  

Here the Force made him feel powerful.  But not the way the dark side did, with power to kill and destroy and devastate.  When the energy surrounding him flowed through his body, it was the power of life and happiness and goodness.  With the Force to guide him and as his ally, he could accomplish anything in the galaxy.  Including his destiny in the prophecy.  

And for several hours each evening, as the sun slipped lower in the sky until just after it set beneath the horizon, Anakin brought Padmé outside with him.  Sometimes they sat up, his legs outside hers, her back leaned against his chest.  Other times they lay on the grass, holding each other.  While he meditated more, she let her thoughts drift aimlessly, or dozed, or usually slept soundly.  To her, it was wonderfully relaxing and calm.  To him, it was sheer joy.  He could let the Force rush through not only his own body, but also his wife and their son and daughter.  The four of them together blazed into the Force like the white-hot core of a star, and the Force reached back into them with matching intensity.  

On the fifth night, Anakin tucked Padmé into bed.  Everything except what they needed in the morning had been packed and carried aboard the ship.  Before he crawled into bed with her, he walked out to the lawn again and stared up into the sky.  Countless points of light in the darkness shone down on him.  Following the constellations, he faced toward Coruscant.  He spread his arms outward to the sides and took a slow and deliberate deep breath from the windy and chilly nighttime air.  

"I am the Chosen One.  I am a Jedi."  He breathed deeply again.  "Now, it is finished."  And again. 

"You have no chance against me."

---

Two days out from the capital planet, the _Blue Hawk_ landed again at the same waystation where Anakin and Padmé had been attacked by the bounty hunters on their way to Dantooine.  

Anakin remembered exactly where to go.  During their earlier stroll through the shopping district, he had noticed a storage warehouse.  This time he entered the facility and rented a large room.  He returned to the ship with a repulsorlift sled the proprietors loaned him.  

It took only a few minutes for Padmé and him to load almost all of the computers they had removed from Dooku's solar sail vessel.  Everything Artoo and Threepio had spent so long analyzing and reviewing went onto the cart.  The only equipment that remained on the _Blue Hawk_ was the signal jamming and transmission encryption technologies that Anakin had integrated into the starfighter.  

Padmé held Anakin's hand as they walked the overflowing sled back to the warehouse.  When they finished unloading the computers into the storage room, he closed the door and set the new access code.  

_One.  One.  Three.  Eight_.  

Hand-in-hand again, they wandered the station some more.  They ate another romantic dinner at the same restaurant, this time of rare game hens and succulent fruits.  Their last stop before the hangar was a small outdoor aquarium containing thousands and thousands of colorful fish from across the galaxy.  The transparisteel wall was over fifteen feet high and dozens of yards long.  

Padmé stepped in front of Anakin, knowing he would wrap her in his arms and rest his chin on her head like he always did.  

His habit performed, he whispered softly to her.  "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered serenely.  She reached her arms up behind her and clutched the back of his neck.  "Until now, I never really understood how big the difference is between vengeance and justice," she said quietly.  

"Hmm," Anakin agreed.  "Despite what you've learned, you have no anger.  Like me."  He squeezed her tightly.  "I'm proud of you." 

After a few minutes, she finally asked the question she had been mulling over.  "What does this feel like in the Force?  All this life, moving by so quickly."  

He chuckled.  "A lot like it looks, actually.  The sensation of life, fish and plants, is almost overpowering.  Everything in there is so alive."  He took a deep breath to clear his mind a bit.  "If I concentrated more, I could differentiate every single fish, follow each one in its own little path through the tank."

"That's amazing," she said, mesmerized by the constantly shifting rainbows and starbursts forming and vanishing in the crystal blue water.  "It must be miraculous to perceive something like that."

"It is.  It truly is."  He squeezed her tightly.  "The most miraculous of all, though, is being able to sense Luke and Leia."  

"Yeah," she replied, her voice tinged a bit with regret.  "I wish I could do that." 

"I wish you could too."

---

The _Blue Hawk_ eased out of hyperspace at the edge of the Coruscant system.  Combining the Sith jamming technology, his superior piloting skills, and a rate of speed three times faster than the other inbound starships, Anakin took them toward the planet without the slightest possibility of detection.  

They descended slowly through the upper atmosphere toward the designated meeting place.  Padmé reached over from the starboard co-pilot's seat and absentmindedly ran the fingertips of her left hand through the hair on the back of his head.  "I love you," she said softly.  

"I love you too, angel," he responded in a peaceful voice.  Very briefly he turned his head back and looked into her eyes.  "Everything is going to be fine.  Our plan will work."  

"I know.  The Force is with us."  Padmé mussed up the hair on the top of his head as he faced out the viewport to monitor their descent.  She took a deep breath.  "Still, I can't help but be a little worried something could go wrong."  

Anakin chuckled happily.  "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Padmé."  

She giggled and pulled her hand back.  "We'll be fine," she agreed.  "I have a good feeling about this."

He nodded.  "There will be no one to stop us this time."

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood alone on an isolated landing platform high in the air over a desolate sector of Coruscant.  He pulled his brown cloak tighter around his body to ward off the gusts of the chilly evening wind.  Five minutes earlier, Mace Windu and Yoda had dropped him off in a speeder.  _If I do not return from here alive_, he thought to himself, _may the Force be with you as well_.

As he waited, he pondered again whether they should have acceded to Anakin's demands.  Ten days ago, the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor simultaneously had received a recorded holographic transmission from Senator Amidala.  She had explained that, under certain specified conditions, she and Anakin were willing to travel to Coruscant and negotiate their return.  This particular location was identified.  They were to be met by the Supreme Chancellor and one member of the Jedi Council of the Council's choosing.  Other than one pilot for the Chancellor's shuttle, if they detected any other persons or ships in the area, they would depart without a meeting.  At the appointed hour five days later, Senator Amidala appeared in a live transmission only long enough to hear that their terms had been accepted.  _And we did so without any idea how far to the dark side Anakin has fallen.  He could have joined the Sith for all we know_.

Obi-Wan looked up to see the Chancellor's shuttle approaching in the distance.  The small tubular transport landed at the near end of the platform.  Its engines shut down and the ship released from its repulsors onto its landing gear.  The side door slid open and Chancellor Palpatine emerged, dressed in formal blue robes and a billowing blue cloak.  

He walked slowly toward Obi-Wan.  "It is a great pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi," Palpatine greeted him.  

"And you as well, Your Excellency," Obi-Wan replied.  

"I believe this may be the first time I have seen you in person since your selection to the Jedi Council.  I congratulate you," Palpatine smiled with nod.  

"Thank you, Chancellor."  Obi-Wan sighed.  "If the situation were different with Anakin, I would feel more deserving."  

"Each Jedi must make his own decisions on his future, Master Kenobi," Palpatine suggested quietly.  "I am afraid there is little more you can do for him."  

Obi-Wan nodded sadly.  For some reason, the Chancellor seemed inappropriately assertive and smug given the uncertainties of this meeting, and his words struck Obi-Wan as perhaps even intentionally ominous.  Yet before he could consider the issue further, the two men raised their eyes together as the roar of the _Blue Hawk_'s engines intruded into the otherwise quiet air.  

The unique starfighter settled down at the other end of the platform.  After a long pause, the boarding ramp at the rear lowered to the ferrocrete.  The Jedi Master and the Chancellor walked forward and stopped about fifteen yards from the ship.  Its engines were still on and the repulsors remained engaged.  

_They want to be able to leave in an instant_, Obi-Wan knew.  _They don't trust us at all_.

Two figures hooded in black cloaks descended the ramp together, hand-in-hand.  They walked a few feet further and stood in place about ten yards in front of Obi-Wan and Palpatine.  They let go of each other, drew down their hoods, and brushed the sides of their cloaks away as their hands came to rest on their hips.  Although he did not sense any significant presence of the dark side in either of them, Obi-Wan didn't think he would be able to even if it were there.  _After all, I didn't sense it in Dooku until it was too late_, he reminded himself.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin first.  He had dressed in tan Jedi robes, something he rarely had worn in the Temple.  His lightsaber hung at his right hip.  Except for the absence of the Padawan braid, his appearance hardly had changed in the three months since Obi-Wan last had seen him.  He looked strong and healthy; his face had a warm and peaceful demeanor.  And he wore a gold wedding band on his left ring finger.  

Obi-Wan immediately looked to Senator Amidala.  She wore a simple black shirt and pants, no makeup on her face, and her long brown hair tied back only with a ribbon.  She looked far less formal than he ever had seen her before, and her face seemed almost to glow with happiness.  A holstered blaster pistol rested at each hip, and the matching ring on her left hand shone in the platform's lights.  Then Obi-Wan sensed an idiosyncrasy about her, an aberration so miniscule he would have missed it entirely if not for the maximal attunement to the Force he had achieved for this meeting.  It almost knocked him unconscious with shock.  She wasn't showing at all, but there was no doubt in his mind she was pregnant.  Obi-Wan rapidly did the math in his head and concluded with relief it must have occurred after Geonosis.  

Chancellor Palpatine glanced over at Obi-Wan.  The blood had drained from the Jedi Master's face and it looked as if he might faint.  Palpatine caught Obi-Wan's gaze and looked at him curiously and innocently, hiding perfectly his pleasure at his own perceptions of the very same things.  With a reassuring grin and a gentle motion of his left hand, Obi-Wan deferentially waved the Chancellor ahead.  

Anakin smiled when Palpatine took the first steps toward him.  _Your overconfidence is your weakness_.  He and Padmé looked each other deeply in the eyes.  "I love you," he whispered to her very softly.  He unconsciously patted his right forearm with his left hand as he stepped closer to Palpatine.  Despite all his rebellion against it over the years, now he felt proud to clear the emotions from his mind by repeating over and over part of the Jedi Code.  

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force_.

Obi-Wan watched anxiously as Anakin and the Chancellor approached each other.  They stopped about three paces apart.  Anakin extended his right hand in an offered handshake.  Palpatine responded by stepping forward in a way Obi-Wan himself often had with his apprentice: with his left arm outstretched as well, intending to hug the young man with one arm while shaking his hand with the other.  Everything in the Force felt peaceful and calm.  

And then Obi-Wan could not believe his eyes. 

The instant before the two men touched, Anakin flicked his right wrist hard.  

The brilliant red blade of a Sith lightsaber punctured Palpatine through his torso and protruded from his upper back, its handle concealed from Obi-Wan's view by the Chancellor's skewered body.  Anakin's motion had launched the weapon into his palm from a homemade spring-loaded holster on his right forearm.  Simultaneously, Padmé's hands flew up from her hips and pointed two blaster pistols directly at Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan's instinctive reactions kicked in and his blue blade flashed to light in his right hand.  

The Chancellor let out the tiniest of moans as Anakin drove the whirring red blade further through his chest and straight to his heart.  Strangely, Obi-Wan realized, he did not sense anything in the Force as Palpatine collapsed to the ground, dead.  

The bile rising in his gut and rooted in place unable to move, Obi-Wan stared at Anakin and Padmé in disbelief.  Looking back at him were two triumphant faces taunting him with broad smiles and happy laughs.  She even blew Anakin a kiss in celebration.  

"What have you done?"  Obi-Wan's voice broke with shock.  

Anakin shut down the lightsaber and clipped its handle on his left hip while Padmé slid her pistols back into their holsters.  Then he pulled a small hand-held datapad from his belt and flung it in the air.  When it smacked into Obi-Wan's left palm, Anakin finally spoke.  "I have fulfilled the prophecy.  Everything you need to know is right there."  

Obi-Wan legs shook and he almost fell.  "What are you talking about?"  

"Read and learn," Padmé snickered at him.  She took Anakin's hand and they walked to the _Blue Hawk_.  

At the base of the ramp, Anakin turned back.  "I see you have been selected to the Jedi Council.  Congratulations, Obi-Wan."  

"Anakin, please!  Don't leave me again."  He turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.  "The search is called off.  You've done what you came here to do, I think.  Please, I beseech you, stay.  We need to talk," Obi-Wan begged, his voice cracking with agony.  In the Force, he sensed the shuttle pilot burst from the side door of his craft and run toward them.  

Anakin laughed.  "Not quite yet, my old friend.  Only after the Jedi have seen the truth." 

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to ask for an explanation of Anakin's cryptic comments, but he could not force any more words from his trembling body.  The ramp closed behind them as they boarded.  

The _Blue Hawk_ lifted off from the platform and spun around.  Facing the Chancellor's shuttle, its front battery of twin lasers opened fire, destroying the transport in a flaming explosion.  Then the starfighter spun away again and lifted off into the darkening sky.  

Obi-Wan fell to his knees and cried.  The pilot bent down and checked Palpatine's body for signs of life, then began to holler frantically into his comlink.  Obi-Wan tapped the datapad.  A message from Anakin scrolled onto the screen.  

_On this datapad is information you need. _

_Qui-Gon was right about me._

_In front of you lies the body of the Sith Master_.

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

The lights on the landing platform cast long shadows on the ferrocrete surface, and the wind of the dark nighttime sky was getting colder by the minute.  While they watched the repulsorlift casket hover up the boarding ramp of a Jedi transport, the three Jedi Masters looked at each other with a shared sense of relief.  

"I'm very glad you overruled me," Mace Windu admitted.  He had not thought it appropriate for the Jedi to insist that the shuttle pilot's comlink be connected to the Jedi network rather than the usual civilian emergency frequency.  

"Hmm, yes," Yoda nodded as he craned his head up.  "Nothing in the Force, did you miss."  He cackled lightly.  "Sometimes, simple luck it is."  Another laugh.  "Tell this to the younglings, we should not."  

"I was wrong," Mace continued when the chuckling subsided, "so I will deal with the pilot."  He took a deep breath.  "I will erase his memory and do my penance for using the dark side."  

"Very well," Yoda agreed.  "Think up a suitable atonement, I will.  Something dreadful."

"I'm not afraid," Mace kidded with mock indignation.

Yoda smirked.  "You… will… be."

Obi-Wan joined Yoda's laugh at Mace's expense.  Then he pondered the situation.  With the Jedi's exclusive knowledge of the panicked transmission, it would be easy to contain any news of Palpatine's death by lightsaber wound at this isolated location.  And that would permit them to create a cover story for the Senate and the public.  

The truth would never be believed.  

---

As Anakin had promised, the information on the datapad was astounding.  

Four hundred Jedi swarmed over the Sith lair in the industrial sector of Coruscant for weeks, cataloguing and itemizing every last detail of the place.  The Council soon discarded its initial plan to carry out the investigation and analysis at the Temple.  Instead, for the necessary length of time the facility would become an outpost of the Jedi Order.  The irony was not lost on anyone.  

The datapad also contained the location of Dooku's secondary base across the galaxy from Geonosis, which Artoo and Threepio had calculated from the data too.  That site was much smaller, and all the material from it was crated and brought to Coruscant.  

The computers Anakin had left at the waystation were retrieved promptly and brought to "Sithville" for inclusion with the rest of the project.  

In a message on the datapad, Anakin requested that the Jedi use the transmission network in the Sith headquarters to cancel the bounty Sidious had ordered.  Mace very much enjoyed drawing up the black hood and pretending to be the sinister master.  With only a bit of mind compulsion, the agent at the bounty clearinghouse agreed to rescind the instructions.  

And the Jedi Council discovered something remarkable.  For the first time any of them could recall, including Yoda, there were no detectable disturbances of the dark side in the Force.  It was in balance.  

---

_HOLONET NEWS BULLETIN_

_It is with great regret that we announce the passing of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.  He died peacefully in his sleep during the night of cardiac arrest.  _

_Under the terms of the succession laws, Senator Orn Free Taa, the current chair of the Rules Committee, will serve as interim Chancellor until the selection of a new Chancellor can occur.  By statute, the vote must occur within one month.  _

_Chancellor Palpatine's body will lie in state in the Great Hall of the Senate for one week beginning tomorrow.  The customary month of mourning will be observed throughout the Republic to honor and remember his almost eleven years of service as Chancellor, and his previous two decades of representing the Naboo system as Senator._

_The Republic has lost a great man_.  

---

Despite all the information it contained about the Sith, the most amazing entry on the datapad was a three hundred seventy page essay.  Addressed to the Jedi Council, it was signed by Anakin Skywalker.  

The text was a simple narrative.  It began with his first memories of being aided by the Force and his first visions of Padmé.  It traced the entire course of his life until his discovery by Qui-Gon Jinn, then the last ten years of training in the Jedi Temple.  It discussed in minute detail his emotions and actions since the night of his victory in the Lightsaber Competition and his assignment to protect her.  

Anakin confessed everything.  His relationship with Ellina and its consequences.  How he had fallen in love with Padmé and she with him.  The family they already had begun together.  His actions on Tatooine and Geonosis.  And their conduct since then, ending with their arrival at Coruscant to kill Darth Sidious and fulfill the prophecy.  In direct terms, he consented to whatever atonement the Order thought appropriate for his misdeeds.

Yet he did not merely describe what he had done.  He also poured out his feelings, good and bad, light and dark.  And he explained his epiphany about the dark side and his vow never to tread that path again.  

Finally, the essay ended with a plea.  He wrote about his love for Padmé in words that brought even the most stoic members of the Jedi Council to tears.  He expressed his concern that any future other than as a Jedi would lead to darkness even against his best efforts.  He provided their three justifications why their love for each other would keep him steady, instead of causing instability.  He conceded their decision about their children.  And he asked simply that the Council consider his life, his training, his interpretation of the will of the Force, and his destiny and reach the same conclusion he had: that his was a special case, and that he, Anakin Skywalker, could be both a Jedi and a husband.

When he finished reading it the first time, Obi-Wan grinned broadly.  He had read countless reports Anakin had been compelled to write as an apprentice.  Each one had been cursory and terse, dull in the extreme, reflecting Anakin's own boredom.  This manuscript, on the other hand, revealed Anakin's soul.  

And not just for its content.  The ideas and basic style of the writing were his, yet there was the distinct touch of another.  Obi-Wan realized he had never read anything written by Padmé, yet now he was sure he would recognize it in an instant.  For Anakin to have written this document said much about him; for him to have allowed her not only to read it, but also to draft it with him, said even more.  

Obi-Wan knew it would be required reading in the Temple for generations to come.

When the Council convened after each member had reviewed and meditated about the essay, the deliberations about how to proceed were very short indeed. 

---

When they flew away from the landing platform flush with the thrill of victory, Anakin and Padmé had no doubts in their minds where they should go.  He did not even bother to ask her before setting course for Naboo.  

Once again, they landed at the Palace and kept their arrival a surprise for the Naberries.  As much as he enjoyed sensing in the Force the first rush of elation, Anakin knew the second one would be even better.  

This time they were happy they could stay with her parents and not have to leave right away.  And despite her initial unease, it did not take Padmé long to become accustomed to waking up in her childhood bedroom with Anakin next to her.  

Padmé waited until after dinner on the third day to tell them.  Both wearing loose-fitting casual clothes, he sat with his arm around her on one of the loveseats.  Ruwee and Jobal sat together on the sofa and Sola and Darred in the plush chairs.  Anakin squeezed her shoulder gently when he sensed her steeling her resolve. 

"I'm sorry," Padmé said quietly to them.  "There's something I should have told you a long time ago."  

Jobal looked concerned.  "What is it, sweetheart?"  

Padmé took a deep breath.  "Anakin and I are expecting."  

None of the four, including even Ruwee, was able to say anything until several minutes of crying had passed.  Finally it was Sola who spoke.  

"When are you due?" 

"In about seven months," Padmé answered.  

Seeing that Jobal had yet to regain her composure, Sola continued.  "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

It took every ounce of Anakin's willpower to suppress his giggle and avoid giving it away before she replied.  Padmé didn't try to have such determination.  She let loose a cheerful, rolling laugh.  "One of each, actually."  

Jobal gasped in surprise.  "Oh, that's so wonderful!" 

After the others went to bed, Padmé placed a holographic transmission to Dormé on Coruscant.  She was the only one Padmé would not be able to tell in person, so the least she could do was let her be the first friend to know.  

A few days later, Padmé arranged a lunch at the Palace where she broke the news to Sabé, Rabé, Saché, Yané, and Eirtaé.  On the way out, Padmé pulled Sabé aside and whispered a single puzzling sentence in her ear: "I think you should run."   

It was not until hours later that Sabé realized there was only one thing she could have meant. 

---

_HOLONET NEWS BULLETIN_

_We are pleased to announce that Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan was elected today on the third ballot as the next Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.  _

_In his first act in office, Chancellor Organa officially terminated the emergency powers enacted by the Senate several months ago.  War policy once again resides solely in the hands of the Senate.  _

_In his inaugural address, Chancellor Organa noted that the Separatist movement appears to be on its last legs.  Only a few small pockets of violent resistance remain.  He proposed that the Senate enact an economic improvement package to aid war-torn planets, regardless of their affiliation during the insurrection.  And he requested that as soon as possible the Senate reduce the Army of the Republic to the scope of a small emergency force.  _

_Chancellor Organa concluded his speech with words all citizens of the galaxy had hoped to hear.  "I have good news for you.  The war has ended."_

---

Knowing no one was searching for them, they had no need to actively hide their presence in Theed.  On the other hand, it was common knowledge on the planet that Senator Amidala remained missing since war had erupted and that Representative Binks was serving temporarily in her absence, so it was better if Padmé avoid being identified.  Nevertheless, they quickly discovered that if she wore her hair long and loose, with a simple shirt and pants or an ordinary dress or skirt, no one recognized her.  Anakin wore similar plain attire, leaving his Jedi robes packed away.  

Two months after arriving on Naboo, Anakin and Padmé were eating lunch with Ruwee and Jobal when Threepio interrupted.  

"Pardon me, Master Ani," the droid apologized.  

"Yes, Threepio?"

"There is a most urgent transmission for you."  If he were not a droid, they would have thought he was trying to contain excitement.  "It is from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.  From Obi-Wan Kenobi."  

Anakin knocked over his glass of water when he leaped from his chair.  He reached the holographic communicator in seconds.  

"Hello, Anakin," the fuzzy blue image of his mentor greeted him.  

"Hello," he replied, not sure whether to add "Master" or "Obi-Wan" and ending up with nothing.  

"If you and Padmé are willing to return to Coruscant, the Council very much would like to meet with both of you."  

So much meaning was loaded into the solitary sentence that Anakin could not process it quickly enough.  _"Padmé."  "Willing."  "Would like."  "Both of you."_  He was so stunned he remained silent for an uncomfortable amount of time.  He noticed the calm on Obi-Wan's face and appreciated his patience.  Finally he was able to speak.  "Very well.  We would like that very much."

"I look forward to seeing you again, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled.  "There is no rush.  We will wait until you are ready."  

Before Anakin even could express his gratitude, Obi-Wan had tipped his head and ended the transmission.  The tears streaming down Anakin's face were thanks enough.  

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

Before they left, Padmé met briefly with the president of the University of Naboo.  Pleased to learn their offer still stood, she thanked him for his time and promised him a decision within two weeks.  

As she rose from her chair to leave, the kind and soft-spoken elderly man stopped her.  "I'm afraid I must admit something a bit embarrassing to you, Senator."  

Padmé smiled.  "What's that?"  

"Well, you see, we were not expecting you to have any interest so soon," he chuckled apologetically.  "So there is only one named chair vacant in your department.  It was endowed two years ago by a group of very thankful donors in honor of one of our planet's greatest leaders."  

"I see," she replied, confused about why he was telling her this.  "And the problem is?"

"The name," he winked.  "The Queen Amidala Chair in Galactic Relations." 

Her laughter filled his office with happiness.  

---

Anakin did not delay once they returned to Coruscant just over a week after Obi-Wan had called.  They took one day to relax in her Senate apartment before he scheduled his appearance at the Temple and she hers at the Senate.  

On his way through the Temple, he made a quick stop at the Supplies & Requisitions Office.  He passed the clerk a datacard carrying the precise value of the credits and aurodium ingots he had been given when they departed on the _Blue Hawk_ for Naboo.  It did not feel right for the Jedi to bear the cost of any of their expenditures, especially the lake retreat.  So it was easier to return the entire sum.  _Not that we'll miss it.  The credits we have from Dooku are more than we could ever spend in our lifetimes_.

Outside the door to the Council chamber, Anakin took a series of deep breaths and cleared his mind again.  He let go of all the barriers in his thoughts and pulled down all his mental walls.  With a final adjustment to the fit of his tan Jedi robes, he waved open the door and entered.  

The twelve members of the Council nodded to acknowledge his arrival.  He stopped in the center of the room and faced Yoda and Mace on the right.  Obi-Wan was behind him, closest to the door, in the seat given to the newest member.  

Anakin had expected an immediate barrage of sensations in the Force, of probing and prodding and testing his emotions and feelings.  He would have consented to all of it, of course.  He would tell them whatever they wanted to know, even intimate details of his life with Padmé if they insisted.  He had prepared himself for an inquisition.  

Yet it did not come.  Instead, Yoda looked up at him and spoke.  "Welcome, Anakin Skywalker."  

"Thank you, Master," Anakin bowed graciously.  "It is good to be back."  He instantly regretted having said anything further; it was not his place, not at a meeting like this.  

Mace Windu continued the colloquy.  "Anakin, do you continue to believe and honor everything you wrote in the document you addressed to us?"  

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered.  

"Do you have anything to add?"  

"No, Master." 

"We would like you to return tomorrow with Padmé.  There is one issue we wish to discuss with you together," Mace explained.

"Of course, Master," Anakin agreed.  "We would be happy to do so."  _This is it?  This is all they have to ask?_

Yoda lifted a small datapad in his right hand.  "This discourse, powerful it is.  Moving.  Intense.  Full of emotion and insight.  Depth."  He set the datapad back down.  "The work of a Padawan learner, it is not."

"Master?"  Anakin was genuinely perplexed.  _Are they upset Padmé helped me with it?_

The other members of the Council chuckled lightly as they sensed his misperception of Yoda's meaning.  

"Hmm, hmm," Yoda smirked.  "No, no.  Proud of you, we are.  Proud of yourself, you should be."  He extended his palms outward in appreciation.  "Proven yourselves to us, you and Padmé have.  To your marriage, we assent."  

Anakin could not hold back his tears.  "I am very grateful, Master."  He choked down a sob.  "We both are."

"More, there is.  A Jedi Knight, you are."

---

Next to Anakin in his tan Jedi robes, Padmé wore a simple pale blue dress, the japoor snippet pendant, and her hair tied back in a single braid running down her back.  Walking through the wide and brightly lit corridors, it occurred to her how few individuals ever had the chance to enter the Jedi Temple even once, much less twice.  _And I'll be here many more times from now on, I suppose_.  

Anakin paused outside the door to the Council chamber.  "Are you ready?"  

Padmé ran her hands over her abdomen and looked up anxiously.  "Do you think I'm showing?"  

He couldn't suppress his laugh.  "For the hundredth time, no.  And why would it matter if you were?"

"I don't know.  It wouldn't, I guess."  She took a deep breath to relax.  "Let's do this."  

He waved open the door and they walked in together holding hands.  She glanced quickly to him.  He squeezed her hand and did not let go as they faced toward Yoda and Mace.  

"Welcome again to the Jedi Temple, Padmé Skywalker," Mace greeted her.  

In an instant, Anakin sensed all of her anxiety vanish after those simple words proved they were treating her not as Senator Amidala, but as his wife.  "Thank you, Master Windu," she replied.  

Mace continued.  "You know of our decision, I assume?"  

"Yes.  Thank you."  She paused.  "I am very proud of Anakin as well," she said quietly as she squeezed his hand.  

"Hmm, yes," Yoda chuckled.  "Only one matter, have we, to discuss with you.  The matter of your children."  

Simultaneously Anakin and Padmé squeezed hands again.  They both nodded.  

"Two rules, you have proposed, yes?"  Yoda looked hard into Padmé's eyes.  "First, if sensitive to the Force a child is, trained as a Jedi in the Temple he or she will be.  Know their parents they could, unlike others.  But, you say, if a problem it becomes, precedence to training, not family, shall be given.  Second, take his own child as a Padawan, Anakin will not."  

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed.  "We have discussed this issue at great length."  

Mace looked to Padmé as well.  "Do you realize, Padmé, how difficult this may be for you?  What it would mean, not to be able to raise your sons or daughters in your home?  To see them infrequently?  And, if their attachments to you and Anakin interfere with their training, perhaps not at all?"  His gaze seemed to bore into her soul.  "How could you agree to this?"  

A few tears traced down Padmé's cheeks.  "I wish it could be different, yes, Master Windu.  But there is no alternative.  Consider what I have been through, the dark side I have seen in Anakin and in myself.  What would I accomplish, to raise my son myself, only to see him become a terror of evil?  Or to insist on attachments to my daughter, if it will only drive her into darkness?"  She took a deep breath and continued.  "All children grow up and leave home eventually.  As I'm sure you remember, I was only fourteen when I became Queen."  She forced a calm smile onto her sorrowful face.  "Without regret I accept the necessity that Jedi children must leave home even sooner."  Unconsciously, she reached up her free hand and tugged on the pendant.  "I love Anakin more than anything in the galaxy.  One of the burdens of my life with him is that our children may be Jedi too.  Yet I would rather have him, and have our children raised and trained as Jedi, than give him up, or have no children at all." 

Yoda turned to Anakin.  "Feel the same way, you do?"  

"Yes, Master.  I truly believe that had I come to the Temple at a younger age, I could have learned to manage my attachment to my mother, and my destiny with Padmé, without the pain I have suffered through.  I have faith that my children will have a better path than mine."  He cleared his throat.  "And I would not want to train them.  It will be difficult enough for me not to fail miserably at tutoring an apprentice when the time comes, without compounding it with kinship."  He paused.  "I hope my children will be trained by Masters I respect and trust and love.  By Obi-Wan, perhaps."

Everyone in the room stayed silent for a moment, acknowledging the impact of his statement.  

"Fear you, Padmé," Yoda asked her, "that all your children, Jedi they will be?"  

"No.  I am not afraid," she responded calmly.  "Strength in the Force is not necessarily hereditary.  They will not all inherit it."  She looked hard back at him, and she could tell he was surprised by her forcefulness.  "I can feel it."  She read his face.  "So can you."  

"Hmm," Yoda smiled.  "Always in motion, the future is.  Nevertheless, much confidence in you, we have.  In you both.  In your union.  Trust you, we do.  Your wishes, we grant."  Very quickly he glanced at the other members of the Council, but none of them wished to contribute.  

With a wave of his hand, Mace let them know the meeting was concluded.  "May the Force be with you."

---

Several nights later, Padmé delivered her farewell address to the people of Naboo over the Holonet.  She wore a dark blue formal gown and an elaborate traditional Naboo hairstyle.  In his tan Jedi robes, Anakin stood behind her right shoulder as she sat at the large wooden desk in her Senate office.  

"My fellow citizens of the Naboo system, my dearest constituents," she began, "it has been an honor and a privilege to serve you for over a decade.  We have been through many difficult times together.  As your Queen or as your Senator, I always have tried to do what I thought was best for our planet and for our galaxy."  She visibly took a deep breath.  "And now the time has come for me to do what is best for me and for my family."

"Much has changed since the last time I addressed you this way.  Assassination attempts were made on my life.  A political crisis led to war.  I was compelled to live in hiding.  All of this has changed my life and altered my perspective.  I love Naboo.  I love the Republic.  But now, I have come to realize, there are individuals in my life I love even more.  Many times I have spoken to you about my parents, or my sister and her family.  Tonight I will talk for the first time about the new family of my own."

"About five months ago, I married Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and a friend I have known for many years.  I have never been so happy in my life.  And more recently, I have learned that I am pregnant with twins, our son and daughter.  Nothing is more important in my life than my husband and my children.  The deepest commitments I have ever held pale in comparison to the powerful bonds of family."  

"And so I come before you tonight to announce that effective this afternoon, I have tendered my resignation as your Senator to Queen Jamillia."  She paused a moment to let the words sink in for her stunned listeners far away.  "As he has done so ably in my absence, Representative Binks will continue to serve our planet until a special election can be held to choose a permanent replacement for the remaining years of my term."

She smiled to her audience.  "I do not want you to believe that I am walking away from politics entirely, for that is something I could never do.  But at this time in my life, I must pursue my goals through different means.  As you know, Supreme Chancellor Organa is an old and dear friend of mine.  At his request I have agreed to serve as a member of the newly created Reconciliation Commission that will study the recent secessionist crisis and propose legislation to address the many legitimate concerns that were raised.  In addition, beginning with next academic year, I have accepted an appointment to the political science faculty of the University of Naboo.  I will split my duties between the main campus in Theed and the satellite campus on Coruscant, which will enable me to spend more time here with my husband and our children." 

"Before I conclude, I have a request to make of you.  Ten years ago, Amidala became my name of state at my coronation.  Since then, I have never grown accustomed to it.  Queen Amidala and Senator Amidala are titles I have tolerated, but they are not who I am.  And so tonight I ask, in recognition of my retirement from an active political life, that the name Amidala be retired as well."  _I am Padmé Naberrie Skywalker.  Lady Vader.  I've finally become who I've always wanted to be_.

"Thank you, friends, for your time and for your understanding.  Saying goodbye always is a difficult task, and tonight has been no exception.  It has been my pleasure to serve you.  Good night, and may the Force be with you."

As soon as she received the all-clear signal from the camera operator, Padmé rose from the chair and firmly pulled Anakin through the hidden door at the side of her desk into a small antechamber.  Leaving the lights off, she embraced him desperately.  He held her close and rocked her gently as she cried tears of sorrow and joy at the same time.

CHAPTER FIFTY

Padmé went into labor ten-and-a-half months to the day after their reunion in her Senate apartment the night of Anakin's victory in the Lightsaber Competition.  Once the contractions started, not for a second did she reconsider the previously agreed plan to employ the skills of two Jedi healers in addition to the usual complement of doctors in the hospital's maternity ward. 

Luke and Leia were delivered without a hitch.  After three days of observation and tender care, Padmé was remarkably pain-free when she and Anakin brought the twins home.  A few weeks after her resignation, they had moved from the small apartment into a spacious six-bedroom penthouse suite in a residential district of Coruscant a short speeder ride from the Senate complex.  

Waiting for them at the door was Jenny Antilles.  She had stayed the school year with Saché on Naboo, then visited Anakin and Padmé on Coruscant after her classes ended.  When the shock and amazement wore off, she vowed never to leave the capital planet until she had seen every inch of it.  A few days later she reluctantly admitted that would be impossible, but she nevertheless wanted to stay.  So they agreed to let her move in with them.  She enrolled in one of the finest preparatory academies in the galaxy and they paid her a small allowance each week in exchange for some household chores and babysitting duties.  

---

The special election to fill the remainder of Padmé's term in the Galactic Senate was not close.  Sabé defeated her closest competitor by over thirty percentage points.  Although she asked him to stay on, Jar Jar Binks decided he had been away from Naboo for too long.  He returned to Otoh Gunga, where he immediately was invited to serve on Boss Nass' council of advisors and as a permanent liaison with the Naboo.  

At the end of the Tatooine season, Owen sold the moisture farm.  With a small part of the aurodium Anakin had given them, he and Beru chartered a ship to Corellia, where they were married in a simple ceremony and took a six-month honeymoon.  They had intended to travel the worlds of the Core to find a suitable planet to settle down and raise a family.  They cancelled the plan, however, after a short visit to Naboo to meet up with Anakin and Padmé.  They fell in love with the planet instantly and purchased a beautiful cottage on the outskirts of Theed.  Ruwee Naberrie helped Owen find a lucrative position as a starship mechanic at the port, and Beru was accepted into the University of Naboo, where she was one of the students in Padmé's first class the next year.  

Only two weeks after giving birth, Padmé was matron of honor at Dormé's marriage to Jacen Organa.  Standing at the altar with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, and therefore without Anakin next to her to pass handkerchiefs, tears streaked her cheeks for the entire ceremony.  

Despite a minutely thorough search of Sidious' hideout, Dooku's base, and all of the available Sith equipment and resources, the Jedi were able to locate only one Sith holocron.  With great care, Yoda and Mace Windu accessed the information device long enough to confirm their suspicion that one, and exactly one, other existed.  Along with the Sith lightsaber Anakin had rebuilt in Ellina's handle, the holocron was sealed away in the most secure and closely guarded vault in the Jedi Temple.  

---

When the twins were six weeks old, Anakin scheduled the midichlorian tests for several days later.  Even though Jedi training in the Temple would not begin until one year of age, and he and Padmé would raise both of them until then regardless, he wanted to know.  Just from being around them, he could perceive their sensitivity to the Force.  

The morning before the tests, Anakin stood over the pair of basinets, meditating calmly and probing his son and daughter with the Force.  After an hour, he stopped when he reached a definitive conclusion.  He found Padmé in the study, diligently preparing an executive summary of a Reconciliation Commission report.  He spoke only a few words to her, and she nodded her head.  

Anakin walked back to the babies' room and gently lifted Leia in her blanket.  He rested her tiny head on his left shoulder as he carried her to the furthest rear bedroom.  Inside, he had covered the windows and installed the finest soundproofing over the walls, floor, and ceiling.  It was a perfect meditation chamber.

With Leia cradled in his arms, sleeping soundly against his bare chest, he fell into a deep and intense Force trance.  For ten hours, he meditated with concentration and resolve.  When he finally finished, he was more exhausted than he had ever been in his entire life.  Leia, on the other hand, was calm and peaceful and not at all fussy, although she responded immediately to Padmé's nursing.  

When the blood analyses were completed the next evening just before dusk, Obi-Wan met Anakin as arranged on one of the Temple's many balconies.  In his hand he held the datapad carrying the outcome.  

"No one has seen them, including me," his mentor reassured him.  

Anakin nodded.  He tapped the black screen and its colors shifted to legibility.  He took a deep breath and read.  

_MIDICHLORIAN RESULTS / SKYWALKER_

_Average (Galactic) Non-Jedi……………………636_

_Average (Galactic) Jedi……………………….9,264_

_Skywalker, Anakin…………………………….20,975_

_Skywalker, Padmé Naberrie…………………..2,137_

_Skywalker, Luke……………………………….19,812_

_Skywalker, Leia…………………………………1,845_

Anakin closed his eyes.  He willed a message out into the Force, to nothing at all and everything together at the same time.  _Thank you_.

---

An evening just over sixteen months after the twins were born, Anakin tapped his foot impatiently as the turbolift's climb seemed to take forever.  It had bothered him all day to wait so long to hear how Padmé's appointment had gone, and he had something of his own to talk about too.  At least with Luke at the Temple and Leia with Jenny on a visit to the arboretum, they would have about an hour alone together.  

Finally the eternity ended and the tan-robed Jedi Knight stepped out into the hallway of uppermost floor.  

The soft orange glow of the setting sun soothed his spirit a bit as he walked the forty-seven paces to the door.  He sent his feelings to the other side to see if Padmé was asleep, in case he should be quiet when entered.  She was awake and waiting fretfully for him on a sofa.  

As he came through the portal, Anakin strode quickly through the foyer toward the sitting room.  "Don't get up," he tried to call out to her.  _Too late_.  

Padmé sprang to her feet and rushed to embrace him, her simple blue dress rustling as she ran.  "I'm so glad you're home!"  In the Force, he sensed anxiety and anticipation from her.  She ended their hug with a short kiss.  

"I have good news and bad news," they said simultaneously, and not because he had used the Force to predict her statement.  Simply because they were independently feeling and thinking exactly the same way.  They both knew it, and they laughed hard.  

After a moment, she looked into his eyes.  "You go.  The bad first."  

Ordinarily he liked to tease her and argue with her about trivial things like their news-telling procedures, but this evening he decided not to.  There was no way to proceed but directly.  "Master Yoda retired from the Jedi Council today," he said quietly.  

"Wow," she sighed.  "I guess it was coming eventually.  But he's been around forever.  It's hard for me to imagine the Council without him."  

He chuckled.  "Then think about how the Jedi feel!"  

She reached out and took his hands and pulled him over to the tall and wide window to look out across the stunning amber-lit skylines of the city.  "Who's the new chair of the Council?"

"Guess."  

"Master Windu?"

"Correct," he laughed as he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head.  

"And who will fill the vacancy?"

"That's the good news."  

She spun rapidly in his arms and stared intensely into his eyes.  "You?  No way.  You?  You can't be serious!" 

He smiled.  "I am."  Very gently he ran his fingers through her loose long brown hair.  

She remained incredulous.  "How close was the vote?"

"Not very."  _Eleven to zero_.

She was overwhelmed.  "This is amazing.  I never thought it could come so soon."  Absentmindedly, the fingers of her right hand played with the japoor snippet pendant hanging from her neck.

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead.  "Your turn, angel."  

"The doctor says there's nothing he can do for my symptoms."  

He looked down with great concern.  "Why not?  What's wrong?  Do you want to see a Jedi healer instead?"  

"No, silly," she answered with giddy laugh.  "For a member of the Council, you're sure not very perceptive tonight, Ani."  _If that's the bad news…_

He tried to put on a mock menacing stare, except his eyes betrayed him and his voice was pleading for sympathy.  "Just tell me, angel, please?"

"I'm pregnant."

THE END


	5. Part Five: Alternate Ending: Darkside Ch...

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

A few minutes later and many floors higher, Padmé and Anakin stepped off the turbolift and drew down their hoods.  They strode quickly down the curving hallway to the door of Senator Organa's apartment.  After she took off her gloves and tucked them into her belt, Padmé reached out and tapped the buzzer.  

"Who is it?"  It was Bail's voice.  

Padmé looked up to Anakin; he considered it for a moment and nodded.  "Bail, it's Padmé."  

A soft tone buzzed and the lock released.  Padmé waved her access badge across the panel.  The door slid open and they stepped into the deep shadows of his sitting room.  

Bail already had risen from his desk in the corner and met them in the middle of the room.  A late-evening session of the Senate recently had ended, and he still wore his purple three-piece suit and frilly white shirt.  His eyes revealed his surprise at their appearance and attire, although a broad grin split his face inside his narrow moustache and goatee.  

Padmé walked quickly forward and shook his hand firmly.  "It's good to see you."  

"I'm so relieved you're safe, Padmé," he replied very seriously.  "We had no idea where you were.  It's quite disconcerting when even Dormé doesn't know anything."  He looked quickly to Anakin.  "I'm sorry, Skywalker.  You should know the Council believes you are a danger to Padmé."  

"I figured as much," Anakin chuckled darkly.  "They'll learn their mistake soon enough, if they haven't already."  

Padmé laughed too.  "He's not, Bail.  In fact, he's my husband now."  

Bail's face lit up.  "Are you serious?"  

"Yes, I am," she smiled.  "It's wonderful.  Although please don't tell anyone until I've had a chance to make a public announcement through my office?"  

"Of course."  He looked stunned.  "This certainly is a surprise.  I must say, I'm very happy for you."  Bail reached out and took Padmé into a gentle embrace.  

When she pulled back, her voice lost its friendly tone.  "Unfortunately, I didn't come by just to say hello.  I have something very difficult to ask you."  

"What's that?"  

"While I was away, Dormé came across some records from two years ago," Padmé began.  "About the write-in campaign."  

Bail frowned and looked down at the floor.  "I see."  

"I trusted you, Bail.  I thought you were my friend."  She took a deep breath and continued.  "You knew I wanted my political career to be over when my term ended as Queen.  That I wanted to move on with my life.  So why would you have worked to get me elected to the Senate?"  

Bail met her gaze and turned his palms outward apologetically.  "I'm sorry, Padmé," he sighed.  "It was Palpatine's idea.  We both wanted a strong Senator from Naboo to replace Schmidt.  You were the obvious choice.  I thought we should have respected your decision, but Palpatine convinced me otherwise.  The Republic needed you; Naboo needed you.  We knew you wouldn't refuse to serve.  I told myself you would love being Senator and everything would work out."  

"So you manipulated me?  You exploited my integrity?"  Padmé shook her head in disbelief.  

"I don't know what else I can say."

"There's nothing you could, Bail.  Sorry doesn't give me my life back," she growled.  "You lucked out.  I have enjoyed being a Senator.  So for now you have nothing to worry about from me."  Then she remembered.  "And I suppose you and Palpatine warned Jacen never to tell anyone, even me?"  

"That's right.  I'm sorry about that too."  

Padmé snickered.  "Yeah, sure."  She took Anakin's gloved hand in her bare one.  "Goodbye, Bail."  

When the door slid closed behind the two black-clothed figures, Bail shook his head and wiped his eyes.  "Blast it!  I knew I'd regret it," he reminded himself as he looked blankly out the window into the dark night sky.  "So why did I listen to you, Palpatine?  Why?"

---

They rode all the way to the top floor of the Senate apartment building.  When they turned into the hallway, Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force.  The closer they walked to Padmé's apartment, the worse it became.  A few seconds later, he recognized it as a woman's despondent panic.  The kind of specifically dreadful fear he always had hoped he never would sense again. 

Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand urgently and yanked her along as he broke into a run.  "Open the door!"  

From the tone of his voice and the painful strength of his grip, she knew better than to ask any questions.  They reached the door a few strides later.  She already had her access badge out and waved it over the panel.  

He knew every inch of the suite.  He had memorized it completely when he had guarded Padmé here weeks ago.  So without hesitation he followed the waves of terror and led her immediately toward the open door of Dormé's bedroom.  

Just before they entered, Padmé heard her friend's desperate, plaintive sob.  "No!  Jacen, please!  Stop!"  For a split second, Padmé saw Jacen pinning Dormé to the bed, one arm over her neck, the other forcing her leg to the side.  

With the Force to guide him, Anakin reacted instantaneously as he charged in.  His right hand flicked out and an invisible strike blasted Jacen's body lengthwise off the bed.  It spun a full revolution in the air before it smacked face-first into the wall with a calamitous crunch, then dropped straight down to the floor with a thud.  

Dormé sat up quickly and pulled her knees frantically to her chest.  Padmé rushed to the bed and hugged her tightly.  They watched Anakin stalk around the end of the bed and face the floor on the other side. 

"Are you insane?  Don't you understand Basic?"  In a flash, he had lifted Jacen from the floor by his throat.  Jacen's nose was shattered, blood running down his face.  Anakin raised Jacen high off his feet and smashed the back of his head into the adjacent wall.  "She said no!"  

Although she was appalled by the situation too, Padmé was startled by the apparent depth of Anakin's rage.  His voice was as hollow and cold as she had ever heard; his eyes were filled with more hatred than she had ever seen.  Before she could say anything to try to calm him, Jacen's body flew through the air over their heads and out the door.  When it hit the back of the sofa in the sitting room, she was fairly confident the sound she heard was bones breaking. 

With what looked like only a few steps, Anakin walked back around the bed and out.  Padmé clutched Dormé to her chest.  As Dormé shook with sobs, Padmé rubbed her back softly.  

Anakin approached Jacen's ruined frame.  Glaring into Jacen's eyes, Anakin pulled the glove off his right hand.  He pointed it downward.  "You need to know what it's like," he screamed.  "It's like this!"  A thin yet powerful tendril of Force lightning arced from Anakin's fingertips and scorched Jacen below the waist.  Anakin let it flow for a few moments before he ceased it.  

Fortunately for the two women, the loud crackle of the energy drowned out Jacen's horrifying shriek.  And Padmé already had closed her eyes.  _Whatever Ani does to him, he deserves it.  For what he tried to do to Dormé_.  As she squeezed her friend more, she took a deep breath.  _It could have happened to me!_  Despite her anger, she didn't want to watch Anakin's assault.  

It didn't last much longer anyway.  Anakin grabbed Jacen by the front of his shirt and dragged him along the floor.  The wide, floor-to-ceiling window to the balcony slid slowly up as he approached.  Out in the frigid night air, Anakin roughly threw Jacen to stand against the waist-high wall.  

In the Force, he could sense the man dying.  So he made sure to get the message across before it happened. 

Padmé opened her eyes when she heard Anakin speaking.  She focused on his voice to hear it over the noise of the airspeeder traffic and wind.  "When I was seven," he said to Jacen without emotion, "my mother was raped by one of the slave masters in Mos Espa.  Her pain was unbearable.  Even then I felt it in the Force.  It took her months and months to get control of her life again.  And she never got over it.  Never!"  Padmé could tell Anakin had lost control completely.  "It happened right in front of me.  I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough!  He just knocked me away!"  Padmé thought it looked like Anakin shook from crying before he finished.  "I wanted to kill the man who did that to her.  Except I was too young, too weak."  He laughed a grim and sinister cackle.  "I'm not anymore." 

With another flick of Anakin's right palm, Jacen's torso twisted unnaturally over the wall before his feet flew up and flopped over the edge too.  

Padmé could not bring herself to think about how far the corpse would tumble in the air before it would encounter a surface to break its fall.  

---

Hours later, shortly before dawn, Padmé found Anakin in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking aimlessly out the window.  Neither of them had changed their clothes yet, even though in the meantime he had gone back to the _Blue Hawk_ and retrieved an overnight bag for each of them.  

She sat down next to him and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders.  "We made it in time.  She's shaken, but she'll be okay.  She's finally sleeping now."  

Anakin looked into her eyes.  "I'm so glad to hear that," he whispered sadly.  

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Padmé said quietly.  "That's awful."  

"Thank you," he managed through a new round of tears.  He tipped backwards onto the bed, and she held him snugly in her arms.  After a little while, he regained his composure.  "I love you, angel."

"I love you too, Ani."  She kissed him gently on the cheek.  "We still have another visit to pay while we're here.  Should I call in and get an appointment?"  

"Now?"  

She giggled.  "The Chancellor has aides on duty at all hours.  It's no problem."  

"Okay."

She returned from the sitting room after only a few minutes.  "We're all set.  We have the first appointment after lunch."  

"Today?  On such short notice?"

"I'm sure they had to cancel another meeting, but the night secretary was too circumspect to tell me.  All she said was that the Chancellor had left strict instructions that you or I be given immediate priority."  

Anakin smiled up at her standing over him.  "That's nice of him."  

"Yeah," she agreed.  "How much time do you need to get ready when we get up?"  

He thought for a second.  "Half an hour?"  

"Good.  So we can still be fully rested."  She reached down her hands and pulled him to his feet.  "Shower, then sleep?"  

He nodded as he let her tug him gently into the refresher.  

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY

As they stood waiting in the outer office to be summoned inside, Anakin and Padmé looked at each other.  It was the first time in many days they had set aside the disguises and cloaks.  She wore a navy blue formal Senate gown, her maroon tied up in a braid on the back of her head.  He had rejected out of hand the idea of wearing Jedi robes, so he dressed in his tight black flight suit and knee-high black boots.  Nervously he ran a hand through his short black hair.

Within the spacious office, Darth Sidious rose from the chair at his desk.  _I must be very careful.  There is much I do not yet know about Skywalker's use of the dark side.  Or, more importantly, how Senator Amidala feels about it, if she even knows._  Supreme Chancellor Palpatine tapped the intercom.  "Send them in."

The Rodian secretary, Dar Wac, motioned them ahead from behind his desk.  "He is ready to see you now."  

Anakin took Padmé's left hand in his right as they entered through the opening door.  

Palpatine walked forward to meet them in the middle of the room.  "Anakin, Padmé, it is a great relief to see you both alive.  I have been very worried."  

"Thank you, your Excellency," Padmé answered for both of them.  They squeezed hands, reassured by Palpatine's calm demeanor and friendly use of their first names.  

"Please, have a seat.  I am sure we have much to talk about," Palpatine gestured, indicating two large chairs pulled up to face the broad and wide mahogany desk.  While he walked, Sidious very subtly pressed a tiny wisp of his feelings toward the pair.  What he found lifted his spirits immensely.  Skywalker was raging with the dark side; it coursed through him powerfully and dominated his emotions.  Even better, Amidala was filled with anger and hatred too.  And best of all, they were deeply and irreversibly in love.  _This will be far easier than I ever imagined._

When Palpatine took his seat across from them, Padmé spoke.  "We have come to see you about several matters.  I'm not sure where to start."  

Palpatine leaned his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingertips together just above the surface.  "Well, why don't you begin," he soothed with a grandfatherly smile, "with why you have come to see me together.  I must say, I would not have expected it."  

Anakin reached over and took her hand again.  "We are married," he stated bluntly.  "We fell in love on Naboo, and have only grown closer and more in love since."

"I love Anakin with all my heart," Padmé agreed.  "I will never give him up."

Palpatine lifted his arms and leaned back in his chair.  "This is most unanticipated news."  He paused.  "Of course I am delighted for you.  What a happy event!"  He took a deep breath, then looked to Padmé.  "The Senate could not care less."  He quickly faced Anakin.  "But the Jedi will not be so indifferent."  

Anakin's eyes flickered with fire and his voice became hollow.  "The Jedi are nothing to me now.  I am through with them."  

The glee in Sidious' soul almost revealed itself on Palpatine's face.  Yet he forced a somber expression and turned to Padmé again.  "Surely, Senator, this troubles you?"  

"Not at all."  Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand.  "There is much you do not know of what has happened."  She sat forward in the chair.  "On Naboo, Anakin had a terrible vision of his mother's suffering.  Despite our instructions, we traveled to Tatooine to help her, only to find that we were too late."  She wiped a tear from her cheek with her free hand.  "She had been kidnapped and tortured by Tusken Raiders, and she died just after Anakin arrived."  

"I'm so terribly sorry," Palpatine mourned.  

"And it is the Jedi's fault," Padmé continued.  "They kept Anakin from her for all of his training.  They could have purchased her freedom and brought her here to Coruscant, or at least a planet more hospitable than Tatooine."  

Anakin could stay quiet no longer.  "And it gets worse.  On Geonosis, five Jedi were sent after Dooku, Obi-Wan and me and three of my friends.  When we got to him, he sent super battle droids after us.  Obi-Wan ordered my friends to fight Dooku while we fought the droids.  Obi-Wan must have known that was backwards.  My friends, they weren't strong enough.  Dooku killed them easily.  It was disgusting."  Anakin had to wipe off his cheeks too.  "And then, after I killed Dooku, Obi-Wan tried to stop me from leaving with Padmé; he tried to convince me to stay with him."  He swallowed hard.  "We told them not to chase us, but they did."  He balled his left hand into a fist and slammed his knee.  "I hate them for what they've done to my life!" 

"I can understand your anger, my son," Palpatine tried to calm him.  "Certainly, you are to be congratulated for stopping Dooku.  Perhaps you have read on the Holonet how the Separatist insurrection already has suffered many defeats without his leadership?"  He paused and they nodded.  "I am not quite sure how you intend to proceed from here, however."  

"I will leave the Jedi Order," Anakin declared.  "I want out."  

"And we would like you to intercede on his behalf," Padmé clarified.  "They will not easily let their strongest and best apprentice depart their ranks.  They will go to any means necessary to prevent it, I believe.  They will stop at nothing."  She paused, composing herself a bit.  "We will need to meet with them, but I am afraid what they might try to do to us."  

Palpatine nodded slowly and peered off into the air to think.  After a long moment, he looked again at them.  "You know there is little I can do with the Council directly.  They do not heed advice from me."  He leaned forward on his elbows as before.  "But there is something I can do for you.  Refuse to meet them in their Temple, where they hold all the cards and all the power.  Meet them here, in my office."  

Padmé smiled.  _He is a brilliant politician.  A master of strategy.  What an excellent plan._  "You would do this for us, your Excellency?"  As the words left her mouth, she already knew what was coming next: Palpatine flashed his trademarked knowing wink.  _If he were not willing, he would not have offered_.  "We are deeply thankful," she said humbly.  Anakin nodded in agreement.  

"You owe me nothing," Palpatine responded graciously as Sidious cackled silently in triumph.   

"Something else has been bothering me," Padmé offered after a short silence to make changing the subject appropriate.  "You and I always have believed in democracy.  Yet the emergency powers were passed, and you continue to hold them." 

Palpatine exhaled a long and solemn breath.  "Do you remember, Padmé, what you said to me in my office here on Coruscant during the blockade crisis, as Queen Amidala stormed out and returned to Naboo?"  

_How could I forget?_  "It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions," she answered, looking distantly out the window, lost in memory. 

"You have been here in the Senate only two years," Palpatine reminded her gently.  "I have been here over thirty, the last ten as Supreme Chancellor.  The Senate is getting worse.  Much worse.  The corruption and incompetence are paralyzing.  We could never fight a war in this condition."  He sighed again.  "The bureaucracy is equally inefficient, if not malicious.  If I could not bypass them, we would be losing the war."  

Anakin chuckled derisively.  "The Jedi Council barely functions, and that is only twelve."  

Palpatine did not react.  "I can see, Padmé, that you are troubled by this."  She nodded.  "Do not take my word for it.  While you were away, the Senate did manage to pass a few bills.  One created a new office to assist me in my duties.  A position of Deputy Chancellor.  As long as I choose a sitting Senator, I can fill the post without legislative confirmation."

Padmé was in shock.  "What are you suggesting?" 

"If you will accept it, I will select you," he answered directly, staring hard into her eyes.  "Serve with me as my Deputy Chancellor.  Help me with the Senate.  Assist me in cleansing the bureaucracy.  Work with me to fight this war to win.  For now, we will need to proceed under the emergency powers.  When the situation improves, we will end them together."  

Still stunned, Padmé was silent and looking down at the floor.  Anakin squeezed her hand and looked at her.  "I would be honored, your Excellency," she finally replied.  "Even in ordinary times, the Republic was in greater turmoil than I cared to admit to myself.  In this war, the stagnation and decay is poisonous.  Everything we have fought so hard to build could be lost forever."  She looked up and met Palpatine's gaze.  "I will accept.  I will serve you, and Naboo, and the Republic to the best of my abilities."  

Anakin calmly interjected.  "I want to help."  They looked at him in surprise.  "Well, not with the Senate or the bureaucracy, of course," he snickered.  "Perhaps with the war effort?"  

Padmé grinned broadly.  "I'm sure we will be able to find something suitable for you to do, Ani."  

Palpatine nodded.  "I would never let your skills go to waste," he suggested, allowing just a bit of Sidious to creep out for a moment, certain the unspoken implication about the Jedi would not be missed.  

"With the time of yours we will be taking," Anakin asked, "when should we meet with the Jedi?"  

Palpatine tapped the intercom.  "Inform the Jedi Council that Skywalker and Amidala have returned to Coruscant and wish to meet with them.  Tell them it will happen in my office tomorrow morning or not at all."  He looked at the young couple across from him.  "Do not doubt it.  They will be here."  

"In that case," Padmé said, "there is one other matter.  What if the Jedi seek to seize us before then?  What if they come after us, like they already have?"  

Anakin slapped his knee with his palm.  "Let them come!  They'll never get past me!"  

Palpatine chuckled lightly.  "I am sure that is true, my son, but it would be better to avoid a confrontation, don't you think?"  He tapped the intercom again.  "Send two platoons of the Chancellor's guards to the apartment building of Senator Amidala.  I want guards at all the entrances, and on her floor.  And immediate, constant surveillance by armed airspeeder.  No one is to be given entry unless Senator Amidala or Master Skywalker agrees.  Not even a Jedi.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the Rodian's voice replied.  "The orders go out forthwith."  

"Well, then," Palpatine smiled, "enjoy your evening and night.  I will see you in the morning."  He rose and headed around the desk to walk them out.  

"Thank you!"  Padmé wrapped him in a warm embrace.  "Thank you so much!  For everything."  

"You are very welcome, my young friends," Palpatine answered peacefully.  

Anakin simply shook his hand.  "I appreciate all of this, your Excellency, more than you can imagine.  I look forward to working with you."  

Palpatine could only nod.  When the door closed behind them, Sidious slapped his palms together and pumped his fists in the air.  _I look forward to it as well._

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

The Jedi Council convened immediately when the subcommittee returned from the meeting in the Supreme Chancellor's office.  Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi had attended.  As the other members took their seats, Mace began the report.  

"You all have heard, I assume, the announcement early this morning, before our arrival to meet with them, that Senator Amidala has been appointed to the new position of Deputy Chancellor?"  He waited and confirmed the nods.  

"Well, it gets worse," he sighed.  It was all he could manage to start.  

"Hmm.  Much worse," Yoda nodded after a long pause.  

To break the uncomfortable silence, Ki-Adi-Mundi took the initiative.  "Is he willing to return to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.  "Not on conditions we ever could accept."  

"So the rest of you can understand," Mace explained, "I will need to start from the beginning.  Skywalker and Amidala are romantically involved.  More than that, actually.  They have married."  Startled glances passed around the room.  "Skywalker will not agree to end the relationship for any reason."  

The usually placid Depa Billaba was incensed.  "Then he must be expelled on that basis alone!"  

"It may come to that, yes," Mace conceded.  "Moreover, Skywalker insists he be elevated to Knighthood.  As you know, Obi-Wan was promoted after he killed the Sith Lord on Naboo a decade ago.  Skywalker demands the same treatment because he killed Count Dooku."

"Except that Obi-Wan did not use the dark side to kill," Ki-Adi-Mundi clarified indignantly.  "Skywalker drew upon the Sith lightning when he fought Dooku.  This is totally different!"

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan acknowledged.  "But Anakin will never see it that way."  

"And Skywalker killed two of his fellow Padawan learners," Adi Gallia pointed out, as if anyone needed to be reminded.  "I suppose he expects us to ignore that?"

Mace nodded.  "He maintains it is our responsibility for their deaths.  Had we not disregarded their instructions and sent the Padawans out, it would not have happened."  

Shaking heads and forlorn sighs went around the circular room again. 

"Let me get this straight," Saesee Tiin began.  "Skywalker believes he is entitled to be a Jedi Knight, notwithstanding that he has demonstrated a lack of emotional control in two very, very profound ways.  He used the dark side of the Force to kill, and he has taken on a strong and perpetual attachment."  He looked at his colleagues in disbelief.  "He's asking us to abandon the Code."  

Yoda chuckled.  "No, no.  Only an exception for himself, does he seek.  For everyone else, acceptable the Code is."  

For a few moments, the joke lightened the mood for the others.  Then Mace continued again.  "Have no doubt, friends, we made our position clear to Skywalker.  Marriage is forbidden for a reason.  He cannot be a Jedi and a husband.  It would be far too dangerous, especially considering what he already has done.  And he must atone for his use of the dark side, and for the slaying of his colleagues, before we will even consider letting him take the Trials."  

"I should point out," Obi-Wan commented, "that the four of us believe Anakin was using the dark side even in our conference today.  We were completely unable to read his feelings.  And throughout the meeting, his right hand never released its hold on Senator Amidala's left hand.  None of us was able to read her feelings either, as we have in the past.  Anakin was shielding them both with the dark side.  I am certain of it."  

Eeth Koth tilted forward a bit, clasping his hands in front of him.  "So what was the conclusion of the meeting?  Are we to act now?"

"No," Mace answered quickly.  "Chancellor Palpatine proposed a temporary solution we tentatively accepted on the Council's behalf.  We will consider Anakin suspended from the Order.  On probation, if you like."  He looked quickly around the circle.  "Anakin will be given an assignment in the Republic's military forces.  Most likely involving resolution of the remaining Separatist violence.  We will receive reports on his conduct and activities.  After several months, both the Council and Skywalker will reevaluate the situation.  Perhaps, with some time to reflect, Skywalker will come around."  

Plo Koon had been reluctant at the meeting and still was not convinced.  "And if he does not?"  

Yoda sighed.  "Nothing now, must we decide."  He looked hard at him.  "But if so, expel him, we must."  

"His power is already quite strong," Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected with trepidation.  "We can't just let him wander the galaxy with it.  Or let the Sith gain control of him.  He's perilously close to falling to the dark side."  

"We know," Mace admitted.  "Yet the Chancellor's compromise buys us time, gives us a chance to hope.  What other choice do we have?  Despite the risks, he has not yet done enough to warrant our…  Oh, let's face it.  To warrant our killing him."

Obi-Wan nodded.  "I feel I have failed you.  That I have not trained him properly." 

Adi Gallia spoke before any of the others could.  "That is nonsense, Obi-Wan, and you know it!  Each Jedi must make his own decisions about his future.  Qui-Gon chose rightly.  So did you.  Dooku did not."  She spread her hands out to her compatriots.  "We have done all we can for Skywalker."  

"We must have faith he will follow the right path," Mace agreed calmly.  "And if he does not, we will stop him."  

Yoda closed his eyes and kept his thoughts to himself.  He knew what the others did not.  _If misplaced our faith is, by then too late, it will be_.

---

After the Jedi departed his office, Palpatine asked Anakin and Padmé to stay for a few minutes.  "There are two small matters I would like to discuss," he told them.  

"First," he said, looking to Padmé, "I have made the effective date of your appointment as Deputy Chancellor two weeks from tomorrow.  In the meantime, I would like the two of you to take a honeymoon.  You have been through far too much for such young lives.  It is long overdue for you to enjoy some quiet time alone together."  

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin exclaimed in excitement.  "This is fantastic."  

"Oh, Chancellor, how can I ever thank you?"  Padmé's tears streaked her face.  

"Please, please, Anakin, Padmé," Palpatine interrupted.  "Dispense with the formalities.  We are friends, colleagues now.  Just Palpatine will be fine."  

They looked quickly to each other.  In all the years she had known him, Padmé had never heard anyone address him by his name rather than an honorific.  Their gazes said the same thing.  _Wow._

"Thank you," she mumbled.  It was all either of them could muster.  

"The second matter relates to Anakin's assignment."  Palpatine brushed his brow with the sleeve of his long blue robe, then tapped the intercom button three times without speaking.  "As you know, the Jedi have been leading the clone army.  They have been doing a serviceable job, to be sure, but they are not trained soldiers.  We need leaders with more experience and knowledge in strategy and war.  So I have begun to form the small nucleus of an officer corps for the Army of the Republic by recruiting away a few of the very best generals and admirals from the paramount planetary forces of the Core worlds."  

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Anakin agreed.  "It will make the army much more effective and powerful.  How do I fit in?"

"In two ways," Palpatine smiled.  "You can assist with interviewing candidates.  Your skills in the Force will be a great asset in detecting deception and evaluating judgment.  In addition, I propose to assign you the rank of Brigadier General.  Although you are not suited to broad battle strategy, you are the perfect choice to lead our three brigades of Special Forces clones."  He glanced to Padmé.  "What do you think, Deputy Chancellor?"  

She grinned broadly.  "I approve.  I most definitely approve."  

Behind them, the door to the office slid open.  In strode a tall and thin man of fair complexion, about forty years old, with slicked-back black and piercing blue eyes.  He wore a crisp gray uniform.  

Palpatine rose from his desk chair and walked to the middle of the room.  "Welcome, General."  Anakin and Padmé stood as well and approached the new arrival.  "Anakin, Padmé, allow me to introduce you to the general in charge of our new corps.  The finest tactician in the galaxy, bar none."  

"Wilhuff Tarkin," the man introduced himself, extending his hand first to Padmé.  "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Senator Amidala."  

"Thank you, General," she replied as she shook it.  "If I may ask, which is your home planet?"

"Eriadu, in the Outer Rim," Tarkin answered.  

"We're all neighbors, then," Anakin kidded.  "I'm from Tatooine."  They shook hands too.  "Anakin Skywalker."  

"I've heard much about you," Tarkin nodded.  "All good.  Our mutual friend the Supreme Chancellor is most impressed by your skills," he chuckled.  "I await the opportunity to get to know you better when you return in two weeks.  I am quite confident our partnership will be fruitful."  

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

As soon as they left the Supreme Chancellor's office, Anakin and Padmé rushed back to her apartment and packed their things.  Padmé wrote a short note to Dormé and left it on her pillow.  They went to the _Blue Hawk_ without stopping to eat, and the starfighter tore up through the atmosphere at a speed that would have been insanely unsafe for any other pilot.  And less than an hour after they had bid Palpatine farewell they were at lightspeed, headed for the only possible destination: Naboo.  

Thanks to a highly aggressive hyperspace path Anakin and Artoo agreed upon, the trip lasted just over a standard day.  On the way, they decided to spend the first two nights of their stay in Theed, even though it would reduce their time alone.  It was worth it.  

They both relished the opportunity to spend some real time with Padmé's family, unlike their two prior, very hurried visits.  And they had an enjoyable lunch with Sabé, Rabé, Saché, Yané, and Eirtaé.  Then they paid a brief visit to Saché's apartment to see Jenny Antilles, who was adjusting very well to her new surroundings.  

On the morning of the fourth day of the honeymoon, they returned to the lake retreat and were pleased to learn the same villa was available again.  

---

After lunch on the broad veranda, Padmé gently tugged Anakin to the edge of the rose-lined balustrade.  For a few minutes they stood in silence, looking out over the placid waters of the lake below and listening to the mellifluous songs of the dozens of birds in the surrounding trees.  

Holding her left hand in his right, he turned to look at her.  She wore a revealing peach dress that clung snugly to her torso and hips.  Her hair, still dyed a deep maroon, hung long and loose down her back, a few curls sneaking out over her chest.  He almost lost his train of thought when his eyes caught the plunging neckline yet again.  "I love you, angel," he whispered.  

She spun to face him too.  He was wearing a simple white shirt and knee-length tan britches.  She reached up and brushed his black-dyed hair with her free hand.  "I love you too, Ani."  

They leaned in for long and passionate kiss.  When she finally broke it, gasping for air, she rested her right hand on the balustrade again.  

"Ow," she whimpered.  

Anakin glanced down quickly and saw her shaking her hand briskly back and forth in the air.  "What happened?"  He let go of her left hand and reached out and tenderly took her right hand by the wrist.  

"Oh, it's nothing," Padmé smiled.  "I just nicked my finger on a thorn.  It surprised me more than it hurt.  It's fine."  

"Never.  It's never fine when my angel is in pain," he insisted.  He drew her hand up to his face.  A single drop of blood was forming on the tip of her ring finger.  

"You can kiss it and make it better, if you like," she teased.  

"Hmm," he mumbled as he nodded and leaned on the balustrade with his left hand.  Very suggestively he took the tip of her finger between his lips and held it there.  

She was startled by the warm tingling sensation running from her fingertip all the way up to her shoulder until it diffused into her body.  It was only a few seconds until he released her finger from his mouth and offered her hand back to her.  When she looked at it, the tiny wound was completely healed.  She stared at him in amazement.  "I was kidding, you know."  

"I know," he chuckled giddily.  "But I wanted to."

She giggled along with him.  Then her Force presence shifted.  "Speaking of wants," she whispered huskily, "I need to freshen up.  Will you meet me in five minutes?"  The look in her eyes told him where.

"Of course, angel," he grinned.  After she disappeared inside, Anakin stepped back from the balustrade.  He planted his feet apart and clasped his hands at the small of his back.  He watched a falcon soaring and swooping through the air in the distance, riding the air currents over the lake.  In a sudden plunge, the predator dove with blistering speed and scored a direct hit on a lazily drifting yellow songbird.  The display of skill and deadly power pleased Anakin immensely.  

Just as he was about to turn inside, from the corner of his eye he noticed something strange on the balustrade.  Where he had rested his hand while healing Padmé, the two roses he had touched were now brown and dead.  He leaned down for a closer look.  Sure enough, although the surrounding bright red flowers were very much alive and radiant in the Force, these were drained of life.  He blasted a burst of air between his lips and the flowers evaporated into a small cloud of dust.  _Interesting,_ he thought.  _Most interesting indeed._

---

Padmé rolled over under the sheets and gently rocked Anakin's shoulder with her left hand.  "Ani?"

He stirred.  "I'm sorry," he replied groggily, still facing away.  "I didn't mean to fall asleep."  

"It's okay," she giggled.  "It gave me time to think."

He rolled around to look at her.  "About what?"  

"You know how I've been saying that I need a change in my life?  That I don't want to be Amidala anymore?  That I want to be Lady Vader?"  

"I remember," he nodded as he ran his right hand across her cheek.  

"When we get back to Coruscant, let's do it.  For real.  Officially," she grinned.

"You mean it?"  

"I do," she answered.  "Deputy Chancellor Vader.  Brigadier General Vader."

Anakin grinned back.  "It does have a nice sound to it."  

"I was wondering something too," Padmé admitted.  "I like our new hair colors.  They really suit us.  And they certainly suit the Vaders.  Do you think you could use the Force to make them permanent?"

"You mean to alter our bodies so our hair grows in this color?"  

"If you could, yeah." 

"Anything's possible with the Force.  I'll meditate on this for a while and figure out how to do it."

---

A few days later at breakfast, Padmé smiled across the small table at Anakin.  "Do you mind if I go into Theed for a few hours this morning, maybe through lunch?"  

"Nope," he shook his head.  "I really should meditate again.  I haven't done that enough since we've been here.  It's fine."  

"You're not going to ask why I'm going in?"  

"It's not that I _don't_ want to know," Anakin chuckled happily.  "I assumed it was to see your family."  

"It's not," she winked.  "I'll tell you when I get back?"  

"Sure."  

After Padmé and the droids lifted off in the _Blue Hawk_, Anakin went back to the bedroom and opened one of his travel bags.  Inside, he found what he was looking for: a small palm-sized box.  It had been delivered to her apartment during their meeting with the Chancellor and the Jedi; he had not made time to open it until now.  A tiny card was attached to the top.  It read, _To: Skywalker.  A token of appreciation.  From: A friend._  Anakin untied the string and lifted the lid.  

Inside, carefully packed in soft tissue paper, were three transparent crystals.  He knew immediately they were for his lightsaber.  With a few short steps he grabbed his tool kit from the closet floor and rushed to the table downstairs.  In a matter of minutes, he had disassembled the crystal assembly in his blade and inserted the new gems in their place.  

Anakin walked out onto the broad grass lawn at the base of the villa.  Looking out over the lake, which mirrored the soft rolling clouds in the calm surface of the water, he took a few deep breaths before he sat cross-legged on the grass.  He held the lightsaber in both hands and began to meditate.  Slowly but surely he filled himself with the Force, then projected the energy into the crystals of the weapon.  As he concentrated, he let all of his unresolved feelings of anger and pain and hatred and sorrow and rage burn furiously through his veins and blast fiercely into the blade.  Filled with the dark side, he had never felt more powerful in his life, even when he had killed Count Dooku or Jacen Organa.  

Suddenly, as he felt the raw energy of violence and vengeance flowing through him, he knew his task was complete.  His eyes popped open and he sprang to his feet in an instant, and he held the handle in front of him in both hands.  He thumbed the switch.  A hiss and pop broke the still air and a brilliant blade of light burst forth.  

Red.  

A bright, shimmering, whirring, intense red, the color of the roses on the balustrade lit by the warm midday sun.  He paused for a moment, admiring his work.  Without conscious thought, his left hand pulled away and drew the other lightsaber from his left hip.  From Ellina's old handle, the matching red blade that once had been Dooku's activated as well.  

Anakin charged across the lawn, the twin red blades flawlessly executing form after technique after style of lightsaber fighting.  After a few minutes, dueling against the air lost its fun.  Fortunately, he had retrieved his four training remotes from the ship before Padmé had left.  

---

Several hours later, Padmé found Anakin in a small glen among the trees about fifty yards from the villa.  In her hand, she carried a small picnic basket with their dinner; over her shoulder, a small bag with blankets to spread on the grass and bottles of juice to drink.  

She assumed he sensed her presence, but nevertheless she concealed herself and watched him.  His shirt and shoes were dropped in the grass near her; he wore only his britches and belt.  She hid behind a tree and gawked in awe and admiration as he used two red lightsabers to defend himself against what to her seemed unrelenting and impossibly fast attacks.  The four flying remotes streaked through the air and fired constantly.  She could barely even see what was happening, and yet he could dodge or parry every single tiny laser bolt.  

About ten minutes later, Padmé simply could not control herself any longer.  She stepped around the tree and into the clearing.  She was confident he would not let the remotes attack her. 

He didn't.  Before she was even three steps onto the grass, he leaped a dozen feet into the air, soaring over the remotes, waving his hand to trigger them to shut down as he did.  He dropped gracefully to the ground in front of her, landing squarely on his feet, drenched in sweat.  "Did you have a nice visit?" he asked as he deactivated the two blades and clipped them to his belt.    

The only answer he received was a ferocious embrace and very passionate kiss.  He barely had time to notice that the yellow dress she wore now was even more flattering, and more distracting, than the peach dress several days before.  

A long time later, they lay on a blanket on the grass, looking up at the orange evening sky.  Padmé pulled the covering blanket up to her chin.  "When did you learn _that_?"

Anakin snickered.  "I was about to ask you the same thing."  

"Well, I asked first."

"Alright.  I had a very successful meditation today.  I changed the crystals in my lightsaber…"

"I noticed," she cut him off.  "It looks good."

"I think so too," he smiled.  "And I meditated about other things too.  I had a lot of the Force flowing through me today.  More than usual."  _More than ever before._  

"I suspected as much," she giggled, brushing the hair off his forehead.

He glanced around them.  Much of the previously green grass had turned brown, and a few of the nearby trees now looked sickly.  "And I think I succeeded with the Force on our hair like you asked."

"That's good," she smiled.  She plopped her chin onto his chest.  "I'm famished.  Can we eat now?"  

"Sure," he agreed.  "But only after you tell me who you visited today."

"I went to see Jenny again.  And after she left for the arcade with a few of her new little friends, I had a very enlightening conversation with Saché," Padmé winked. 

Their laughter rose into the sky and echoed through the woods all the way back to the villa.  

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Her first full day back on Coruscant had been an exhausting one.  Padmé had taken the oath of office as Deputy Chancellor, publicly announced her marriage to Anakin at her first press conference, and submitted the required documents to formalize the change of their surname to Vader.  All before lunch.  A dozen different meetings about Senate business had occupied the rest of the day, including one over dinner.  When she finally had arrived home to the small Senate apartment an hour ago, she barely had managed to let down her hair before she flopped spread-eagle on the bed, staring at the ceiling, still wearing her purple gown.  With no end in sight to such frenzied agendas, she was more convinced than ever that she and Anakin had made the right decision on the flight to Naboo to postpone starting a family for a while. 

Her doze was broken when she heard the buzzer for the main door sound.  "Dormé," she projected as much as she could manage, "can you get that?  It's Anakin, I assume."  

"Of course," she heard her handmaiden answer from the sitting room.  "The security service says his access badge should be delivered tomorrow."  

"Good," Padmé sighed.  The swish of the opening door was followed immediately by a startled shriek from Dormé.  

"Sorry, sorry," came Anakin's voice.  "I should have called ahead to warn you."  

"No, no, it's fine," was the reply.  "I'm still a little edgy, that's all."  A pause.  "It's quite the intimidating appearance you have, I must say."  

By then Anakin had made his way across the sitting room, and he stopped in the open doorway to Padmé's bedroom.  "Why thank you," he grinned over his shoulder.  "That's what I was going for."  

"Good night, you two," Dormé responded faintly, heading toward her bedroom.  

Padmé lifted her head and looked at her husband.  Instantly she understood.  

Tarkin had promised that a custom-fit battle suit would be ready for Anakin when they returned.  And it certainly provided a menacing look indeed.  The core of the suit was a shiny black armor breastplate that covered his torso, waist, and lower hips.  Along the shoulders were five additional gray bands of armor plating.  He also wore knee-high black boots and black gloves that covered his hands and forearms.  The light gray fabric covering the remaining surface of his arms and legs was skin-tight to flaunt his powerful muscles.  From the wide utility belt, a lightsaber handle hung at each hip.  The final touch was a huge cloak, the hood drawn down, the same obsidian shade as his hair.  

"You've arrived just in time, General Vader," she welcomed him suggestively.  

"Just in time for what, Deputy Chancellor Vader?" he asked as he stepped inside and waved the door closed behind him.  The small bag he carried in his left hand, containing several extra sets of the fabric portion of the suit, he tossed to the foot of the bed.  

"I was going to change and go to bed without you," she teased.  "I'm totally exhausted."  

"Me too," he agreed.  "I had a lot of new material to learn today."  He offered her his hands, and she pulled herself to her feet by them.  

Padmé disappeared into the large walk-in closet.  "So, have you and Tarkin agreed on your first assignment yet?"  

Anakin hung the cloak from a hook on the wall near the door.  "Actually, we did."  Standing next to the bed, he began to undress as well, tossing the gloves on the end of the bed.  "Angel, how much closet space are you going to be able to make for me?" 

"None," she answered very seriously from inside.  "I ordered you two armoires and two bureaus today.  They're being delivered tomorrow.  There's space for them along that far wall there.  That'll be enough capacity for you, right?"  

He laughed heartily as he pulled the boots off.  "Plenty.  I have a much smaller wardrobe than you!"  

She stepped out from the closet in a short-sleeved white cotton shirt that hung about halfway down her thighs.  "That's true," she giggled.  "Although we will have to buy you a few more formal outfits.  You won't be able to wear military attire like that to many of the events you'll have to attend with me."  She walked inside the refresher, leaving the door open.  

"I know," he conceded.  By now he had removed the armor, which he stacked carefully in some free floor space in the corner.  "Sorry," he realized.  "I never finished answering your question.  My first assignment is going to be Tatooine."

"Really?  That's hardly a hot spot right now," she wondered between splashes of water on her face.  

"True," he agreed as he pulled off the snug fabric.  "But we thought an easier mission to start would be good.  A planet I know fairly well, one that will be comparatively easy to pacify.  You know, begin simple, build from there."  He headed toward the refresher in his boxer shorts. 

"Your turn," she smiled.  She intentionally brushed against him as they passed, running the fingertips of her right hand across his bare chest.  "I think that sounds like a good idea.  Gain some confidence early, then tackle the tougher worlds," she said as she slipped between the sheets. 

"Yep," his voice concurred over the running water.  "You understand I'll be gone at least a month, right?"  

"I know," Padmé sighed.  "But I'm going to be very busy myself with this new position.  I'm not sure I'll be home much at all.  I'll miss you a lot, but at least I'll have so much to do I won't have any time to sulk about it."  

"Yeah, that's about right." 

"What's taking you so long, Ani?"  

Anakin chuckled as he wiped the towel around to dry his face and hair.  "I'm going as fast as I can, angel."  The balled-up white shirt flew through the open doorway and hit him squarely in the back of the head.  

Amazingly, he discovered he could move even faster after all.

---

A few days later, Anakin strode quickly down a hallway in the principal military hangar on Coruscant.  All the necessary arrangements had been made, so this afternoon he finally was scheduled to depart for Tatooine.  

The _Blue Hawk_ now was docked in a hangar bay at Padmé's Senate apartment building.  The starfighter technically belonged to the Republic, not the Jedi, and a stroke of her pen had made it the personal transport of the Deputy Chancellor.  Except for the signal jamming and transmission encryption technologies, Anakin took all of Dooku's computers and databases to an incinerator and destroyed them.  They no longer had any intention of helping the Jedi determine the identity of the Sith Master, whoever it was.  And the billions of credits in Padmé's secret bank account stayed where they were, accumulating plenty of interest.  

With their analysis tasks cancelled, the droids offered to assist Padmé in her new position as best they could.  Threepio, of course, was a natural fit with his excellent abilities in protocol and translation.  Artoo, on the other hand, spent most days in the apartment.  Anakin and Padmé wondered what he did all day, but decided not to ask.  

His black cloak billowing out behind him, Anakin spun on his heel and walked into the enormous bay where the Tatooine-bound naval cruiser was docked.  The large warship reached almost to the high ceiling of the room and extended nearly to each wall.  A few dozen yards ahead, ten white-armored clonetroopers stood waiting for him at the base of a boarding ramp.  Inside the vessel were six battalions of clone soldiers, the almost three thousand Special Forces and an additional three thousand regulars, as well as numerous starfighters, gunships, and assault tanks.  Given Tatooine's relatively low population, the entire invasion army fit in this single ship.  

About halfway to the ramp, Anakin heard a voice call out.  

"Anakin."  It was Obi-Wan.  

Anakin turned around to see Obi-Wan step through the same door he had.  When their eyes met, Obi-Wan relinquished the shield around his Force presence that had concealed him.  Anakin dropped his hands to his hips, hovering just above the two lightsaber handles hanging from his belt.  "Leave here, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan continued to approach.  "I need to talk to you." 

"I am leaving in ten minutes.  I'll give you five."  Without looking behind him, he lifted his hand to signal the clones to stay where they were and not interfere.  

Obi-Wan's face betrayed his shock and concern at the dark armored suit Anakin wore.  "You have not returned to the Temple.  I was hoping we could at least have a meal together and discuss everything that apparently has happened."

Anakin shook his head in disgust.  "There is nothing left for me at the Temple, Obi-Wan.  There is not a single thing in my room that I even want to have.  Throw it all away."  

"It is not too late to work this out with the Council, Anakin.  I am sure we can reach a compromise…"  A small blast in the Force sent him staggering backwards several feet.  

Anakin lowered his right hand back to his hip.  "I have no interest in negotiations.  The Jedi Order has destroyed my life.  I have lost my best friends and my mother because of you.  I will never be made a Jedi Knight, not by this Council, and they never would let me live in peace with my wife.  I agreed to this probationary period only to avoid a confrontation.  Nothing will change.  If the Order will not accept me for who I am, it cannot have me." 

"You are using the dark side, Anakin.  And you know it.  It cannot bring anything good into your life.  You must be aware of this."  Obi-Wan extended his palms outward in a gesture of conciliation.  "You should let me help you follow the right path." 

Anakin scoffed.  "I haven't become a Sith, if that's what you're worried about.  I have no better idea than you who the other Sith Lord is."  He pointed a finger at Obi-Wan.  "I meant what I said to you on Geonosis.  I am my own master now.  I will not be a slave to the Jedi Council anymore.  And no Sith Lord will ever be my master either."  

Obi-Wan clasped his hands in front of his chest.  "You don't know the power of the dark side.  Don't be so certain of your own power.  If Dooku was merely the apprentice, the master will overpower you."  

"You seem to forget that I killed Dooku.  Quite easily, in fact, considering how quickly he slaughtered my friends and dispatched you."  He reached up and ran his black-gloved fingers through his short black hair.  "And I am far more powerful now than I was then.  If the other Sith Lord does plan on attacking me, he will be in for quite a surprise."  

"What has made you this way?  Why do you have such anger and hatred in your heart?  I want to help you."

Anakin pointed at Obi-Wan again and walked a few steps closer to him.  "You have _never_ wanted me, Obi-Wan.  You took me as your Padawan only out of obligation to Qui-Gon.  You thought I should not be trained."  Anakin saw Obi-Wan preparing to offer a denial.  "Don't even try to lie to me!  You forget how strong I am in the Force.  Even then, ten years ago, I sensed it in you.  You thought it was too dangerous.  And nothing in the last decade has changed your opinion."  By now, the armored Anakin towered over Obi-Wan, a finger only an inch from his nose.  "You have held me back!  Made me weak!  Limited my abilities and tried to thwart my emotions!  Well, Obi-Wan, I am done with it.  It is over.  I will trust my own feelings.  The Force will guide me to my destiny." 

"Your destiny is to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan said quietly.  "To fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Force."

"The prophecy is a lie," Anakin laughed in a grim and sinister voice.  "It is a cryptic and ancient riddle to which there is no answer.  It does not govern my life."

Obi-Wan hoped to calm him down by changing the subject a bit.  "Why have you and the Senator taken the name Vader?  What does it mean?  How did you come to find it?"  

"In the Force, you fool," Anakin answered.  "It was given to me when I asked the Force for guidance.  It is our expression of our future together, as husband and wife.  We are not who we once were.  A slave, a weak little boy, a pathetic Jedi experiment.  Or an isolated, unhappy, and miserable politician.  Together we are better than we used to be.  And stronger.  That is what Vader means to us."  Anakin looked over his shoulder to the ship.  "I am leaving you, Obi-Wan.  I am going on my mission.  When I return, do not bother me again."  One last time, he pointed a finger.  "And if I learn that you or any Jedi has troubled Padmé in any way, I will kill you.  Every last one of you."  

Obi-Wan watched in dismay as the terrible figure stalked away.  "Please, stay here.  Come with me.  I can help you.  You still can accomplish many positive things.  You still can be a great Jedi, Anakin Skywalker."

The response was hollow and cold, without the figure turning around.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me."

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

The painfully hot desert wind of Tatooine whipped through the open sides of the soaring gunship.  Anakin tightened his grip on the support strap as he stared out over the infinite expanse of sand about thirty feet beneath him.  The twin suns scorched the air, almost as if they intended to burn all of the life off the planet's surface.  A purpose not far removed from the one Anakin had in mind.  

"Five more minutes, sir," the clonetrooper pilot reported over his shoulder.  The dozen clone soldiers in the back of the gunship with Anakin stood silently at attention.  

"Thank you," Anakin acknowledged.  He used the time to ponder how much his life had changed in such a short period of time.  Six weeks ago he had arrived here hoping to find his mother safe, share with her the wonderful news of his engagement to Padmé, and remove her once and for all from this horrible place.  Instead, because of the Jedi's errors he had lost everyone in his life that he cared about except Padmé.  And he had come to understand just how much Obi-Wan's training had held him back, made him weak, and restrained his power.  As he watched the small white dome rush toward him, he felt joy in his heart knowing that now he controlled his own life.  Now and forever.  

The gunship swooped gracefully to a stop a few yards from the homestead entrance.  To the sides, two more gunships landed.  The clonetroopers swarmed smoothly from the open sides and set up a defensive perimeter around the building.  Not that there was any threat, of course.  It was easier, however, simply to let them follow procedure.  

Anakin hopped gently to the ground, his black boots sinking an inch into the loose upper layer of sand.  He brushed his cloak away from his sides and strode through the open doorway and down the stairs.  "Hello?" he shouted.  "Hello?  Is anyone home?" 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Beru was waiting for him.  "Hello, Anakin," she smiled.  "This is a surprise."  If his dark armored battle suit distressed her, he could not see it on her face or sense it in the Force.  

He reached out, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.  "It's a pleasure to see you again, Beru."  He clasped his hands behind his back.  "Is Owen here?"  

"No.  He's at Toshi Station for the afternoon, picking up some power converters.  He won't be back until tonight."  

"That's okay," Anakin shrugged.  "I'll just tell you now, and you can tell him later."  

Beru nodded amiably.  "Well, in that case, please come inside and sit down.  Would you like something to drink?"

---

After dinner, Beru explained to Owen everything Anakin had told her.  When she finished, they leaned back in their chairs and looked in each other's eyes.  

"Well, I guess this is for the best," Owen said calmly as he interlocked his fingers against the back of his head.  "With the aurodium, we can afford to move off this planet.  There's really nothing for us here.  We were just in a rut."  He frowned.  "And I certainly don't want to be around for unmitigated carnage."  

"You can say that again," Beru agreed.  "The military cargo ship will arrive tomorrow night."  She chuckled lightly.  "Not that it will even take us more than a few hours to pack the things that are worth bringing."  

Owen laughed too.  "It's pathetic how true that is, isn't it?"  He leaned forward and propped up his head with his hands.  "He really had the soldiers exhume Shmi's body?"

Beru nodded.  "Yes.  It was very touching and reverent.  Ceremonial, really."  

"Did he say where he's taking her?"  

"To Naboo.  Apparently to the same cemetery where Padmé's ancestors are buried."

For the first time in hours, Owen smiled.  "That's nice.  She deserves a fitting resting place like that." 

"You know," Beru wondered aloud, "we could go there.  Naboo, I mean.  I'm sure if we asked, Anakin would hold off the reburial until we're there to see it.  To say goodbye one more time.  And if it's really as beautiful as Padmé says, maybe we wouldn't want to leave."

Owen thought about it for a moment, then rose to his feet.  "That's as good a plan as any."  

---

Two weeks later, Anakin stood inside a large, high-ceilinged room that once had been the auction hall in a slave trader's facility.  Now it served as his latest temporary war room for the pacification of Tatooine.  From a small portable holoprojector, a ten-foot diameter image of the planet rotated slowly in the air in front of him.  

The tiny number of cities still amazed him.  Even if one counted the smallest settlements and all of the outlaw fortresses, there were fewer than a hundred communities on the entire planet.  And as indicated in white on the projection, all but four already had been conquered by the clonetroopers.  Local leaders had been summarily executed.  A team of bureaucrats and governmental organization experts from Coruscant were well underway with their task of establishing a stable planetary administration that soon could join the Republic.  And yet he knew that all of the immeasurable areas of the planet that did not contain population centers were far from uninhabited.  The vast majority of the indigenous scavengers and natives, like the harmless Jawas, he was content to leave undisturbed.  

One group, however, would be given no quarter.  Squadrons of gunships and starfighters had been sent across the deserts with life-form scanners.  The orders were strict and clear: the Tusken Raiders were to be wiped out.  Men, women, and children all.  Not a single one was to be left alive.  Period.  

Two-thirds of the planet was shaded a light green for those zones already forever cleansed of the sand people.  Anakin turned to the clone lieutenant at his shoulder.  "What are the latest reports?"  

"Yes, sir, General Vader," the soldier answered promptly.  He lifted his datapad and read off the information.  "The three remaining cities, including Mos Eisley, will fall within the day.  Government-creation teams have arrived at each location.  And the extermination program is proceeding on schedule.  We estimate completion within ten days."  

"Very good, lieutenant," Anakin nodded.  "And here in Mos Espa?"  

"They await your arrival in the town square, sir.  We are in total control."  

"Excellent.  Commend your men on a job well done."  With a wave of his hand, Anakin dismissed the lieutenant and turned on his heel to head out the door.  

A few minutes later, he arrived in the open-air market area not far from Watto's shop.  Despite his temptation to visit the Toydarian, he had decided it would be better for both of them if he did not.  

As the lieutenant had reported, the plaza had been readied for his arrival.  To the left was a tightly packed cluster of about thirty slave traders and slave masters.  On the right sat two enormous Hutts, roasting in the blazing heat without their usual access to water.  After mulling it over for a moment, Anakin turned left.  

He stood about ten feet away from the men.  When he approached, he sensed their panic and desperation in the Force.  He laughed a loud and menacing sneer.  "It is time for justice, my friends.  None of you remembers me, I am confident.  Once, many years ago, I was a slave here.  I had good fortune and my freedom was won from my master.  When I left, I vowed one day to return and free the slaves.  Now I have done so."  He looked to the clone captain who commanded the forty soldiers guarding the slavers.  "Kill them."  

Without another glance he spun on his heel again and strode quickly toward the Hutts.  The shattering rings of blaster fire echoed off the buildings and down the streets as the clones did as they were ordered and slaughtered the men he had wanted to kill for so long.  

He stopped a few paces in front of the two Hutts.  "Hello, Jabba.  Hello, Gardulla.  Do you remember me?"  

Neither Hutt would look at him.  

"Do you remember me?" he asked again in Huttese, this time injecting the words with all of his malice.  

Jabba spat a gob of saliva in his direction.  Gardulla rolled her eyes.  "I don't remember slaves," she answered in Huttese with disgust in her voice. 

"How about this then?" Anakin taunted, once again in Basic.  "The Boonta Eve race ten years ago."  

The two Hutts stared at him in disbelief.  "No.  It can't be," Jabba stammered in Huttese.  

"Oh, but it can," Anakin laughed.  "Anyway, it doesn't matter.  I just wanted to be sure you knew who it was who killed you."  With that, he lifted both of his black-gloved hands in front him and clenched his fists tightly.  The Hutts began to gasp and flail as they slowly choked to death, their throats crushed by the Force.  As he watched them suffocate and sensed their gradual deaths, he felt the Force flowing through his own body with more intensity and strength than he ever had felt before.  The furious fire of the dark side coursed through his veins and fueled his mind to new levels of supremacy.  Even without any Master to train him, he was growing more powerful.  

Later that night, Anakin lay down on a simple cot in a small alcove off his war room; even dressed only in his boxer shorts the heat was almost unbearable.  Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.  He focused for a moment on his own body.  All the power in the Force he had achieved in the market had stayed with him.  It was a wonderful feeling.  Then he concentrated fiercely and sent his feelings the long distance across the stars to Coruscant.  In an instant he touched Padmé's spirit in the Force.  Worlds upon worlds away, she was awake too, trying to fall asleep just like he was.  He knew he could not reach her with his thoughts, at least not from this great a distance until he could get better at it.  But he could send a wave of emotion to reassure her.  _I love you, angel.  I miss you too.  I'll be home soon._

---

For the almost three weeks Anakin had been gone, Padmé had thrown herself headlong into her duties as Deputy Chancellor with a passion and forcefulness she had not found in herself since the blockade crisis in her first year as Queen over a decade ago.  She arrived at her office in the Executive Building before anyone else, even Palpatine, and stayed long after all the others had gone home for the night.  Immersing herself in work distracted her from the fact that Anakin would not be there when she did the same.  So she was at the apartment only to sleep.  

Last night, like all the others, despite her exhaustion from the day she had remained wide awake for too long as she lay in bed.  She had stared at the ceiling, gazed lazily out the window, or played with locks of her long crimson hair.  Then, unexpectedly, she had felt calm and content.  It was a soothing rush of peacefulness, like the warmth and comfort of a relaxing hot bath.  There was no doubt in her mind that somehow Anakin had sent his love to her.  She had wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could, clinging with all her might to the wonderfulness of the moment.  And within a minute she had fallen soundly and happily asleep.  

In the morning, Dormé discovered she had to jostle Padmé far more vigorously than usual to rouse her from her slumber.  "Padmé!"  The seventh poking in the shoulder.  "Padmé, please."  Still no response.  "Fine.  Be that way."

Dormé left the bedroom briefly and returned with a transparent blue pitcher filled with ice water.  "I'm going to count to five, Padmé.  If you're not up, I'm dumping this on you."  She swirled the container to make the liquid swish and the ice cubes clink against the glass.  "One."  "Two."  Swish-clink-swish.  "Three."  "Four."

"Alright, alright, alright," Padmé moaned as she rolled onto her back and pulled her arms from beneath the covers.  "I'm awake.  I'll get up."  She sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair a few times.  "You enjoyed that far too much for my taste."  

"Hmph," Dormé grumbled.  With her left hand, she held her thumb and forefinger a small distance apart.  "I was this close to pouring on four, you know."  She sighed loudly and indignantly, mostly for effect.  "I can't wait until Anakin is back.  He always wakes you.  I'm sick of having to be your backup alarm clock instead."  

Padmé looked into her friend's eyes.  "I'm sorry.  I don't mean to bother you.  I really don't.  I'll try harder from now on, I promise."  She scratched an itch on the side of her neck.  "I can't wait until he's back either."  

Dormé nodded knowingly.  "Well, since it's here, would you like some water?"

---

Later that day, Padmé gazed out the window of her office at the wide ferrocrete plaza between the Executive Building and the huge Senate dome in the distance.  She focused her eyes on the tall and elegantly formed statues lining the edges of the mall.  The figures were intended to depict no particular individuals; rather, they were icons representing the long and illustrious history of political and military heroes of the Republic.  It occurred to her that all of them appeared to be male.  Some definitely were non-human.  Yet none had the shapely curves of torso and hips one would expect in a stylized human female. 

_This will change_, she thought.  _I will change it._

For several weeks she had been considering talking to Palpatine about why he had organized the write-in campaign that won her the election to the Senate.  Today, finally, she understood.  Naboo needed a powerful Senator to represent its interests.  The galaxy needed potent and fierce leaders for times of crisis like these.  And as Chancellor, Palpatine personally needed a strong and reliable ally in the Senate.  It was even more crucial now that he be able to place unconditional trust in the person holding the post of Deputy.  

Her desire to leave government two years ago had been selfish and shortsighted.  It would have gone against everything she believed about politics to have walked away when her service could make such a difference in people's lives, in Naboo's future, in the galaxy's fate.  A person with her vision and skill had the obligation to serve.  So, she realized, Palpatine had been right and she had been wrong.  It was best for everyone that he had not listened to her and instead had ensured her unwanted victory, knowing she would accept the position.  

And besides, if she had not been serving in the Senate and had been living a humble and mundane life on Naboo, perhaps she and Anakin would not have found each other again.  That alone was reason enough to be glad she had won after all.  

Padmé shifted in her chair and directed her stare at the glimmering Senate building.  Thin streams of airspeeder traffic flowed gracefully through the sky in their usual patterns.  The sun was shining and hundreds of pedestrians moved pleasantly along their respective paths into the structure.  To any other observer, it would have looked like the perfect day.  

For Padmé, however, it seemed as if a dark cloud hung over the home of the legislature.  During her brief tenure as Deputy Chancellor, she had studied the dynamics of the legislative body more closely than she ever had before.  She perused dossiers on each of the 1,023 other Senators.  She reviewed detailed analyses of voting records and voting patterns, both individuals and blocs.  She met with numerous committees and subcommittees.  She considered staff reports on recently enacted legislation and tracking data on a year's worth of failed measures.  All of it led her to only one possible conclusion.  

Democracy was a sham.  A pretense.  A farce.  Worse, even.  A cancer on the spirit of the galaxy. 

The Senate was a failure.  It no longer acted for the common good.  Only bribes or favors or crass cronyism mattered anymore.  Whatever the galaxy needed, the Senate would do the opposite.  

Were the Republic at peace, perhaps she could have found the resolve to try to repair the broken system from within.  But war still raged in too many sectors.  True, the Separatists were weakened and on the run since Dooku's death about two months ago.  Yet there were regions they continued to dominate, and the threat of renewed violence persisted in many more.  And her dearest Naboo was close, far too close, to the front.  After all, she had once traveled to Tatooine without a hyperdrive, and Geonosis was less than a parsec farther away.  The Separatists had to be eliminated once and for all.  

And yet the Senate had done nothing.  

The clone army was winning victories now, but slowly.  The Jedi were serving as officers as best they could, but as Master Windu incessantly pointed out they were not trained to lead soldiers.  Even more significantly, the core values of the Jedi Code prevented the Order from waging the war the way it needed to be fought.  Overwhelming force.  Surprise attacks.  No mercy.  

The Jedi were weakening the Army of the Republic the same way they had weakened Anakin.  

Recently, at last, she and Palpatine had been able to make progress.  General Tarkin's burgeoning officer corps was becoming more impressive by the day.  As strategy and tactics improved, so did military success.  Under the emergency powers, actions could be taken.  War could be fought and won.  The galaxy could be reunited and peace and prosperity brought to all systems far and wide.  

Padmé rose from her chair and straightened the elaborate burgundy gown that perfectly matched her hair.  She stormed from her office and headed down the hallway.  Seeing the determination and purpose in her demeanor as she left, her secretary called ahead.  As she stepped into Palpatine's outer office, she saw Dar Wac waving her on.  "He can see you now, Lady Vader."  

She strode confidently inside, beginning her diatribe as she went.  "The Republic is dead."

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

At the Chancellor's podium, the dull roar that always accompanied the slow and deliberate seating of the delegates of the Galactic Senate today seemed even louder than usual.  There was a buzz in the chamber, an audible murmur of anticipation and excitement.  Everyone knew a significant speech would be delivered today.  The word among the Senators was that it would be the greatest and most eloquent of Palpatine's long and glorious career.  

It was a year to the day since the beginning of the first battle of the Clone War at Geonosis and ten months since the conquest of Tatooine, the first of many pacifications of Separatist or outlawworlds.  Although the insurrectionhad not yet been defeated fully, victory was at hand.  This remarkably swift and brilliant success was attributed by almost everyone to the Triumvirate waiting patiently for the enormous room to quiet.  Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Deputy Chancellor Vader, and General Vader had accomplished more in one year under the emergency powers than any prior leaders had been able to achieve over the course of decades of recent history.  

Many in politics and the media predicted that at least part of the Supreme Chancellor's address would include the announcement that the Jedi Order officially was being relieved of all command assignments in the Army of the Republic.  The officer corps formed by General Tarkin had reached the size and skill necessary to run the entire gargantuan force, whose clone soldiers now steadily were being supplemented by eager recruits.  

And yet no one believed this could be the sole purpose for the special session.  Speculation and rumors were rampant.  As it turned out, the prediction about the Army was correct.  Only the trio on the dais was aware of the rest. 

When the sun had risen that morning, it had dawned on last day of the Republic and the first of the Empire.  

---

That evening after dinner, the Triumvirate retired to a large study off Palpatine's main office in the Executive Building.  Floor to ceiling, the three walls were covered in mahogany bookshelves filled with parchment tomes and the occasional datacard.  The fourth wall was a giant window overlooking the majestic skylines of the capital, which were tinted a soft amber glow by the light of the setting sun.  To one side, an expensive audio system softly projected Naboo folk tunes.  Toward the other side, open bottles of Naboo fruit wine and Corellian champagne rested on a small glass-topped table.  In the comfortable plush furniture, the three triumphant individuals clinked their crystal goblets and toasted their success yet again.  

"To Naboo," grinned Emperor Palpatine.  "The finest planet in the galaxy."  The expensive silks of his deep blue robes rustled as he lifted his arm.  

"Yes, yes indeed," cheered Padmé, her elegant purple gown glistening in the dim lights of the study.  With the Senate reduced from a true legislature to an advisory body to the Emperor, her position as Deputy Chancellor was no longer needed.  Premier Vader would preside over the Senate and, should it ever be necessary, would be heir to the throne.  "To Naboo." 

"I couldn't agree more," nodded Anakin.  Now-Lieutenant General Vader formally was second-in-command of the entire Army of the Republic, and tonight he wore the dress-whites uniform appropriate for his station.  In reality, though, even Tarkin knew Vader's true supremacy lay elsewhere: in his skills in the Force and his position in the Triumvirate.  "To Naboo." 

When that toast finished off their drinks, Anakin set down his glass and rose to his feet.  While Palpatine poured more wine for each of them, Anakin paced calmly over to the audio system.  After a few seconds, he found the piece he wanted and selected it to play next.  He turned around and lifted his right hand lazily.  

Padmé and Palpatine looked up to see the table and four chairs drifting slowly through the air from the middle of the room toward a corner.  "What are you doing?" his wife asked in surprise.  

"Clearing some space," Anakin replied unhelpfully.  The table plopped gently to the floor and the chairs followed.  "It's time to really celebrate.  It's time to dance."  

Without warning the traditional _Coronation Waltz_ soared from the speakers placed precisely throughout the room.  With an elated giggle, Padmé sprang to her feet and extended her hand.  "Palpatine, my dear friend, you never had the joy of having this played for you back home."  

The newly crowned Emperor smiled broadly.  "That is true, that is true."  He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet.  "I distinctly remembering watching a young Queen Amidala dance to this song on her coronation night.  It was with your father, am I right?"  

"Oh yes," Padmé grinned back.  "I remember it like it was yesterday."  By now the pair had reached the center of the room.  One set of hands held out, the others on each other's hips, they stepped in perfect rhythm across the smooth wooden floors.  

"This was a great idea, Anakin," Palpatine told him as he whirled past.  

"Thanks," Anakin tipped his head.  Standing to the side, he felt a wave of happiness wash over his body.  It had been a difficult year.  A very, very difficult year.  But he and Padmé had never been more in love.  And tonight, more than ever before, he felt that nothing could separate them.  Everything they had worried about at the lake retreat all those month ago, all of that was gone now.  They were two of the three most powerful individuals in the galaxy.  They were unstoppable.  And their union would last forever.  

When the waltz ended, Palpatine gracefully spun Padmé into Anakin's arms.  "Now, you two, I insist you share a dance as well."  A brisk tango swirled into the room, and the married couple almost flew through its steps.  

Anakin and Palpatine took turns dancing with Padmé.  Once, to give her breather, they found immense amusement in dancing one song together, although with both of them trying to lead it soon degenerated into hopeless laughter.  

Over an hour later the sky was dark when Palpatine called it quits for the night.  "Please, stay as long as you like.  Finish the wine."  He flashed them his wink and a little smirk.  "I'm getting too old for this.  In my day, I could revel into the wee hours with the best of them.  Not anymore."  He found his blue cloak on the sofa and walked to the door.  With a flick of his hand, he bid them good night.  "I'm taking tomorrow off.  You ought to as well."  The door slid closed behind him. 

"In that case," Anakin laughed, "we _should_ finish the wine!"  Just as Padmé was about to head back toward the table for their goblets, however, he reached out a hand and stopped her.  "Wait.  One last dance first."  

Padmé waited patiently for the short moment it took him to select the tune on the audio system.  Her heart melted when _Across the Stars_ began to play.  Tears flowed down her cheeks as Anakin wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly.  "I can't believe you," she sobbed.  

"What?  Don't you like it?"  He thought her Force presence felt happy, but he wasn't sure.  

"Of course I do," she smiled before she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.  "I didn't think you remembered.  Rabé's wedding seems like it was so long ago."  

Anakin could only chuckle giddily.  "Those little secret kisses?  How could I forget?"  

Padmé shrugged inside his arms.  "I just wasn't sure, that's all."  

"Being kissed the first time by the woman you've loved your entire life is not something you forget.  Ever."  

"I suppose so," she conceded.  "I'll remember that kiss in the hallway of my parent's house until the day I die." 

With that, they rocked tenderly in silence for the remainder of the song.  After it ended, they sat down again on the sofa and drank the last few glasses of wine.  Entwined contentedly in each other's arms, they gazed out the window at the tiny specks of lights from the towering buildings and thin moving lines of airspeeder traffic.  

After a while, Padmé's mind reverted from its reverie to the reality that Anakin's grasp had become a bit more urgent, his kisses on her neck slightly more insistent and provocative.  She glanced quickly around the room, and a wisp of nervousness emerged in her Force presence.  "Please, Ani, not here."  

He sat up, adjusted her shoulders with his hands, and looked deeply into her brown eyes.  The twinkle in his eyes and sly grin on his face almost made her laugh.  "Why not?"  

She stared into his intense blue eyes and spoke sternly.  "It makes me feel uncomfortable."  He stared at her incredulously, dumbfounded by her reaction.  

Then, in an instant, he swept her into the air and carried her effortlessly in his arms as he strode rapidly toward the door.  "Fine.  Then we're going home."  

---

Obi-Wan Kenobi crossed his arms and leaned his elbows along the stone edge of the parapet high on the main spire of the Jedi Temple.  His heart was filled with sorrow and dread as he gazed indiscriminately into the dark nighttime skylines in the distance. 

Ten years ago, he had stood on this exact spot with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  In the blazing orange glow of a sunset, Obi-Wan had declared that Anakin was too old, that the boy already was infected with too many attachments and dark emotions, and that the Council never would agree to train him.  Qui-Gon, as he always had done, had defied the consensus and insisted Anakin some day would become a Jedi, even if the Council disapproved.  The dispute had been mooted by Anakin's clear display of Force guidance in the Battle of Naboo.  And so, from a sense of obligation to his Master's dying request, Obi-Wan had taken the most controversial Padawan learner in the history of the Order.  Although often his own self-doubts still troubled him immensely, in his heart Obi-Wan understood what the other Council members constantly and insistently reminded him: he had given Anakin the very best Jedi tutelage possible.  Ultimately, Anakin's fate could be decided by no one but Anakin himself.  

Nevertheless, today's latest decision was far worse than the Jedi had expected.  The fog of the dark side in the Force had become so great that even a momentous event like this was invisible to the Jedi.  Even to Yoda. 

For centuries the Order had served the Senate and the Republic with honor and integrity.  The needs and wishes of the Jedi always had been made subservient to the greater good of the galaxy, at least as the Senate defined it.  The Order refused to intervene in political affairs in any substantial way.  

Now the Republic was gone.  Palpatine had declared himself Emperor.  Premier Vader, formerly Senator Amidala and long a staunch supporter of the Order, would supervise an emasculated Senate.  And Obi-Wan's erstwhile apprentice, Lieutenant General Vader, no doubt would assume the role of using the Army of the Republic to enforce the Emperor's will and stifle any dissent.  

Other than removing them from all military commands, no mention was made in the Emperor's speech of what would happen to the Jedi Order.  Whatever he had planned, it seemed unlikely it could be auspicious. 

And yet less than an hour ago the Jedi Council had voted nine to three to do nothing.  To wait.  To meditate.  To trust the clouded and impenetrable Force.  The majority was adrift in logic and incomprehension.  First, it was true the Jedi did not yet know who Darth Sidious was.  Second, it also was true the Jedi had no evidence of any kind that Anakin had become a Sith, or even that he had fallen further toward the dark side in any significant way.  While the units he commanded had committed numerous questionable, if not clearly criminal, wartime acts, civilian officers without Force powers had done similar, and worse, actions too.  This was why, every time Anakin's status had been raised again in the Council, the vote had been to postpone the issue; after an entire year, nothing had been done except to continue the probationary period.  Third, it was possible the declaration of the Empire would be beneficial to the galaxy in the short run by enabling peace and prosperity to return.  Fourth and most of all, the majority maintained, there was no basis to conclude, other than as a hunch, that Emperor Palpatine and the Vaders were responsible for the growing strength of the dark side.  

To Obi-Wan, all of this was nonsense.  Of course there was no proof.  But Jedi always are taught that evidence can lie.  The eyes can deceive.  The ears can trick.  Language can be manipulated.  Force signatures can be distorted.  A Jedi in tune with the Force, however, can trust his own feelings, even when the will of the Force becomes opaque.  It was what Qui-Gon always had admonished him to do: to realize the limitations of the unifying Force and follow the guidance of his own conscience and the living Force.  He had done so, focusing his mind solely on the here and now.  And his feelings told him, loud and clear, that Anakin had fallen. 

He sensed their presences before they arrived.  The glass door hissed open behind him and the other two dissenters joined him on the balcony.  

"Thinking about Qui-Gon, you were, no?" 

Obi-Wan tilted his head over his shoulder and nodded sadly to Yoda.  "In part, yes."  He grunted off his arms and spun around, resting his lower back against the low wall.  "Mostly I was thinking about Anakin.  About the future." 

"Troubling subjects both," Mace Windu sighed as he matched Obi-Wan's pose against the wall and tucked his thumbs into his belt.  "This is a most unfortunate situation.  Made all the worse by the fact we could not foresee it." 

"On the rise, the dark side is.  Ready to strike, the Sith are."  Yoda frowned grimly.  "Assume, we must, that none of the future, we can see.  Whatever happens, unexpected to us, it will be." 

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay.  "You are right, Master, as ever.  What can we do, however, with the rest of the Council against us?" 

Mace pushed off from the wall, turned around, and supported himself with his arms, his hands clasped fiercely to the balcony's brim.  "We will wait for an opening.  Eventually the Triumvirate will do something intolerable.  When they do, we will act."  He blew out a long and disgusted deep breath.  "We must keep the Jedi ready as best we can without the Council's assistance.  Our attack must be sudden and overwhelming." 

For the first time, Yoda confessed his visions.  He knew his two companions would tell no one.  "Even then, prevail we may not.  Powerful, Skywalker is.  More powerful, I think, than Qui-Gon understood."

"We should not abandon all faith," Mace stated calmly.  "There is still a chance something inside Anakin may turn him back from the dark side." 

"Hmm," Obi-Wan nodded, staring straight up into the sky.  "That boy is our last hope." 

"Yes," Yoda agreed, following Obi-Wan's gaze.  "There is no other." 

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Bail Organa ran for his life through the back alleys and deserted buildings of the capital city of Alderaan.  His fancy Senate attire had been abandoned in favor of a simple gray pilot's jumpsuit.  He carried a blaster pistol in his right hand as he tried to sneak his way to the third main hangar, hoping desperately this time he could find a small starfighter in which he might be able, somehow, to make an escape.  

The Empire was only eight weeks old.  Three weeks after the declaration, he and about two dozen other Senators had confronted Premier Vader in a closed-door meeting in the Executive Building, demanding that democracy be restored and the Imperial edicts rescinded.  Within an hour, each had been branded a traitor.  

Now he possessed only the barest information about what was occurring even on his own planet.  This he knew for certain: seven or more Imperial destroyers and countless smaller warships blockaded them.  A complete embargo had been implemented ten days ago.  All communications, both off-planet and on the surface, had been jammed.  Access to the Holonet was silenced.  And Alderaan's meager space defenses had been quickly annihilated.  

Then, yesterday, the devastation had begun.  The massive Imperial starships initiated unprovoked orbital bombardments of major cities.  Only the three largest on the planet, including the capital, had energy shields.  In all the others, untold millions were dead.  Wave after wave of Imperial clonetroopers were landing and beginning the capital's occupation.  In a city of only six million people, his sources estimated at least sixty thousand invaders.  In the first seven hours.  

Like an incomprehensibly loud clap of thunder, a crushing shockwave of sound shook the buildings and heaved the streets.  Bail's bones and teeth rattled in his body and his insides whirled and dove in shock.  Then another.  And another.  His ears were stunned into temporary deafness.  Pain spiked through his brain and spine.  

Although he had never heard the sound before, he knew what it was.  The Imperial destroyers were testing the energy shield.  For now, apparently, it remained functional.  The clones' attack on the generator facility would be relentless, however, and the Alderaanian security forces soon would weaken and give way.  Then, he feared, horrors beyond his wildest imagination would be visited upon his people.  

And worst of all, less than an hour ago the spies had reported the most frightening piece of information yet.  Somewhere in space above him, Premier Vader and Lieutenant General Vader circled Alderaan.  Apparently they wished to oversee the planet's defeat personally.  

---

In another sector of the city, a small group of cowering individuals moved slowly down a hallway.  They were surrounded by white-armored clonetroopers with blaster rifles pointed at them.  After a short time, the prisoners entered a large room with high glass ceilings.  It was a greenhouse filled with trees and ferns and flowers.  The sunlight streaming in from above gave the space warmth and color in addition to the sweet and pleasant aroma.  

Two sinister figures stood at the far end of the room, a portable holoprojector at their feet.  The tall man wore a terrifying black-armor battle suit and an enormous black cloak, the hood up to conceal his visage.  The shorter woman was dressed in a strapless gown of deep purple, with matching long gloves and billowing cloak; her hood also was up over her face.  Several dozen more clonetroopers stood guard in the room and one uniformed officer waited deferentially to the side.  

Without a glance at the new arrivals, Anakin spoke to the officer.  "What is the problem, Major?  From the sound of it, the shield is still in place."  

"Yes, General Vader, it appears so," the young man answered.  Major Veers probably was about Padmé's age, maybe older, and he was scared out of his mind.  With a quick glance to a datapad, he provided as much information as he could.  "Colonel Lezzo reports that his surprise attack on the generator facility's rear entrance was anticipated by the locals.  It may take another two hours or more to capture it." 

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Anakin spat in disgust.  He waved his left hand toward the holoprojector.  "Bring him up at once."  

"Yes, sir, General, right away," Veers answered immediately.  Despite his fear, he dialed in the code correctly.  A slowly rotating flat map of the city vanished and was replaced by a wavering blue image of Colonel Lezzo, about fifty percent actual size.  

"My apologies, General Vader," the image began, "but the resistance forces are stronger than we…  aaah…  urk."  With both hands, the image clawed at the collar of his uniform.  As if that could restore his lost ability to breathe.  

His clenched, black-gloved right fist barely angled forward from his side, Anakin stared into the dying eyes of his incompetent subordinate.  "You have failed me for the last time, Colonel Lezzo."  

For his part, Veers shifted his eyes ever so slightly to watch a remarkable phenomenon.  As General Vader used the Force to strangle the Colonel, the plants near him began to wilt, then droop, then lose their color, then die.  All in a matter of several frenetically irregular heartbeats.  

After Lezzo's image teetered and flopped backwards in death, Anakin turned his head.  "Go to the outskirts and take the generator facility within the hour.  You are in command now, _Colonel_ Veers."  

An incoherent mumble and a frantic bow were all Veers could muster before he ran from the greenhouse as fast as he could.  

With that matter resolved, Anakin and Padmé finally turned their attention to the prisoners being detained about fifteen feet in front of them.  There were nine women and four men, most younger than thirty.  They wore expensive clothes befitting their employer.  

"These are the servants of House Organa?" Padmé asked the clone captain.  

"Yes, your Excellency," the captain replied emotionlessly as he strode ahead to address them.  "The smart ones.  The rest were not willing to be taken alive." 

"Very good, captain," Padmé nodded.  She and Anakin walked forward until they were only a few paces from the group.  "We are here to offer you a deal," she announced to them.  "The first one to lead us to Senator Organa will be allowed to live, as will his or her family."  The fate of the others and their families did not need to be spelled out.  

One of the men unwisely shoved his way out of the packed bunch and stood even closer to the two Vaders.  "Why should we believe you?  After you get what you want, you'd just kill us regardless!"  

From beneath her hood, Padmé scoffed.  "Believe what you like, young man.  But I will keep my word.  I always do."  She waved her hand dismissively in the direction of the other captives behind him.  "Perhaps your friends are more familiar than you with my policies.  Kessel and Corellia each avoided this fate by submitting to Imperial rule.  I certainly did not order them punished anyway."  

"You lie!"  Blood rushed to the man's face as he screamed at the top of his lungs at her.  "That's a lie!  No one knows the truth anymore!  Your word is worthless here!" 

Anakin had seen and heard enough.  In a motion so fast none of the prisoners even could perceive it, his right hand slashed to his belt, drew and ignited his shimmering red lightsaber, and swung the blade gracefully from right to left to behead the man where he stood.  As the body slumped to the floor in a heap, Anakin spoke as much to the dead man as to the living prisoners.  

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."  He allowed the red blade to whir and hum through the air for several more seconds before he deactivated the weapon and clipped it back on his belt.  

"Now," Padmé tried again, "are you all really willing to give your lives, and your families' lives, simply to protect one pathetic man?  Not one of you will accept our offer?"  

After a long and tumultuous silence, from the back of the cluster a quivering but resolved teenaged girl spoke.  "I will.  I will bring him to you."  

---

Bail backtracked over the path he had taken earlier.  The third hangar had been pulverized to the ground by blasts from Imperial artillery cannons manned by the clonetroopers.  He was out of ideas.  He jogged pointlessly along the sides of buildings and around corners.  There was nowhere to hide.  Yet he was unwilling simply to walk into the street and surrender himself to Padmé.  No, not to Padmé.  The woman he had known, and cared for so much as a friend, was gone.  Premier Vader, the horrible killer she had become, might as well be a completely different person.  Padmé was dead.  From a certain point of view.  

He ducked inside an abandoned bank to cover some distance away from the street.  Just as he was about to dash across an alley into an empty grocery, he was startled by a quiet yet insistent summons.  

"Sir!"  

Bail spun and pointed his blaster at the source of the words.  It was Lilly, a sweet seventeen-year-old brunette girl, one of the servants of his House.  She still wore her elegant sundress.  With great relief, he lowered his weapon.  "Lilly!  You're safe!" 

"There's no time, sir," Lilly persisted in her soft voice.  "We've found a place to hide.  Come.  Please."  She reached out and took his left hand in hers.  

They ran together at top speed for almost ten minutes, weaving in and out of buildings, hiding from patrolling clonetroopers, trying to ignore the sounds of war and death the occupation had brought to their home.  Finally, inside a deserted hall at the university Lilly slowed her pace.  "We're almost there," she told him through her ragged and desperate breaths.  

Bail nodded, still clinging to her hand while they jogged down another hallway.  Then, at last, Lilly stopped outside a closed chamber.  With a tilt of her head, she indicated to him they should go inside.  He shoved hard with both hands on the pair of large oaken doors, swinging them to open into the room.  

His heart sank in his chest and his stomach lurched painfully.  

The Vaders.  

The small and cozy room had a few windows high up along the far wall.  The side walls were wood paneling covered with intricate ancient tapestries.  In the middle of the room was a little table, an elaborate luncheon set out atop it.  There were two chairs at each end.  Standing across from them, Lieutenant General Vader seemed to fill the entire room with his towering dark presence, his armored suit glittering in the lights of the chandeliers.  Next to him, Premier Vader had crossed her arms over her chest, accenting the long gloves and bare shoulders.  Cascades of her long maroon hair ran down the back of her deep purple gown.  Their cloaks were draped over their chairs.  

After an awful pause, the General spoke.  "We would be honored if you would join us."  

Bail reacted the only way he could: he raised his blaster and opened fire.  Instantly, the General's black-gloved right hand flew out from his side.  The blaster bolts curved in the air and flew straight at his extended palm, then at the last second diverted again and slammed into the side wall.  It was impossible.  Only a heartbeat later, the General's wrist shifted ever so slightly in the air and the pistol was torn from Bail's grasp with a strength that almost dislocated his shoulder.  For a split second Bail thought he saw a shimmering red lightsaber appear to slice the pistol in half, but by the time the metal pieces clattered to the stone floors the blade was nowhere to be seen.  

Not knowing what else to do, Bail looked at Lilly.  

Tears streaked her face and sorrow filled her eyes.  Her voice cracked in agony when she spoke.  "I had no choice.  They promised to spare my family.  I'm sorry."  

Bail sighed forlornly.  "I'm sorry too." 

The Premier waved them forward.  "Please sit down," she smiled at both Bail and Lilly, her right hand gesturing subtly toward the two empty chairs opposite the Vaders at the table.  "Have something to eat.  We have much to discuss."  

Lilly stepped fearfully ahead.  Bail stood in place.  "You must be joking.  Under no circumstances will I share a meal with you.  Not after what you have done to Alderaan.  What you have done to me." 

The General sneered in amusement as he ran the gloved fingers of both hands through his short black hair.  "Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?"

Bail was so dumbfounded he could not formulate a response for several seconds.  "What?" 

"I promised Lilly and her family sanctuary from the occupation," the Premier explained.  "I will keep my promise after lunch."  She cocked her elbows and rested her hands on her hips.  "I promised you Alderaan would be safe if you simply would agree to swear allegiance to the Empire.  You have not done so.  I see no unfairness here."  

"This is ridiculous," Bail exclaimed in disbelief.  "How can you not see the evil you have wrought?" 

"It is all a matter of perspective, traitor," the General stated calmly.  "The devastation of a few worlds is a small price to pay for the peace and prosperity that can be brought to the galaxy only by the Empire.  It may seem evil to you, in this time and place.  To the galaxy as a whole, in the long term, it is only good."  The General smirked, as if he had read Bail's mind.  "From a certain point of view." 

"I will die before I join you," Bail declared defiantly.  

The Premier's right hand flashed to the small of her back, flew upward again with a palm-sized blaster pistol, and squeezed off a single shot.  

After the body hit the floor, the General grinned broadly at the Premier.  "Your aim is getting better all the time.  Right between the eyes."

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

The small shuttle descended slowly through the pale yellow sky of early morning on Coruscant.  In the rear cabin seats, the two passengers were relieved finally to be returning home from the month-long conquest of Alderaan.  Even on the short flight down from the destroyer, Anakin had become quite uncomfortable: the standard-size bucket seat was not designed for a tall, well-muscled man in a black armored battle suit.  By contrast, Padmé lounged easily in her royal blue gown, legs stretched out ungracefully along the floor, hands clasped at the back of her head.  

Without warning Anakin rose to his feet and began to pace rapidly back and forth across the tiny room.  It took only five strides before he had to spin around.  

After a half dozen circuits, Padmé began to wonder.  "What's wrong, Ani?" 

As he stepped over her legs again, he paused and gazed down into her eyes.  "I sense a great disturbance in the Force."  He vigorously ran his black-gloved fingers through his short black hair.  "Our arrival is troubled." 

She pulled her feet in and sat up straight in the chair.  "Is there anything we can do?" 

"I doubt it."  He started to pace again.  "I'll just have to react to whatever comes."  He tapped his fingers against the two lightsaber handles hanging opposite on his hips.  

A few minutes later, the shuttle landed smoothly at the edge of a broad plaza near the government complex.  Padmé took Anakin's gloved left hand in her bare right as they began to descend the boarding ramp.  Waiting for them at the bottom was Emperor Palpatine, dressed in elaborate blue-and-gold silk robes.  "Welcome home, Anakin, Padmé.  It's delightful to have you back." 

"Hello, Palpatine," Anakin smiled.  "We're very glad to be home again."  

Padmé stepped forward and wrapped the older man in a warm embrace.  "It's good to see you." 

The Triumvirate walked toward the crowd of several thousand well-wishers arranged at the far end of the plaza to meet them.  After only a few steps, Anakin stopped.  He threw his arms to the sides to block Palpatine and Padmé from proceeding.  "Wait."  A few heartbeats later he took two long strides forward and turned around to face them, the lightsaber handles in his hands.  "Board the shuttle." 

Padmé was stunned.  "What?"  

Anakin let an unusual amount of severity slide into his voice.  "Board the shuttle!  NOW!" 

Behind him, Padmé saw that a group of figures had broken away from the crowd and were running forward.  Suddenly, cloaks were dropped and lightsabers blazed into view.  She and Palpatine needed no further encouragement to sprint immediately back to the shuttle and up the ramp.  

With his right thumb, Anakin released his huge black cloak and let it balloon to the ground.  He ignited the twin red blades and charged to engage the onrushing Jedi.  The Force told him there were thirty attackers.  Some of their Force signatures he recognized, the rest he did not.  In the last few moments before the melee would begin, he tore down the restraints in his mind and plunged fully and completely into the dark side. 

---

Padmé unconsciously took Palpatine's hand as they stood behind the pilot in the cramped cockpit of the shuttle.  "There are so many," she fretted.  "How can he possibly defeat them all?" 

Emperor Palpatine slowly and calmly took a deep breath.  "There are many," he agreed.  "But remember, Padmé, how powerful Anakin is.  He is greater than any of them." 

"I hope you're right," she sighed.  "I don't want to lose him." 

"You won't," her dear friend reassured her as he squeezed her hand.  "With the Force to guide him, he will prevail." 

Padmé leaned in to the pilot.  "Be ready to take off.  But only on my word."

---

A quartet of Jedi reached Vader first, three Padawans led by Ki-Adi-Mundi.  It took only a moment for Vader to diagnose the weakness in their formation.  Shielding his intentions in the dark side, he struck with an advantage of surprise.  His left fist, clenched around the lightsaber handle, punched in the air toward them.  With both red blades, he pounded Mundi's blue lightsaber to the side, then whirled on the balls of his feet to attack the pair of Padawans staggering from the invisible blast in the Force.  His swirling strikes took their laser swords out of position in an instant.  He had bisected one and decapitated the other before Mundi or the third Padawan could react.  

Vader's attunement to the Force had never been sharper.  Every detail of the developing fight interlinked in his mind and directed him to the perfect strategy.  Even in his armored battle suit it was simple to execute a lunging roll along the ground that brought him up behind his opponents.  Blocking Mundi high with his left blade, he snapped the Padawan's weapon to the side and impaled him low through the abdomen.  Two lightsabers on one, Mundi had no chance.

---

Padmé's jaw dropped in shock.  As much as she loved Anakin, as powerful in the Force as she knew from personal experience he was, as great as her confidence in him always had been, the speed and ease with which he had slaughtered four Jedi was astounding.  She knew now, in a way she never had before, that she didn't need to say it.  But she whispered it under her breath anyway.  "May the Force be with you, Ani."

---

Ten more dead Jedi later, the Force powered its way through his body with greater intensity and strength than ever before.  Vader sensed the flow of the battle changing behind him.  When he spun around, he saw why.  Fifteen of the survivors stood back, regrouping and contemplating strategy.  Facing him, alone, was Obi-Wan. 

Vader stepped backward several strides, drawing his former mentor with him.  "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan.  The circle is now complete."  His right blade slashed out and sparked against Obi-Wan's blue weapon.  "From the beginning, you did not want me in your life.  Now I no longer want you in mine." 

Obi-Wan parried away Vader's attacks.  "You can't win.  The dark side is not stronger.  Together, we will defeat you." 

Vader laughed.  "You're wrong, Obi-Wan.  Wrong on all three counts."  To ensure the other Jedi stayed back, Vader pointed his left blade toward them.  Falling deeper into the dark side, he unleashed his fury down his arm and channeled it through the Force-infused weapon.  Outward from the tip of his blazing red lightsaber, Force lightning sparked and crackled in the air toward the formation.  Most of the Jedi reacted in time to absorb the fierce energy with their lightsabers; the few who did not screamed in agony and writhed in pain on the ground.  His solo duel with Obi-Wan assured, Vader drew the twin blades into attack position and rushed him.    

For the first time ever, Obi-Wan was afraid to die.  Not for his own life, of course.  That he would give up without regret to do his duty, just as he would have on Naboo over a decade ago, or on Geonosis the previous year.  This time, however, he sensed there was more at stake.  That if he failed, no one else would be able to stop the terrible fiend whom Anakin Skywalker had become.  Obi-Wan lunged to the side and tumbled gracefully along the ferrocrete to evade a blistering series of swings from the pair of red lightsabers assaulting him relentlessly.  The speed and power of the attacks was immeasurably greater than anything of which his opponent previously had been capable.  

The hollow and cold voice of his former apprentice spoke.  "I can sense your fear.  You are right to be afraid."  The left red laser sword came within a hair of separating Obi-Wan's right arm from his shoulder.  Then Vader said something more.  

"If I strike you down, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

As those words registered in his brain, it all came together for Obi-Wan.  Something had been wrong in the Force when Vader had slain the fourteen Jedi.  Now he knew what it was.  Ordinarily when a Jedi died, he or she became one with the Force.  When Qui-Gon slipped away in his arms, Obi-Wan had felt all of his Master's strength in the Force disperse into the rolling energy fields of Naboo.  Here, today, it had not happened that way.  The energies of the dying Jedi should have radiated away to join the diffuse currents of life on Coruscant.  Instead, the flows had been pulled directly into a new receptacle.  It was impossible.  His murdered colleagues were not becoming one with the Force.

They were becoming one with Vader.  

A broad grin crossed Vader's face when he saw the look of understanding appear on Obi-Wan's.  He had hoped his old Master would figure out the truth before he died.  It would make his victory that much sweeter.  

During their honeymoon on Naboo, he inadvertently had discovered that he could drain the Force from living things.  Initially, he simply had transferred the energy from two roses on the balustrade to Padmé, healing her tiny wound in the process.  Later that day, in the woods, he had stripped some of the flora of the Force to power himself.  Except that he did not expend all of it and had realized that his body had retained the remaining energy.  While strangling Jabba and Gardulla, and in the greenhouse on Alderaan, he had perfected the skill.  No longer did he use other life simply as an energy source to avoid tiring; rather, he could take that strength into himself permanently and grow more powerful with each other living thing he sacrificed.  Today, against the Jedi, his hatred had fueled the technique to the supremacy he had hoped to achieve.  The brutally brilliant fire of the dark side within him was almost unimaginable.  

And when he sucked all of Obi-Wan's Force energy away, he would be invincible.  

Vader perceived that the momentary shock had left a gaping hole in Obi-Wan's technique.  "You are unwise to lower your defenses," he snarled as he swung for a mortal strike.  Obi-Wan reacted in time to block the blow, but in doing so he left himself hopelessly out of position.  

A few moments later, it was over.  

---

Padmé leaned past the pilot, propped up on her elbows from the console.  She marveled at the devastation Anakin had inflicted on the Jedi.  In only a matter of a few minutes.  Nevertheless, her fingers still tugged anxiously at a few locks of her long crimson hair with one hand and at the japoor snippet pendant with the other.  

When Obi-Wan was struck down, Anakin seemed to surge forward with renewed vigor and stamina.  Padmé thought it looked as though there was a visible glow around him now.  As if his power had become so great she actually could see the Force surrounding him.  

She signaled a thumbs-up to Palpatine when he returned to the cockpit from a short trip to the back of the shuttle to make a transmission on the comlink.  Complying with his request, the Holonet now was broadcasting the events in the plaza live throughout the galaxy.  

---

_BREAKING NEWS: CORUSCANT.  In a stunning development, a few minutes ago agents of the Jedi Order tried to assassinate Emperor Palpatine when he arrived to greet Premier Vader and Lieutenant General Vader on their return to the capital after a successful diplomatic mission to Alderaan.  This apparent attempted coup is still in progress.  It is believed that General Vader personally is repelling the assassins.  We bring you live video of the scene.  We will provide more details as soon as they are available. _

---

The fifteen Jedi carefully took up defensive stances and waited for Vader to approach them.  He paced deliberately forward, his red blades humming through the air.  He glared into the eyes of a Padawan on the right side of the formation.  In surprise, he watched the young man's eyes glaze over, then roll back in his head.  The body shivered and dropped limply to the ground.  

The apprentice had died of fright.  Literally.  

Before he could test yet another newfound power, Mace Windu stepped a few strides out toward him.  

Vader sneered at the older warrior.  "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side.  You too will pay the price for your lack of vision."  Vader whirled ahead in a barrage of strikes that even the master swordsman could not defend.  When he sensed three Padawans moving against him, Vader had to shift his focus to them and was unable to capture the Force essence of the legendary Jedi Master as he struck him down too.  

Two quick lunges to each side finished off the three valiant but foolish learners.  Vader faced the eleven remaining Jedi once more.  "You are beaten.  It is useless to resist.  Why let yourselves be destroyed as Obi-Wan did?"  He had killed eighteen others, of course, but there was only one whose death he relished above all the rest.  

Eight of the Jedi spun around and fled.  

The three brave Padawans moved slowly toward him.  The young Twi'lek boy was filled with fear but was emboldened not to abandon his duty.  A slightly older Zabrak boy was too.  The third was a human girl, probably about fifteen years old, with fair complexion and long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.  She was not afraid.  In fact, she was angry.  At what, Vader could not be sure.  So with a burst of Force-powered speed he drove quickly at the two men and killed them in a flash.  

Then he faced off with the final Jedi willing to confront him.  

_What is your name?_ Anakin asked her through the Force.  

She did not answer. 

The girl's green eyes bored into his with a ferocity he had not seen from a Jedi in a long time.  As their blades clashed the first initial probing strikes, he pondered it.  She didn't look familiar, so it seemed unlikely she would have reason to be angry at him personally for something he might have done to her in the past.  He watched her lightsaber technique and was impressed with her abilities.  The girl retreated a few steps and whirled away, her tan Jedi robes fluttering in the air as she regained her momentum and prepared to defend his attacks again, simultaneously calming her mind and focusing the Force within herself.  

Then it hit him.  She reminded him of Ellina.  Unconsciously, he let a small smile curl across his lips.  

_You know who I am_, he reminded the girl.  _I would like to know who you are.  What is your name?_ he asked again, this time with more anger and viciousness in his mental voice. 

_I'm Geo_, the girl responded through the Force.  

_Thank you, Geo.  I appreciate your candor_, he replied with a respectful nod.  _Tell me, Geo, why are you so angry?_

_I'm strong in the Force_, she answered, _stronger than anyone else my age.  And yet my Master won't train me like I want.  He's too slow.  I'm going nowhere.  I can be so much more powerful_.

Anakin sensed the girl struggling harder and harder as he pressed his assault against her.  Of course he could kill her at any time.  But something about her held his interest.  He increased his barrage again, and Geo used her anger at her Master to defend herself.  _Good, good_, Anakin praised.  He thumbed off the left blade and clipped it to his belt, and attacked her with two-handed swipes of the remaining lightsaber.  _Let the hate flow through you_.  He held back from his full capacity, testing her skills and pushing the limits of her concentration.  Each time her desperation increased, he sensed her drawing further on dark side emotions to stay alive. 

After another minute, Anakin made his decision.  He spoke to Geo one last time through the Force.  Then he stepped back three long strides and turned off his weapon.  The girl halted her movements and deactivated her green blade as well.  With a nod, she spun on her heel and ran away from him as quickly as she could.  

While he clipped the handle at his right hip, Anakin watched Geo recede toward the panicking throngs of innocent bystanders still trying to flee the plaza.  He slowed his heartbeat and calmed his mind from its combat intensity.  When he was composed after a few more seconds, with his left hand he pulled the comlink from his belt and tapped in the code for Padmé.  

She answered in an instant.  "Yes, Ani?" 

"Contact General Tarkin immediately," he requested through his labored breathing.  "Instruct him that we must implement Operation Desecrate at once." 

"Of course," Padmé's voice agreed.  

"Anakin," Emperor Palpatine interjected over the comlink.  

"Yes?" 

"I'm surprised you let that last Padawan live." 

"Oh, that," Anakin chuckled.  "She will yet be of some use to me."

"How so?" Palpatine's voice asked. 

"Destroying the Jedi once and for all will be far easier with assistance from a traitor." 

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Anakin stood next to General Tarkin in the portable military command console, admiring the bright orange hues of dusk illuminating the distant skylines of Coruscant.  He spun around on his heel to face the towering spires of the Jedi Temple a few hundred yards away, shimmering with the same fiery tones.  

The large Temple plaza was surrounded on all four sides by legions of Imperial clonetroopers.  Nearly nine thousand foot soldiers stood at attention.  Hundreds of artillery batteries and armored assault tanks were primed and prepared for action.  In orbit above, a destroyer had arrived in position.  With a glance up from his datapad, Tarkin nodded to Anakin that Operation Desecrate could begin when ready.  

Anakin clasped his hands at the small of his back, closed his eyes, and dropped his mind deeply into the Force.  He pressed his feelings toward the Temple as he already had done several times in the last hour.  

This time he found the Force signature he had been seeking.  It sparkled at his touch and sent back emotions of anticipation and resolve.  

"I'll return shortly," Anakin told Tarkin, who nodded again in understanding.  Anakin stepped down from the command console and strode directly toward the base of the Temple.  With a wave of his black-gloved hand, two dozen white-armored clonetroopers jogged smoothly in formation to follow the armored General Vader, who seemed a bit smaller than usual without his billowing cloak.  

With his eyes, Anakin saw no Jedi moving against him.  In the Force, he sensed hundreds inside the Temple but none outside in the plaza.  About halfway to the edge of the Temple grounds, a small movement on one of the near spires caught his attention.  He looked up and grinned broadly.  Geo had sliced open a window with her lightsaber.  Clipping it to her belt, she carefully lowered herself out the aperture and let go.  She spun around gracefully and slid on her backside down the smooth stone of the outer wall, her tan robes snapping in the air.  Using the Force, she controlled the pace of her descent and within a few moments had landed gently on the ground.  Without hesitation she ran away from the spire's broad base and straight to Anakin.  

"Hello, Geo," Anakin smiled when she reached him.  

"Hello, General Vader," she acknowledged through her heavy breaths.  "I have what you asked for."  From her utility belt she pulled a small handheld datapad.  "The information is less than an hour old." 

"Very good, my girl, very good," he praised while they walked back toward the console.  "The plan is in motion now.  I foresee no obstacles."  He reached out his black-gloved left hand and patted her shoulder.  

They reached the console a few strides later.  Anakin turned to the clone captain.  "Take this Jedi to the temporary confinement center.  I need to interrogate her further before she is terminated."  

Geo's eyes flashed with a fury that could not be feigned.  "WHAT?!?  But you promised!" 

Anakin stared piercingly into her eyes.  "I apologize if there has been a misunderstanding."  He sent her a wave of emotion in the Force.  "I'm sorry." 

Tears streaming down her face, Geo glared hard at him.  "I can't believe I trusted you!"  She reached for her lightsaber, only to find that Anakin already had snatched it from her belt and into his left hand with the Force.  "_I HATE YOU!!_" 

After a dismissive gesture from Anakin, the clonetroopers wrestled Geo to the ground, then hauled her away in restraints.  As they began to leave, Anakin called after them.  "Never forget she's a Jedi.  You must be on highest alert at all times unless you are certain she is dead."  A Force-assisted standing leap brought him up to the console next to Tarkin again.  He activated the datapad and began to read.  

Tarkin immediately noticed the immensely pleased reaction on his colleague's face.  "So?"  

"This is remarkable," Anakin responded.  "The Order always keeps a real-time database of the location and assignment of each and every Jedi.  This Padawan managed to get us a copy.  Of this afternoon's data."  He shook his head in disbelief.  "I never dreamed it could be this easy.  We'll know exactly who we have to find."  

There was only one important Master whose fate Anakin did not already know.  Using the search function, he quickly found Yoda in the list.  _Coruscant: Temple_, read the entry.  Quickly Anakin surged his feelings out in the dark side to scan the towers in front of him.  Sure enough, within a few heartbeats he could sense the diminutive ancient Jedi Master sitting in the Council chamber atop the central spire.  

In a rush of engine noise, an airspeeder swooped to land behind the console.  The clonetrooper pilot disembarked, then walked around the small vehicle to assist Premier Vader in exiting.  Not that she needed it this time.  Instead of the customary formal gown, Padmé wore a simple dark purple jumpsuit.  She had a blaster pistol at her hip and her long burgundy hair restrained in a single long braid.  "Hope you didn't wait on my account," she apologized as she walked up the steps to join them.  

"Nope," Anakin smiled as he greeted her with a short and sweet kiss on the lips.  "I just learned what I needed to know.  But there's no reason to wait now that you're here.  It's time to finish what they started this morning."  He tapped an intercom button near the large computer screen in front of him.  "Admiral."

"Yes, sir, General Vader," the voice responded over the comlink.  

"Fire at will."

Padmé, Anakin, and Tarkin reached down for the three gray helmets resting along the back of the console platform.  The polarized face shields and severe-conditions audio dampeners would protect their sensory organs from the effects of the impending barrage.  While they waited the last few moments for it to begin, Anakin stretched out into the Force to monitor the Temple.  

Even with the helmets' protection, the first massive bolt of laser fire screeched deafeningly straight down from the sky.  Half as wide as the large central spire, the blazing streak drilled precisely into its pointed tip, incinerating the top of the structure and blasting huge chunks of stone in all directions.  

Anakin smirked to himself as he felt Yoda's Force signature wink out of existence.  As it became one with the Force, he lost track of it among the hundreds of other presences joining the flood of new life energy flowing out from the fall of the Jedi Order.  

The remaining two-thirds of the spire shattered and burned under the onslaught of further orbital bombardment from the Imperial destroyer.  With each passing second, two more gargantuan volleys crashed into the Temple.  The other four spires fell first, then the underlying structures began to be pulverized.  And more and more energy dissipated into the Force from the slaughtered beings inside.  

The destroyer's attack lasted only five minutes.  After a short pause for the huge columns of smoke to clear in the brisk evening wind, the clonetrooper-manned artillery guns and assault tanks opened fire in unison from the four sides.  The ground-based attacks continued for almost half an hour, firing shot after shot of vicious lasers into the crumbling stone walls.  By the end, nothing but smoldering ruins remained of the once-proud Jedi Temple. 

Anakin was the last of the three to remove his helmet.  "It is done, then," he proclaimed with satisfaction.  

"Yes," Tarkin agreed.  "I had thought we would face more resistance."  He crossed his arms over his chest.  "So much the better that we did not." 

"Indeed," Padmé smiled as she took Anakin's hand.  

Anakin turned to face the eight clone captains standing at attention behind the command console.  "If there are any surviving Jedi who try to flee, fire at them with the cannons and tanks.  Their lightsabers cannot deflect lasers of that magnitude.  With enough concentrated fire, you can easily kill one."  He brushed a hand through his hair to loosen it from the flattening by the helmet.  "After a few hours, send in your troops and ensure everyone inside is dead."  

The clones nodded in unison and sprinted briskly to their respective units.  

A short while later, Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand and looked into her eyes.  "I think we've seen all we need to see here, angel.  Will you come with me on a speeder ride?"  

"Of course, Ani," she smiled.  "I'd like that.  I'd like that very much." 

They each hopped agilely over the sides of the parked airspeeder.  Anakin fired up the engines, boosted the vehicle off the ground with its repulsors, and took them high into the air toward the skylines in the distance.  For about an hour they flew through the capital, weaving in and out of traffic and swooping around the glittering skyscrapers.  At last Anakin's flight path headed in a steady direction through the city toward a nearby industrial sector.  

Padmé reached her left hand over and tenderly rubbed his knee.  "Are we going somewhere in particular, Ani?" 

"Yes and no," he answered calmly without taking his eyes off the swirling traffic in front of them.  "I can perceive the Force far more clearly now.  The Temple always projected so much radiance into it."  He shook his head as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to her.  "I don't know.  Like when you're facing the sun and trying to look at something else and just can't see it right.  If you took away the sun, you could see it fine.  That's what the Force is like for me now." 

"I think I understand." 

"With the Order gone, I finally can sense the other dominating Force signature.  I'm just tracking down exactly where it is." 

Padmé still was a bit confused.  "So who are we going to see?" 

"The Sith Master." 

It took ten more minutes for Anakin to find his way to a tall abandoned warehouse.  Their speeder circled the building three times.  He was looking for landing space on a ledge when a loud creaking sound shook the air and a concealed door slid up along one high wall.  With nimble ease, the speeder landed inside the dark and shadowy hangar bay.  

Anakin and Padmé disembarked over the sides of the vehicle and walked slowly toward the circle of light projected on the floor in the center of the enormous room.  She unsnapped the restraint on her holster; he unclipped one lightsaber handle from his belt and held it in his right hand.  They stopped at the edge of the yellow disc.  Across from them, a figure dressed in black robes and a huge black cloak appeared in the dim view.  

"Darth Sidious, I presume," Anakin said calmly.  

"I have been expecting you," the grim figure replied without emotion.  "I'm surprised it took you so long to discover me.  Welcome, General Vader."  He spread his bare hands wide.  "Welcome, Premier Vader."  He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes again.  "You still have much to learn about the Force.  I will teach you everything, my young apprentice."

Anakin's brilliant red lightsaber hissed and popped into the air.  "I am willing to learn," he glared.  "But I will _never_ be anyone's apprentice again!"  He charged forward with his blade in attack position.  

Sidious' hands snapped out and a similar red lightsaber flashed to life to clash into Anakin's.  The armored young man swung three vicious two-handed strikes.  With simple arcs the concealed older man parried each one, his black robes and cloak swirling in the air.  For several minutes the two red blades screeched and smashed as they drove each other back and forth across the circle of light without speaking.  

Finally, Sidious spun out of reach and deactivated his blade.  "Your skills with a lightsaber are unparalleled," he offered simply.  "In this area, there is little more you can learn from me."  

Anakin thumbed off his weapon too.  "That no doubt is true," he conceded.  "But I will not be your servant.  Or your slave."  He kept the handle in his hand.  "I will train with you, but only as a peer.  If you cannot agree to this, you will have to fight me to the death, here and now."  

"Oh, Anakin, don't," Padmé gasped in dismay from several yards away. 

"No, no," Sidious soothed with his voice.  "That will not be necessary.  I will train you as you wish.  We will be equals in this.  Not master and apprentice.  Simply two Sith Lords." 

"Very well," Anakin nodded.  "Yet you must be aware that I have no reason to trust you."

"Oh, you do, you do," Sidious chuckled lightly.  "You just don't know it."  

With an understated flourish, Sidious lowered his hood.  

The rolling laughter of husband and wife echoed away into the high vaulted ceiling of the hangar.  It was a long time before they finally could regain their composure.  

"Oh, this is… it's… oh, my," Padmé stammered through her final fits of mirth.  "It's so _perfect_!"

Anakin had to wipe tears of glee from his face before he shook his friend's hand.  "So, when do we start?" 

Emperor Palpatine simply smiled.  "No rush.  Whenever you like."  From somewhere within his robes he pulled out a palm-sized cube.  "In the meantime, you can study this holocron."  He tossed the device to Anakin.  

"Sure."  It plopped lightly into his hand and he tucked it away in a spare compartment of his belt.  

Padmé stepped over and took Anakin's hand in hers.  With a soft and gentle smile to Palpatine, she led Anakin toward the speeder.  Just before they climbed aboard, the older man's voice called out to them across the dark room.  "Farewell, Lady Vader."  The pair turned their heads back to him.  

"Farewell, _Darth_ Vader."

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

Anakin lay in bed, reveling in his elation at the wonderful surprise.  In the four weeks since the destruction of the Jedi Temple, Padmé had been away from Coruscant almost the entire time for various official duties and a brief visit to Naboo.  He had not expected her home for another two weeks.  And yet twenty minutes ago she had walked unannounced through the front door.  Today was their sixteen-months wedding anniversary, and that gave her all the pretense she needed to justify to herself returning early to the capital.  

Despite their ludicrous wealth from Dooku's former funds, both of them were satisfied with her humble Senate apartment and neither was motivated to find somewhere else to live.  He gazed lazily around the small bedroom.  His two armoires and two bureaus filled one corner.  On one side of the bed were the wide windows; on the other were the doors to her walk-in closet and the refresher.  It was simple but adequate.  Of course they could have a more extravagant residence if that mattered to them.  But it didn't. 

There was only one thing in the galaxy that did matter, and she was addressing him from inside the gargantuan closet.  "So have you made good progress with the Purge?  Is it almost done?"  They had talked at least once a day, usually more times than that.  Nevertheless, they always discussed everything more fully in person.  It was just what they did to enjoy being together again. 

"Yep," he raised his voice to project it to her.  "Yesterday, in fact, I finished tracking down the last Jedi here on Coruscant."  It had been a relatively simple endeavor.  The Order's database had listed about forty Knights or Padawans with a designation of _Coruscant: Mission_.  In the Sith holocron, Anakin quickly had retrieved instructions for exposing shielded Force presences.  After he had trained himself in the technique, it took only meditation to locate and then eradicate the missing Jedi.  

"And the rest of the galaxy?  How many have we found?"  From the closet came the sounds of her unpacking clothes and hanging them up or tossing them in her hamper.  

"Last I checked, we'd confirmed about thirty-one hundred."  Before Operation Desecrate, the clone army already had reached across most of the galaxy.  With the database as a guide, Tarkin's troops had moved swiftly to seize Jedi.  Some were on peripatetic missions, however, and others managed to escape the initial attempt at capture.  Given the Empire's advantage in information and numbers, it would be only a matter of time before the clones hunted down the remaining eleven hundred.  And without the Temple to coordinate and assist them, the prey would be lost and confused.  "I'm not sure we'll ever be able to know for certain that we found every single one," he conceded thoughtfully.  "But it won't matter.  The organizational structure is gone.  And no one who's left is a threat." 

"Have you decided what you want to do about the midichlorian testing?"  She poked her face and a bare shoulder around the corner.  "Should we suspend it?"

"I'm still thinking about that," he answered.  "We're clearly not going to form an academy or anything.  And without the Order, there's really no reason we need to know who's Force-sensitive and who isn't.  Any amount that some kid could train himself isn't a concern; no one's going to bumble her way into building a lightsaber."  He reached down and stretched his back by grasping his toes through the sheets with his fingertips.  "I guess that means there's no reason to test anymore, but I need some more time to meditate just to be sure I'm not missing something."  

"Fine with me," she chuckled from inside.  "Take as long as you want."  Wearing an unadorned golden silk nightgown, she stepped out of the closet and into the refresher.  "I'll be out in a second."  

Anakin peered aimlessly out the window at the multicolored dots of light whizzing through the nighttime sky.  The airspeeder traffic created remarkable patterns of streaks and waves as it flowed effortlessly.  It helped him keep his thoughts calm and his emotions composed while he waited. 

Padmé exited the refresher and waved off the lights.  The automated window blinds closed as well, plunging the room into almost complete blackness except for a dim nightlight in the corner.  She slipped into the bed next to Anakin and cuddled against him, her right arm under his neck, her left hand resting tenderly on his bare chest.  "I missed you," she sighed.  

"I missed you too, angel," he murmured before he kissed her softly on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her back.  "Tell me all about Naboo."

"Let's see, where to begin?" she wondered aloud.  "Jenny's doing really well in school.  She'll almost certainly enter university early."  Padmé let out a little chuckle.  "She has a boyfriend."  

"Isn't she a little young to be dating?" 

She kissed him on the cheek.  "Oh, Ani, she's almost sixteen.  And it's not like it's anything serious.  It's just a teenage crush."  She chuckled again.  "Plus, Saché knows every trick in the book.  She suckered her parents more ways than she can count.  If Jenny ever tried to lie to her, Saché would see through it in a second." 

"That's good," Anakin replied.  "And how is Saché?  Has she found anyone?" 

"No," Padmé shook her head.  "But she hasn't been looking.  She's content to wait another year or two until Jenny moves out.  Then I have no doubt she'll be back on the market with all that pent-up energy!" 

He squeezed her firmly.  "And how about the others?" 

"Well, Yané and Eirtaé married the guys we met last year.  They both seem happy.  And Sabé is Regent in the Palace right now, actually." 

"Really?  When did that happen?"

"While I was there."  The arm under his head was starting to fall asleep, so she adjusted it a little.  "Queen Jamillia wasn't working out.  She said she'd comply, but her allegiance was questionable.  So I dethroned her."  

"Did you…"

"No.  I thought about it, but I didn't.  She'll be released eventually."  She reached up and began to run the fingers of her right hand through his hair while her left hand cupped his chin.  "I'll call an election later.  In the meantime, Sabé's in charge."  

He began to massage her shoulders through the nightgown, trying to rub away some of her lingering tension.  "By the way, a few weeks ago Dormé was talking about returning to the Theed office.  Do you know if she's going to, or will she stay with us for the time being?"  

"The other day she told me she would rather be on Coruscant after all.  Jar Jar's heading home, though.  He misses Otoh Gunga.  And I think Boss Nass will put him on the council of advisors, so he'll have something enjoyable to do when he gets there." 

"That's good.  He's kind of annoying, but he has a good heart.  I just hope he likes whatever he ends up doing."  

"Me too."  She pulled her hand away to smack herself lightly on the forehead.  "Duh!  My family says hello."

Anakin let out a giddy laugh.  "Angel, no reason to be upset.  I _assumed_ that!" 

"Okay.  Mom and Dad are doing well.  They're really proud of me.  For a while they were concerned about me giving up on the Republic, but they trust my judgment, so they know the Empire is the best thing for the galaxy right now."

"Mmm," he nodded as he nuzzled her hair.  

"Sola and Darred decided not to have any more children.  And Pooja and Ryoo are still about the sweetest things you could ever imagine."  

"I bet.  They're adorable." 

"True.  Babies are cutest, though, aren't they?  Can you believe it's been five months since Owen and Beru had Ben?  He's so sweet.  He never cries or anything.  And Rabé just had a baby girl.  Her husband is so excited he can barely stand it, and she's thrilled too.  I've never seen anyone as blissful as those two." 

As she talked about the children and infants, Anakin could sense glimmers of anxiety and reluctance emerging in her Force presence.  "That's great.  I'm so happy for all of them."  He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer to him.  "Tell me what's bothering you, angel.  I can sense it.  You can tell me anything." 

Padmé kissed his cheek very sweetly.  "Okay, Ani," she whispered with trepidation in her voice.  "I have something to confess."  

"What's that?"

"Do you remember, right before I left, how I told you that I was moody and crampy because I had a touch of something?"  

"Yes," he soothed as he brushed her hair with his right hand.  

"That wasn't true." 

"Hmm?"  

"I lied," she apologized sincerely, squeezing him tightly in her arms.  "I wasn't sick.  It was my cycle kicking back in.  I stopped taking the hormone treatments."  

Anakin raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "Were you planning on informing me at some point?"  

"Of course I was," she insisted as she snuggled him even more.  "But I figured as long as we didn't stop using both, it would buy me some time to get up the nerve to tell you."  

With his right hand he reached behind his head, opened the drawer of his nightstand, and pulled out a small box.  "You mean these?"  He couldn't help himself from giggling at the silliness of it all.  "They're not foolproof, you know."  

"Never tell me the odds," she giggled too.  "I took a leap of faith."  

"But what you're telling me," he clarified, "is that you don't want me to use them anymore."  He felt her tentative nod against his shoulder.  "I was beginning to think you'd never ask!"  With a sharp flick of his wrist the box flew across the room, careened off two walls, and clunked unceremoniously straight into the small wastebasket in the corner.  

"Are you sure, Ani?"  Her voice still registered concern, and her Force presence was unsettled.  "I don't want you to agree to anything you're not ready for."  

"Angel," he cooed, "I've been ready for a long time.  I was waiting on you."  

"Really?"

"Really.  I want us to have a baby."  

She brushed her fingers along his cheek and kissed his shoulder.  "So do I.  Do you want to start trying tonight?"

His very gentle and tender kiss gave her all the answer she needed.  

ALTERNATE DARKSIDE ENDING: CHAPTER FIFTY

"Today will be a great day," Padmé smiled as she and Anakin entered the deserted war room in the Executive Building.  First, it was her twenty-sixth birthday, and he had promised her a surprise present she would never forget.  Second, a tremendous victory celebration was scheduled for the evening to mark the end of the Clone War.  Not only had the last elements of the Separatist insurrection been crushed, but also all resistance to the Empire.  Third, Emperor Palpatine was returning to Coruscant within the hour; then she and Anakin could leave for a long-delayed two-week vacation.  

"Yes," Anakin agreed.  _You have no idea_.  Given the ceremony later, for now they both dressed in relatively simple attire: matching black shirts and pants and casual shoes.  He left all his military regalia behind, and she wore her crimson hair loose and unbound and no makeup on her face.  

Holding hands, they stopped in front of the gigantic three-dimensional holographic representation of the galaxy projected in the air over the large conference table.  This morning the last systems colored in red, designating rebellious planets, had been changed to the white color of the Empire.  Indicated with green were a few small territories outside its domain for now, including the Corporate Sector and Huttspace, as well as insignificant systems in the Outer Rim not yet worth the army's time and the few discovered worlds in the Unknown Regions.  It was quite an accomplishment for an Empire that only had existed for not quite ten months.  

"Pardon me, Premier Vader, General Vader," the solitary communications officer at the console said quietly.  "The Emperor's transport is in range."  

"Very good, Colonel," Anakin responded, running the fingers of his free hand through his short black hair.  "Bring it up on the viewscreen and put us in contact with him.  Then leave us."  

"Yes, sir," the man replied calmly.  A moment later, the image appeared on the enormous wall monitor.  Palpatine's small transport flew out from an open gigantic hangar bay in the side of a destroyer.  The escort for the descent to Coruscant below was a dozen triangular starfighters of the type formerly used by the Jedi Order.  As the transmission line crackled open, the officer rose from his seat and almost ran out the door.  

Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand once they were alone.  He raised his voice a little to account for the static.  "Did your trip to Corellia go well?" 

"Yes, quite.  It was excellent," Palpatine's voice answered from the speaker.  

"We're glad to hear that," Padmé told him.  

"I have been meaning to tell you something," Anakin began.  "In my meditations, I have become enlightened.  Everything that has happened the last decade, and more I assume, has been your design.  The blockade of Naboo, the fall of Valorum, the ordering of the clone army, the Separatist war, the destruction of the Republic, and the annihilation of the Jedi.  You foresaw it.  You controlled it from the beginning.  It is all your doing." 

"Yes, my young friend.  I am pleased you have discovered the truth for yourself."  It felt as if they could hear his very contented grin.  

"You even helped Padmé and me find each other again, didn't you?  I have had visions in the Force about her for as long as I can remember.  We are destined to be together.  And yet the Jedi, and events, always stood in the way.  Until you made other events happen instead.  You killed Schmidt and ensured her election to the Senate, you did not prevent the assassination attempts by Nute Gunray, and then you arranged for us to go away together to Naboo.  You set our destiny in motion again." 

A pleased laugh sounded over the feed.  "Yes, it is true.  I admit it.  I do not think of myself as much of a matchmaker, to be sure.  For the two of you, however, it was my pleasure."  

"So over all of these years, everything has proceeded exactly as you have foreseen.  That is most impressive."  Anakin's voice sounded as if it reflected sincere humility and profound admiration.  "I have a question for you, Lord Sidious."  

"What is that, Lord Vader?"  

Anakin gently separated from Padmé and pointed both hands toward the viewscreen.  "Did you foresee that today is the day you die?"  

Stunned silence.  

Anakin carried out the technique he had been practicing for weeks.  He dropped his mind instantly into the dark side of the Force, drawing on the deep well of power within himself.  With his left hand, he projected an overwhelming wave of energy toward one of the starfighters.  With his right, he traced an invisible marker on the transport.  The starfighter pilot reacted immediately: under the influence of the dark side mind compulsion, he had no choice but to destroy the "enemy" ship in front of him.  

While Padmé watched in shock as one starfighter broke formation, a panicked yell from Palpatine finally came over the speaker.  "Do something!  Stop the ship!  Put up the shields!"  The transport had no shields.  It could not be stopped in mid-flight.  And nothing could be done.  

"You always have outplayed your opponents, Palpatine," Anakin shouted to make sure he was heard by the doomed man.  "Until today.  Until you made a fatal mistake and let your confidence become overconfidence.  A weakness."  He chuckled a sinister and very self-satisfied laugh of derision.  "Shame on you.  You should have known better than to ever let yourself trust me." 

Before there could be a reply, the deluded starfighter pilot opened fire and the transport exploded in a brilliant incineration.  

A flick of Anakin's finger used the Force to flip the switch and shut down the viewscreen.  He had no desire to watch the hectic and confused aftermath of the assassination.  And he had no need: it could not possibly be traced to them. 

Finally he turned to face Padmé.  She turned to face him too, her jaw hanging open in disbelief.  He tenderly sent a wave of calm to her in the Force and took her hands in his.  "Happy birthday, angel."  

"This was my present?" 

"Yes.  Do you like it?"  

Tears began to stream down her face.  "Do I like it?"  In the Force, elation and ecstasy finally poked through her incredulous surprise.  "What do you think?  I'm the statutory successor.  You just made me Empress."  

"I know," he smiled lovingly. 

She laughed giddily.  "The Empress and the Sith Lord.  Quite a team we are, huh?" 

"The best.  The very best in the galaxy."  

She stepped forward and wrapped him in a fierce yet warm embrace.  He held her close and rocked her gently until her joyful crying passed.  

After several minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  "I guess we have to cancel the vacation."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"That's okay," she chuckled.  "Today has been the best birthday ever."  

Anakin grinned broadly, delighted everything had gone so well.  He took her hand again and led her toward the door.  Just before he waved it open, he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"This will be a day long remembered.  It has seen the end of the rebellion, and now it has seen the end of Palpatine."

---

Before they left the Executive Building, Anakin made a decision.  "Padmé?"

"Yes, Ani?"  

"We need to stop by the detention block on level twenty before we leave.  There's someone you should meet."  

"Okay.  Who's that?" 

He winked.  "It's another surprise."  

When they arrived and passed through the four security stations, he strode directly to a cell on the left-hand side of the corridor.  He entered a code in the wall panel and the door slid up.  He took her by the hand and led her inside.  

It was not at all the usual tiny holding cell.  The large white room was about fifty feet square.  Along the left wall was a set of exercise equipment, including weight-training machines and a treadmill.  Against the far wall were a big desk and several bookcases with printed manuscripts and dozens of stacks of datacards.  On the right wall were two open doorways, which Padmé surmised led to a refresher and a sleeping room.  The center of the room was entirely open floor, which provide a suitable enough space for moving workouts. 

Sitting cross-legged in the very middle of the room was a barefoot girl about sixteen years old.  Her eyes were closed in meditation, but they opened when Anakin and Padmé stepped closer.  

With graceful ease the girl sprang to her feet and walked to greet them.  Unlike the orange jumpsuits required of other prisoners, she was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt and knee-length black shorts.  Padmé instantly noticed the shiny silver lightsaber handle hanging at her right hip.  The girl had intense green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair clipped back in a simple ponytail.  Despite her youth, her muscles were considerable and well-toned.  Padmé decided that with a little help on clothes and hair, the girl would be strikingly beautiful.  Clearly, she chuckled to herself, she would have to talk to Anakin about it. 

The three of them met halfway.  "I will be back for you tonight," Anakin explained to the girl.  "My plan worked to perfection.  You won't have to stay here anymore."  

"Good," the girl responded.  "It was beginning to get a little boring hiding in this room."  

"I know, and I apologize for that," Anakin replied.  

"It's okay.  I don't mind," the girl shrugged.  "My skills are much stronger now, and I've learned a lot in my studies.  You told me six months, and you kept your word." 

Anakin nodded.  "And I am proud of you.  This was quite a test of your patience, and you certainly have proven yourself." 

"Thank you," the girl smiled, looking down at the floor with a bit of embarrassment, then back up again.  

Padmé's patience, on the other hand, had worn out.  She cleared her throat.  "Are you going to introduce me, Anakin?" 

"I was getting to that," he chuckled, squeezing her hand.  "Padmé, this is Geo."  He put his arm around Padmé's shoulders.  "Geo, this is my wife, Padmé."  

"It's nice to meet you, Geo," Padmé said in a friendly voice.  

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your Highness," Geo bowed formally.  "I feel like I've known you for years, after everything I've heard about you."

Padmé looked to Anakin with surprise on her face.  "How does she know I'm Empress?  That just happened.  And who's talked to her about me?"  She lifted her eyebrows.  "Who is she?"  

He winked at Geo to let her know she had performed admirably; Padmé still had not figured it out.  "Darth Victus.  My apprentice."

---

Anakin had finished laying out his attire for the evening and was about to sit down on the end of the bed to begin getting dressed when it occurred to him that Padmé had been in the refresher an inordinately long time.  He did not sense anything abnormal in the Force, however, which left him without an explanation.  So there was nothing to do but ask.  "Padmé, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine.  Just give me a second," she answered from behind the closed door.  After more like a minute, the door slid open and Padmé emerged in the sheer silken white slip she would wear under her gown.  In her hand, she carried a thin device a few inches square.  

"Are you feeling well?"  For the last few days he thought she had looked pale, but now her face was vibrant and perhaps even a bit flushed.  

"Well enough," she smiled.  "I didn't think it was possible, but this birthday just got even better."  

He looked at her quizzically.  

"I figured out why I've been feeling under the weather lately."

"Why's that?"

She lifted her hand to show him the device.  _This has been the longest five months of my life._  In its center was a large blue dot.  "I'm pregnant."  

---

The young couple walked exultantly down the broad hallway toward their destination.  Anakin, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, wore his armored battle suit, the black cloak billowing in the air from their quick pace.  Padmé, Lady Vader, about to be crowned Empress and undisputed sovereign of the known galaxy, wore an elaborate gown, a deep royal purple with gold brocade, and her hair in a single braid down her back.  And long dark gloves that complemented his.

She was about to turn through the door when she realized he had stopped in the hallway.  "What is it?"

"You go," he smiled, waving her forward with a hand.  "This is your day."  

"No, Ani," she shook her head.  "Everything in my life is yours as well."  

"It's fine, angel," he told her.  "All that I have done, all that I have accomplished, has been for one reason only: to be with you forever.  This," he pointed through the door at the event waiting for their arrival, "is not about me.  It's about you.  You don't need to share it with me."  

"Yes, I do," she looked at him sternly.  "It will mean nothing without you there with me."

"This is not necessary," he pleaded again.  "These sorts of ceremonies make me uncomfortable."  

She stepped closer, stared hard into his piercing blue eyes, and spoke softly and gently.  "It is your destiny.  Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy as wife and husband."  She took his right hand in her left, interlocking her fingers with his and clutching him lovingly.  "Come with me.  It is the only way."  She used her eyes and voice to soothe and reassure him as much as she could.  

He let out a reluctant sigh, the insistence in her brown eyes yet again destroying his willpower to resist.  "Yes, angel.  I will do anything that you ask."  He tugged her hand just a bit as he leaned down, and she responded by leaning up to meet him in a short and tender kiss.  

And then he strode confidently with her out onto the viewing balcony.  In the expansive plaza stretching off into the distance beneath them, ten battalions of soldiers stood in formation closest to the building.  Almost ten thousand strong, the clones in their shining white armor and the recruits in their crisp red uniforms waited for their cue.  Behind the troops and to the sides, many times that number of ordinary citizens had jammed the open space to join the victory celebration turned coronation.  

Waiting respectfully at the rear of the balcony was Geo, wearing black battle armor identical to Anakin's.  She bowed to them as they passed.  "Good evening, Master.  Good evening, your Highness."

The lovers squeezed hands as they approached the railing, sharing in their marvel at the sight.  Then, together, Anakin and Padmé swiftly and triumphantly lifted their held hands and their free hands into the air over their heads.  

As one, the soldiers began the customary salute.  "All hail!"  Over the din of the cheering masses, the shout struggled to be heard.  After a short pause, the soldiers repeated the call.  

"All hail!"  This time the undercurrent of noise rapidly diminished and the pause was remarkably silent.  

The throngs of jubilant citizens joined the third and last salute.  "ALL HAIL!"  And at the final word, nearly a hundred thousand clenched fists punched toward the heavens in unison.  

"VADER!"

THE END


End file.
